


忠诚

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin!Ginny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 207,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 十一岁的金妮·韦斯莱被分进斯莱特林时，她被卷入了一个善恶不甚分明的世界，在那里，她本应该憎恨的男孩变成了她不该爱上的男人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allegiance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630037) by mugglehugger. 



**序章**

德拉科·马尔福从没想过要关心金妮·韦斯莱。他在十二岁时，就已经有了太多忠诚：对他的父母，对纯血主义，对他从未见过，但希望会回来的黑魔王。这些忠诚占满了他的内心，根本没有余地给一个来自纯血叛徒家庭的孤独的一年级红发女孩。对她浓烈的爱使他倍感震惊。

最后，他终于意识到，唯一重要的忠诚誓言，是他在那个寒冷的冬夜，躺在床上，用被子蒙住脑袋，望着那双温暖的棕色眼睛，所做出的承诺。在黑暗中低声说出的那三个字，使誓言成了真，唯一能真正约束他的忠诚誓言。

对她的忠诚。


	2. Chapter 2

**第一章 开始**

这本书的边缘破旧不堪。她将它翻过来，用指尖抚摸着书脊上的黑色皮革，然后把它打开。所有页面都是空白的。她皱着眉头，翻着浅色的羊皮纸。空空如也，这可真奇怪。

“金妮！吃晚饭了！”

她感到她的胃在收缩。哈利也要去吃晚饭。她必须集中精神；她不能再把胳膊肘伸进黄油盘子里了。想到这里，她的脸红了。“来了！”她喊道，把那本书扔到一边，跑下了楼。

接下来的一个星期里，那本神秘的空白书一直躺在她房间的地板上，被床遮住了一半，她没有再去想它。

* * *

“金妮还好吗？”

金妮还没看见他们，就听到了哈利的问题。她愣在一棵树后，忘记了她追逐的流浪猫。它转过头来，傲慢地看了她一眼，然后无声无息地踏着秋季落叶离开了。

“什么意思？”罗恩答道。她听到他们在树的另一边的池塘里轻轻扬起了水花。

“噢，我不知道。”她能想象出哈利在耸肩。

“我想亲爱的哈利已经注意到了，我们的小妹妹在吃饭时满脸通红。”弗雷德插嘴说。

“而且只要他在附近，她似乎连三个单词都串不起来。”乔治补充道。

金妮脸红了。

“哦，那个啊。”罗恩说。“她喜欢你，伙计！”她听到一声响亮的水花飞溅声，他们可能在嬉闹。

“她为什么会喜欢我？”哈利尴尬地说。

“喔，我是看到脸红了吗？”乔治追问道。“也许小哈利喜欢有个仰慕者？”

“也许他也喜欢我们亲爱的妹妹呢！”弗雷德说。

双胞胎立刻唱了起来。“哈利和金妮在树上接吻，接吻！先恋爱，再结婚，然后来了一只坐在蒲绒绒马车里的蒲绒绒！”

金妮心里涌起一种尴尬的喜悦。听到哥哥们把她的名字和哈利的名字放在同一个句子里，她就高兴得红了脸。这时，哈利说话了。

“我不喜欢她！”他大声说，使劲往双胞胎身上泼水。金妮的胃沉了下去。

“你想让我们相信你不喜欢金妮为你神魂颠倒？”乔治取笑道。

“我不喜欢！”哈利激烈地坚持道。“我希望她别喜欢我！”

“你是说我们的金妮配不上你？”弗雷德突然说。

“我认为是的，弗雷德！”乔治指责地回答。“他在说小金妮·韦斯莱达不到伟大的哈利·波特的标准！”

“不是！”哈利慌乱地说，惊恐地提高了声调。“我没那么说！”

“哦，别这样，弗治！”罗恩为他的好友辩护。“说真的，你不能怪他。金妮真的很烦人！”

“我不是这个意思！”哈利赶紧说，但金妮没有继续听下去了。

她的脸颊火辣辣的，取笑和哈利的拒绝令她的胃里很难受。她真想直接走到池塘边上，给他们施魔法（她的新魔杖在她的后口袋里烧了一个洞），但是，自从施了魔法的福特老爷车事件后，她的妈妈就对他们管教很严。她所考虑的那种暴力性质的未成年魔法也许会给她带来一份跟她的腿一样长的家务清单。她必须在冲动行事之前离开这里。

她转过身，开始以最快的速度跑回陋居。她的脚拍打着地面，心中的怒火涌上了喉咙。沮丧的泪水顺着眼角滑落下来。

“金妮，你没事吧？”她推开厨房的门，飞奔上楼时，她的妈妈担心地说。

“我没事！”她大声叫道，冲进她的房间，重重关上了门。

她在房间里踱来踱去，心怦怦直跳。她的目光落在了梳妆台上那本她读了很多次的《大难不死的男孩》上，她沮丧地吼了一声，抓起它扔在地上。它落到了她的床边，她低头看去，刚好看到床单下面露出的那本神秘空白书本的一角。

她冲动地捡起它，走到她的书桌前。她拿起一支羽毛笔，开始在第一页愤怒地书写。

_我讨厌他们所有人！我讨厌哈利、弗雷德、乔治和罗恩！我真希望我再也见不到他们任何一个人！_

她喘着粗气停了下来，退后几步，看着纸上愤怒的文字。写出来让她觉得好多了，于是她放下了羽毛笔。

这时，她的字被吸收进了纸里。她瞪大眼睛，看着她的想法消失在羊皮纸中。接着，她写过字的地方出现了新的文字。

_再告诉我一些。_

这些字是整洁的黑体字，与她那潦草的字迹截然不同。她拿起那本书，在手中翻来覆去。这到底是——

她低头看着页面，发现更多墨水自动出现了。

_我是汤姆。你是谁？_

金妮咽了口唾沫，但是仍然没有回应。她盯着羊皮纸，更多的文字出现了。

_别害怕。我只是想做你的朋友。_

她没有理会心中的疑虑，而是坐在椅子上，用颤抖的手拿起羽毛笔写了起来。

_我是金妮。_

_哈利、弗雷德、乔治和罗恩是谁？_

她犹豫了一下，然后答道： _弗雷德、乔治和罗恩是我的哥哥。哈利是罗恩的朋友。_ 她停顿了一下，继续写道： _我喜欢哈利已经很久了，弗雷德、乔治和罗恩刚才因此取笑我。哈利也说他不喜欢我——我让他难堪了。_

_这太可怕了。他们不应该那样对待你。_

金妮突然很喜欢这本日记——汤姆。 _他们羞辱了我，_ 她写道。

一阵停顿，然后， _那你应该报复他们。_

她咽了口唾沫。 _什么意思？比如恶作剧吗？_

_对，没错。你知道他们害怕什么吗？_

_罗恩害怕蜘蛛。_

_那就把蜘蛛放在他的床上。我敢打赌，他发现它们时一定会出丑。_

想到这里，金妮忍不住笑了起来。 _那一定很好笑。但我从来没有真正搞过恶作剧。我们互相开玩笑时，我妈就非常生气。总之，这更像是弗雷德和乔治的风格。_

又一阵停顿。 _那就让它看起来是他们做的。你可以一下报复他们三个。_

_我必须承认，这是个很好的计划。_

_我们现在只需要找个办法来羞辱这个哈利。_

金妮摇了摇头，然后意识到汤姆看不见她。 _说真的，这不是他的错。我愚蠢的哥哥们在取笑他。_

 _但是他也参与了_ ，汤姆坚持道。

_不，这不是他的错。_

_好吧。毕竟，这取决于你。_

金妮露出了笑容。和其他人不同，汤姆认真听取她的意见。她皱起了眉头。

_汤姆？_

_嗯？_

_你怎么能给我回话呢？毕竟，你是一本书。_

一段很长时间的停顿，金妮感到十分恐惧。如果她冒犯了他，现在他不打算再给她回话，那怎么办？墨水开始出现时，她松了一口气。

_我被困在这里很久了，就等着有人来跟我说话。我一直很孤独。我很高兴我们找到了彼此。不是吗？_

金妮笑了笑。 _嗯，我也很高兴。我马上就要去霍格沃茨了！我很兴奋，但我一直担心找不到朋友。不过至少我还有你。我几乎不认识和我年龄相仿的人，我很担心分院帽不把我分进格兰芬多。_

_你想进格兰芬多？_

_嗯，我家所有人都在格兰芬多。我的六个哥哥，我的父母，所有人…_

_再告诉我一些。_

* * *

第二天早上，金妮很早就醒了。她把一支羽毛笔和日记本塞进外套口袋，悄悄走出了陋居。她顺手从厨房拿了一只玻璃罐，径直走向森林，对池塘的方向拉下了脸。周围的树叶仍然带着露水，很容易就能发现蜘蛛网。她小心翼翼地把看到的蜘蛛从网里捉出来，扔进罐子里。

半小时后，她收集了两打大蜘蛛，她高兴地看着它们，用指尖轻敲着玻璃，然后拧上盖子朝家走去。

白天里，她把罐子藏在梳妆台最上面的抽屉里，但是晚饭后，她就开始行动了。罗恩和哈利在客厅里下棋，乔治坐在旁边，嘲笑着恼火的棋子们。楼上传来了洗澡声。弗雷德一定在里面：太好了。珀西不知去了哪里——大概像往常一样，在他的房间里学习。她的父母正忙着清理餐具。没有危险。

趁没人注意，她溜上楼梯，直接去了弗雷德和乔治的房间。这是一个十足的灾区。他们的东西到处都是——乱七八糟的东西几乎盖住了地毯——乔治床头柜的角落里，有味道可疑的魔药在冒泡。金妮踮着脚尖穿过房间，来到弗雷德的柜子前。她很快就找到了他的魔杖，放进了口袋。

经过盥洗室时，她停下来把耳朵贴在门上。弗雷德在里面唱着下流的歌，淋浴头仍然在放水。

她拿出装满蜘蛛的罐子，爬上楼梯，来到罗恩的卧室。她绕过哈利的行军床，走到罗恩的床前。她拧开盖子，用弗雷德的魔杖指着那些八条腿的生物。低声念了一道咒语将它们固定，又用另一道咒语定时解除固定。今晚十一点整，蜘蛛又会到处乱爬。真是两道绝妙的魔咒。这是汤姆的主意。

她迅速挥动手腕，把罐子里的东西倒在罗恩床上，拉过耀眼的橘黄色床单盖住它们。她小心翼翼地把魔杖放回弗雷德的房间，然后蹦蹦跳跳地下了楼。

“还不错吗，罗恩？”她穿过房间，拿着一本书坐在大扶手椅上，开心地对她哥哥笑了笑。

他奇怪地看着她，然后耸了耸肩。“很好。”他回答。“哈利的棋艺烂透了。”

“喂！”他的对手抗议道。他们继续下棋时，金妮把书高高举起，遮住了脸。她一定会喜欢的。

* * *

几个小时后，她躺在床上盯着天花板。墙上的钟轻轻地敲了十一下，她竖起了耳朵。两分钟后，她听见了罗恩惊恐的叫声，哈利也跟着喊了起来。走廊里的灯亮了，她听到了父母慌乱的声音。

然后是她母亲愤怒的尖叫。“弗雷德！乔治！”

“怎么——怎么了？”

“不管是什么，都不是我们干的！”

“ **还有谁会把蜘蛛放在罗恩的床上？** ”

“我们不知道是谁，但不是我们！”

她的父亲更加冷静低沉的声音打断了这场争吵。“有一个简单的检验方法。我会写信给魔法部，跟他们要今晚这栋房子里未成年人施魔法的记录。这应该能解决问题。”他们拖着脚步朝厨房走去，金妮得意地笑了。

他们等待魔法部的回应时，整栋房子一片寂静，金妮盯着从门缝里透进来的光。她知道记录上会怎么说。

十五分钟后，她听到她的母亲又尖叫起来。“你们差点让罗恩心脏病发作！你们知道他多么害怕蜘蛛！”

“妈妈，我们发誓不是我们！”

“别跟我来这套，弗雷德！上面写着：8月26日晚上，弗雷德里克·吉迪恩·韦斯莱的魔杖施了咒语……”

莫丽·韦斯莱稍微降低的叫喊声在房子里响了差不多一个小时。

金妮从枕头底下掏出日记，将它打开。

 _汤姆，成功了！_ 她写道。

_做得好，金妮。_

* * *

金妮很高兴她的恶作剧成功了。余下的暑假里，罗恩都没跟弗雷德和乔治说话，双胞胎还要完成一大堆家务。

她确实有过愧疚的时候。那是他们动身去霍格沃茨的前一天晚上，她的妈妈让她临睡前提醒罗恩和哈利把牙刷装好。她走进他们的房间时，哈利已经躺下了，但是罗恩在上床之前犹豫了半天。她看着他小心翼翼地拿起枕头，把床单全部掀开，脸上露出一丝窘迫的表情，她知道他在检查有没有蜘蛛。这一幕使她心里很难受。

她结结巴巴地转述了妈妈的提醒，然后以最快速度离开了房间。

没过多久，她就来到了九又四分之三站台，她看着霍格沃茨特快列车，心中洋溢着兴奋。她抓紧了口袋里的日记本。她差点把它忘在家里，他们只好掉头回去。金妮感觉到她的妈妈安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。

“别忘了给我和你爸爸写信。”韦斯莱先生帮金妮放行李箱时，韦斯莱夫人开始了她的教导。“一定要听教授的话，不要相信弗雷德和乔治说的任何话。”

“我知道，妈妈。”金妮说。“别为我担心。”

“我们不担心，金金。”韦斯莱先生说，搂住了他的妻子。“对吧，莫丽？金妮聪明又独立。她会没事的。”

她的妈妈哭了起来，金妮使劲点点头，灿烂地笑了。“我会没事的，妈妈。一定会的。”

“我最小的孩子也去上学了。”韦斯莱夫人惆怅地说。火车鸣笛了。

“好了，莫丽。”韦斯莱先生说，揉着妻子的胳膊。“金妮要找一节车厢。再见，亲爱的。”他简单地抱了抱她。韦斯莱夫人把她紧紧搂在怀里，擦掉了眼角的泪水。

火车驶出车站时，金妮对她的父母挥了挥手。他们消失在视野里后，她开始在火车里穿行，看向沿途的每节车厢。她看见弗雷德和乔治正在和几个同年级的女孩热烈地聊天，便直接走了过去。她看见了罗恩在学校里的几个朋友——赫敏、纳威·隆巴顿，还有另外两个，她猜是西莫和迪安——她猜测着罗恩和哈利去了哪里。也许是去糖果车买东西了？

“闪开，韦斯莱。”听到嘲讽的声音，她抬起了头。德拉科·马尔福正俯视着她，他抱着胳膊，脸上露出了令人恼火的笑容。她对他皱起眉头，想起了他们在丽痕书店的争吵。一个高大的黑皮肤男孩和一个短鼻子的黑发女孩站在他身后，高傲地看着她。

她挺直身子，看着那双冰冷的灰色眼睛。“说声借过就行。”她回答。他的脸上闪过一丝惊讶的神色。他一定以为她的父亲和哥哥不在身边，她会很温顺。他们对视了很久，都不愿把目光移开，彼此之间的厌恶显而易见。

“哼。”他最终嘲笑道。“你真应该学会尊重长辈。”

“滚开，马尔福。”她恶狠狠地说，从他身边挤了过去。

她走到最后一节车厢时，就把这件事忘记了。

“卢娜！”她拉开门，发出了如释重负的声音。金发女孩从腿上的杂志中抬起头来，慢慢露出了灿烂的笑容。

“金妮！”她说。“很高兴在现实生活中见到你。”

“什么意思？”金妮坐在卢娜对面的座位上，好奇地问。

“我们作为邻居，只能在家附近见面。我们现在要去霍格沃茨了……这似乎更像现实生活了。你不觉得吗？”

“你是说，就像我们长大了一样？”

卢娜把头歪到一边，开心地笑了起来。“差不多吧。如果你不介意的话，我要读完这篇文章。你知道吗，这样我就会清楚如何在学校里避开橙色甲虫了。”

金妮笑了。卢娜一向有点古怪，但金妮觉得很可爱。“到时也给我讲讲。”

卢娜又看起了杂志，金妮盘腿坐在座位上，从口袋里拿出汤姆，开始写了起来。

* * *

“吉妮维娅·韦斯莱！”

金妮呼了一口气，走向大礼堂前面。她坐在高脚凳上，看见卢娜在等待的一年级新生中向她竖起了大拇指。她扫视了一下大礼堂。弗雷德、乔治和珀西正在格兰芬多桌上看着她，但她还是没有看见罗恩……或者哈利。赫敏对她鼓励地笑了笑，麦格把分院帽放到她头上时，她也试着对她笑了笑。

“啊，又是一个韦斯莱。”帽子了然地说。“我知道该把你放在哪儿。这么多年来，你们韦斯莱一直让我不费脑筋。”

金妮松了口气。 _格兰芬多。_

“你很高兴，是吗？不过等等，”帽子继续说。“还有什么东西……很不像韦斯莱的东西。”

“什么？”金妮喃喃道，无法抑制声音中的恐慌。

“我喜欢惊喜。”它笑着说，仿佛没听见她的话。

 _不去斯莱特林，不去斯莱特林，不去斯莱特林，_ 金妮绝望地想，闭上眼睛专注于这一个念头。

“不过你显然天性狡猾，亲爱的。”

 _没有！我不属于斯莱特林！_ 但是她想到了自己把蜘蛛倒在罗恩床上的画面。

“哦，不过你确实是的。”帽子坚持说，“你用蜘蛛制造了一个相当狡猾的小恶作剧。还有更深层次的东西……驱使你把你的哥哥吓个半死，还让别人替你顶罪。干得妙啊。非常狡诈。你在斯莱特林会很出色。”

金妮说不出话了。她还没来得及反驳，帽子就大声喊道：“ **斯莱特林！** ”

没有掌声；大礼堂里一片寂静。金妮知道，这一定是因为震惊。韦斯莱一直在格兰芬多，就算不是，也从来没进过斯莱特林。

她睁开眼睛，心脏怦怦直跳。她的哥哥们目瞪口呆——珀西涨红了脸，好像要对帽子吼叫，让它再试一次。赫敏同情地看着她。

麦格教授似乎恢复了镇静。“好了，韦斯莱小姐，你最好去坐下。”她轻声说，拍了拍金妮的肩膀。

金妮勉强将目光从那些失望的面孔上移开。她麻木地站起来，在大礼堂中穿行。她抬起头，想在她的新学院餐桌旁找一个空座位，但是没人让出地方。

她看着那些脸——大多数都不熟悉……她的家人认识的斯莱特林不多——她对上了德拉科·马尔福的目光。他看着她的眼睛，困惑地皱起了眉头。然后，让她吃惊的是，他稍微往左挪了挪，在他和那个短鼻子女孩之间给她腾出了地方。

她又看了看桌子，发现没有其他空位后，只好咬紧牙关，坐到了他身边。在大礼堂前面，下一个学生被分进了赫奇帕奇，掌声淹没了她被分院后的沉重寂静。

“这到底是怎么回事，韦斯莱？”马尔福惊讶地说。他的声音中这次没有嘲笑。

她盯着桌子对面那个高个黑皮肤男孩身后的墙壁，仍然无法相信刚才发生的事情。斯莱特林。她的胃恐惧地痉挛起来。她是一个斯莱特林了。

她费力地咽了口唾沫，避开他的眼神答道：“我不知道。”

接下来，他们就没再说话了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第二章 韦斯莱女孩**

男生宿舍与德拉科记忆中一样，他粗略看了一眼床边堆着的东西，确认家养小精灵没有把东西落在火车上。他那只黄褐色的猫头鹰已经去了猫头鹰棚屋，空鸟笼放在行李箱上。德拉科把鸟笼塞到床底下，打开行李箱，开始收拾东西。

“这是什么？”克拉布在他旁边的床上说，从西奥多·诺特的床头柜上拿起一张装裱起来的照片。

诺特伸手想把照片拿回来，但克拉布将它换到另一只手里，大脸上露出了笑容。

“这是谁呀，诺特？”他嘲讽地说。

“可能是他的女朋友。”高尔从诺特另一边的床上叫道。

“是我妈妈。”诺特回答，试图越过克拉布的身体抓住相框。

“你要把你妈妈的照片放在床头柜上？哦，可怜的小诺特没妈就想家吗？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“够了。”他对克拉布厉声说，瞪了高尔一眼。他那愚蠢的笑声消失了。“他的妈妈死了，她是我们家的朋友。”

克拉布皱起了眉头，不过他把照片扔给了诺特，诺特接住照片，又沉默地转向了他的行李箱。

德拉科看着他的箱子，没有理会克拉布气恼的咕哝声。“那个韦斯莱女孩真让人吃惊，不是吗？”布雷斯在他左边的床上说。

“她毕竟是个纯血。也许她不像其他人那样，是令人作呕的老好人。”德拉科随意地说，想起了她在丽痕书店和今早在火车上的尖锐反驳。她有着著名的韦斯莱坏脾气，不过她似乎也很尖锐——这是他在她那些笨手笨脚的哥哥们身上从未见过的。他想，分院帽一定有其道理。

“你让她坐在你和帕金森中间时，你真该看看帕金森的表情。”

“我看到了。”德拉科回答。

“她不高兴。”

“我知道。”他头也不抬地说。他知道布雷斯想从他这里得到解释，但是他不会乖乖听话。真相是，她之前似乎很凶狠，可是分院帽把她放进斯莱特林之后的那几分钟里，她显得那么……失魂落魄。他为她感到难过。所以他才会为她让出地方。不过这太多愁善感了，他不打算向布雷斯承认。

“走吧，我们下楼。”德拉科说，把空行李箱放到了床下。

他们下楼来到公共休息室。潘西和达芙妮·格林格拉斯已经霸占了一圈座位。他坐在帕金森旁边，布雷斯、克拉布和高尔在其他空位上坐了下来。

“哦，你现在乐意坐在我旁边了，是吗？”潘西生气地说。

“只是一顿饭，帕金森。我又没让你在地上吃东西。我们之间不过有一个人。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

“一个韦斯莱。说实在的，让一个韦斯莱坐在你旁边……”潘西瞪着眼睛说。

“噢，别草木皆兵了，潘。”布雷斯插嘴道，“你知道你是德拉科最喜欢的女孩。对吧，德拉科？”

德拉科朝潘西随意地笑了笑。“当然。”

“说到韦斯莱女孩……”达芙妮说，朝女生宿舍的楼梯点了点头。金妮·韦斯莱站在楼梯底部，一边咬着下唇，一边环顾着房间。她的左手紧紧攥着一本黑皮书。她似乎注意到整个公共休息室都转头看着她，德拉科发现她的脖子和脸都泛起了红晕。他敏锐地观察着她，她闭上眼睛，坚定地呼了一口气，然后又将眼睛睁开，步伐笃定地走向一把空扶手椅，离他和他的朋友们所坐的地方只有几英尺远。她坐好之后，打开那本黑皮书，拿出一支羽毛笔，开始写了起来。

德拉科扬起了眉毛。软弱的女孩宁愿把自己关在房间里，哭着入睡，也不愿面对六十个斯莱特林充满敌意的目光。他在大礼堂里看到的失魂落魄似乎只是一时失控。德拉科不由对她肃然起敬。

“她还能下楼，可真有胆量。”布雷斯说。德拉科仍然盯着金妮·韦斯莱，他发现她又脸红了。她离得很近，能听见他们说话，但她仍在写东西，脸上的表情十分坚定。

潘西发出了不赞成的声音。“我不知道那顶帽子在想什么……把一个韦斯莱放进斯莱特林。他们让泥巴种和纯血叛徒进入霍格沃茨已经够糟糕了，还让他们进入斯莱特林？我打赌你父亲听到这件事一定很不高兴，对吧，德拉科？”

“对。”德拉科赞同道，目光仍然没有离开那个红发女孩。“他不会高兴的。”

潘西满意地笑了笑，又提高了声音，显然对这个话题更起劲了。“说真的，我是说他们允许进入这所学校的那些人。你知道格兰杰的麻瓜父母处理别人的牙齿吧，反正挺恶心的。你能想象吗？”

她的话让韦斯莱的脸越来越红。

“隆巴顿的父母完全疯了……他们常住在圣芒戈医院。好像血统已经不再重要了！”她说完，满意地和达芙妮对视一眼。

韦斯莱的声音响了起来。她显然已经受够了，转过身来，愤怒地瞪着潘西。“我上次听说你的父亲因为在黑市上卖龙粪而被魔法部调查了，换做是我，就不会这么趾高气扬。”她反驳道。

布雷斯轻轻笑了起来，达芙妮倒吸了一口冷气。帕金森的父亲确实因为出售龙粪而正在接受调查，但是没人敢在她面前提起这件事。

潘西跳了起来，眼神如同锋利的刀子，她们突然冲到了对方面前，都拔出了魔杖。韦斯莱女孩眼神凶狠，这使德拉科确信，她的咒语一定不容小觑。但是潘西比她多学了一年，更别提她的父亲教过她一些黑魔法……

“你怎么敢？”潘西愤怒地说。

“什么？不接受你的施舍？”韦斯莱轻蔑地哼了一声。“你不觉得这很可悲吗？”

布雷斯在她身边深吸了一口气。他们都知道这将是压垮帕金森的最后一根稻草。潘西举起魔杖，脸涨得通红。

德拉科本能地上前抓住潘西的胳膊，把她拽了回来。“看在梅林的份上，帕金森，冷静点行吗？”他厉声说。“你不需要开学前就让斯内普给你关禁闭。”

潘西瞪了他一会儿，但他只是扬起眉毛看着她。最后，她气呼呼地坐在了他旁边的沙发上。

韦斯莱仍然怒气冲冲地站在那里，她的瞪视现在转向了他。好像他刚才没有救了她，让她免受可怕的黑魔法折磨似的！她的表情厌恶至极，他用尽全力才与她对视。他强迫自己不要在座位上不安地动来动去。接着，她一言不发，昂首阔步地从他们身边走过，离开了公共休息室。

“那个肮脏的小纯血叛徒好大的胆子。”潘西嘶嘶地说，攥紧了拳头。

“她可能是格兰杰的朋友。”达芙妮插嘴说。“反正她的哥哥是。还有隆巴顿。”

“我说的都是真的。”潘西说。

“当然了，潘。”达芙妮赞同道，安慰地拍了拍她朋友的胳膊。潘西看上去冷静了一些，德拉科忍住了翻白眼的冲动，突然觉得不耐烦又烦躁。不知为何，韦斯莱的表情让他很不安。她今天的表情都对他产生了奇怪的影响。

他突然站了起来。“你要去哪儿？”潘西大声问道。

他转向了她。“我必须向你解释我的一举一动吗，帕金森？”他厉声回答。“我要保证韦斯莱女孩不会因为宵禁后出去而害我们学院丢分。”不等她回答，他就大步走出了公共休息室。

他穿过通道，来到了外面走廊里，却不见她的踪影。夜晚的这个时候，地牢里很冷，袭来的冷空气令他微微发抖。还是没看到她——他应该很容易就能看到她那一头耀眼的红发。她去了哪里？他为什么要跟她出来？

他觉得自己像个讨人厌的笨蛋，这时，他听到了拐角处传来的模糊声音。他停顿了一下，然后开始静悄悄地朝声音传来的方向走去。他靠近一些，就能听清楚了。

“……妈妈和爸爸会怎么想？”他立刻听出了罗恩·韦斯莱的声音。这个蠢货听起来既恼火又歇斯底里。

“我不知道。”金妮说。“我还没有给他们写信，但是我相信珀西已经告诉他们了。”

“你怎么能让这种事发生，金妮？”

“我没有选择！”她辩解道。

“我读了些书。”另一个声音说。这回是格兰杰。“我还没有发现有人在分院之后转院的先例，但我相信，如果我们和邓布利多教授谈谈……”

“不太可能。”罗恩打断了她的话。“我和珀西说了，他说他已经和麦格教授商量过了。你全都搞砸了，金妮。”他责备道。

“你以为这是我想要的吗？我被困在斯莱特林了！”金妮提高声音答道。她听起来好像在强忍泪水。

德拉科从拐角偷偷望去。金妮背对着他，与她面红耳赤的哥哥面对面站着。格兰杰在他身后，当然，波特也在她旁边。德拉科嘲笑地想，他们三个还真是缺一不可。

“ **这到底是怎么回事？** ”有人在韦斯莱身后大声说道。斯内普走进亮光里，黑色长袍四散纷飞，眼睛闪闪发亮。德拉科微微缩了回去，以免被人看见。

“说实在的，韦斯莱，波特。”斯内普继续说道，“今晚差点被开除都不足以威慑你们不要继续违反校规。也许让你们俩因为宵禁后外出而关两次禁闭能奏效。你也一样，格兰杰。像你这样一个令人难以忍受的老师的宠儿，你可真会惹大麻烦。”

格兰杰开始激烈地抗议，但斯内普狠狠瞪了她一眼，她立刻闭嘴了。“不许争论。韦斯莱小姐，回公共休息室去。你们三个，跟我来。”

“喂！”罗恩大声说，“她也在宵禁之后出来了！为什么只有我们三个被关禁闭？”

“她没有在其他学生的公共休息室周围鬼鬼祟祟，韦斯莱。两次禁闭不够吗，还想再来点？”

罗恩拉下了脸，但是他不说话了，他跟着斯内普沿着走廊离开了。格兰杰跟在后面，不过波特留了下来。

“你为什么不告诉帽子，你不想进斯莱特林？”他低声问金妮。

波特跟她说话时，德拉科看到她微微红了脸。这么说，最小的韦斯莱迷恋伟大的哈利·波特，对吗？德拉科哼了一声。真有趣。他想，这多少降低了他对她的评价。然后他意识到，这是他第一次对一个韦斯莱的评价还能降低。

他想着这件事，错过了金妮回答。他抬起头时，波特又说话了。

“分院帽也想把我放进斯莱特林。”他说。这倒是个新闻。哈利·波特在斯莱特林？

“波特！你的耳朵被耳屎塞住了吗？跟上。”斯内普在远处喊道。

波特转过头，飞快说道：“不过它给了我选择，我选择了格兰芬多。你为什么不这样做呢？”

金妮的眼睛里闪着怒火。“帽子没有给我选择的余地，哈利。”她不耐烦地说，德拉科得意地笑了。接招吧，波特。

波特耸了耸肩，跟着韦斯莱和格兰杰一起离开了。他们离开视线之后，金妮深深地呼了口气，疲惫地用手捂着脸。她转身朝公共休息室走去……她在拐角处看见他时，吓了一大跳。

值得赞扬的是，她很快就恢复了镇静，并恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从他身边走了过去。

“我不知道你喜欢偷听别人的私下谈话，马尔福。”他走到她身边时，她尖刻地说。

“不是。”他回答，不过他确实偷听了，虽然他是无意的。她哼了一声。“你今晚没有赢得任何人气比赛，对吗？”他继续说。

“滚开。”她嘟囔道。

“你真的想再疏远一个人吗？我相信你会创下某种纪录。”他冷冷地回答。

他们穿过地牢时，她沉默了片刻，然后耸着肩膀哭了起来，这让他感到十分惊恐。她气恼地擦着泪水，用泪眼瞪着他，看他敢不敢嘲讽她。他们在公共休息室入口外面停了下来。

“你最好别哭着进去。”德拉科说。“潘西能嗅到软弱的味道。”

“我没哭。”她辩解道，又抹了抹脸。

“哦，我想涕泗横流可能就是你一贯的魅力吧。”他冷冷地说。

她没有回答，但她的肩膀因抽泣而微微起伏，他还没反应过来，就将手搭在了她的肩上。她畏缩了一下，他真想翻白眼，不过她没有躲开。做就做到底，如果他现在收手，会像一个十足的傻瓜。

他紧紧抓住她的肩膀，免得她以为他是在安慰她。他希望她认为他只是想将她按在原地。

“如果你想在这里生存下去，就必须控制自己，韦斯莱。”他看着她的眼睛，严厉地说。“斯莱特林不像你们宝贵的格兰芬多。没人会握住你的手，问你适应得怎么样。没人在乎你。名声是唯一重要的东西。”

“我还以为是血统呢。”金妮嘲讽地说。

“梅林在上，你的血统已经够差劲了。”他立刻答道。她瞪了他一眼。“所以你最好学会在公共休息室里闭嘴。你已经让帕金森成为你的敌人了，相信我，你不需要更多敌人了。开始结交盟友吧。”

“不是朋友吗？”

德拉科傲慢地笑了笑。“我们显然得把你的格兰芬多天真抖干净。”

她怀疑地瞪着他。“我们？”

他若无其事地耸了耸肩。“你很有趣，韦斯莱。我想看看你今后会怎么样，不过这意味着我必须保证你从潘西的怒火之中幸存，不用转到布斯巴顿去。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”她恼火地说。

他冷冷地打量她一阵，然后又耸了耸肩，从她身边走开，说了口令。“随便你。"他简单地说，然后头也不回地回到公共休息室，只剩下她目瞪口呆地看着他的背影。

* * *

金妮把书包往地上一扔，倒在床上，愤怒地擦着眼角。她真讨厌她最近总是哭。至少其他斯莱特林一年级女生都不在宿舍里。在愚蠢的德拉科·马尔福面前哭就够了。她不需要布里奇特·埃弗里、蕾切尔·罗齐尔或卡罗双胞胎也看到她的崩溃。

她含着泪水盯着绿色和银色的床顶。这些天来，绿色和银色包围了她——床幔，公共休息室，甚至她的长袍和围巾。她不得不把妈妈在夏天给她织的金红色毛衣塞到了箱子底部。

看来在接下来的七年里，她的人生只能有绿色和银色了。她终于去找了邓布利多教授，请求——实际上是恳求——他，让她转到别的学院去。“我相信只要你再让我戴一次分院帽，我一定能让它改变主意。”她绝望地说。

“很不幸，韦斯莱小姐。”教授回答，“这就是问题。你不能强迫分院帽做它不愿意做的事。它的角色就是探究你的思想和内心，决定你属于哪个学院。”

“但是我不属于斯莱特林！”分院那天晚上，她对分院帽说过同样的话。她也得到了与当时一样的回应。

“你显然属于。这可能不是你所期望的，不过未来七年里，你再回头看，也许会感激分院帽的决定。”

“可是分院帽根本不了解我！我才十一岁——它怎么可能知道我属于斯莱特林！”她喋喋不休地复述着珀西、弗雷德、乔治和罗恩的话。

“我们在分院时会分得很准确，韦斯莱小姐。”

“也许你们分得太快了！”

听到他的话，邓布利多的眼睛闪着奇怪的光芒，一时间，他看着远方，仿佛在想别的什么人。接着，他摇了摇头。“你会没事的，韦斯莱小姐。许多杰出的男女巫师都出自斯莱特林。你只需要抛开假设，和身边的人交朋友。”他应该说“盟友”，金妮想。

她恳求地看了校长最后一眼，但他只是再次摇了摇头，金妮的希望落空了。

她又擦了擦眼睛，把汤姆从长袍里掏出来，将他翻开。

 _我永远被困在斯莱特林了，_ 她写道，这些字似乎渗入了羊皮纸。

 _我不知道你为什么一直抱怨这事。斯莱特林是很了不起的学院。_ 汤姆回答，金妮吃了一惊。汤姆以前从来没有对她不耐烦过。

 _斯莱特林们既残忍又不友好，_ 她辩解道。

_他们比其他学院的人都好。_

_我希望你是对的。邓布利多认为我应该开始和他们交朋友。_

_邓布利多是个老傻瓜，_ 汤姆说，一时间，她仿佛听见他在她耳边恼火地说出这句话，一幅画面闪过她的脑海——一个更加年轻的邓布利多，胡子还没有灰白。她摇了摇头，汤姆又开始写字了。 _你不需要朋友。你有我。_ 最后一个字溅上了墨水，好像他在用羽毛笔愤怒地戳着羊皮纸。

但是你刚才说——

 _你为什么一定要这么迟钝，金妮？_ 汤姆写道。 _我说斯莱特林比其他学院都好，但是你不需要朋友。你需要的只是我。_

这些字有一种几乎是鲜活的力量，在书页上噼啪作响，金妮突然觉得格外不安。她的爸爸总是对她说什么来着？ _永远不要相信你不知道它的大脑藏在哪里的东西。_ 汤姆的大脑在哪里？她不知道。他生气了……一本日记怎么会生气呢？

_听见了吗，金妮？你不需要其他人。_

他还在写字。金妮慢慢向后退去，脑子转得飞快。她的心突然狂跳起来。她觉得十分……不对劲。

趁自己还没有失去勇气，她用拇指和食指抓住汤姆，把他扔进了箱子里。但是，她用力合上箱子时，觉得胸口在剧烈收缩。她紧紧抓住床柱，稳住自己，让这种感觉渐渐消失。有那么一瞬间，她就像是踩空了楼梯，内心突然被掏空了。

她站在那里，喘着粗气。她知道她必须做什么。她振作起来，坚定地呼了口气，不再去看行李箱，而是将注意力集中在手头的任务上。她再也不会独自在房间里哭了。她不能离开这个学院，那她就必须适应。正如马尔福所说，她必须生存下来。

他坐在公共休息室里，一只胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，另一只胳膊随意地搂着潘西的肩膀，双脚搭在咖啡桌上。他们都因为达芙妮·格林格拉斯刚才说的话而哈哈大笑。

金妮直接走到他们面前，眼睛一直盯着马尔福，她强迫自己不去理会潘西对她投来的厌恶目光。

“马尔福。”她说。“借一步说话？”

他们都安静了下来。德拉科微微扬起眉毛，看着她的眼睛，然后松开潘西，朝她走了过去。她跟着他走了几步，但是根据背后的低语声，金妮知道，他们都在竖起耳朵偷听。

“怎么了？”他盯着她问，她咽了口唾沫。

“你那晚的提议……”她说。他没有接话，所以她继续说道。“还算数吗？”

他又挑了挑眉毛，一时间，她以为他要拒绝她了。但是他点了点头。“算数。”

“好。”她答道。“谢谢你。”她后知后觉地说，但是她觉得这样说是对的。她伸出手来。

他握住了它。


	4. Chapter 4

**第三章 充满惊喜**

第二天吃晚饭时，德拉科看到金妮·韦斯莱表明了立场。食物刚刚出现，大礼堂里全是大声交谈的学生。

“……曼德拉草简直是一场噩梦！”达芙妮说。“到处都是泥土。”

“我觉得它们的脸有点像阿伦斯，”布雷斯说，喝了一大口南瓜汁。“你们知道吗，那个拉文克劳？”

“三年级的？”潘西咯咯笑了起来。“梅林啊，你太对了！”

“那个小鼻子！”达芙妮笑道。克拉布和高尔也开始窃笑起来。

德拉科对着他的杯子笑了笑，抬起头时，正好看到金妮·韦斯莱鲜艳的红发出现在双扇门之间。他从杯子上方打量着她，见她毫不犹豫，他露出了笑容。

分院仪式之后，金妮就一直独自坐在桌子尽头，几乎不抬头，也不跟任何人说话。但是现在，她把头发甩到一边，大步走到他身边坐下，仿佛这是世界上最自然不过的事情。

“洛哈特是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”她气呼呼地说，把书包放在长凳后面。“请告诉我有好吃的东西。”

所有人都目瞪口呆地盯着她。高尔被食物噎住了，正在大声咳嗽。

德拉科看着她的眼睛，点了点头。“千层面。”他简短地说。“给你。”他伸手拿过盘子，把它递给了她。

“感谢梅林。我爱千层面。”她笑着说。

“布雷斯刚才还说他有多讨厌洛哈特，不是吗，布雷斯？”他漫不经心地说，仿佛一个韦斯莱和一个马尔福在礼貌地交谈，这一点也不奇怪。

布雷斯盯着金妮看了看，打量着她，然后看向德拉科，好像在说“你一会儿有很多事情需要解释”。接着，他又看向了金妮。“他大摇大摆地走来走去，好像他真有什么丰功伟绩似的。”他说。

她点了点头。“好像除了他自己，他就没听说过别的男巫一样。”她赞同道。“我妈以前常给我讲他的故事，不过说实话，我见到他之后，就觉得他很可笑。”她突然抬头看着潘西。“潘西，你介意把南瓜汁递给我吗？”

她那轻松有礼的语气似乎让潘西措手不及。她恼火地看着金妮和德拉科。德拉科对她扬起了眉毛。“对，我觉得我介意。”她刺耳地说。

金妮似乎泰然自若。“布雷斯？”

布雷斯又看了一眼德拉科，不过他把水瓶递了过去。

之后，金妮一直和两个男孩闲聊，但是她吃得很快，德拉科不能怪她。潘西恶狠狠地瞪着她，达芙妮紧张地看来看去。她吃完饭后，就站了起来。

“我要去飞行。”

潘西哼了一声。“好像我们关心你去哪儿似的。”她低声嘀咕道。

金妮没有理她，但是，她收拾东西时，扭头漫不经心地瞥了德拉科一眼。“你要来吗？”她扬起眉毛问道，得意地笑了笑。

德拉科差点笑出声来。演得好，韦斯莱。她不像第一天晚上在公共休息室那样愚蠢地针锋相对，而是选择更加冷静狡诈的方式。金妮·韦斯莱显然学得很快——潘西看上去要气炸了。他会配合韦斯莱。潘西惹得他心烦，这是她活该。

他咧嘴笑了——有点夸张，但是潘西看不出其中的区别——然后站了起来。“我们走吧。”

他们离开时，他听见潘西尖声叫道：“这到底是怎么回事？”他们经过格兰芬多的桌子时，他注意到波特、格兰杰和金妮的哥哥们目瞪口呆地看着他们。德拉科忍不住朝他们得意地笑了笑，和金妮离开了大礼堂。他把他们都气坏了，这才是真正的意外收获。

他们来到外面后，金妮明显放松了。他真想知道她的轻松自如有多少是纯粹的表演。他怀疑全都是。

“你不应该这么紧张，”他冷冷地说，“你会头疼的。”

“我已经头疼了。”她立刻答道。她拖着沉重的脚步离开城堡，走向魁地奇球场。德拉科跟在她身后。

“我们真的要去飞行吗？”他惊讶地问。他不知道他以为他们出来之后会做什么。他以为他们会各走各路。他答应帮助她在斯莱特林生存下来；在没有明显原因的情况下一起消磨时间，这不是协议的一部分。

“当然。我不就是这么说的吗？”

“我以为你就是为了惹潘西生气。”

她嘲弄地看了他一眼。“我看起来像是会做那种事的女孩吗？”她淘气地笑了笑，德拉科也笑了。

“你真的很有趣，韦斯莱。”他说。

“你已经说过了。”

“我说的是真心话。”

他们来到了装备棚，金妮把书包扔到草地上，从后面口袋里拿出魔杖，指着那把笨重的挂锁。“弗洛伯毛虫。”她低声说道。挂锁掉了下来，她拉开门，钻了进去。“查理——我的哥哥查理——曾经是魁地奇队长。他和我说过口令。”

德拉科选择在外面等着，他随意地靠在棚子边上，里面传来了翻找的声音。“我们不会用学校的破扫帚吧？”他问。

她又出来了，双手各拿一把扫帚，瞪着他。“害怕它们支撑不了你那巨大的自尊心？”

他恼火地哼了一声，还是接过了她递给他的破扫帚。他的宿舍里有一把崭新的光轮2001，但他有一种感觉，如果他提议去取它，她的眼神一定会让他无地自容，不知为何，他觉得他其实很在意她的想法。

她飞到空中时，他立刻就知道，她是伴随着魁地奇长大的。她飞得很轻松，盘旋在舒适的高度，期待地看着他。他也飞了起来，立刻感觉到这把该死的扫帚与他的光轮之间的区别。这只扫帚飞到空中时会摇晃，似乎不知道它是否应该努力飞行，而且它还稍微向左倾斜。

但是金妮似乎没有任何问题。他和她飞到同样高度时，她正用膝盖夹着扫帚，把头发扎成凌乱的马尾。“你经常飞行。”他说。这更像是一句陈述，而不是疑问。

“对，从我很小的时候开始。我们家有很多魁地奇球员。”

“啊，你跟那些红毛就干这些事吗？”他露出了得意的坏笑。

金妮立刻打趣道：“是的，然后我们会坐成一圈，讨论如何清洁我们被玷污的血统。”她扬起眉毛，挑衅地笑了笑。

他想不出机智的回答，过了一阵才回过神来。不过，他笑了起来，仰头望着清澈的蓝天。“说得好。”他说。他骑着扫帚飞过球场，在球柱上方盘旋。她跟了上去。

“我真奇怪，韦斯莱军队竟然还没有冲进城堡，把你从我们邪恶的斯莱特林手里救出来。”他说。

金妮的笑容突然消失了，她移开了目光。“其实我今天早上收到了我父母的一封信。”她说。她的声音很轻，但是德拉科能听出其中的勉强。

“拜托，”他说，“他们的反应不可能比傻大头更糟吧。”

“傻大头？”

“你可爱的哥哥罗恩。”

她笑了起来。“你想给罗恩取一个名字来侮辱他，而你就能想出‘傻大头’？”她嘲笑道。“这真是令人尴尬，马尔福。”

“不如跟他有亲戚关系尴尬。”他回答。

“或者被分进斯莱特林。”她单调地说。

他突然停下来看她。她板着脸，愤愤不平的表情使他吃了一惊。在他认识她的短短的时间里，德拉科已经见过金妮·韦斯莱表露出各种各样的情绪——他想，在这么短的时间里，她居然能表现出那么多情绪，真是令人惊奇——但是怨愤和沮丧并不在其中。

“你的父母真那么说？”他一直以为韦斯莱夫妇是那种爱护孩子的人。令人恶心，但绝不会说他们的女儿让人尴尬。这更像是他父亲的作风，他讽刺地想。

“没有。”她回答，难过地笑了笑。“他们不会这么说。他们说他们已经尽力了，但是学校的规章制度很严格。然后，他们说他们完全可以接受，他们还是一样爱我。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。“那……很不好。”他慢慢地说。

她瞪了他一眼，好像在说他是一个十足的傻瓜。“他们 _已经尽力了_ ，”她说。“也就是说，他们不喜欢他们的宝贝女儿成为一个斯莱特林，所以他们将猫头鹰派到苏格兰各地，拼命想让我离开这里。”

“你尝试过了。”德拉科说。

“我知道，”她说。“但这是不一样的。我不需要别人的怜悯。他们感到羞愧。我全家都感到羞愧。无论他们说什么。”她用力拉起扫帚，仿佛要立刻飞走，但她沉重地叹了口气，突然停了下来。

他敏锐地观察着她。他愿意出一袋加隆，来换取她现在的想法。“你知道吗，进斯莱特林并不是世界末日。”他终于说道。

她冷冷地看着他。“不是吗？”

他翻了个白眼。“不是。我们其他人也挺过来了。这是一种荣誉。”

她瞪着他，但是他也瞪着她，继续说道：“你最终会明白的。”

她做了个鬼脸，然后慢慢放松了扫帚。他在原地盘旋，看着她若有所思地慢慢绕场飞行。他用手揉着颈后。他到底在这里干什么？他现在感觉像是在和朋友相处，他和金妮·韦斯莱什么时候成了朋友了？当然，她很有趣，发现一个这样尖刻暴躁的韦斯莱激起了他的好奇。但是他得向布雷斯解释一番，潘西也许会怀恨多年。

“我听说你是今年的新找球手，这是怎么回事？”他突然抬起头，发现她在他旁边停了下来。她已经没了先前的怨愤，露出了高兴的笑容。

“是的。”他不自在地说，试图在扫帚上坐直一些。他没有补充，他十分肯定这与他父亲给球队买的新扫帚有关。他在飞行方面并不是一窍不通，但也不是很好……他的父亲对这一点似乎不是特别感兴趣。

金妮朝他扬起了眉毛。“啊？你行吗？”

“我行。”他瞪着她，生硬地说，他的眼神会让其他朋友得到警告，不再继续这个话题。

但是，她又挑了挑眉毛，露出了一丝坏笑。梅林啊，她那样坏笑时，看起来好像真的属于斯莱特林。

“如果你愿意，我可以帮助你。”她说，轻松地下落，然后又飞了上来。

“什么？飞行吗？”他眯起眼睛看着她，发出了受到冒犯的声音。“我不需要你的帮助。”

“你骑在扫帚上，就像妖精骑在鹰头马身有翼兽上一样自在。”她说。

他涨红了脸，不过就在这时，一道劲风从右侧吹来，他不得不用力握紧扫帚，才没有掉下去。稍微训练一下也不是不行。

他怀疑地看着她。“这对你有什么好处？”

“为什么一定要对我有什么好处？”

“没有吗？”

她又顽皮地对他笑了笑。“你需要一些练习，否则我们斯莱特林就没什么机会赢得学院杯了，是不是？”

她对他挑了挑眉，然后转身向下飞去，他咧嘴笑了，这使他也大吃一惊。也许小金妮·韦斯莱能在斯莱特林生存下来。他看着她飞过球场边缘，飞向远处的城堡。她回头挑衅地看着他。“你来不来？”她喊道。她身后的落日令她脸旁的头发泛着金色光芒。他立刻本能地做出了决定。

他朝扫帚把手俯下身，飞快地向她飞了过去。去他妈的后果吧。

* * *

“该死的雨。”德拉科低声吼道，徒劳地想拂去长袍上的雨滴。

“哦，别担心这些了。”金妮说，调皮地冲他笑着。“你明天可以把它们送去烫洗。”

他露出了坏笑。“对。不过你的衣服可就惨了。”他指着她湿透的长袍说，“它们都毁了，你妈只好帮你讨要一套新的二手货了。”

她大声笑了起来，攥着马尾辫的末端，一串水珠落到了地上。他们在外面飞了一个半小时，直到一场突如其来的雨把他们淋得浑身湿透。外面已经天黑了，但走廊里仍然挤满了学生。金妮发现许多过路人都目瞪口呆地望着他们。她不明白这是为什么——毕竟，他们都穿着斯莱特林长袍，两个斯莱特林一起大笑有什么奇怪的——接着，她意识到，她那头鲜艳的红发仿佛在她脖子上挂了一块牌子，上面写着：“我是一个韦斯莱。”

“那些学校的扫帚真差劲。”德拉科嘀咕道，瞪了她一眼。“我会酸痛一个星期。”

“死不了。”她答道。他们开始朝地牢里走去，金妮惊奇地发现，有色油灯的绿色灯光将他们包围时，她不由松了一口气。这种感觉竟然很熟悉，呆望着他们的人也少了许多。

“下次我要带上我的光轮。”他说。

她转过头，睁大眼睛看着他。“你有一把光轮？什么型号？”

他露出了得意的笑容。“2001。”他自命不凡地答道。

她又挑了挑眉毛。“那我什么时候能试一试？”她装作若无其事的样子问道。

他们来到了通向公共休息室的墙边。德拉科朝她扬起眉毛，低声说出口令，他们一起走了进去。“你凭什么觉得你能试一试？”他问。

“哦，我不知道。”她耸了耸肩。“也许是因为我刚刚花了一个小时看着你笨手笨脚地骑在学校扫帚上。光轮2001对你来说是一种浪费。”她朝他露出了坏笑。

他笑了。“幸亏你被分进了斯莱特林，”他说，“不然对你这副厚脸皮来说是一种浪费。”

他们走进公共休息室时，里面不祥地静了下来，金妮立刻看向马尔福的那群朋友。潘西·帕金森看起来非常生气，一时之间，金妮因为把马尔福置于如此尴尬的境地而有些内疚。这时，潘西恶毒地瞪了她一眼，她的内疚立刻变成了一种令人兴奋的满足感。她对潘西扬起眉毛，得意地笑了笑，觉得自己有点邪恶。

“晚安，马尔福。”她冷淡地说。

他笑着对她道了晚安，她走上螺旋楼梯，回到了她的宿舍。蕾切尔和布里奇特在一旁咯咯直笑，芙洛拉和赫斯提娅躺在各自的床上看书。她对她们简单地点点头，从箱子里拿出睡衣，走近了厕所。自她到来后，蕾切尔和布里奇特就公开敌视她，卡罗双胞胎则当她不存在一样。她关上了门。

她脱下湿透的衣服，放在柜台上，打开水龙头，热水和蒸汽让她心满意足地叹了口气。她洗得比平常要久。这是离开陋居的好处之一，她想。不会总有人敲门，大喊着要上厕所。

十五分钟后，她穿上睡衣，用咒语吹干头发和被淋湿的长袍。她一边刷牙，一边看着镜子里的自己。自从她踏上霍格沃茨特快列车以来，许多事情都发生了变化。她被分到斯莱特林，和差不多所有哥哥都吵了一架，还和德拉科·马尔福成了朋友。她用手掌揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气。这不是她期望中的霍格沃茨。

她收拾好东西，离开了浴室。她的室友们和她离开时一样，她一声不响地拿起魔咒课本，爬到床上，拉上周围的帘子，侧身躺在自己的小天地里，翻开了书。

这时，宿舍门口传来了响亮的敲门声。金妮听见双胞胎之一下了床去应门。

“韦斯莱在哪儿？”是帕金森。金妮叹了口气。太棒了。她拉开床上的帘子，向外看去。

“有什么事吗？”她说，左手紧紧攥着魔杖。

“有话和你说。”潘西简短地说。

金妮重重地叹了口气，站了起来。她不能永远避开与帕金森的冲突。她只希望潘西不要使用恶咒。她握着魔杖走出房间，牢牢关上了宿舍的门。

“你要干什么？”她不客气地说。她们面对面地站着，她意识到潘西比她高几英寸。

“我要干什么？”潘西哼了一声。“我要跟你说清楚一件事，韦斯莱。”金妮站在原地，潘西朝她走了过来。“德拉科和我是多年朋友了。所以退出吧。”

金妮差点笑了。这真荒谬。“我们不能都和他做朋友吗？”她问。

“不能。”潘西斩钉截铁地说。“因为我不喜欢你。”

这回金妮真的笑了。“相信我，这种感觉是相互的。”

“很好。那你就要退出。”潘西说，似乎这场争论就此结束了。

“不。”金妮坚定地说。

潘西的眼中闪着愤怒的光芒，金妮意识到，这个女孩不像她最初想的那么简单。她原以为会受到尖刻的侮辱，但是潘西的心机显然不止如此。她应该料到的。斯莱特林不只是暴脾气和冷幽默，还有狡猾和精明，潘西·帕金森不容小觑。

“他现在觉得你很有趣，”潘西说，“梅林才知道为什么。但是如果你认为这种情况会持续下去，那你可比我想象中更愚蠢。”

“也许吧，”金妮冷冷地回答，“不过在那之前，你不也没什么办法吗？”

潘西扬起了眉毛。“对，”她说。“没有。但是，一旦他厌倦了养一只纯血叛徒宠物，就没人保护你了。”她拔出魔杖，强调着她的最后一句话，金妮强迫自己不要露出任何表情。

“我能照顾好自己，非常感谢。”她自信地答道，甚至让她自己都大吃一惊。接着，为了证明她的态度，她故意用魔杖敲了敲大腿。“如果你再威胁我，你就会明白我的意思。”

潘西又瞪了她一会儿，金妮也挑衅地盯着她。潘西突然发出一声干笑。金妮有点困惑，不过她挤出了一丝假笑。

“行，你真够胆大，韦斯莱。”她说。“我承认这一点。”

“我和你一样是斯莱特林。”金妮坚定地说。“别忘了。”

“是的。”潘西慢慢地说，金妮觉得有点不自在。在这一刻，她真的觉得自己像一个斯莱特林，至少潘西也这样认为。

“好了，如果没别的事，”她突然说。“我要回去睡觉了。”

潘西点点头，转身上楼去了二年级女生宿舍。金妮背靠着宿舍的门，直到潘西从视线中消失。刚才到底发生了什么？她和帕金森刚才宣誓永远仇恨对方，还是达成了某种勉强的休战？她用手揉了揉脸。她知道蕾切尔和布里奇特一直将耳朵贴在门上，她咒骂自己竟然没有施一道无声咒语。她现在不想应付她们充满敌意的言论。

她走下楼梯，并不知道下了楼之后该怎么办。她沉浸在思绪中，马上快走到公共休息室时，才听到里面传来的声音。

“就像你六岁时养的那只三条腿的月痴兽吗？”是布雷斯，金妮立刻停了下来，她的脚离下一个台阶只有几英寸远。

回答的声音是德拉科的，他听起来有些发笑，又有些不耐烦。“不，布雷斯，”他说。“首先，金妮·韦斯莱没有四条腿，也不是夜猫子，而且据我所知，她无需对任何麦田怪圈负责。”

“你知道我的意思，”布雷斯回答。“你为她感到难过吗？”

“我当然为她感到难过。”德拉科厉声说。“这里没人在乎她，难道你没发现吗？”

“你什么时候开始关心那些孤苦无助的人了？”

“因为事实证明她跟我预料中不一样。她很有趣，也有点脾气。你看到她在晚餐上对潘西耍的小把戏了吗？”金妮红了脸。她没有发挥最佳状态，但还是令人满意的。

布雷斯笑了起来。“你说得对。真是棒极了。”然后，“所以你想让我也以身犯险，是吗？”

“噢，得了吧，扎比尼。我又不是让你不拿扫帚就从天文塔上跳下去。给她一个机会。我想你会喜欢她的。而且，”德拉科补充道，“想想看，这会惹恼多少格兰芬多。”

布雷斯哼了一声。“确实，”他说。“好吧，不过我真的希望你知道自己在做什么。你知道吗，你父母不会高兴的。”

“她在斯莱特林，还是一个纯血。他们有什么不高兴的？”

布雷斯笑了。“我从没想过我会听到你这么说一个韦斯莱。”他若有所思地说。

他们的声音越来越远，金妮知道，他们一定走向了男生宿舍的楼梯。她最后听到的是德拉科模糊的回答：“生活总是充满惊喜，不是吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**第四章 成为斯莱特林**

金妮走下女生宿舍的楼梯，将她的斯莱特林围巾紧紧围在脖子上。她不喜欢在寒冷的清晨出门，但这是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的第一次训练，她需要看看德拉科的表现，才能在晚上的飞行训练中给他一些建议。

德拉科在楼梯底部等她。“其他队员已经走了。”他说，把他的光轮扛在肩上，他们一起走出了公共休息室。金妮注意到，他提到球队时有些紧张。他永远不会承认这一点，不过她知道，德拉科认为他不是很够格做找球手。好吧，他们会在第一场比赛前让他达到标准的，她坚定地想。

他们在走廊里穿行时，他看着她的衣服，露出了坏笑。“就算外面暴风雪，你这身都够了。”

“滚开。”她嘟哝道，他咧嘴笑了笑。“我这不是在支持球队吗？”她指着她的围巾说。

“我相信你会大大提高士气。”他说。

“希望如此。我已经认真努力了。”

他笑了起来。“你真的要来吗？会很无聊的。”

“什么？马库斯·弗林特用他的大下巴冲你喊叫整整一个小时吗？”她笑着说，“我买了爆米花。”

他哼了一声。“弗林特的牙齿似乎太多了，不是吗？不过，”他又说道，“我不会当着他的面这么说。他也许会咬掉你的脑袋。”

金妮哈哈大笑，他们一路欢声笑语地走出了城堡。

他们还没走到球场，就听到了争吵。

“不行！”有人叫道。“我从学期开始就预订了这个时间段！”

另一个人做出了不那么激动和刺耳的回应，金妮皱着眉头，绕过拐角，发现斯莱特林和格兰芬多球队正在对峙。球员们形成了两个半圆，将弗林特和格兰芬多的魁地奇队长——金妮隐约记得她的哥哥们称他为奥利弗——围在了中间。弗雷德和乔治将击球棒扛在肩上，站在一旁围观，哈利也在，他看上去很不自在，罗恩和赫敏站在他旁边。他们俩在这里干什么？

“这是违反学校规定的！”奥利弗说。脸涨得通红。

“很高兴你加入我们，马尔福。”他们来到斯莱特林球队旁边时，阿德里安·普塞低声说。

“怎么回事？”马尔福问，显然很困惑。

“如我所说，我们有斯内普教授的便条，清楚表明我们可以使用球场。”弗林特说，走到奥利弗面前笑了笑。他的牙齿从嘴唇中间古怪地突了出来，金妮忍住了哼声。

“……你可以让斯内普教授把他的便条塞到他的——”弗雷德大声说。

“金妮？你在这里做什么？”罗恩突然说，隔着那个身材魁梧的斯莱特林击球手看到了她。

所有人都看向了她，突如其来的关注令她不安地动了动。这种事最近发生得太多了。“我来看斯莱特林的训练。”她简单地说。

她看着罗恩的眼睛，他气急败坏地说：“这么说，你现在站在他们那边了，是吗？”

金妮眯起了眼睛。“是的，罗恩，”她答道，“我支持我们学院的球队。”

“马尔福在这儿干什么？”罗恩还没来得及回答，哈利就问道。

“我是新的找球手，波特。有什么问题吗？”德拉科在她身边回答。

“他爸爸还给我们所有人买了新扫帚。”弗林特坏笑着补充道。金妮看到德拉科微微畏缩了一下。

赫敏响亮地哼了一声，德拉科立刻抬头看向她。“有什么要说的吗，格兰杰？”他厉声说道。

“格兰芬多队可没人是花钱进的。”她抱着胳膊，高傲地说。

金妮吃惊地睁大眼睛，看向德拉科。他涨红了脸，嘴角的肌肉抽搐着。“你怎么敢？”他恼火地说，紧紧握着扫帚柄，“你这个肮脏的小泥巴种。”

金妮倒吸了一口气。她已经习惯了其他斯莱特林在公共休息室里随意使用这个词，但是她从来没有听德拉科说过。她竟然会惊讶。难道她真的忘了他是一个马尔福吗？这句话立刻在格兰芬多中间引起了一阵骚动。赫敏脸红了，弗雷德和乔治都在大声叫嚷，不过她的目光落到了罗恩身上。罗恩的脸红到了头发根儿，正在后口袋里摸索魔杖。

她还没弄清楚自己做什么之前，就挡在德拉科面前，从长袍里拿出了魔杖，指着她哥哥的胸膛。罗恩终于拿出了他的魔杖，金妮注意到，它断成了两段，好像用魔法胶带粘在了一起。

“你在干什么，金妮？”罗恩瞪大眼睛，大声问她。

“把你的魔杖收起来，罗恩。”她尽量冷静地答道，她的心脏怦怦直跳。“反正它也断了。”

他们周围安静了下来，所有人都看着他们。

“你听到马尔福说什么了吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛不敢相信她就站在他面前。

“我当然听到了！”她厉声说。“但是你不能用那根魔杖攻击任何人，罗恩。”

他打起精神，更加坚定地举起了魔杖。“闪开！”罗恩叫道。

“不。罗恩，别——”

但是，在电光火石之间，他用力挥动魔杖，越过她的肩头对德拉科施了一道咒语，金妮拼命大声喊道：“昏昏倒地！”罗恩向后飞去，重重倒在了地上，金妮感到一股没来由的恐惧，担心他会受到永久性的伤害。她跑了过去，跪在他身边，心脏怦怦直跳。接着，他动了，无力地翻着身，发出了呻吟，金妮如释重负。这只是暂时的。

“梅林啊，罗恩，我很抱歉……”她说。

他猛地抬起头来，表情十分愤怒，她只好逼自己不要退缩。“你到底怎么了，金妮？”他叫道。“我好像都不认识你了！”

他的话像一记拳头打在了金妮的肚子上，她踉跄地向后退去，脑海里一片混乱。罗恩是她最喜欢的哥哥。他比任何人都了解她。他现在却说他不认识她了。她站起身来，突然强烈地意识到，所有人都在看着他们。她板着脸，瞪着弗雷德和乔治，直到他们移开目光。她转身朝城堡走去，但她离开的时候，又回头看了罗恩最后一眼。

“你也许应该练习一下咒语。”她刻薄地说，然后逃也似的离开了。

* * *

“韦斯莱！韦斯莱！金妮，慢点行吗？”

金妮一直保持着跑步一般的速度，没有理会德拉科的追赶和叫喊。她走下通往地牢的楼梯时，他终于追上了她。

“我离开的时候，格兰芬多得到了球场，”他漫不经心地说，“弗林特很生气，但是我说我需要跟你谈谈。”

“你可真高尚，"她吼道，愤怒将将头发掖到耳后。“纯血。”她厉声补充道，两人穿过墙壁，来到了公共休息室。

他似乎被她的语气吓了一跳，不过，他们进入公共休息室时，她看到他将反驳咽了回去。房间里现在都是早起的人。“谢谢你刚才所做的一切。”他慢慢地说。

她不知道自己想要他说什么，但绝对不是“谢谢”。心中的愤怒与沮丧涌进她的胸腔，使她呼吸困难。“不用谢我，”她厉声说。“我就应该让罗恩对你施咒。你活该。”

他皱起眉头。“好吧，如果我活该，你为什么要击昏他？”

“因为他的魔杖断成了两截！”她反驳道。“他会伤着自己的。也因为你是我的朋友。”她补充道，“朋友是不会让朋友受到攻击的。”

他笑着将胳膊抱在胸前。“我很久都没听过这句话了，”他说。“‘朋友是不会让朋友受到攻击的。’你知道吗，我死之后想把这句话刻在我的墓碑上。”

“这不是玩笑！”她提高声音叫道。

她的语气让他严肃了起来，他转身看向她。“我说过对不起了，不是吗？你还想让我怎么样？”他问道，声音低得吓人。

“我想让你别再用那个词了！”她叫道。公共休息室里安静了，所有人都转头看向他们，这让她更生气了。

他畏缩了一下，但很快又恢复了镇静。“这只是一个词。又没有——”

“这是一个难听、可怕、令人不快的字眼！”她叫道。

“你到底是怎么了？”他也提高了声音，眼睛因愤怒而变得阴沉。

“我没怎么！别再用那个该死的词了！”

“好吧！”他冲她嚷道。“梅林啊，你到底是站在哪一边的？”

听到这句话，她冷冷地笑了一声。“你那边，我觉得我今天已经说得很清楚了！”

她转身跑上通往女生宿舍的楼梯。她知道他不能再跟着她了，这让她很庆幸。她现在甚至不敢看他了。她沮丧地叫了一声，解开斯莱特林围巾，用力将它塞进箱子深处。她的手指碰到了什么东西，中指指尖一阵剧痛。她立刻把手抽出来，瞪着被纸划破的伤口和冒出来的血滴。她吮着手指，把箱子里的东西推到一边，直到找到了那个罪魁祸首——汤姆。

她盯着他——只是一个黑色的小本子——看了好一会儿，然后，她还没想起她为什么会把他放在那里，就将他从箱子里拿了出来，扔到她的床上。她从书包里拿出一支羽毛笔，扑到他身边，拉上帘子。她将他打开，开始写了起来。

她感觉好多了。

* * *

“德拉科。”有人在走廊里碰了碰他的胳膊，他转过身来。

“韦斯莱。”他在走廊中间停了下来，冷冷地说。走廊里挤满了来来往往的学生。

“德拉科，我们走。”潘西大声说。他回头看向她和布雷斯，扬起了眉毛，然后又转向金妮，立刻注意到她看起来非常疲倦。她焦躁不安，眼睛下面有黑眼圈，好像这几天里喝了许多提神剂。他几乎认不出她就是两个星期前在公共休息室对他大喊大叫的暴脾气女孩了。

“待会儿见。”他说，等到潘西和布雷斯离开后，他才转向金妮。“来吧。”他说，示意着不远处的一个壁龛。她跟上了他。

“是来道歉的吗？”他尽量冷淡地说。梅林啊，她看起来糟透了。她开口想要说话，却又闭上了。她的左臂本能地动了动，他发现她的手中紧紧攥着一本小黑书，指关节都泛白了。他皱起了眉头。

“我——”她说，然后又闭上了嘴，低头看着手里的书。

“金妮……”他慢慢地说。“你没事吧？”他将手放在她的胳膊上，她看着他的手指，然后突然咬紧牙关，飞快地把那本书塞进书包。她紧张了一阵，又明显放松下来，重重地呼了一口气。发生了什么？

“金妮……”他再次说道，声音中透着困惑。

“是的，”她最终说道。“我是来道歉的。对不起。”

他咽下了关于那本书的疑问——如果这一切跟那本小书有关的话——将注意力放在她说的话上。“你是为冲我大喊大叫而道歉，还是因为你剥夺了我对你哥施咒的机会？”他坏笑着问道。

她笑了起来，真正地笑了起来，在这一瞬间，她看起来恢复了常态。“因为对你大喊大叫。我没有为阻止你被我哥施咒而感到抱歉。”

“胡说，”他说，“我能挡住他的咒语。”

“你连魔杖都没拿出来。”她说，朝他扬起了眉毛。

他耸了耸肩。“我当时有你是件好事，对不对？”他说。

“没错，”她笑着说。“你能不能别再说那个词了？”她看着他的眼睛补充道。“这是一个可怕的词。”

他平静了下来。“语言的意义是我们赋予的，韦斯莱。”他慢慢地说。“只是一个词而已。”

“如果它没有任何意义，”她严肃地回答，“那就别用了。”

他盯着她看了很久，然后又耸了耸肩。“如果这对你那么重要……”

“是的。”她简单地说。

“好吧。”他有些尖刻地回答。

他抬起头时，她露出了灿烂的笑容，他的嘴角也浮现出一丝微笑。“那我们重新开始上飞行课，好吗？”他轻声问道。

“最好如此，”她同意道。“你的第一场比赛就要来了，不是吗？”

“嗯，对手是格兰芬多。”

她吸了一口气。“你需要好好练习。”她说。“哈利是个很棒的找球手。”

他翻了个白眼。“奇迹男孩还有什么做不到的？”他暴躁地嘟囔着，但她似乎没听见。他抬起头，发现她正在调整书包带，把它挎在肩膀上。

“那就六点球场见？”她欢快地问。

“你不介意错过万圣节晚宴吗？”他说。

“不介意，”她回答，“六点见。我得去猫头鹰棚屋寄封信，如果我四点前不能赶到那里，学校里的健全猫头鹰就都被用光了。”她说。

“我很愿意把我的猫头鹰借你，但是他今早帮我送了一封信回家。”德拉科说。

她摆了摆手。“没关系。我很喜欢学校里的一只斜眼猫头鹰。”

他笑了起来，目送着她从走廊离开，之前的困惑已经完全被他忘到了脑后。

* * *

几个小时后，他坐在魁地奇球场上，背靠着装备棚，膝盖上放着他的光轮。太阳刚刚从地平线上落下，空气凉快多了。他用手拍着左腿，眯起眼睛看着城堡的入口，想知道是什么让金妮耽搁了。她迟到了二十分钟。

他又等了几分钟，然后站了起来，不耐烦地嘟哝着。他不习惯等待。

走廊里空无一人，德拉科朝大礼堂走去。她也许彻底忘了这件事，独自去参加晚宴了，虽然这似乎不太可能。他快走到大礼堂时，门口透出了响亮的交谈声和温暖的光线，他朝里面看了看，但是斯莱特林桌上没有那头红发。

他皱着眉头，又朝斯莱特林的公共休息室走去。他转过一个拐角时看见了她。她在走廊里慢慢向他走来，低着头，双手深深地插在长袍口袋里。

“金妮！”他恼火地说。“你忘了我们的课了吗？”

他朝她走了过去，她抬起头时，他注意到她的眼睛出奇的呆滞。她没有回答。

“金妮？”他说，不安在心里积聚。他在她面前挥了挥手。“韦斯莱！你怎么了？”

她似乎终于听到了他的话，眨了几下眼睛。朦胧的眼神消失了，她困惑地看着他。“德拉科？你在这里做什么？怎么了？”

他松了口气，又觉得很恼火。“我也可以这样问你，”他不耐烦地说。“我在球场等了半个小时。”

这似乎使她更糊涂了，她皱起了眉头。“我在过去的路上……我一定是忘了时间……”

他翻了个白眼。“好吧。你还好吗？你刚才好像有点古怪。”

她打起了精神。“嗯，不……我是说，我没事。”她紧张地笑了笑。“我不知道自己在想什么……”

德拉科若有所思地看了看她。“不吃晚饭也许是个坏主意，”他慢慢地说。“你今天吃饭了吗？”她摇了摇头，他又翻了个白眼。“好吧，如果我们现在去，可能赶上晚宴的尾巴。来吧。”他抓住她的胳膊，带着她朝大礼堂走去。

他们沉默地穿过走廊。金妮看上去仍然很困惑，她咬着下唇，好像在努力回忆什么。

他们转过一个拐角时，一大群学生停在了走廊中央。他们都在热烈地窃窃私语，对前面的什么东西指指点点。德拉科看不见他们在看什么，但是他看到了邓布利多教授亮紫色的帽子尖。

他没有松开金妮的胳膊，拍了拍旁边一个赫奇帕奇的肩膀。“怎么回事？”他问。

“不知道。”他轻声答道。“波特、格兰杰和韦斯莱发现了什么。”

德拉科皱着眉头，拽着金妮挤到人群前面。三人组和几位教授在那里。他们都盯着墙上的什么东西，德拉科顺着他们的目光望去。

他的心跳到了喉咙里，金妮在他身边发出一声奇怪的呜咽。

费尔奇的猫洛丽丝夫人僵硬地挂在一个火把支架上。她旁边的墙上有字，仿佛是用人血写就的：

“ **密室已被打开。继承人的敌人警惕。** ”


	6. Chapter 6

**第五章 下沉**

金妮坐在霍格沃茨特快列车上，汤姆放在她的腿上，她望着窗外，汽笛响了起来，火车开始减速，准备驶进国王十字车站。她害怕这个假期。

罗恩和哈利决定留在学校，她至少不用应付他们了。但是她的其他哥哥都在家，包括目睹了球场事件的弗雷德和乔治，他们打那之后就再也没有和她说过话。甚至都不再取笑她了。还有她的父母。她攥紧了拳头。她以为她的父母知道她把罗恩击昏后，她会收到一封吼叫信，但埃罗尔只送来了一张便条。说他们会在假期里讨论这件事。

她紧紧闭上眼睛，把头靠在窗玻璃上，很喜欢冰凉的玻璃贴着她的太阳穴。还有别的事情。她最近一直觉得……不太对劲。沉重，好像有无形的重量挂在她的脖子上，她艰难地在糖浆之中跋涉。黑暗总是威胁着入侵她的视线，仿佛她随时会失去知觉。她没有胃口，瘦得很厉害。她觉得自己好像行尸走肉。她一天里有好几段时间都记不起来，她一定是站着睡着了。

她隐隐约约地想，这可能是压力造成的。如果被分到斯莱特林会对她的身体造成某种伤害，她也不会感到奇怪。自从科林·克里维、贾斯廷·芬列里和差点没头的尼克被石化之后，过去几个星期里，学校的气氛变得异常紧张。金妮没去校医院。学校里传言说，庞弗雷夫人正在从海格的曼德拉草中提取出治疗石化的解药，金妮不想因为简单的压力疲乏去打扰她。

她叹了口气，第一百次希望她能和德拉科一起留在学校过节。他似乎是唯一一个注意到她有点不对劲的人。一周前，她走出变形课教室，发现他靠在外面的墙上，手里拿着用餐巾包着的什么东西。“一块重磅蛋糕。”他简单地说。她刚要抗议，他就打断了她，把蛋糕塞到她手里。“一阵大风就能把你刮跑，你没去吃早饭。别争论了，韦斯莱。”他最后瞪了她一眼，然后走开了。这段回忆让她的嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。

“金妮？”身边的一个声音把她拉回了现实。她立刻抬起头，认出了纳威·隆巴顿那张友善的圆脸。他紧张地低头看着她，她与他的目光相遇时，他的脸红了。他们小时候一起玩过——他们的父母很久以前就是朋友——但是她上学之后，就没有和他说过话了。他一直跟她坐在一节车厢里吗？

“嗯？”她问。

“我们到了……”他犹豫地说，她发现火车已经停了，学生们纷纷涌向外面的站台。

“哦。”她说。“呃……谢谢，纳威。”

他点点头，开始走出车厢。他在门口停了下来，有些不安。“祝你假期愉快。”他最终说道。

她露出了笑容。“你也是。”

她重重地呼了口气，站了起来，皱着眉头发现她的指甲在手掌上留下了小小的半月形痕迹。站台上挤满了人，她迟疑地站在火车旁，在人群中寻找着显眼的红发。最后，她在几节车厢之外看到了他们——她的爸爸妈妈、弗雷德和乔治，珀西正从火车上拿下他的行李箱。她把箱子拖出车厢，拉着它朝他们走了过去。

“金！”她爸爸说，将她搂进怀里，轻轻揉了揉她的头发。

“噢，金妮！”她妈妈转身看向她，目光立刻落到了金妮的斯莱特林长袍上。“你没有时间换掉长袍吗？”她勉强轻快地问道。金妮觉得有些恼火，她摇了摇头。“没关系，”韦斯莱夫人立刻说，“见到你真好，亲爱的。”她用手捧起金妮的脸，关切地打量着她。“你瘦了。你觉得不舒服吗？”

“我很好，妈妈。”她回答。“就是有点累。”

“好了，我们这就回家，给你做点吃的，然后你整个假期都可以休息。”

金妮露出了发自内心的笑容。“听起来不错。”珀西帮她爸爸把行李箱搬上手推车时，她抬起头，有点担心地看了看弗雷德和乔治。她相信他们还在为魁地奇事件生她的气。他们沉默地看了看她，她觉得他们的表情中有一丝警惕。最后，弗雷德说：“你还好吧，金妮？”

她点了点头。“很好。”

“快过来。”韦斯莱夫人说。“我们回家吧。”

* * *

“亲爱的，给我们讲讲学校的情况吧。”韦斯莱夫人轻快地说。

那天晚上，他们刚吃完晚饭，弗雷德、乔治和珀西似乎立刻消失了，只剩下金妮和她的父母在一起。她不知道这是不是他们事先计划好的，这个想法让她有些恼火。

“挺好的。”她平静地回答。她看见父母交换了一下眼色，又匆忙说道。“斯莱特林没有那么糟——”

她母亲突然说道：“这正是我们想跟你说的事情。”金妮抿紧了嘴唇。

“我们很担心，”她的爸爸说。“你看起来消瘦又疲惫，我们担心这可能是因为你身边没有朋友或家人。”

“我有朋友。”她说。

“男孩们告诉我们，你经常和德拉科·马尔福在一起。”她妈妈说，握住了金妮放在桌子上的手。

“他是我的朋友。”金妮慢慢答道。

“不是那种好的朋友。”莫丽断然地说。金妮扬起眉毛，她的妈妈退缩了。“我不完全是那个意思……”

“你妈只是说他会造成坏影响。”韦斯莱先生赶紧说。“罗恩的事……”

“是我的错，跟德拉科无关，罗恩想攻击——”

“他的做法大错特错。”她的父亲承认。“但他也是在保护赫敏。”

“我也在保护德拉科。”金妮恼火地说。她把手从母亲的手中抽出来，在桌子底下紧紧攥着手指。

“不管怎样，”她妈妈严肃地说。“我们认为最好还是再去跟邓布利多教授谈谈，告诉他你适应不了。亲爱的，你在格兰芬多会容易一些，你的哥哥们可以照顾你。”

“他们几个星期都没跟我说话了。”金妮提高声音反驳道，她咽了口唾沫，想让自己冷静下来。他们不让她插嘴，更别提听她在说什么了！

“我想他们只是不知道该怎么对待你，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人叹了口气，似乎这样就能解释一切。

“我知道该怎么看待我自己。”她大声说道。她抬起头时，她的父母都睁大眼睛看着她，她费了很大力气才控制住自己。“我也不想转院。”她最终勉强说道，从桌子旁站了起来。“我要趁男孩们占用厕所之前洗个澡。”她说，然后走出了房间。

* * *

圣诞节早晨，除了罗恩，全家人都聚在圣诞树旁，一片欢闹，金妮发现自己竟然被哥哥们的滑稽举动逗笑了。她已经好几个星期都没有听到自己的笑声了。比尔和查理昨晚深夜才到，她的妈妈着正在责备比尔还是单身，而弗雷德则站在她身后，逐字逐句地模仿她，金妮咧嘴笑了。

“金妮，这是你的！”她转过身来，查理正好扔给她一个红色纸包装的包裹，上面画着活动的龙，鼻孔喷出橘红色的火焰。她单手在空中接住了它，查理发出了赞赏的声音。

“你一定得参加明年的魁地奇选拔赛，金！”他兴高采烈地说，“梅林在上，格兰芬多一直缺少优秀的追球手。”

房间里的欢乐气氛瞬间消失了。尴尬的沉默紧随而至，查理意识到自己说了什么，不由脸红了。自从她和父母发生冲突后，她在斯莱特林这件事就成了禁忌话题。所有人都看向她，想知道她会作何反应，她气恼地红了脸。就好像她长了两个脑袋似的。

“好吧，”她平静地说，“斯莱特林也需要几个有天赋的追球手。”

查理点点头，突然严肃起来，专心致志地研究着手里的礼物。

“我同意。”弗雷德低声说，乔治捂着嘴笑了起来。金妮觉得她的脸很烫。

“好了。”比尔瞪着双胞胎，大声说道。“也许我们应该开始拆礼物了。”

“对！”她的妈妈欣然同意。“亚瑟，你为什么不去打开收音机呢？我想古怪姐妹应该在做圣诞特辑。”

片刻之后，房间里充满了撕纸的声音、高兴的欢呼和《我在感受魔法》的欢快和声。金妮盘腿坐下，拿过她的第一份礼物。她撕开包装，拿出了弗雷德和乔治送她的一盒节日主题的比比多味豆。

“如果我是你，我会避开槲寄生口味。”弗雷德看了她一眼，笑着说道。

“听起来还不错。”她说，怀疑地打量着那盒糖。

“那你尝试的时候一定要叫我们过去，”乔治说。“我想看看你的脸。”

金妮笑了起来。“谢谢，弗治。”她真诚地说，把比比多味豆放到一边。

珀西送了她一个适合随身携带的新墨水瓶，查理送了一盒特殊的罗马尼亚茶(“我保证味道好极了”)，比尔送了一张装裱好的全家福。弗雷德甚至又递过来一个小包裹。“罗恩的。”他说，金妮笑了。这是他最珍贵的三张巧克力蛙卡片。

金妮拿过最后一个包裹时，已经知道那是什么了。她的妈妈每年都会给他们每个人织一件韦斯莱圣诞毛衣。弗雷德和乔治已经把他们的毛衣套在睡衣外面了——深红色的，上面绣着金色的“F”和“G”。她看向比尔，他肩上也披着他的毛衣。深红色和金色。珀西和查理也穿着同样的颜色——格兰芬多的颜色。

她越来越焦虑地扯开包装，拿出了她的毛衣。是粉红色的。她眨了眨眼睛，看着她的毛衣，然后又看向每个哥哥的毛衣。她咽了口唾沫，突然感到一股强烈的屈辱感，甚至使她模糊了视线。黑暗在她的视线边缘威胁地涌动。

“我知道你讨厌粉红色，但是我觉得……”她妈妈说，金妮猛地抬起头来。她的爸爸和哥哥们似乎注意到了紧张的气氛，转过头来看着她们。

金妮攥紧手指，揉皱了那件该死的粉红色毛衣。她咽下了愤怒。“你就不能织一件绿色和银色的吗？”她轻声说，声音低沉而危险。

韦斯莱夫人的脸涨得通红。“那不是……金妮，你怎么能……”她结结巴巴地说，但是金妮很了解她的母亲，知道她很少会说不出话来。她切中了要害。她觉得怒火中烧。她必须在爆发之前离开这里。

“金妮！”她站起来，将礼物抱在胸前时，她的爸爸严厉地说。“你知道我们家里不能容忍无礼。你妈给你织了这件毛衣……”

“其他人都能穿自己学院的颜色，是吗？”她突然反驳道。她的父亲畏缩了一下。她的哥哥们瞪大了眼睛。她伤心地笑了。“所有人都可以穿红色和金色的衣服，因为格兰芬多是值得骄傲的，对吗？但梅林禁止我穿绿色和银色。梅林禁止任何人知道斯莱特林有个韦斯莱！真他妈可耻。”

“吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱。”她父亲大声说。“你不许在这栋房子里这么说话。你现在就要向你妈妈道歉！”

金妮盯着他看了许久，她知道他能看出她眼神中的不服气。她看了她妈妈一眼，飞也似地跑向了楼梯。“对不起。”她说，但是她并不是真心实意的，他们都看得出来。

* * *

德拉科坐在公共休息室里，双脚搭在咖啡桌上，心不在焉地翻阅着一本《魁地奇季刊》。明天就开始上课了，这意味着送学生们回来的火车随时可能到达，感谢梅林。克拉布和高尔也留在学校里，但他们是无趣的伙伴。他期待着再次进行有智慧的对话。

不久之后，人们涌进了公共休息室。布雷斯和潘西正在聊天。

“……我妈妈给我买了这件新外套。它的衬里是非常柔软的毛皮。”帕金森最先看到了他。“德拉科！假期过得怎么样？”她在他身边坐了下来。

“很好，”他说，把杂志扔到一边。“克拉布和高尔大部分时间都待在厨房里。”

布雷斯笑着坐在对面的扶手椅上。“太正常了。”

“我觉得他们有一半时间都处于行‘食’走肉的状态。”他补充道。“圣诞节的时候，他们讲过与飘浮的纸杯蛋糕有关的荒诞故事。”

潘西忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

“梅林啊，别跟我提起纸杯蛋糕。”布雷斯抱怨道，舒展着身体，将双手枕在脑后。“我的继父给我妈烤了可笑的红色天鹅绒纸杯蛋糕，上面还有心形的糖。我都吃不下去午餐了。”

“这一个也达不到伟大的布雷斯·扎比尼的标准吗？”德拉科坏笑道。

“什么标准？”他抬起头，看到金妮进来了。她靠在布雷斯的椅背上，对德拉科扬起眉毛笑了笑。他也对她露出了笑容，但他立刻注意到，假期并没有改善她的健康。她的两颊看起来十分凹陷，眼袋颜色更深，也更明显了。他心不在焉地想，他是不是应该把她送到校医院去。

“布雷斯的妈妈结婚了……这是第几次了，布雷斯？”德拉科回答道。

“这是第七号。”他坏笑着说。

金妮盘腿坐在一把扶手椅上，眉毛几乎扬到了发际线。她的表情让德拉科笑了起来。“他鄙视他们所有人。”

“你知道俗话怎么说，”她转身对布雷斯说，“幸运数字七。”

布雷斯哼了一声。“才没有。他是个神经质的小懦夫……非常烦人。这让我怀念第六号。”

金妮哼了一声。“别告诉我你用数字来称呼他们。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“他们去了又来。我不在乎他们的名字。”

“真希望我也能那么想我的哥哥们。”金妮笑着打趣道，布雷斯仰头笑了起来。德拉科若有所思地看着他们；金妮似乎成功地赢得了布雷斯的支持。他为此感到高兴（尽管潘西面带笑容，但她看起来不太高兴），不过他从最后那句话里听了出来，金妮和她的家人在假期里一定发生了什么事。他真想知道是怎么回事。

金妮过早地打了个大哈欠。“好了，”她说。“我要去睡觉了。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“还没到晚饭时间呢。”

“没事。”她摆了摆手答道。“我不饿。”

说完，她就走上了通往女生宿舍的楼梯，虽然还不到六点钟，她却好像直不起身来了。

* * *

_四个月后_

这种感觉就像梦到坠落，然后在落地那一刻苏醒。前一分钟，她还在床上睡觉，下一分钟，她就会醒来，发现自己完全在另一个地方。四周漆黑一片，但是不知为何，她发现自己比以往看得更清楚了——而且湿漉漉的，还有一股怪味。她感觉四周都是潮湿的墙壁，她莫名超然地意识到，她是在墙壁上滑动，而不是在走路。

_杀……血……_

她听到这些话，然后意识到，她就是说出这些话的人。她的心中涌起不安，接着，她眨了眨眼睛，来到了一条她认识的空旷走廊里。她在图书馆附近。

一股强烈的气味充斥着她的感官，她开始沿着走廊慢慢移动。她的皮肤贴着石头，发出了奇怪的声响，她低头一看，发现那不是皮肤，而是鳞片。她十分恐惧，试图喊救命，但是——

_杀……血……杀……_

她又说了那些话。她不想说的。她想伸手捂住嘴，却发现她没有手，因为蛇没有手，而她现在是一条蛇……一条巨大的蛇，比她见过的任何蛇都要大。气味越来越强烈，她意识到那是血的味道。恐惧压垮了她，模糊了她的双眼，让她的心跳在耳边咚咚作响……她必须离开这里，离开这具不属于她的身体，离开这股血腥味，但是她无法阻止自己前进……越来越近了，闻起来既像生又像死。她看见拐角处有一道闪光——是镜子吗？——听到两具身体落到地上的声音。

然后一切都变黑了。

* * *

这次，她必须努力睁开眼睛。

_你努力保持意识也是徒劳的。_

这个声音很熟悉，她突然意识到，她在日记上阅读汤姆的文字时，他在她的脑海里也是这个声音。她看着四周；她又在一条走廊里，手里抓着湿漉漉的东西——一只死公鸡，她的手指沾满了它的血。

 _你为什么不让我们俩都好过点？放弃吧。_ 就在他说这些话的时候，她感到黑暗悄悄漫上了她的眼角。

 _不。_ 她从喉咙里勉强说出了这个字，但她却听不到任何声音。

_你开始惹恼我了，金妮·韦斯莱。不过这将是暂时的。我跟你差不多完事了。_

_汤姆，_ 她想， _你为什么要这样做？我以为你是我的朋友。_

嘲讽的笑声。 _你真以为我在乎你那些愚蠢的小问题吗？我和你做朋友是因为我需要你。毕竟，我自己无法打开密室。_

她突然明白了，紧接着是惊慌、愤怒和恐惧。哦，梅林啊，她真害怕。她这样做了。她就是那条袭击了学生们的蛇。一直都是她。

 _对，_ 汤姆心满意足地答道。 _我需要你的帮忙。但是不要担心。我不会需要你太久的。_

她感到她的胳膊抬了起来。她反抗着——不，不，不，不，不——但是她只能看着她的手指开始在石壁上写字。她在用血写字，这些字使她心中充满了恐惧。她尖叫起来，但还是没有声音。

没有人能听到她的声音。

* * *

最后一节课结束后，金妮还没有回来，德拉科开始担心了。自从格兰杰和拉文克劳的级长被袭击后，教授们就护送他们上下课。金妮应该和其他一年级学生一起回来。她在外面不安全。怪兽已经石化了泥——麻瓜出身的巫师和混血巫师。它开始攻击韦斯莱也许只是时间问题。

他跟布雷斯、潘西、克拉布、高尔和达芙妮坐在一起，但他的心思根本不在他们的谈话上。每当有人在公共休息室的入口处发出声音，他就会立刻抬起头，寻找那头显眼的铜色头发。

四十分钟后，他受够了。

他突然站了起来，没有理会潘西惊讶的声音，走出了房间。

“你要去哪儿？”布雷斯说。

“找金妮。”他头也不回地说。

“我们不可以出去。”潘西尖刻地说。

他没有理她。

走廊里空无一人，他走向教工休息室，半路上才意识到自己打算做什么。他要告诉斯内普，她失踪了，然后教授们就会去找她。她可能会因为外出而陷入麻烦，她会对他大发雷霆，但是这总比被石化好。或者更糟糕，死亡。想到这里，他就更焦虑了。

他绕过拐角时，听到教工休息室里很吵闹——然后就撞上了疤头和傻大头。

“你在这里做什么？”韦斯莱大声说。他的表情很吓人，但德拉科立刻注意到，他的脸惨白得像一张纸。出事了。波特使劲捅了捅罗恩的肋骨，意味深长地看着教工休息室敞开的门。他抓住他朋友的袖子，拽着他绕过拐角，示意德拉科跟上他们。

“快说，你在这里做什么？”波特也怀疑地问。

德拉科忍住了刻薄回应的冲动。现在不是时候。从他们的表情可以看出，他们知道一些事情，他也需要知道。“你妹妹失踪了。”他直截了当地说。

提到他的妹妹，罗恩脸色突变，在那可怕的一瞬间，德拉科觉得他也许要哭了。

“我们知道。”波特阴沉地回答。

“什么意思？”

“教授们刚才在讨论。”罗恩声音发抖地说。“她……被绑架了。墙上还有一段……用血写的话。”他刻意补充道。

“上面写着：‘她的尸体将会永远留在密室里。’”波特说。

德拉科抓住墙壁支撑自己，胃里一阵翻涌。梅林啊，她要被杀害了……她可能已经死了。他还没有意识到他有多关心她的处境，这比任何事都令人震惊。

他终于控制住自己，站直了身体，看了看波特和韦斯莱。

“那么，”他直截了当地说，“我们要怎么救她？”


	7. Chapter 7

**第六章 进入密室**

德拉科坐在楼梯上，波特在他身边，韦斯莱在他们面前来回踱步，看起来好像马上要把头发拽秃了。

“该死……该死……胡说，胡说，胡说……”韦斯莱的一连串诅咒快把他逼疯了。

“韦斯莱，你闭嘴好吗？”他终于厉声说道，用手揉了揉脸。“你这样一点帮助都没有。”

“你为什么不能别再烦他，马尔福？”波特反驳道，“下面的可是他妹妹。”

他翻了个白眼。“谢谢你，波特，说出显而易见的事实。”

“嘿！”罗恩说，德拉科的语气让他停了下来。“我甚至不知道你在这里做什么。”

“我还得跟你说多少次？我是最像你妹妹朋友的人了。”他咕哝道。

“我是她哥哥，而且——”韦斯莱又说道。

“还帮了她很多忙。”德拉科低声说。

“你刚才说什么？”罗恩厉声说，气愤又沮丧地咬紧了下巴。

德拉科的眼睛闪动着。“你听到了，”他回答，威胁地俯身向前。“你上次像关心两加隆那样关心她是什么时候，韦斯莱？”

罗恩的脸涨得通红，德拉科十分惊讶，他似乎拥有无限变红的能力。“那不是——”他结结巴巴地说。

“哦，对不起，”德拉科讽刺地打断了他，“你可能没有两个加隆吧？我重说一遍。你上次像关心两个纳特那样关心她是什么时候？”

罗恩朝他扑了过去，德拉科拔出魔杖，迎面朝他而去，但是波特抢先拦在了他们中间。“住手！”他喊道。“这一点帮助都没有！你妹妹，”他瞪了罗恩一眼，然后转向德拉科，“和你的……朋友……可能要死了，你们还在这里打架！我们为什么不想想该怎么办？”

这使他们冷静了下来，德拉科向后退去，用力将魔杖插进后面口袋里。这个惹人生气的家伙。他不是韦斯莱家庭互动方面的专家，但就连他都注意到，自从分院以后，金妮的几个哥哥对她就像对龙痘一样避之不及，假期过后，情况变得更糟糕了。过去的几个月里，韦斯莱没有费心关怀他的妹妹，所以他这招现在玩不通。

他重重地叹了口气，咽下了指责。“好吧，我们也许该找洛哈特。他是个没用的饭桶，但他可能知道密室在哪里，而且他在找金妮。既然我们没有其他办法……”

波特和韦斯莱交换了一个眼神，德拉科停了下来。两人似乎在进行心灵沟通，他翻了个白眼，强迫自己坐回去，等他们解决问题。最后，波特开口了。

“我们知道一些事……”他慢慢说道，然后停了下来。

“继续……”他催促道。

波特又看了看他的红发影子，后者用力地摇着头。

德拉科叹了口气。“听着，我不想给你们捣乱，而且从我在这里的事实来看，我显然与她的失踪或袭击没有任何关系。”从他们交换的眼神中，他能看出这正是他们担心的事情。“你们两个为什么不能放下该死的架子，把你们知道的都告诉我，这样我们就能把金妮从那个该死的密室里救出来了。”

韦斯莱眯起眼睛看了他一阵，然后恼火地哼了一声，又开始踱步。“那怪兽是蛇怪。它一直在管道里移动。”

德拉科睁大了眼睛。“你们到底是怎么知道这些的？”他问。

“这跟你有什么关系？”韦斯莱挑衅道。

德拉科咽下了反驳。“重点不是它通过管道移动。而是它如何从管道里出来，到外面袭击别人。我们就要这样进入密室。”

哈利点了点头，捋着头发，也开始踱步。“完全正确,”他喃喃道。“上次密室被打开时，一个女孩死了，阿拉戈克说她死在一间盥洗室里……”

 _阿拉戈克是谁？_ 德拉科想，但是他没有说话。波特似乎马上要有突破了。

“如果说被杀害的是桃金娘……”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“泥巴种桃金娘？”他不可置信地说。

波特和韦斯莱立刻转过头来，谴责地看着他，他举起了手。“别生气。”他立刻说道。“我们就是这么叫她的。”

“混蛋。”韦斯莱嘀咕道。

波特瞪了他一眼，但还是继续说道：“所以密室入口可能就在她死去的地方——她现在经常出没的地方，这不是很合理吗？”

“等等，”罗恩说，“你认为……”他眉头紧锁，声音越来越低。

德拉科的大脑转得飞快。“你认为著名的密室的入口在女厕所里吗？”他单调地说。

“我们现在只有这个办法了。”哈利说。

德拉科点了点头。这值得一试，任何事都比站在这里要好。“好吧，我们走。”他转过了身。

“等等，洛哈特呢？”波特说。

“他怎么了？”他头也不回地说。

“我们应该去他办公室，把我们知道的事情告诉他。”

他停了下来，转身看向他们。他们还站在原地。“或者我们可以自己去。”

“他是一位教授。我们需要他的帮助。”韦斯莱说。

德拉科沮丧地睁大了眼睛。“你们俩真的认为他会有用吗？我们去年上的不是同样的防御课？”

“他夸大了自己的成就，”波特承认。“但他仍然是一个成年巫师，他知道的也许比我们要多。”

“我们去找他吧。”韦斯莱说，走向了另一个方向。

“这纯粹是浪费时间！”德拉科提高声音说。

韦斯莱瞪了他一眼。“不管你来不来，我们都要这么做。”他反驳道，波特跟了上去。德拉科不可置信地盯着他们的背影。该死的洛哈特更可能伤害他们，而不是帮助他们，那个蠢货。这几个月里，洛哈特没有施过一道有效的咒语。波特应该很清楚——看在梅林的份上，他胳膊里的骨头都没了！但是疤头和傻大头已经绕过了拐角。德拉科沮丧地抱怨一声，赶紧追了上去。

* * *

如果不是这么悲惨，洛哈特办公室里的情景一定会让德拉科笑起来。洛哈特正在将他的东西丢进地上的许多大箱子里。德拉科嘲讽地发现，洛哈特似乎至少拥有五幅自己的肖像画，所有画像都在瞪着波特和韦斯莱。

教授正在书桌最上面的抽屉里翻来翻去。“我亲爱的孩子，用用你们的常识！”他说，轻蔑地看了波特一眼，拿出一套用紫色缎带绑在一起的梳子。他考虑了一阵，然后把它们扔进了最近的箱子里。“如果人们不相信我做过那些事，我的书根本不会有现在一半的销量！”

“你一定在开玩笑！”韦斯莱愤怒地回答。

德拉科发出一声嘲笑，房间里所有人——和肖像画——都转过头来瞪着他。“别告诉我你们觉得意外。”他对波特和韦斯莱说。“我只是很惊讶，他竟然会施那些记忆咒语。”

波特看着洛哈特，点头表示同意。“你真丢人。”他怒气冲冲地说。

洛哈特微微红了脸，但他只是拨开脸上的一绺金发，叹了口气。“也许吧，我的孩子，”他说。“但是你们谁也不会记得这些，来讲述这个故事……”

他举起魔杖，做出了“一”的口型，但是德拉科更快。“除你武器！”他喊道，洛哈特的魔杖飞进了他伸出的左手中。

教授气得满脸通红。“还给我！”他气愤地说，从桌子旁边走了过来。

“不可能。”德拉科冷冷地回答，迅速抓住魔杖两端，抵着膝盖将它折成两段。

洛哈特瞪大了眼睛，德拉科听到韦斯莱倒抽了一口气。“你怎么敢？”教授大声说，但他的眼睛里现在充满了恐惧，额头渗出一层冷汗。“那根魔杖很贵的！”

“我相信你那些书的版税还能再买一根。”他讽刺地说，然后转向波特和韦斯莱。“我们该拿他怎么办？我个人倾向于一道非常强大的刺痛咒。他有点太喜欢自己完美的皮肤了。”洛哈特脸色煞白。

“他跟我们一起去。”波特坚定地说。“如果他要写一本关于这件事的书，就得真正去做。他这次可骗不过去了。”

“他没有魔杖，来有什么用？”德拉科怀疑地问。

“是你折断了它！”韦斯莱说。

“哦，所以我应该让他清除我们的记忆，是吗？”他反驳道。

“好了，孩子们，”洛哈特插话说，“没必要为怎么处置我而争吵。你们跑去跟怪兽作战时，把我关在这里就行了。”

德拉科眯起眼睛。洛哈特的喉结紧张地滚动着，害怕得脸上都是汗水。也许最好的惩罚就是把他也带上。“不，”他漫不经心地说，“我认为波特说得对。他应该一起来。我很愿意出现在他的下一本书里。可以叫《与蛇怪战斗》。您觉得怎么样，教授？”他无辜地看着洛哈特。

洛哈特咽了口唾沫。“你说什么？蛇……蛇怪？”他吓得浑身发抖，德拉科露出了满意的坏笑。

“是的，那只怪兽是蛇怪。你不知道吗？”他朝门口点了点头，声音变得严厉起来。“赶紧走吧。”

* * *

波特唇间发出含糊的嘶嘶声，使德拉科脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。他打了个哆嗦，想起几个月前，波特在决斗俱乐部是怎样控制那条蛇的，他指着洛哈特的魔杖稍微放下了一些。不过，看到洛哈特敏锐地观察着他的动作时，他立刻又举起了魔杖。这个人鬼鬼祟祟的，必须得严密监视他。

突然传来了响亮的石头摩擦声，洗手池移开，露出一根通往黑暗深处的大水管。冷空气从下面吹来。他们沉默了几分钟。里面回响着诡异的滴水声。

波特清了清喉咙。“好了，我认为我们最好……”

“他先下去。”韦斯莱突然说，朝洛哈特点了点头。

“完全同意。”德拉科说。“去吧。”洛哈特脸色惨白，见他一动不动，德拉科用魔杖尖戳了戳他的后背。洛哈特露出恳求的神情，但是没人同情他，他只好爬进了管道。

“或许——”

“下去。”德拉科厉声说，洛哈特倒吸了一口气，警惕地看了看指着他的魔杖，然后顺着管道滑了下去，消失在黑暗中。德拉科一直等到听见洛哈特落地的声音和含糊的呼痛声，这才也爬了进去。

“你一到下面，就用魔杖指着他。”波特警告道。

德拉科扬起了眉毛。“我看起来像傻瓜吗？”他说。波特瞪着他，张开了嘴。但是他还没来得及说话，德拉科就深吸了一口气，咽下喉咙里恼人的恐惧，跳入了深渊。

* * *

他们的脚步声在周围响亮地回响，德拉科发现这条通道对他产生了奇怪的效果，使他说不出话来。其他人肯定也有同感，因为他们都沉默地往前走着。他们不得不迈过地上的水坑，甚至墙壁都是潮湿的。德拉科想到了金妮，她几个小时前被带到这条走廊时肯定吓坏了……如果她当时还没有死的话。这个想法让他更冷了。蛇怪是怎么把她弄到这里来的？它是缠在她身上，还是叼着她滑到了这里？

“我不明白的是……”韦斯莱的低语声把他从沉思中拉了出来。德拉科转过头，发现他露出了若有所思的表情。“我不明白的是，”他提高声音又说了一遍，“密室上次打开时，为什么袭击停止了。”

波特皱着眉头。“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，你发现的那本奇怪的日记里的男孩……叫汤姆的……告发了海格，袭击就停止了。但是，如果阿拉戈克说的是实话，他似乎没有撒谎，那么海格就不是真正的罪魁祸首……这就意味着真正的罪犯肯定还逍遥法外。那袭击为什么停止了？”

韦斯莱的思路很复杂，他说的话德拉科一半都听不懂，不过他提到的一件事使德拉科的胸膛不安地收紧了。

“等等。”他突然说，“你刚才提到一本日记？”

波特疑惑地看着他。“几个月前，我发现了一本日记，但它不太正常。”他停顿了一下。“这很难解释。”

德拉科的不安越来越强烈了。“试试看。”他坚定地说。提到一本奇怪的日记唤起了另一段记忆……是什么？

“它给我回话，我能看到它上一任主人的记忆。”波特说。

突然，脸色苍白、疲惫不堪的金妮皱着眉头，将一本黑色皮革日记本塞进书包里的画面闪过德拉科的脑海。那本日记显然有些可疑。“它是什么样的？”他立刻问道。

波特耸了耸肩。“它是黑色的，大概有这么大……”他用手比划着。“不过无所谓了。很久以前，有人从我宿舍偷走了它，而且它说得不对。海格没有打开密室。

听起来很像几个月前他看到金妮拿着的那本日记。但是这有什么关系呢？他知道其中一定有某种联系。但是他想不明白……

洛哈特突然倒抽了一口冷气，德拉科立刻抬起头来。一条巨大的蛇蜕盘在他们面前。他咽下了喉咙里涌起的胆汁，看着蛇蜕的尺寸。那个蜕皮的怪兽——蛇怪——一定有四十多英尺长。波特和韦斯莱来到他身边，都睁大了眼睛。

就在这时，洛哈特发出一声呜咽，倒在了地上。

“哦，该死。”韦斯莱说，朝他走了过去。“这个蠢货晕倒了。”他在教授倒下的身体旁蹲了下来。

德拉科用余光看到了洛哈特的动作。“韦斯莱，等等！”他喊道，但是教授很快将韦斯莱推到一边，站起身来，手里举着韦斯莱用魔法胶带粘上的魔杖，脸上挂着蝉联五届《女巫周刊》的最迷人笑容。

“好了，”他得意地大声说，“看来这场小冒险已经结束了。”德拉科的脑海中闪过一连串咒语，但是教授的眼睛紧盯着他的魔杖，警惕着任何动作的迹象。“别担心，这本书会很优秀，”他继续说道。“很可能是本畅销书！可怜的女孩死于花季，三个男孩一看到她血肉模糊的尸体，就失去了理智。”

德拉科火冒三丈。他要让金妮等死！“洛哈特，你这个卑鄙的——”他恼火地说。

“啊，啊，啊。”洛哈特斥责道。他眯起眼睛看着德拉科。“我不能说我会为抹去你的思想而难过。”他停顿了一下，迷人地笑了笑。“时间已经耗费许多，所以我现在得走了。”他挥动着韦斯莱的魔杖。“一忘皆空！”

一切似乎是以慢动作发生的。折断的魔杖发出奇怪的光，伴随着一声巨响，咒语反弹了，洛哈特睁大眼睛，一道亮光击中了他的胸膛。他的身体向后飞去，撞上了地道的墙壁，一瞬间的静默之后，上面传来了不祥的隆隆声。

“闪开！”波特喊道，德拉科向右边扑去，石头开始像雨点一样落在他们身上，整个通道坍塌了。

德拉科发现自己趴在地上，周围的灰尘渐渐平息了。他咳嗽着，摸索着魔杖。“罗恩？马尔福？”前方传来了声音。

“这里。”他呻吟着，慢慢爬起身来。似乎没有受伤。

波特立刻来到了他的身边。“你没事吧？”他问。德拉科点了点头。

“哈利！哈利！你能听见我说话吗？”韦斯莱的声音从从石壁那边传了过来，落下的石头阻隔了地道。波特攀上石壁，从两块石头之间的空隙看了过去。

“罗恩？你还好吗？”

“我还好。该死，我们现在该怎么办？”

“洛哈特呢？”

一阵沉默之后，他们听到洛哈特在低声胡言乱语。又一阵沉默之后，“我想他完全疯了！”

波特用手捂着脸。“天啊。”他喃喃道。

“哈利，我觉得我没法过去！”韦斯莱的声音越来越惊慌。

德拉科拍了拍波特的肩膀。“我们只能把他留在这里了。”他低声说。波特眨了眨眼睛，德拉科翻了个白眼。“我知道你们俩会想念对方，但我们别无选择。”

波特思考了一会儿，然后点了点头。“罗恩，”他在空隙中说道，“马尔福和我要去找金妮。”

“什——”

“我们不在的时候，”德拉科插嘴道，“试着清理石头。找到她之后，我们还得从这里出去。”

一阵短暂的沉默。“好吧。不过尽量快点。”他补充道。他的声音因恐惧有些颤抖，但他还是大声地清了清喉咙，试图掩饰。“小心。”

“我们会的。”德拉科立刻说。他和哈利担忧地对视一眼。他呼了一口气，转身面对着黑暗的地道，逼自己继续往前走。

他们沉默地走着，德拉科觉得心中的恐惧越来越强烈了。他们身后的路被堵住了——要等韦斯莱清除障碍。没有退路，一条四十英尺长的蛇怪正在前面某处等着他们。他的心跳得很厉害，他相信波特一定能听见。

这时，地道突然结束了，他们面前是一堵充斥视野的墙壁。石壁上刻着眼睛明亮的长蛇。德拉科看向波特，他咽了口唾沫，张开了嘴。他的口中发出了令人不安的嘶嘶声。有那么一瞬间，德拉科还以为没起作用。那堵墙看起来仍然牢不可破。但是，伴随着刺耳的摩擦声，蛇雕开始在石壁上滑动，不久之后，墙壁在他们面前打开了。

他的眼睛现在已经适应了地道昏暗的光线，所以他能十分清楚地看到眼前的密室。他们跨过门槛时，他紧紧攥着魔杖。这里的地面更加潮湿，滴水声也更明显了。德拉科能听见耳边自己的心跳声，他相信蛇怪随时都会从黑暗的密室里冲出来袭击他们。

然后，他看见了她。她仰面躺在远处，脸背对着他。她那头鲜艳的铜色头发铺在地上，德拉科觉得在黑色石头地面的衬托下，她的头发像血一样。他喊着她的名字，朝她跑了过去，没有理会波特的叫喊和他的谨慎本能，也没有看见面前那个从阴影中走出来的边缘模糊的高个男孩。

* * *

金妮死了。

她对此深信不疑。她因窒息而死。黑暗吞没了她，她倒在地上，感觉冰冷的石头贴着她的皮肤时，她就已经失明了。她试图将注意力集中在周围回响的滴水声上，但是连那滴水声也消失在沉重的寂静中，如实体一般压着她的胸膛，让她窒息。

“金妮！”这个声音穿透黑暗，在她耳边响起，她花了很长时间才意识到，她听到的是自己的名字。谁会呼唤一个死去女孩的名字？她想睁开眼睛看一看，可是眼睛好像被封住了。她身体的每个部分都太沉重了，根本抬不起来。她不知道自己是不是已经被埋起来了，那种沉重是不是他们堆在她坟墓上的泥土，一想到要在黑暗中活活闷死，她就感到一阵恐惧。她又试着睁开眼睛，当她睁不开时，她更加努力地尝试。她的心跳敲打着她的耳膜，身体每一根纤维都拼命拉紧，想让她睁开眼睛。

接着，它们突然睁开了。她如释重负地松了口气，然后才意识到，她睁开眼睛看到了什么。她正低头看着躺在地上的自己，脸色苍白，如同鬼魂。德拉科跪在她身边。德拉科？她低头看了看她的身体，发现那不是她自己了。她在一个男孩的身体里，他又高又瘦，穿着斯莱特林长袍。不过这个男孩的泛着微光，像纸页上的墨迹一样模糊。她猛然意识到，汤姆的灵魂之前在她的身体里，而她现在却在他的身体里。

 _啊，哈利波特。_ 她听见汤姆在她耳边大声说道，他的眼睛看到哈利放下魔杖，朝她的身体跑了过去。汤姆又看向德拉科。 _这个多余的人是谁？没关系。我会先除掉他。_

汤姆弯腰捡起哈利的魔杖，她感觉到他抬起胳膊，看到他用魔杖指着德拉科。 _阿瓦达——_

 _不！_ 她叫道，但是她的耳朵听不到任何声音，她知道这只是她想出来的。不过这已经足够了。她感觉到汤姆的心中涌起了一股不属于她的怒火。他已经意识到她的存在了。

 _你为什么不能放弃，金妮·韦斯莱？_ 汤姆的声音中不再透着笑意，她还没来得及回答，就感觉他把她推回了黑暗和沉重之中。她挣扎着，竭力保持清醒和活着，但实在太痛苦了，她看不见，听不见，感觉不到……然后就什么都没了……

* * *

她勉强回去了。她透过汤姆的眼睛看了短短一瞬，他又将她推了出去。画面在她——汤姆——的眼前一闪而过，她像抓住性命一样紧紧抓住这些画面，也许确实如此。

写在空中的文字。 _汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。我是伏地魔。_

_一只鲜红的凤凰和分院帽。_

_德拉科响亮的声音。“福克斯！啄瞎它！”怪兽的咆哮和汤姆愤怒的尖叫。_ 汤姆的愤怒传遍她的全身，她几乎要窒息了，但她还是强迫自己继续睁着眼睛。 _哈利站在萨拉查·斯莱特林的雕像上，右手拿着一把闪亮的宝剑——宝剑？那把剑刺穿了怪兽的上颚，_ 汤姆的怒火如海浪一般拍打在她身上，她又被拖了下去。

 _哈利弯腰捧着胳膊。它在流血。她_ 能感觉到汤姆胜利的喜悦，他在得意洋洋地说话，但是金妮没有听，因为 _德拉科拿着那只粘着血迹的蛇怪毒牙，眼里透着愤怒和蔑视。他看着汤姆——就好像他看透了汤姆，能直接看到她，她会永远记得那双灰眼睛里的神情——他举起毒牙，将它刺入了摊开在石头旁边的日记里。_

她感到一股强烈的痛苦，觉得自己好像被撕裂了。她第一次主动回到了黑暗中。她想摆脱痛苦。她想要迟钝和黑暗。她只是不想要这种贯穿血脉、将她撕裂的剧痛。突然之间，疼痛消失了，她睁开眼睛，立刻意识到那是她自己的眼睛，一双水银一般的灰眼睛望着她，其中充满了绝望和痛苦。她喘着粗气，这不再是一种挣扎了，空气充满了她的肺，干爽，冰凉，轻盈。

“金妮……该死，我们以为你死了……”德拉科低声说，她意识到他正攥着她的手。她握了握他的手，他松了口气，闭上了眼睛。

接着，他转过身，她顺着他的目光，看到了脸色苍白、捧着胳膊的哈利。他在颤抖，血流得更多了。疼痛使他的呼吸变得不顺畅起来。

她仍然抓着德拉科的手，从地上爬了起来。“梅林啊，哈利……”她嘶哑地说，泪水涌上了眼眶。凤凰飞到他们身边，将头靠在哈利的臂弯里。她意识到它在哭——她不知道鸟也会哭——这时，她想起了她妈妈经常告诉她的话。凤凰的眼泪能治愈所有创伤。泪水落下后，哈利胳膊上的伤口消失了，只有沾满血迹、撕裂的长袍袖子能证明，他曾经遭受过致命一击。

金妮差点如释重负地笑起来，而她旁边的德拉科真的笑了。他们一起站起来，离开了被打败的蛇怪和密室，她始终没有放开他的手。

* * *

金妮在沙发上躺了好几分钟，盯着天花板，不敢闭上眼睛。睡着与死亡太过接近，她今晚已经死了许多次了。

她的父母在邓布利多的办公室里，眼泪汪汪，惊慌失措，把她紧紧地搂在怀里。她抬起头时，德拉科已经离开了。是德拉科的父亲把日记放进了她的坩埚里。虽然没有证据，但这是事实。她的父母告诉了她，好像这就是她需要知道的一切，然后他们告诉她，邓布利多已经同意把她转到格兰芬多。她告诉他们，她要留在斯莱特林，她是一个斯莱特林，她母亲说，汤姆·里德尔——神秘人控制了她，分院帽探查她的灵魂时，只看到了属于他的那部分。她非常平静地重复了一遍，她是一个斯莱特林，她父亲绝望的恳求和母亲失望的愤怒都不能使她改变主意。

有人下楼的声音将她拉出了思绪。她半坐起来，惊讶地发现德拉科走进了公共休息室。

“你下来做什么？”她轻声说。

“我也可以这样问你。”他回答。他走到她面前，黑色睡裤的下摆摩擦着地板，在沙发另一端坐了下来。

她没有回答，他扬起眉毛看着她的眼睛。

“谢谢你，”她最终说道，“谢谢你所做的一切。”

他的嘴角动了动，像是在微笑，又像是在假笑。“不用客气，韦斯莱。”他说。“显然，做你的朋友是件危险的事。”

她看得出来，他只是在开玩笑，但是她心里觉得很愧疚。他一定从她脸上看了出来，因为他说：“他们终于从曼德拉草中提取了解药。校医院里的人明早就会没事了。”

她叹了口气。“我知道。但我差点杀死他们，不是吗？”

“不。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说。“是黑魔王差点杀死他们，不是你。他利用了你。”

“是我容许的。”她刺耳地答道，声音中透着对自己的愤怒。

他点了点头。“对。”他说。“你在一本会回话的日记上写字，这真是太蠢了。”

她没想到他会这样说。她瞪了他一眼。“你很讨厌，你知道吗？”

他嘲讽地笑了笑。“但是，”他继续说道。“你反抗了当代最伟大的黑巫师足有……多久？七个月？他还说，你甚至试图把日记扔到桃金娘的盥洗室里。”

她点了点头。“他这样说时，我为你感到骄傲。”他看着她的眼睛，认真地说，然后移开了目光。他们沉默了一会儿，金妮用手揉着大腿，陷入了沉思。

“那我现在该怎么办呢？”她喃喃道，几乎像在自言自语。

德拉科若有所思地看着她，耸了耸肩。“我想……你还是要继续生活。向你自己证明，没有汤姆·里德尔，金妮·韦斯莱仍然存在。”

“你知道吗，你可能不再喜欢我了，”她挑衅地反驳道。“也许你喜欢我就是因为汤姆。”

他扬起了眉毛。“谁说我喜欢你了？”

她翻了个白眼，嘴角浮现一丝笑意。“不管怎样，我愿意冒这个险。”他继续说。

她不知道该说些什么，就点了点头。

“那你到底在这里做什么？”他问。

“我在楼上睡不着。”她诚实地回答。“太多……”她没有说完，但德拉科立刻点了点头，好让她不用继续说下去。

“看来你在这里也睡不着。”他说。

她耸了耸肩。“如果你必须知道的话，我的思绪让我很不安。”她说。她抬起头时，他正认真地看着她。

“好吧。"他突然轻快地说，她眯起眼睛看向他。他停顿了一下，环顾着房间，目光落在了有人落在茶几上的一本教材上。“我得读点《魔法史》，因为我父亲经常训斥我那可怕的发音，所以我要大声朗读。”

“你一定要这样吗？”她说，怀疑地扬了扬眉毛。

“是的，韦斯莱，我一定要。”他答道，翻开了书。“啊，完美。”他清了清喉咙，开始阅读。“第一次和第二次妖精叛乱之间的二十年，通常被认为是魔法史上最无聊的一段时期。”

金妮惊讶地发现，她竟然笑了起来。她好久都没有笑过了。“上面不是这么说的。”

德拉科把书翻了过来，指着文字。“在历史问题上，我从来不胡闹，韦斯莱。”他打趣道。“你想不想了解魔法史上最无聊的一段时期？”

“洗耳恭听。”她说。

“在此期间，妖精和巫师签署了各种协议，后来都于第二次叛乱中被推翻。第一、第二和第三项协议涉及土地和牲畜的划分……”

“这太无聊了。”金妮插嘴道，扬起了嘴角。

“好吧，既然这么无聊，”德拉科反驳道，“那你怎么不睡觉。”

她抬头看向他。他也意味深长地扬起眉毛看着她，她呼了一口气，然后露出了笑容，他微微一笑，然后又露出得意的坏笑。她翻了个白眼，仰面躺在了沙发上。

他继续朗读，声音逐渐低了下去。金妮闭上眼睛，专心地听着他的声音，感受着她被毯子包裹着的脚掌贴在德拉科大腿上那种令人安心的感觉。最后，他的低语声阻隔了黑暗的思绪，她陷入了无梦的深眠。


	8. Chapter 8

**第七章 埃及来信**

德拉科走出壁炉，进入宽敞的门厅，掸去裤腿上的烟灰。

“欢迎回家，德拉科主人。”马尔福家族干瘦严肃的首席家养小精灵头杰拉尔德深深地鞠了一躬。“我相信你这一年很有收获。”

加入魁地奇球队，与一个韦斯莱成了朋友，毁掉了黑魔王十六岁的记忆……他得意地笑了。“是的，”他回答，“很有收获。”

“很好，先生，”杰拉尔德说。“你父母让你到了之后去客厅见他们。”

一提到他的父母，德拉科就感到一阵愤恨。他的父亲刚才也在霍格沃茨，几乎承认就是他在夏天把汤姆·里德尔的日记放进了金妮的坩埚。邓布利多解释德拉科也参与了营救时，他看上去非常愤怒，不过波特让多比自由之后，他冲出了城堡——他们还没机会讨论这件事。这将是一场对峙，德拉科并不期待。

德拉科低头看着杰拉尔德，无声地诅咒波特。杰拉尔德是一个拘谨的混蛋，总是毫不犹豫地将他的胡作非为都报告给他的父母。至少多比很有趣。

“我现在就去。”他说。“让灰尘把阿瑞斯送到猫头鹰棚屋，给他食物和水。”

“好的，先生。我也会让他把你的行李箱送到你的房间。”

他点了点头，杰拉尔德又深深鞠了一躬，然后走开了。他叹了口气，踩着大理石地板走向最左侧通往客厅的走廊。门半开着，他轻轻敲了敲门，走了进去。

“德拉科，宝贝！”他母亲起身抱住了他。德拉科觉得她的香水太浓了。“灰尘去车站接你没有迟到吧？我警告过他别迟到了。”

“我到的时候他已经在了。”他回答。“父亲。”他对父亲点头致意，卢修斯坐在一把高背椅上，腿上放着一叠看上去很正式的文件。

“你为什么不坐下？”卢修斯·马尔福抬头看了他一眼，简单地说。德拉科坐在长沙发上，他的母亲坐在他身边，亲切地将一只手放在他的膝盖上。

“太好了。”他的母亲继续说。“现在很难得到不错的帮助。我上周还和露西拉·帕金森聊天，她说她的一个家养小精灵逃跑过。你能想象它们胆子有多大吗？”

“我还以为帕金森夫人给它们施了追踪咒。”德拉科说。

“她很久以前施过，这才发现了这个不忠的东西。但是她再也不能相信它了，对吧？”

他耸了耸肩。“对。”

“不值得信任的家养小精灵不值得这么麻烦。她应该赶走它。”他的父亲说，手指在文件上的一长串数字上滑动。

他母亲靠在沙发上。“我相信她会的。”

交谈暂时停了下来，德拉科发现母亲正在观察他。“亲爱的，”她终于开口了，“我一直很担心你。你父亲告诉我，你进入了斯莱特林密室。我不知道你是着了什么魔——你可能会死！”

“其实着了魔的不是我。”他嘲讽地回答。

他的父亲没有抬头，不过他抿紧了嘴唇。“要我说，那个韦斯莱女孩活该……在一个黑魔法物品上写东西。她以为会有什么下场？”

德拉科感到十分愤怒。他早就料到父亲会有这种反应。他一向冷酷无情，德拉科不止一次欣赏他的不计代价，毫无悔意。不过这一次，他不能轻易让这件事过去。“你把日记放进她的学校物品时，你以为她会有什么下场？”他忍不住责备地说。

他父亲立刻抬起头来。“别对我用那种口气，德拉科。”他冷冷地说。

“你以为她会把它当成装饰吗？”德拉科继续说道。“她当然会在上面写字。”

他的父亲严厉地看着他，德拉科不得不强迫自己不要移开目光。“我想怎么处置我的东西就怎么处置。”卢修斯慢慢地说，颇有警告意味，“你不许质疑我，讨论到此为止。”

德拉科的眼中闪着怒火。他没有意识到，父亲把日记给了金妮让他有多么生气，母亲攥紧了他的膝盖，也没有平息他心中积聚的怒火。

卢修斯还在说话。“而且，如果你问我的话，”他转身继续翻看文件，“那个女孩应该感谢我。也许她的父亲现在会更加关心他那一窝孩子。”

德拉科几乎窒息。“感谢你？”他不敢相信地说。“她差点就死了！”他提高了声音，在他听来都十分响亮。他不记得自己在这栋房子里叫喊过。“那些被石化的麻瓜出身的巫师都可能会死。顺便说一句，我也与死亡擦身而过！”

他的父亲把文件推到一边，坐起身来，灰色眼睛如同燧石一般。“那些泥巴种根本不属于那所学校。”他的声音低沉而危险。“你也不应该靠近密室。想象一下，当我发现我的儿子愿意为一个愚蠢的小纯血叛徒拿性命冒险时，我有多惊讶。想象一下，当邓布利多告诉我，你这一整年都在跟她混在一起时，我有多惊讶。”

“她是我的一个朋友！”德拉科反驳道。“如果你不是一整年都忙着藏你那些黑魔法物品，免得被魔法部发现，也许你早就知道了。你把它们都给了十一岁女孩，还是就这一个？”

他父亲从椅子上一跃而起，怒不可遏地俯视着他。

“德拉科！”他的母亲说，话题转变的速度显然令她感到震惊。“你父亲不知道那本日记会——”

“我就应该想到你会为他辩解。”德拉科厉声说，从沙发上站起来，挣脱了母亲的手。

“你怎么敢这样对你母亲和我说话！”他父亲叫道。他举起一只手，德拉科畏缩了一下，以为会挨打。

他抬起头时，父亲的手悬在空中，德拉科觉得十分蔑视。“怎么了，不打我吗？”他恼火地说。“没有旧日记来替你做脏事了？”

他父亲的眼中闪烁着怒火，立刻打了德拉科一记耳光。火辣辣的刺痛使他的眼中微微含泪，但是德拉科忍住了用手捂住脸颊的冲动。

“卢修斯！”他的母亲用手捂住嘴，轻声说道。

德拉科凝视着父亲的眼睛，在一阵震惊的沉默之后，他转过了身。他走出房间时意识到，这是他第一次真正而有意地对父母无礼。而他一点也不后悔。

* * *

那天晚上，德拉科没有理会晚餐铃声。他躺在床上，凝视着被施了魔法的床顶。他的目光追随着熟悉的星座。他的星座就在中间——德拉科，天龙座。

一个小时后，他听到轻轻的敲门声和走进房间的脚步声时，也没有抬头。“我不想讨论这件事，妈妈。”他单调地说。她在他身旁坐下，床垫微微下沉，他继续坚定地盯着床顶。

“你父亲后悔打了你。”她温柔地说。

他哼了一声。“我能看出你在撒谎，妈妈。”

她叹了口气。“你惹他生气了。”

“他活该。”他答道，坐起来面对着她。“你不知道我们离死亡有多近。”

“这就是问题，德拉科。”她认真地说。“你父亲和我就是不明白你为什么要牵扯进去。莫丽·韦斯莱的女儿在那本日记上写东西。她和她的家人才应该承担后果。”

德拉科叹了口气。他的母亲有时很脱离现实，但他从来不会真正对她发火。“要不是父亲当初把日记给她，她就不会在上面写东西。”他疲惫地回答。“即使我们家和这件事没关系，金妮·韦斯莱也是我的朋友，我应该怎么办？让她去死？”

“德拉科，把你的朋友从他们自己的错误中拯救出来，这不是你的工作。”她回答，仿佛这是世界上最显而易见的事情。

他忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“看来在我们家，对朋友的忠诚并不是特别重要。”他无味地说。

“别用那种态度对我，德拉科。”他母亲严厉地说。“你知道我们看重忠诚——对这个家庭的忠诚。这是最重要的。这是让我们担忧的另一个原因。与一个韦斯莱相处太久有失你的身份，亲爱的。”

“她是纯血，还在斯莱特林，妈妈。你还想要什么？”他生气地说。

他母亲认真地看了看他，然后重重地叹了口气。"我需要提醒你安多米达的事吗？"

这次，德拉科真的翻了白眼。“不用，我很清楚你那让人丢脸的姐姐嫁给了一个蠢笨的麻瓜。”

“对。”她说。“那几乎让我可怜的母亲伤透了心。”

“我不知道德鲁埃拉外婆还有心。”德拉科低声嘀咕。

他母亲好像没听见他的话，继续说道：“你想让你的母亲伤心吗，德拉科？”

“梅林啊，妈妈。”他厉声说道。“我又不跟她结婚，好吗？”

“好。”她回答。“现在去跟你父亲道歉。你对他说的话很粗鲁，简直不可原谅。”

德拉科叹了口气。“妈妈——”

“就当是为了我，”她说。“我就是受不了你们之间关系紧张。”

他看着她的眼睛。“好吧。”他最终说道，从床上爬了下来。

“他在他的书房。”

德拉科走出房间，穿过庄园，来到父亲的私人书房。他会道歉，但他这样做只是为了他的母亲。她不像他父亲那样冷漠，他爱她。

但是，他想，她是一个软弱的女人。她从来没有反驳过她的丈夫——从来没有——而且德拉科不记得她曾经表达过自己的观点。意识到这一点，他感到一阵莫名的不适。

他一直想娶一个像她那样的女人，但是他现在意识到，这种女人可能会使他厌烦得要死。

* * *

夜深了，宴会的客人们开始告辞。他和布雷斯坐在壁炉旁，手里拿着黄油啤酒。

“我会说这很成功，朋友。”布雷斯说，举起酒杯向他致敬。“祝你生日快乐。”

德拉科露出了坏笑。“哦，你是说除了拉巴斯坦跟你妈妈调情之外，还算是成功吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？这是成功的一部分。”布雷斯笑着说。“我继父的表情让我笑了一整晚。”

德拉科对着杯子哼了一声。

“说到调情，”布雷斯继续说。“潘西今晚对你很着迷。”

“潘西总是围着我转。”他怀疑地回答。“我没发现有什么不同。”

布雷斯翻了个白眼。“扑闪睫毛，碰你的肩膀……我差点吃不下去晚餐。”他试探地看着德拉科。“不过，她长得还不错。”

德拉科耸了耸肩。“她还行吧。”

“我敢打赌，如果有机会成为德拉科·马尔福的女朋友，她愿意把鼻子弄掉。”

“我觉得这会大大降低她的吸引力。”德拉科打趣道。“如果我们在一起，我不知道谁会更高兴——潘西还是我妈妈。”

布雷斯笑了起来，正想开口回答。

“德拉科，亲爱的！”他母亲的声音打断了他们的谈话，他抬起头来，看见她一手拿着一杯香槟，一手拿着一个包裹朝他走来。“你又收到了一份礼物。是一只外国邮递鸟——你在埃及有认识的人吗？”

他皱着眉头接过包裹。“没有。”他说，但他的母亲已经回到房间另一端那群谈笑的成年人中去了。

“好了，让我们看看吧，”布雷斯扬起眉毛说。

德拉科撕开外包装，露出一个白色小盒子。一张方形卡片落到了地板上。布雷斯把它捡起来看了看，眉毛扬到了发际线。“韦斯莱去埃及干什么？”他说，把卡片递了过来。

德拉科看着卡片，扬起嘴角，露出了浅浅的坏笑。

_“马尔福——_

_我听说你一年级的时候，纳威·隆巴顿有一个，你嫉妒得把它偷走了。别害怕，你现在也有自己的了。_

_尽情享受吧，祝这位拥有一切的十三岁男孩生日快乐，其中包括一把非常灵巧的光轮2001和能装满一栋房子的自大。_

_你的，金妮”_

他笑着打开白色盒子，拿出一个拳头大小的圆形玻璃球。他将它抛起来，然后又用手接住，淡淡的烟雾在里面旋转。

布雷斯仰头笑了起来。“我已经忘了隆巴顿的记忆球了。”他上气不接下气地说。“那个女孩真搞笑。”

“我不是告诉过你吗？”德拉科回答。

“你们俩到底怎么了？”

“你在说什么？”

布雷斯耸了耸肩。“通常来说，两个人消失了一整个晚上，然后整个学院下楼时，发现他们一起睡在沙发上，一定有什么事情发生。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。他们离开密室的第二天早上，他一直大声朗读魔法史课本，直到金妮睡着为止。他嘲讽地想，足足花了五分钟。宾斯真应该考虑换一本书。他也在楼下睡着了。第二天早上，一群早起的人来到公共休息室时，他才醒过来。“我们是朋友。”他简单地说。

“你真的不打算告诉我你们两个在消失的五个小时里去哪了吗？”

德拉科坏笑着说：“不。”

“嘿！”布雷斯假装受到冒犯地瞪了他一眼。“我是你的朋友。”

“没错。”德拉科平静地答道，“所以我不会告诉韦斯莱，我们在你家地下室发现博格特时你尿裤子的事。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“我认为这很公平。”

“布雷斯，亲爱的，我想我们该回家了。”他们抬起头，看到布雷斯的妈妈漫不经心地靠在儿子的扶手椅上，细长的手指端着一杯红酒。

“好吧，”布雷斯站了起来。“回头见，朋友。生日快乐。”

半小时后，所有的客人都离开了，家养小精灵开始打扫楼下时，德拉科回到了自己的房间。他把金妮给他的礼物放在桌子上，又看了一遍卡片。这让他又露出了笑容。他坐在椅子上，拿出一张新羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。他把他最喜欢的那瓶深绿色墨水拉过来，开始写信。

* * *

_“韦斯莱——_

_感谢你的记忆球和一如既往的无礼。布雷斯和我笑了一通。顺便问一下，你在埃及干什么？_

_你不健忘的，德拉科”_

* * *

_“马尔福——_

_很高兴你喜欢这份礼物。我考虑过给你买一座城堡，但不知道要什么颜色。你知道，这个记忆球被施了特殊魔法。你忘事的时候，它会告诉你忘记了什么，而不是仅仅变红。很方便，对吗？_

_你怎么知道我在埃及？我爸爸中了《预言家日报》的抽奖，所以我们来这里看我的哥哥比尔。_

_你无礼的，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_非常方便，谢谢。那只猫头鹰看起来像埃及艳后。跟包裹上的邮票写着托勒密邮政没有关系。_

_一如既往刻薄的，德拉科_

_又及：见到木乃伊了吗？”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_没有，不过我们遇到了一个善良的老女巫，她在市场上一直跟着我，想卖祛斑剂给我。可爱的女人。_

_恼火的，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_我希望你买了很多那东西。_

_你礼貌的，德拉科”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_没有，但我想给你买白化病的药来着。不幸的是，她已经卖光了。_

_同样礼貌的，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_得了吧，我碰巧知道白化病很受女士们的欢迎。问问帕金森。我想布雷斯的原话是：‘如果有机会成为德拉科·马尔福的女朋友，她愿意把鼻子弄掉。’_

_接招吧，雀斑妹，德拉科”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_潘西看上你了，是吗？这跟火炮队上周的惨败一样令人吃惊。说到这个，你练习了吗？_

_你身在异国的朋友，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_练了一点。你今年要参加选拔吗？_

_好奇的，德拉科”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_我听说在选拔赛这件事上，弗林特是个蠢货，不过也许吧。为什么？_

_潜在追球手，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_是的，不过他有权力。我们需要你。我不会创造任何记录。你是怎么说来着，能装满一栋房子的自大？_

_自嘲的，德拉科”_

* * *

_“陌生人——_

_你是谁，你对德拉科做了什么？确实，你骑在扫帚上很差劲。不过我听说你对蛇怪的毒牙很在行。人们知道密室的事啦吗？我想我应该有所准备。_

_金妮，伪斯莱特林继承人”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_如果你不说，我也不说。你还好吗？_

_真诚的（严肃的），德拉科”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_我好多了，噩梦也越来越少了。谢谢你的关心。我回到了英国。好冷。_

_颤抖的，金妮”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_在国外待了几个星期，你就被宠坏了。我在《预言家日报》上看到你家的照片了。你绝对是最不丑的，你哥哥的宠物老鼠紧随其后。_

_你恭维的，德拉科_

_又及：你的生日快到了吧？你想要什么？”_

* * *

_“德拉科——_

_你了解你的恭维吗？快别说了。对，我的生日是8月11日。不过不用担心礼物了。我怀疑你没法抢过我和那个令人惊叹的记忆球的风头。_

_罗恩的保护神奇动物课本一直想吃掉他。他认为他应该在第一天上课的时候打开它，所以我觉得他只能活两个星期了。_

_盼望离开这栋房子的，金妮。”_

* * *

_“金妮——_

_觉得你被抢风头了吧。一周之后站台上见。_

_祝你生日快乐的，德拉科_

_又及：你最好进入该死的球队。”_

* * *

“新的一年顺顺利利，亲爱的。”德拉科转过脸来让母亲亲吻。不远处，家养小精灵灰尘正把他的行李箱放上火车。

“千万别再惹麻烦。”他父亲冷冷地说。德拉科轻轻点了点头。

“别担心，马尔福先生。”潘西自信地说。她和她的父母来到了他们身边。“我会照顾他的。”

卢修斯对她勉强笑了笑，然后转身与她的父亲打招呼。

“很想回学校吧，德拉科？”大人们开始交谈时，潘西继续说。

“我想是的。”他说。“那是一只新猫头鹰吗？”他指了指她的家养小精灵正拿上火车的黑色鹰鸮。

“是的！”她说，眼中闪烁着快乐的光芒。“我还没取名字呢。你有没有——”

一团红色突然扑向他，差点把他撞倒。

“这是——”潘西尖叫道。

他足足用了一秒钟才意识到，他被用力抱住了。“韦斯莱，怎么回事？”他厉声说。他放开她时，发现她红着脸，笑容满面。这个夏天创造了奇迹；她看起来比去年年底时更加无忧无虑了。她的轻率举动使他笑了起来。

“确实抢了风头。”她说。“你真会卖弄！”

他笑得更开怀了。“看来你收到了我的礼物。”

“收到？”她说，“我已经试过了，那可是一把横扫七星！”

“还有吗？”他扬起眉毛问道。

“像广告上说得一样好。”她说。

“那我就是一个满意的消费者。”他回答。

“是的。谢谢你。”她看着他的眼睛，真诚地说。

潘西大声清了清喉咙。“你们不认为我们应该上火车吗？”她说，显然十分恼火。

德拉科意识到，他们身后那群成年人异常安静，他抬起头，发现他们都看了过来。帕金森夫妇瞠目结舌，他的母亲显然很不自在，而他的父亲则愤怒地咬紧了下巴。他往站台远处瞟了一眼，看到了同样一脸愤怒的韦斯莱一家。

“嗯，我们走吧。”德拉科说。

* * *

克拉布和高尔已经占了一节车厢，金妮坐在德拉科对面，潘西坐在他身边，显然对这样的座位安排十分满意。他随意地将一条胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，她顿时喜笑颜开。

金妮看着他的眼睛，做出了厌恶的表情。他得意地笑了。

火车开始驶出车站时，她看了一眼窗外。她没有看到她的父母；他们一定在她上车后就走了。

“站台上发生什么事了？”布雷斯出现在门口，在门框上靠了一会儿，然后坐在她身旁的空位上。“你父母看上去要杀人了。”他看着德拉科补充道。

“韦斯莱几乎袭击了他。”潘西说。

“他给我买了一把横扫七星。”金妮解释道。

布雷斯扬起眉毛，她看见他惊讶地看了德拉科一眼。“你今年要参加球队的选拔吗？”他转身问她。

“嗯，也许吧。追球手。”

布雷斯很吃惊。“我也是追球手。你厉害吗？”

“我不会低估她，”德拉科说。“她多年来一直和她的那群哥哥们一起打球。”

金妮点点头，嘴角浮现一丝笑容。“红毛选拔赛。”

布雷斯和德拉科哈哈大笑，潘西向后靠在德拉科的胳膊上，看起来很不高兴。

火车在乡间高速行驶，他们一直在轻松地聊天。

“我要去买馅饼。”克拉布说。“有人想要什么吗？”所有人都摇了摇头，他离开了车厢。

“你们认为魔法部会抓住布莱克吗？”布雷斯试探地问。

“我父母以为他会去你家，德拉科，”潘西说。“你妈妈不是他在阿兹卡班外面的最后一个亲戚吗？”

“等等，真的吗？”金妮问，显然很吃惊。

德拉科点了点头。“算是吧，他们是堂亲。”

“天哪。”她说。

“波特一定吓死了。”布雷斯说。“不然就是要报仇。”

“我觉得哈利其实不知道，”金妮说。“布莱克为什么会入狱。”

他们都转向她。“没有人告诉他吗？”德拉科问。

她耸了耸肩。“我认为没有。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“哇，真够冷酷。”

“嘿。”克拉布回来了，边说话边把馅饼残渣喷得到处都是。“疤头车厢里的那个老男人是谁？”

“你在说什么，克拉布？”德拉科翻着白眼问。

“有个老家伙在里面睡觉。他看起来像个流浪汉——”

突然，车厢里的灯灭了，火车发出让金妮牙疼的嘎吱响声，猛地停了下来。她向窗外望去。黄昏的天空呈墨蓝色，但是乡野看起来很平静。

“搞什么鬼——”布雷斯站起来，打开车厢门往外看去。“整个火车的灯都灭了。”他说。

德拉科挣脱了身边的潘西，和布雷斯一起站在车厢门口。“也许——

火车那端传来的尖叫声打断了他，金妮突然觉得很恐惧。过道里惊恐的叫喊声越来越近。她真讨厌自己这样，吓得一动也不能动，拼命缩进角落里。

“该死。”看到外面的景象，布雷斯低声说，她能从他的声音中听到一丝恐惧。寒意侵入车厢，金妮的心怦怦直跳，呼吸在面前形成了白雾。

“回去。”德拉科急忙说。布雷斯退了回去，德拉科伸手想关上门。

但是，一个巨大的身影突然遮住了门口，德拉科退回到车厢里。那身影裹着破烂的黑色斗篷。它十分高大，呼吸时发出咔哒咔哒的声响。寒气似乎渗入了金妮的五脏六腑，它转向金妮，虽然她只能看到兜帽下面的黑洞，可她知道它在看她。

她开始觉得很沉重，一种熟悉的黑暗开始在她的视线边缘蔓延。她现在能认出这种感觉了——她的灵魂被夺走了，就像被汤姆夺走一样——她开始惊慌起来。耳边的心跳声震耳欲聋，可那个身影仍在看着她，它的头微微歪向一边，黑暗蔓延得越来越厉害，使她什么也看不到了……

 _你为什么不能放弃呢，金妮·韦斯莱？_ 她听到这个声音，仿佛汤姆就坐在她旁边，在她耳边低语。她的喉咙恐惧地收紧了。

突然，她什么也不知道了。

* * *

“金妮，它走了。”她听到声音，然后睁开了眼睛。她觉得头晕目眩，呻吟着爬了起来。车厢里的灯又亮了，德拉科跪在她面前，灰眼睛里满是担忧。“你没事吧？”

她点了点头。“感觉很像汤姆。我听见——”她突然停了下来，发现其他人都在低头看着她。

“谁去给她买块巧克力蛙。”德拉科回头说道。她看见布雷斯离开了车厢。

“那是什么？”她问。

“摄魂怪。我去阿兹卡班看望贝拉特里克斯姨妈的时候见过一次。它们是那里的监狱守卫。”

布雷斯回来了，递给德拉科一块巧克力蛙。“给你，”德拉科说，扶着她回到座位上，“巧克力很有帮助。”他掰下一块巧克力蛙递给她。“吃了。”

她将巧克力吃下去，立刻觉得身上暖和起来。“它们为什么在火车上？”她问。

“也许在找布莱克。”他说。

她看了看周围。“还有别人晕倒了吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“我认为波特晕倒了。”布雷斯说。“隔着几个车厢。”

金妮点了点头。“哦。”伴随着一阵隆隆声，火车再次开动了。

德拉科把手放在她的胳膊上。“金妮？”她抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。他又掰下一块巧克力。“吃完巧克力蛙。”


	9. Chapter 9

**第八章 游走球和巴克比克**

“韦斯莱，小心你晕倒时别打翻南瓜汁！”

金妮坐在长凳上，怀疑地看了马库斯一眼。“老实说，弗林特？你花了多久才想出这句话？”

他瞪着她，笑容有些动摇，但他很快恢复了镇静，又低声说了一句话。他周围的男孩都笑了起来。

金妮翻了个白眼，喝了一大口南瓜汁。火车上的意外使她成为了弗林特和他的朋友们攻击的目标。她能应付得了，但她真希望他们能想出更聪明的侮辱。连续不断的愚蠢行为使她神经紧张。

“你真的不应该激怒他。”德拉科说。“一小时后就要进行魁地奇选拔赛了。你这样做只会让你的情况更糟。”

“嗯，对我来说也是。”布雷斯补充。

她对德拉科扬起眉毛。“对你来说不是吗？”

“没有人参加找球手的选拔。”他耸耸肩膀答道。

“就算有，弗林特也不会把你换掉。”布雷斯干脆地说。

金妮露出了坏笑。“他太喜欢他的新扫帚了。”

德拉科不悦地看着他们，布雷斯笑了起来。她好脾气地碰了碰他的腿。“你还会来吧？”

“当然。弗林特用他的大下巴冲你喊叫整整一个小时？”他得意地笑道。“我要带上爆米花。”金妮笑了起来。

“不管怎样，”他继续说，“会有很多人。选拔赛是很受欢迎的活动。”

她咬了一口三明治。“为什么？”

“无限嘲讽的机会。”布雷斯说。

“啊，”她说，“我早该知道。”她停下来，又喝了一大口果汁。“参加选拔的人我们都认识吗？”她问道。

“普塞去年的成绩太糟糕了，他父母让他今年停赛。所以除了队长弗林特，”布雷斯说，“还有两个追球手的位置，我们四个人竞争。”他掰着手指。“蒙太古，沃林顿，我，还有你。”

“那还行。”

“不过弗林特想要蒙太古和沃林顿，”德拉科说，“他们都是朋友。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“巨怪的智力水平。”她说，看了一眼弗林特和他的朋友们。

“对，不过也是巨怪的体型。”德拉科回答。“只有布莱奇利一个人参加守门员选拔，与你同级的两个男孩好像要跟德瑞克和博尔竞争击球手。”

“那会很难看。”布雷斯说。

德拉科坏笑着说：“而且不仅是因为博尔的长相。”

* * *

半小时后，他们三个大步走向魁地奇球场。艳阳高挂天空，德拉科说得对——看台上坐着大约三十名欢声笑语的观众。显然，选拔赛将成为周六下午的娱乐活动。

她在前排坐下，旁边是两个眼熟的同班男孩。她懒得知道他们的名字。她的哥哥们与所有同班同学都是朋友，但是在斯莱特林，你不只是为了交朋友而交朋友。

“德拉科，这里！”潘西和达芙妮坐在四排之后，向德拉科挥着手。

“你的粉丝俱乐部在等你。”金妮冷冷地说。德拉科露出了坏笑。

“祝你好运，朋友。”他对布雷斯说。“我也希望看到那把横扫七星出现在训练中，金。”他补充道。他对她眨了眨眼睛，然后转身走上台阶。他在潘西旁边坐下，俯身在她的耳边说了些什么。潘西大声笑了起来。

金妮很想发出作呕的声音。她真的不明白德拉科为什么会和那个女孩做朋友。“他们在谈恋爱吗？”她试探地问。

布雷斯笑了。“如果他们真的在谈恋爱，你觉得帕金森会绝口不提吗？”

“有道理。”她回答。

“他很享受这种关注，”布雷斯说。“反正这只是时间问题。他总是很受女孩子们的欢迎，不是吗？”

“为什么？”

他像看傻瓜一样看了她一眼。“他长得好看，还是马尔福。”

金妮哼了一声。“那你呢？”

他得意地笑了笑，将脚踝搭在膝盖上。“我也没有任何问题。”

她翻了个白眼。“你们两个真可笑。”

他正要开口回答时，弗林特来了，旁边站着蒙太古、沃林顿、德瑞克和博尔。球箱飘浮在弗林特的面前。他们五个人看起来就像一群行走的树。

“我会祝你好运，韦斯莱，”布雷斯俯过身说，“不过那可能会影响我的机会。”

她满不在乎地耸了耸肩，朝他咧嘴一笑。“别担心，我不需要运气。”

他笑了起来。

“好了，姑娘们，我们开始吧。”弗林特大声说。他的眼神告诉金妮，这件事不会令人愉快。“选拔赛是这样的，我们将从击球手开始。让我们看看你能把游走球击多远。”

他让他们在球场中间，试着把游走球击过球门。德瑞克和博尔轻而易举地做到了，但是与金妮同级的一个男孩——眼睛圆圆的，胳膊汗毛很重——差了五英尺。

“好吧，”弗林特喊道，残忍地笑了笑。“我觉得你显然没有希望了。”他飞下来时，看台上传来了嘲弄声。

另一个与她同级的男孩飞了上去，他还没有瞄准，看台上就传来了嘲笑的叫喊。他又瘦又小，头发细长，戴着一副大眼镜。他看上去就不是击球手的料。男孩没有理会看台上的叫喊，而是抡起球棒，他的游走球轻松地飞了出去。金妮露出了笑容。

德瑞克和博尔看上去很震惊，弗林特涨红了脸。“好吧。”他说，显然很失望。“后退十英尺。”

三个人再次将球击过了球门。瘦小男孩用袖子擦了擦眼镜，当弗林特命令他们再后退十英尺时，他显得毫不在意。

等他们退到球场另一端时，德瑞克和博尔的呼吸已经很吃力了，因为用力挥棒将游走球击过球门，粗壮的胳膊不堪重负。但是那个瘦小的男孩看起来仍然满不在乎。弗林特看上去马上要发脾气了。

又轮到德瑞克了，现在距离这么远，金妮很怀疑他做不到。他似乎也知道这一点。他那张长着浓眉和扁鼻子的宽脸因为努力和愤怒而涨得通红。他瞄准目标，眯起眼睛，扬起球棒。金妮皱起了眉头——角度完全不对。游走球在空中呼啸而过，撞上了那个戴眼镜男孩的胳膊肘，发出令人作呕的断裂声。看台上的人都倒吸了一口气，男孩痛得叫了起来。他面无血色地抓着上臂。

他落到地上，跌跌撞撞地从扫帚上下来时，金妮已经站了起来。“你还好吗？”

他咽了口口水。“嗯……校医院……”他咬着牙说，然后踉踉跄跄地离开了球场。

她转过身，发现德瑞克和博尔也飞了下来，弗林特亲切地拍着他的后背。“我想就这么定了。”弗林特喜笑颜开地说，露出了他的大牙。“我们可不能要一个胳膊肘骨折的击球手，对吧？”

金妮觉得义愤填膺，但是她将愤怒咽了下去，知道这不会给她带来任何好处。她回头看了一眼——他们有观众，她可以利用这一点。

她坐回座位上，装出无动于衷的样子。“你知道，这并不像你想的那么聪明。”她淡淡地说，嘲讽地看了德瑞克一眼。

他眯起眼睛看向她。“什么？”

“对，有话要说吗，韦斯莱？”弗林特说。他咬牙切齿地说出她的姓氏，好像这本身就是一种侮辱。

“如果他，”她对德瑞克点点头，“认为我们不知道他是故意瞄准那个孩子的，那他肯定比看上去更傻。”

两人交换着眼色，弗林特又看了一眼看台上的人群。他不能在半个学院面前这样坐视不管。过了一会儿，他响亮地哼了一声，大步走过来，居高临下地看着她。“他为什么要那样做？”他问。

她扬起了眉毛。“哦，我不知道。也许是因为他没法和一个90磅重的二年级竞争？”

“怎么，你……”德瑞克说，威胁地走上前来，但是弗林特举起一只手，他突然停下了。

“听着，韦斯莱，”他说，脸涨得通红，“如果那个二年级连一只该死的游走球都躲不开，那他就不配进球队。”他停顿了一下，眼睛里闪着危险的光芒。“说到这个，我们的追球手也要能躲开游走球，这很重要，你们说呢？”

他回头看了看德瑞克和博尔，他们愚蠢地笑了起来。

“我认为是时候让你们都飞到空中了，”他继续说，“我们的新击球手会看看你们是否具备这样的能力。”

金妮瞪着他，挺直身体，紧紧抓住长凳。看台上静悄悄的，她知道所有人都想听到她会怎么回答。她站起身来，再次迎视着弗林特的目光。“这样你们就能让你的……”她朝德瑞克和博尔点了点头，“……走狗把游走球对准扎比尼和我，让蒙太古和沃林顿也进入球队？做你的春秋大梦吧”。

看台上传来了窃笑和惊讶的笑声，弗林特气得脸都红了。“那你就没有加入这支球队的机会，”他说。他环顾四周，笑了起来。“也许波特可以帮助你加入格兰芬多队。我听说你们俩开办了一个昏厥俱乐部。”

金妮翻了个白眼。说真的？他就能做到这个程度？“从这次选拔赛来看，我觉得你也许在帮我的忙，”她说。“这支球队不是学院杯的料……”她抬头看向看台。“无意冒犯，马尔福。”

他随意地向后靠去，用胳膊肘撑着后面一排的椅子，露出了坏笑。她的莽撞总会把他逗乐。“不会的，韦斯莱。”他轻快地说。

她又转向弗林特。“……德瑞克刚刚把你可能得到的最好的击球手送进了校医院。”

“你刚才说你不愿意参加选拔赛。”他厉声说。他似乎意识到自己的声音太大了，于是皱着脸控制住了自己。让一个二年级的韦斯莱惹怒他，肯定对他的名誉没有任何好处。他勉强笑了笑。“所以我真的不知道你想要什么。”

金妮立刻答道：“一场公平的选拔赛。二对二。我和扎比尼对抗蒙太古和沃林顿。最先进三球的一组获胜。”

他盯着她看了一会儿，然后说：“很不幸，韦斯莱，布莱奇利是我们唯一的守门员。但如果你想不用——”

“我来为他们守门。”弗林特猛地抬头看向德拉科。德拉科已经站了起来，现在正往球场走来。

“那是……”弗林特结结巴巴地说。“……不允许的，马尔福。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“哦，得了吧，弗林特。让他们参加选拔赛。”

“除非你认为蒙太古和沃林顿应付不了。”金妮补充道。

弗林特张着嘴站在那里，看着金妮和德拉科，又看向看台上的观众。她知道他们逼得他走投无路了。他现在不能拒绝……所有人都在看他，他的名誉岌岌可危。他闭紧嘴巴，气得咬紧了下巴。

他最终看向金妮的眼睛。“好吧，”他厉声说。“但是我们得快点。我还有地方要去。”

金妮对德拉科笑了笑。她轻松地将扫帚从一只手换到另一只手，试探着自己的握力，然后飞到空中。她听到德拉科走向装备棚，拿出一把学校的扫帚，然后他和布雷斯也飞上了天空。他们在他们的球门前重新集合。

“韦斯莱，这出戏真精彩。”布雷斯说。从他舒服淡然地坐在扫帚上的样子来看，她就知道他是一个好球手。

“我不希望我们中有人成为下一个被游走球击中肘部的人。”她说。

“对。”他若有所思地说。“谢谢。”他看向球场对面的蒙太古、沃林顿和布莱奇利。“好了，我希望你像你说的那样好。”

“她很优秀。”德拉科证实道。

“嗯，也许吧，朋友，”布雷斯转身说道。“但你可不能守得很差劲。”

德拉科露出了坏笑。“那我想你们俩最好把鬼飞球控制在他们那边。”

* * *

她在空中高速飞行，风从身边呼啸而过，鬼飞球稳稳地拿在手里。他们以二比一领先。肾上腺素在她的血管里涌动，不知什么时候，她的马尾辫松开了，头发在身后飞扬。

她能感觉到蒙太古就在她身后，试图通过逼近她来威胁她。她看向左边。十英尺开外，布雷斯在极力给她传球的机会。沃林顿不算太差；他坚定地拦在两人中间，宽阔的肩膀几乎挡住了金妮的视线。

 **砰！** 蒙太古用扫帚前端撞着她的尾巴，这一颠差点让她摔下去。她强迫自己不要回头瞪他——他想让她分心。球门柱近在咫尺，布莱奇利在他们前方徘徊。她必须得过去；布莱奇利是一个好守门员。他能轻而易举地挡住直接射门。

 **砰！** 蒙太古又撞了她，这一次，她的横扫七星因为撞击的力量在身下震荡时，她不得不咬紧牙关。 _真该死，_ 她想。一报还一报。

她毫无预兆地将扫帚偏向左侧，用尽全力撞上了沃林顿的右边。 **砰！** 他毫无准备，他的大块头也对她有利。他在扫帚上摇晃起来，在他恢复平衡的一瞬间，她把鬼飞球从他头上抛给了布雷斯。布雷斯立刻绕过他，朝几英尺外的球门飞去。布莱奇利眯起眼睛，伸出双手准备阻挡，千钧一发之际，金妮迅速飞到球门前方，接住布雷斯轻松的传球，越过布莱奇利的左肩，将球扔进了球门。

出乎金妮意料的是，看台上响起了欢呼声。蒙太古、沃林顿和布莱奇利落地时，兴奋的喊声立刻变成了嘲笑。弗林特脸色铁青，金妮看着他的眼睛，莽撞地扬起了眉毛。

“韦斯莱和扎比尼，明天早上九点训练。别迟到。”他瞪着他们，咬牙切齿地说。接着，他大步离开了球场，他的伙伴们跟在他身后。

金妮落在地上，笑得很灿烂。布雷斯开心地笑着，伸出胳膊搂住了她的肩膀。“打得好，韦斯莱。”他说。

“你也不错。还有你。”她对朝他们走来的德拉科说。“你拦住沃林顿的第一个球时，你看到他扭曲的脸了吗？”

德拉科露出了坏笑。“我真的没注意到有什么不同。”他打趣道。

“你说得对，”金妮笑着回答，“他总是一脸困惑，对不对？”

“德拉科，太棒了！”潘西·帕金森温柔的声音打断了他们的交谈，她伸手挽住德拉科的胳膊，笑眯眯地看着他。

“布雷斯，你表现得真棒。”达芙妮说，一边眨着睫毛，一边把柔顺的金发甩过肩膀。

“好吧。”金妮扬起眉毛，从布雷斯的胳膊底下挣脱出来。“我这就走了。”她路过德拉科时，轻轻推了推他。“争取11点之前回家，好吗？”她说，厚颜无耻地笑了笑。“你知道我有多担心。”

德拉科哈哈大笑，低头暗示地看了潘西一眼。“我认为我能得到妥善的照顾。”

“显然如此。”她笑着摇了摇头，然后走开了。

她将扫帚扛在肩上，走进城堡。她不禁笑容满面；她的脸颊被风吹红了，肾上腺素还在涌动。她进球队了！没错，弗林特也许会尽可能地针对她，但是飞行和竞争足以弥补这一点。

“金妮！”

“金妮！”

两个声音叫着她的名字，她转过身来，发现卡罗姐妹朝她走来。她皱起了眉头。虽然她们是室友，但是从她上学以来，她们跟她说的话不超过五个字。

“赫斯提娅，芙洛拉。”她们来到她身边时，她相当冷淡地说，对她们点了点头。“有什么事吗？”

“嗯，”芙洛拉说，她的头发更短一些，“我们想邀请你……”

“……今晚和我们一起吃晚餐。”赫斯提娅接着说。

金妮扬起眉毛。“有什么特别的原因吗？”她慢慢地问。

“我们刚才看了选拔赛。”赫斯提娅说。

“我们认为我们可能因为你是一个韦斯莱，而过早对你下了判断。”

金妮微微扬起了嘴角。她们说话的方式让她想起了弗雷德和乔治。“我不知道我应该感觉受宠若惊还是受到冒犯。”她说。

“你应该受宠若惊。”芙洛拉笑着说。

“你给我们留下了深刻印象，”赫斯提娅补充道。“我们可不会轻易被打动。”

“谢谢。”金妮回答。

“那今晚一起吃晚餐？”

金妮耸了耸肩。“好吧。我觉得没什么不可以的。”

“太好了。”芙洛拉说。“到时见。”

说完之后，双胞胎转身离开了。

那天晚上，金妮与芙洛拉和赫斯提娅一起吃过晚饭回到宿舍，布丽奇特给了她一条瑞士巧克力，那是她去度假的父母寄给她的，蕾切尔让她先洗了澡。

她告诉德拉科时，他笑了起来。他们坐在壁炉前的沙发上，金妮背靠在他身上，无精打采地翻着变形课课本。“如果有什么是斯莱特林所尊重的，”他说，“那就是羞辱别人的能力。你让弗林特看起来像个无能的白痴。”

“这不太难。”她讽刺地说。

他笑着将脚搭在咖啡桌上，看着刚刚写完的魔药课论文。“你似乎已经挣到了，韦斯莱。恭喜你。”

* * *

金妮抄下作业要求，然后把笔记本和羽毛笔塞进书包里。“下课。”卢平教授说。他们离开教室时，她看见他疲惫地倒在椅子里。

“卢平今天看起来有点不舒服。”她们走向魔咒课教室时，赫斯提娅说。

芙洛拉耸了耸肩。“至少他没有给我们留太多作业。”

“金妮……你哥哥。”赫斯提娅说，指了指走廊里。罗恩跟哈利和赫敏站在一起，但他好像注意到了她，正怒气冲冲地朝她走来。

“嗨，罗恩。”她说，朝他扬起眉毛。

“我们听说你进斯莱特林球队了。”他抱起胳膊，开门见山地说。

“我们是谁？”她问。她转向芙洛拉和赫斯提娅。“你们俩先走。我马上就到。”

她们走开时，他狠狠地看着她。“我们的家人。”他说。

他的语气让她翻了个白眼。

“弗雷德和乔治对于和你比赛不太感兴趣。”他接着说。

“不喜欢输？”她笑着揶揄道。

罗恩皱起了眉头。“更像是害怕用游走球打中自己的妹妹。”

她的笑容消失了。“我能照顾自己，非常感谢。”她说。

“你让他们很为难。”他答道。“不过说到家人，”他瞪着她，继续说道，“你上次给家里写信是什么时候？”

金妮眯起了眼睛。她不喜欢他责备的语气。“我两周前给爸爸妈妈寄了一封信。”她生硬地说。

罗恩发出一声嘲笑。“就三句话，”他说。“你还不如寄一张空白的羊皮纸。”

“也许下次我会这么做，”她厉声说。“如果你说完了，罗恩，我要走了。我还有——”

“金妮！金妮·韦斯莱！”她转过身，看到一个漂亮的金发女孩正沿着走廊向他们跑来。金妮略微认得她。她是达芙妮的妹妹……一年级新生，叫阿什莉或阿斯特还是阿斯特之类的。

“我刚才跟庞弗雷夫人一起关禁闭。”女孩气喘吁吁地说。“德拉科·马尔福被送了进来。他要找你。”

金妮的胃沉了下去。她的脑海里浮现出德拉科血肉模糊的画面。“怎么了？”她轻声说。

“他在那个可怕的混血巨人的课堂上被某种吓人的动物袭击了。”女孩睁大眼睛答道。

罗恩笑了一声。“这个蠢货活该。”他残忍地说。

金妮转身瞪了他一眼。“你真是个混蛋，罗恩。”她厉声说道，然后离开了。

* * *

庞弗雷夫人将干净的白色绷带缠在德拉科的胳膊上，德拉科皱起了眉头。“这上面有药膏，可能会疼。”她说。他气恼地想，这警告也太迟了。

“小可怜。”潘西说，抚摸着他的另一条胳臂。

庞弗雷夫人将绷带绑好。“你的父母很快就到。”她说。

他坐直了身体，伤口碰到绷带，使他又皱起了眉头。“你给我父母送了信？”

“是的，”她说。“你在课堂上受伤了，所以我们必须通知他们。尽量别动胳膊。他们到了之后我就回来。”她走开了，片刻之后，他听到了她办公室的门关上的声音。

校医院的门突然打开，金妮一脸焦急地冲了进来。她立刻看到了他。她从坐着的德拉科看向抓着他胳膊的潘西，然后明显松了口气。她一定以为会面临更糟的情况。她笑了起来，用手捋了捋头发，走到他的床边。

“她来干什么？”潘西恼火地低声说。

“我得跟她谈谈魁地奇。待会儿见。”他轻蔑地回答。潘西很生气，但还是起身离开了。

金妮笑着坐在一把椅子里。他翻了个白眼。“真的没那么好笑。”他冷冷地说。

她停了下来，但嘴角仍然带着一丝笑意。“对不起，”她说，看了看他的绷带，“不过我还以为会到处都是血和内脏。”

“没有内脏，”他说。“只有血。”

“那么，”她说，严肃地看着他的眼睛。“发生什么事了？”

他耸了耸肩。他对潘西夸大伤势，并从中得到了乐趣，但是他知道金妮立刻就会看出来。“我们在保护神奇动物课上接触鹰头马身有翼兽。我的胳膊被抓了一下。就是这样。”

她扬起了眉毛。“你嘲笑它了？”她问。

他皱起了眉头，她举起双手。“喂，我刚才还在拥挤的走廊里叫我哥混蛋。我不会指责你。”

他叹了口气。“我可能有点嘲笑它。”

她点了点头。“幸好它没有把你的胳膊扯掉。”她轻快地说。

“这回你得代替我当找球手，跟格兰芬多队比赛了。”

她又点了点头。“弗林特不会愿意的。”

“不过他会的。我们都知道希格斯毫无希望。”

她笑了起来。“没错。来，喝了它。”她说，把床头柜上的玻璃杯递给他。“你看起来需要它。”

他接过来喝了几口，满足地叹了口气。他甚至没有意识到自己渴了。“那么，”他最终说道，“再给我讲讲你是怎么叫你哥哥混蛋的吧。”

她露出顽皮的坏笑，正想开口回答，这时，校医院的门猛地打开，他的父母走了进来。他发现金妮僵住了。她一直没有被真正介绍给他的父母，但是他知道，她一定因为里德尔的日记而怨恨他的父亲。

“德拉科，亲爱的。”他的母亲扑到床边。“你没事吧？”她低头看了一眼金妮，后者冷冷地迎着她的目光。纳西莎抿起嘴唇，但没有说话。她绕到另一边，坐在了潘西之前坐过的位置上。

“我没事。”德拉科说。“你们不用来的。”

“我们当然要来，”他父亲生气地说。“你似乎总是陷入麻烦。”

“所以你大老远跑来对我说教？”德拉科不耐烦地问。

“不，德拉科。”他父亲严厉地回答。“我们是来确保邓布利多采取必要的纪律处分。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。他的母亲握住他放在毯子上的手。“别担心，亲爱的。我们会尽力把那个混血傻瓜开除。”

“至少弄死那个怪兽。”

他听见金妮倒吸了一口凉气。“这不是很极端吗？”她尖刻地说。

他的父母抬起头来，脸上露出惊讶的表情。他的父亲涨红了脸。“这不极端。”他严厉地说，咬紧了下巴。

金妮没有退缩。“这不是什么重伤，”她说。“根本不值得……”

“好了，”他父亲打断了她，“我不指望一个韦斯莱懂得什么叫值得。”德拉科瑟缩了一下。“你最好别插手与你无关的事情。”

“不管怎样，这里不再需要你了，韦斯莱小姐。”他母亲拘谨地说。

金妮没有出声，但是她期待地看向德拉科。他知道她需要他的支持，可他也知道，她在这里对任何人都没有好处。不管怎么说，那只鹰头马身有翼兽袭击了他。它应该受到惩罚，虽然被处死似乎有点过分，但他很了解他的父亲，知道他不会妥协的。他看着金妮的眼睛，微微摇了摇头。她咬紧了下巴。

“你听见了吗？”纳西莎说，居高临下地盯着她。

金妮甚至都没看她一眼。她又神情冷漠地盯着他看了一会儿，然后用力推开椅子，离开了校医院。

“好了，既然她走了……”他的母亲喋喋不休地说，几分钟后，庞弗雷夫人从办公室出来，给他父母解释了他的伤势。但是德拉科没有理会他们，而是靠在枕头上，觉得十分不自在，就像他刚刚考试失利了。

* * *

几天后，他吃过晚饭后不久就出院了，回到了公共休息室。他坐在潘西身边，她立刻对他那还缠着绷带的胳膊表示同情。德拉科在房间里寻找金妮，但她似乎不在。自从他第一天进医院之后，他就再也没见过她了。

十五分钟后，他听到入口走廊传来了她的声音。她跟卡罗姐妹一起出现了。她走进公共休息室，完全没有理睬他。

当然，潘西趁机大声说道：“感谢梅林，你父母弄死了那只可怕的怪兽。那么多血……幸好不用截肢。”

金妮在去往女生宿舍楼梯的路上停了下来，尽管她背对着德拉科，但是他感觉到她轻蔑地翻着白眼。她转身瞪着潘西。“梅林啊，帕金森，别出洋相了。我们都知道，这道伤口是被美化过的。”

就连德拉科也被她刺耳的话吓了一跳，他的心中涌起一股怒火。她有什么权利对这件事如此冷漠？“你为什么就不能离她远点，金妮？”他厉声说。

她看向他。整个公共休息室的人都在看他们，甚至懒得掩饰他们的好奇。“你应该为自己感到羞耻，”她说。“那只鹰头马身有翼兽要被杀死了。”

他瞪着眼睛，在沙发上坐直了身子。“这不是我的要求。我父母——”

“你什么也没说。你明知道这是你的错，却要让它去死。”她嘲弄地说。“你真是懦夫。”

所有人都倒吸了一口气，德拉科跳了起来。他抓住她的胳膊，把她拉到一个角落里。“闭嘴，金妮。”他压低声音说。“经历了去年发生的那些事之后，你怎么敢叫我懦夫？我——”

“哦，没错，”她冷冷地笑了。“面对该死的蛇怪，你可以挺身而出，但是你的父母要处死无辜的动物，像对待家养小精灵一样对待我时，你就不行了。”

“维护你又不是我的职责。”他刺耳地说。

她怒视着他，那双通常温暖的棕色眼睛里充满了轻蔑。“如我所说——懦夫。”她挣脱他的手，头也不回地冲上楼梯，卡罗姐妹跟在她身后。

德拉科盯着她的背影看了一会儿，然后转身回到沙发上，气得心脏怦怦直跳。

“感谢梅林，她最近总和那对双胞胎待在一起。”潘西漫不经心地说。“也许她这回就不会总围着我们转了。”

德拉科转向她。“哦，闭嘴吧，潘西。”他厉声说道，她吃惊地睁大了眼睛。他沮丧地用手捋着头发。“该死。”他自言自语地骂道。他忍住想扔东西的冲动，冲上楼梯，走进宿舍，重重地关上了身后的门。


	10. Chapter 10

**第九章 闯入与比赛**

这是十月中旬难得温暖的一天。阳光灿烂，秋风凉爽而不刺骨。许多学生都来到外面，坐在草地上和湖边，享受着这个秋季最后的艳阳天。金妮仰面躺在地上，手里举着魔咒课本。赫斯提娅和芙洛拉盘腿坐在旁边，布丽奇特和蕾切尔几分钟前也加入了她们，正对着一套塔罗牌咯咯发笑。

“你读了爸爸妈妈的信了吗？”芙洛拉问，推了推姐姐的胳膊。

赫斯提娅将一绺黑发缠在手指上。“我还没有时间，”她答道。“上面说了什么？”

“我们又要去阿米库斯和阿莱克托家吃圣诞晚餐。”芙洛拉说。

她姐姐不快地咂了咂嘴。“没办法不去吗？”

“除非我们给自己的食物下毒。生鸡胸肉听起来怎么样？”

赫斯提娅讽刺地笑了。“不是很吸引人，但是两个月后再问我一遍。”

“他们是谁？他们做了什么能激发这样的爱和热情？”金妮看着课本，轻快地问道。

“他们是我们的叔叔和姑妈。”赫斯提娅解释道。“每隔几年，我们的父母就会坚持让我们在他们那座恐怖潮湿的庄园里过圣诞节。”

金妮把书放在胸前，转头看向她们。“他们是兄妹，一起住在庄园里？”

芙洛拉用双手撑着身体。“阿米库斯叔叔和阿莱克托姑妈跟别人相处不好。”她狡猾地笑着说。赫斯提娅笑了起来。

金妮扬起了眉毛。

“他们在黑魔王那里地位很高。”金妮的眉毛扬得更高了，但赫斯提娅似乎没有发觉，仍然很镇定。“至少在这一点上，你必须得尊重他们。妈妈说他们俩在加入食死徒之前一无是处。”

“但是他们说个没完，”芙洛拉说。“他们一直说为黑魔王服务有多么美妙。”

赫斯提娅抱怨道：“真是令人恼火。”

金妮正要问一个问题——既然双胞胎提了起来，她想起了爸爸妈妈说起过一战中“残忍的卡罗兄妹”。这时，一道瘦长的影子笼罩了她。她抬起头，发现布雷斯站在那里，脸上带着寻常那种冷淡的笑意。不远处，蕾切尔和布丽奇特的笑声戛然而止，她们转过头来看着他们。

“有事吗？”她扬起眉毛问道，没有坐起身来。

布雷斯露出了坏笑。“我发现，离开我和德拉科几个星期并没有改善你的举止。”他说。

“我能说什么呢？”金妮回答。“你们两个总是能产生良好影响。没有你们，我都变得差劲了。”

“我看得出来。”他笑着说。

“所以你有什么事？”她问。

“想跟你说句话。”他随意地答道。“和我走走吧，韦斯莱。”

金妮考虑了一会儿，这才站起身来，拂去长袍后面的草。毕竟，她没有理由对布雷斯生气。自从几个星期前她和德拉科吵架后，他们就没有说过话（除了魁地奇训练时必要地偶尔喊几声）。在整件事上，他显然站在德拉科那边，但她不能为此责怪他——他是德拉科最好的朋友。

他们走向湖边时，她能感觉到蕾切尔和布丽奇特在盯着她的后脑勺。她看见哈利、罗恩和赫敏湖对面聊天。两个男孩似乎在开玩笑，要把对方推进去。赫敏坐在后面，腿上放着一本看起来很重的书，努力忍住笑容。

“你和马尔福应该和好。”布雷斯在她旁边突然说。

她转头看向他。“我们为什么要那样做？”她回答。

“他对此很生气，在他周围可怕极了。”他乏味地说。他看向右边，金妮顺着他的目光，看到了那群围坐成半圆的斯莱特林三年级学生。潘西趴在中间，德拉科在旁边用胳膊撑起身子，抬头望着他们。他们的眼神相遇了。他立刻移开了目光。“我不知道我还能忍受多久他的坏心情。”布雷斯又说。

“那么这纯粹是出于自私的动机？”金妮问，又转头看向他。

他得意地笑了笑。“你还抱有别的期望吗？”

“当然不是，”她回答。“但事情真的没那么简单。”

“就是很简单，韦斯莱。”布雷斯说。“你们吵架……和好。再简单不过了。”他们绕过一棵大树，又折了回去。

“他让他们处决那只鹰头马身有翼兽，但是他很清楚，那件事主要责任在他。这是不对的。”她坚决地说。

他出乎意料地笑了起来。“我还以为我们已经改变你那些愚蠢的原则了。”

金妮忍不住也笑了。“并没有。”她回答。

他们现在回到了她的伙伴那里。他们在不远处停了下来，布雷斯点头与她告别。“想想吧，韦斯莱。考虑到他有多固执，这种情况可能会持续多年。”

她也点了点头，他大步走向他的朋友们。她坐在草地上，重新拿起她的魔咒课本。但是布丽奇特和蕾切尔立刻过来了。金妮恼火地想，她们也许能闻到八卦的味道。

“你们俩看起来很严肃。”蕾切尔说，兴奋地咬着指甲。

“他是在征求你对达芙妮·格林格拉斯的意见吗？”布丽奇特问道。

金妮叹了口气，翻着课本，不愿抬起头来。但蕾切尔似乎对她的冷淡毫不在意。“我妈妈认为格林格拉斯夫妇也许让达芙妮缠上他。格林格拉斯先生几乎输光了他们所有的钱，”她压低声音说，“谁能得到布雷斯·扎比尼，谁就会发财。”

金妮翻了个白眼。几个星期以来，达芙妮一直对布雷斯暗送秋波，令人作呕，但是金妮敢拿身上的长袍打赌，这与格林格拉斯夫妇或他们家的经济状况无关。达芙妮绝对不是一个好演员。

布丽奇特似乎也有疑问。“如果她只关心钱，”她怀疑地说，“她为什么不去追德拉科·马尔福？梅林在上，他比其他男孩都有钱。”

“好吧，”蕾切尔咯咯笑着说，“我从没说过达芙妮·格林格拉斯是店里最锋利的羽毛笔，对吗？”

布丽奇特发出了令人反感的笑声。

“不过我知道你说马尔福是什么意思。”蕾切尔笑着说。“你知道吗……我听说他母亲的订婚戒指是一颗10克拉的钻石……”

金妮没有理会她们，而是低头盯着课本，思绪飘到了别处。得知他们的争吵也惹恼了德拉科，她有一种反常的满足感。不知怎么回事，他令她很为难，尽管她可悲地不想承认，可是她想念他在身边的感觉。但她就是不能原谅他。

他的父母把她当作无礼的仆人对待，这使她很生气，但是她以为他们会有其他态度吗？真正让人恼火的是，这件事发生时，德拉科垂着眼睛坐在那里，一言不发。

然后，他的父母宣布要处决那只鹰头马身有翼兽，海格可能被开除时，他还保持着同样的表情。

她很生气，但是不仅如此。她感到了前所未有的失望。

不过不论她有什么感觉，布雷斯都是对的——德拉科很固执。他不打算向她道歉或者恳求她，她知道在整个公共休息室面前叫他懦夫对他伤害很大。

她叹了口气，用手指拨弄着头发。她突然有一种冲动，想看向德拉科的方向，但她还是强迫自己将目光放在课本上。

* * *

金妮走下通往地牢的楼梯，用手拧着马尾辫末端，水落在了地板上。

“该死的草药课。”赫斯提娅在她旁边嘀咕道。她们在温室里上了今天最后一节课，回城堡时被淋透了。 

“你们觉得这个霍格莫德周末会下雨吗？”芙洛拉问。“所有人都会很生气。”

“我真讨厌我们不能去，”她的姐姐继续说。“我已经让多米尼克——那个四年级——帮我们从店里买些东西。如果你想要什么，金妮，我相信他不会介意再加几样。”

她摇了摇头。“不用了。在下个霍格莫德周末来临之前，我就偷你们俩的巧克力蛙好了。”

双胞胎笑了起来，金妮说出口令，她们一起通过了地下室的墙壁。

“——要是我能亲眼看到就好了。”她们走进公共休息室时，她听到了德瑞克低沉响亮声音，他抱着胳膊靠在沙发上，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

德拉科转身瞪着克拉布。“多谢你散播流言，你这个该死的蠢货。”他恼火地说。

弗林特接着说道：“伟大的德拉科·马尔福最害怕——”

“说魔鬼，魔鬼到。”沃林顿说。令金妮惊讶的是，所有人都转过头来看着她。

德瑞克笑得更厉害了。“韦斯莱，也许你可以说一说——”

“哦，滚开，德瑞克。”德拉科大声说。“我告诉你，卢平说下个星期要让六年级和七年级学习博格特。所以如果我是你的话，我现在就会闭嘴。”

听到他的话，德瑞克、弗林特和沃林顿都脸色发白，安静了下来。“这就是我的想法。”德拉科说。他转向布雷斯。“我要去图书馆。”他气冲冲地说。他将书包背在肩上时，他们的目光短暂相遇了。她扬起眉毛，但他一言不发地从她身边走了过去。公共休息室里一片死寂，过了一会儿，金妮转身跟了上去。

她在门外不远处追上了他。

“德拉科！”她说。他猛地转过身来，眼中闪着怒火。他显然以为是别人，但是他发现来人是她，表情也没有丝毫缓和。

“哦，你现在跟我说话了，是吗？”他厉声说。

金妮火冒三丈。她听她妈妈说过博格特，德拉科所看到的东西都源于他自己的想法。这当然不是她的错！“那是什么，一只鹰头马身有翼兽吗？”她冲他叫道。

他的眼神很冷酷，如水银一般幽深，他一时间没有回答。“差不多吧。”他终于冷漠地说道。

她点了点头，两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。“好吧，”她咽了口唾沫。“我不知道我为什么要出来。”

“我也不知道。”他冷冷地答道。

她又点了点头，她真讨厌他们之间这么冷漠。“好吧。”她说，然后转身说了口令，又回到了公共休息室。

* * *

“一共是四加隆十六西可，先生。”

德拉科将硬币推过去，把羽毛笔盒塞进外套里，他们一起走出了文人居。

“我们应该回去了，”布雷斯说。“已经很晚了。”

“你买到你妹妹要的太妃糖了吗，达芙？”潘西问，挽上了德拉科的胳膊。他觉得很恼火。几个星期以来，他的心情一直不好，一个月前他还很享受潘西的调情，现在，这却使他心烦意乱。她表现得好像他们在约会，总是围着他转，在他耳边低语……梅林啊，他还没吻她呢！

达芙妮点点头，拍了拍蜂蜜公爵的购物袋。

“我真希望我一年级时也能有个哥哥姐姐，”潘西说。“要是有人给我带蜂蜜公爵就好了。”

达芙妮轻轻推着潘西的肩膀。“你可以请求阿德里安呀。”她咯咯笑着说。

潘西笑了。“我想也是，”她狡猾地说，“但我不想以后欠他什么，你明白吗？”

达芙妮笑了起来，德拉科翻了个白眼。“说真的，帕金森？”他刻薄地说。“你那时十一岁。如果普塞对你好，那绝对不是因为他想跟你上床。”

潘西紧紧抿着嘴唇，沉默了下来。他知道他的话很难听，他也知道，如果他是别人的话，她肯定会咬掉他的脑袋。他立刻觉得很糟糕。

“对不起。”他生硬地说。“我很累。”

城堡渐渐映入眼帘时，潘西显然又高兴起来，和达芙妮继续聊天了。他们走向地牢，德拉科一直没怎么说话。有人对墙上的火把施了魔法，把火焰从绿色变成了橘色……他猜是为了营造万圣节气氛。

他们穿墙走进公共休息室，然后突然停了下来。身着黑袍的斯内普教授给走廊平添了一丝阴沉。他背对着他们，不过他们走进来时，他转过身来，像往常一样不赞成地瞪着他们。

“你们是慢悠悠走回来的。”他严厉地说。“我认为你们四个是最后回来的。”

“出了什么事吗，教授？”德拉科问。

斯内普皱起了眉头。“我刚要说到这里。”

德拉科从他身边走过，靠在附近一把扶手椅的椅背上。他环顾着公共休息室——所有斯莱特林都集合起来，等斯内普讲话。

教授清了清喉咙。“西里斯·布莱克闯进了城堡。”他简单地说。所有人都倒抽了一口气，房间里响起了窃窃私语。斯内普眯起眼睛，继续说道：“他试图进入格兰芬多塔楼，我们相信他可能还在场地上。我和其他教授决定，为了安全起见，所有学生今晚都要睡在大礼堂里。”低语声越来越大，斯内普只好提高了嗓门。“你们有十分钟收拾东西，换上睡衣，然后我会送你们去大礼堂。那里会为你们提供垫子、枕头和毯子。”

所有学生开始大声交谈，朝宿舍楼梯走去。突然，一个七年级男孩的声音盖过了喧哗。“教授，我们为什么要为这事烦恼？我们都知道布莱克只是在找波特！”

斯内普教授瞪了他一眼。“因为我说你需要烦恼，罗尔夫，”他的声音低得吓人。“十分钟。”

大家都走向宿舍时，德拉科的视线在房间里搜寻，直到看到金妮，他才意识到自己在找她。她脸色惨白如纸，僵硬地站在那对喋喋不休的卡罗双胞胎中间。他们的目光相遇了；他能看到其中的恐惧，也清楚地知道她在想什么，因为他也在想同样的事。那些想杀死哈利·波特的黑巫师并不在乎他们在过程中伤害了谁，有时候其他人也会被卷进去。他们俩比任何人都更清楚这一点。

“马尔福，我们走吧。”布雷斯在他旁边说。双胞胎中的一个碰了碰金妮的胳膊，她似乎回到了现实，转过身去。

德拉科跟着布雷斯爬上通往男生宿舍的楼梯。

“你们认为有哪位教授知道怎么对付布莱克吗？”克拉布对宿舍里的人大声说道。他咧嘴笑着，仿佛这件事只是愉快的消遣，德拉科又想起了金妮的表情，突然有种打他一拳的冲动。

“我想看弗立维试一试。我敢打赌，他被炸成无数个碎片的话，看起来一定很滑稽。”高尔说，像个白痴似的哈哈大笑。

“如果他让便壶[1]爆炸，至少这些忙乱都是值得的。”克拉布说。

布雷斯露出了坏笑，但德拉科紧紧抿着嘴唇。他沉默地刷完牙，换上了睡衣。

他们下楼回到公共休息室时，金妮已经在那里了，她穿着宽松的格子裤和一件过分肥大的T恤。她甚至没有看他一眼，斯内普数了数人数，然后走出了公共休息室。他们跟着他穿过曲折的走廊，来到大礼堂，其他学院已经都到了。

几个教授站在入口处，不过德拉科认为他们大多数可能在搜查城堡。学生们在房间里走来走去，一边寻找垫子，一边小声说话。德拉科没有多想，也没有考虑这是不是一个好主意，就走向正在抖开毯子的金妮，坐在了她旁边的垫子上。

他没有看她，脱掉鞋子，打开自己的毯子，不过他用余光发现她正在看他。她正要清清嗓子，但似乎又改变了主意，过了一会儿，她移开目光，躺了下来。在她的另一边，双胞胎又盯着他看了几秒钟，另外两个人——德拉科怎么也想不起她们的名字了——开始热烈地低声聊了起来。

“有趣的睡觉安排。”布雷斯在德拉科左边安置下来，轻声说道，但他似乎并不期望得到答案，因为他背对着他躺下了。潘西看上去非常生气，德拉科无声地感谢布雷斯占据了他旁边的垫子，使潘西和达芙妮只能睡在远处。

金妮的眼睛已经紧紧闭上了，德拉科仰面躺着，盯着被施了魔法的天花板。大礼堂逐渐安静下来，不久之后就只剩下毯子的摩擦声和轻柔的鼾声了。

不知过了多久，德拉科转过头时，借着从门缝里透出的橘色光线，他看到了金妮睁大的眼睛。她看着天花板，咬着下唇，脸色苍白。她很害怕，他不能责怪她。

他咽了口唾沫。“布莱克不是在找你。”他轻声说。

她没有转过头来看他，但他知道她听到了。

过了一会儿，她恐惧地答道：“汤姆也是。”

他不知道该怎么回答。这是真的。他们又陷入了沉默。

几分钟后，德拉科将右臂从毯子里伸了出来。他用指尖轻轻碰了碰她的身体，让她知道，然后把胳膊放在两人之间，掌心朝上。

起初，她没有动，但是过了一会儿，他感觉到她温暖的小手滑进了他的手中。他们没有再说话，不过他紧紧握着她的手。她也握住了他。

* * *

金妮抚平魁地奇队服，来回伸展着她的腿。这是她的第一场正式比赛，她的心跳得很快。她右手紧紧攥着横扫七星，跟球队一起走出更衣室，伴随着欢呼声大步走向球场。不知怎么回事，球场看起来比训练时要大得多……也许是因为看台上人山人海，李·乔丹的解说声在她耳边回响。

弗林特走到她身边。“我想，”他讽刺地说。“马尔福在留心着你。”

“我真不知道你在说什么，弗林特。”她厉声说，没等他回答就走开了。

格兰芬多队从更衣室里出来了，看台上响起了热烈的欢呼声。“弗林特真惹我生气。”她靠近布雷斯，在喧哗中说道。

他对她扬起眉毛。“他这次说了什么？”

“马尔福一直在留心着我。”她翻了个白眼。弗林特和奥利弗·伍德走到霍琦夫人面前，她似乎在对他们发表演说。

布雷斯哼了一声。“他永远也不能让人们忘记博格特事件。”他说。

她疑惑地看了他一眼。“他的博格特是鹰头马身有翼兽，这又怎么了？”

他皱起了眉头。“你没有听到传言吗？”

她摇了摇头，他的眉毛扬得更高了。

“他的博格特不是鹰头马身有翼兽。”他压低声音解释道。“是一个躺在地上的女孩，看起来好像死了。”

她还是不明白。“所以他们取笑他，就是因为他看见了一个女孩？”

布雷斯摇了摇头。“那不是普通女孩，韦斯莱。”他看着她的眼睛说。“那是你。”

金妮不知道该说什么。她只是静静地站在那里，嘴巴微微张开，脸颊绯红。她突然明白了为什么大家这几个星期一直为博格特的事情嘲弄德拉科。他们不明白。他们看到她躺在他面前，还以为他是害怕她会死。他们不知道，那晚在密室里的一切都太真实了。

她抬头看向看台高处，德拉科就站在那里。一周前，西里斯·布莱克闯入学校，他们醒来时手拉着手。不过他们起床之后，仿佛什么也没发生过。德拉科抬起头来，他们的目光相遇了。他疑惑地皱着眉头。这时，霍琦夫人吹响了哨子，金妮的思绪又回到了手头的任务上。魁地奇，魁地奇，魁地奇。不是德拉科，不是密室。魁地奇。

她咬紧牙关，集中精神，飞到空中，努力寻找金色飞贼。她飞得越来越高，直到能从上面俯瞰整个球场。哈利似乎也有同样的想法；他在十英尺之外盘旋，眯着绿色眼睛寻找任何金色闪光的迹象。

下面的比赛变得越来越凶险。蒙太古代替金妮当追球手，正在到处犯规。

“蒙太古在作弊！”哈利朝她喊道，气得脸都红了。“他差点把凯蒂从扫帚上撞下来！”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“那她为什么不撞回去？”她叫道。

她继续搜寻球场，尽量不去理会比赛的其他部分。从看台上愤怒的叫喊中，她知道蒙太古还没罢手。李·乔丹的解说也越来越愤怒。

“德瑞克似乎把凯蒂·贝尔的脑袋当成了游走球！教授，别告诉我你就这样放过他——他差点把她的头削掉！”

她看见了——斯莱特林球门柱上方一道金色的闪光。她立刻朝它冲了过去，哈利紧随其后。她将身体伏在扫帚上，眼睛紧紧盯着远处的金色光芒，竭力不去理会逐渐逼近的哈利，如果她不能在几秒钟之内抓住飞贼，他可能就会追上她。

这时，她感觉到了。一股突然而来的寒意席卷了她的全身，冻结了她的血液，她抬起头，看见一个摄魂怪正在接近她，破烂斗篷在它周身飘荡。沉重的黑暗开始渗入她的视线，她拼命将扫帚往后拉，想躲开它，但是它占据了她的视野，黑洞一般的脸离她越来越近。她能听到看台上惊恐的尖叫声……

_啊，哈利·波特。_

汤姆的声音。金妮拼命对抗着沉重的黑暗。这不是真的，这不是真的，这不是真的。她像念咒一样不断重复着这句话，但是黑暗已经使她什么都看不到了。

_这个多余的人是谁？没关系。我会先除掉他。_

她从空中坠落下来，看台上的尖叫声更大了。她知道她应该感到惊慌，伸手去抓住什么东西，免得自己撞到地上，摔成一个破布娃娃，可她根本没有力气。

接着，她什么也不知道了。

[1] 波特的外号。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十章 关心**

“让开！别挡路！”德拉科叫道，从爬下看台的学生中间挤了过去。他跑到球场上时，沮丧又恐惧地喘着粗气，他向城堡跑去。他的心跳在耳中咚咚作响，使他几乎听不到潘西、达芙妮、克拉布和高尔喊着让他慢点。

他在走廊里奔跑，脚步声响亮地回荡着，他猛地在校医院前停了下来。两支魁地奇球队已经到了，围在房间另一边的两张床旁边。德拉科又挤了过去。

“马尔福。”布雷斯朝他点了点头，低声说道。“庞弗雷夫人说她会没事的。”

德拉科知道他应该松一口气，但他仍然紧绷着身体，握紧了拳头。他低头看向躺着的金妮。她失去了知觉，脸色惨白。她从空中坠落的画面从他的脑海中闪过。“是谁让那些该死的摄魂怪进入球场的？”

“没人知道，”布雷斯回答。“它们不应该进入场地。庞弗雷、邓布利多和麦格都去查看了。”

“就像看到了你最害怕的事情，对吗，马尔福？”他抬起头，看见弗林特对他露出冷酷的笑容。德瑞克、博尔和蒙太古笑了起来。

他涨红了脸，一股炽热的怒火在胸中涌起。“你这该死的——”

“马尔福。”他转过身。卡罗双胞胎站在不远处，其中一个——他分不清是谁——正瞪着他。“如果你是来打架的，那你最好离开。金妮不需要你再给她添麻烦了。”

他的眼中闪着怒火。这个女孩以为自己是谁？他正要开口反驳，却突然意识到，他也许没有这个权利。几个星期以来，他和金妮几乎没说过话，他们没有谈论布莱克闯入那天晚上发生的事情，更不用说告诉别人了。他们的友谊受到了严重打击，他感觉到一种全然陌生的犹豫，他认为理所当然的愤怒也都烟消云散了：也许他不应该在这里。

“你一直在给她添麻烦吗，马尔福？”韦斯莱孪生兄弟中的一个指责地看着他。高个男孩扛着球棒，德拉科开口回答时，格兰芬多球队的所有人都从哈利·波特的床边抬起了头。

“我认为这不关你的事，黄——”

“这里到底怎么回事？”庞弗雷夫人愤怒的尖叫声打断了他的话。他们都扭头看去，看到护士长大步走进病房，邓布利多教授和麦格教授跟在她后面。“病房里不应该有这么多访客！我不管你们觉得自己跟波特先生和韦斯莱小姐有多亲密！”

庞弗雷夫人穿过房间，开始将他们赶出门口，格兰芬多们立刻吵闹起来。大多数斯莱特林队员二话不说地离开了，但是卡罗姐妹犹豫了一下才走。德拉科纹丝不动地坐在原处。布雷斯疑惑地扬起眉毛，朝门口走去，不过他摇了摇头。庞弗雷夫人的命令使他下定了决心：他要留下来，卡罗姐妹和医院规章都阻止不了他。

“哈利醒来的时候，肯定希望我们在这儿。”格兰杰大声说。

“对，而且金妮是我妹妹，”傻大头抗议道，“所以我认为——”

“我说了，”庞弗雷夫人打断了他的话，“我不管你认为你和我的病人有多亲密！马尔福先生，也包括你。”注意到他纹丝不动，她又补充道。

“我不走。”德拉科断然地说。

“好吧，如果他不走，那我们也不走！”韦斯莱面红耳赤地说。

庞弗雷夫人转过身。“我说了，出去！”她叫道。“如果有必要的话，我会给格兰芬多扣分！”韦斯莱看上去很生气，但是在护士长的瞪视下，他和格兰杰离开了房间。校医院的门在他们身后关上了。“马尔福先生。”庞弗雷放低声音说，又恢复了原来的音调。“我不喜欢再说一遍——”

“我不走。”德拉科看着她的眼睛重复道。“你爱扣多少分就扣多少分。”他平静地补充道。

庞弗雷夫人瞠目结舌，不知道该怎么回答他。

“让他留下吧，波皮。”邓布利多教授突然说。德拉科抬起头，发现校长正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他……是在估量，仿佛他有了一个令人吃惊的想法，正在判断自己是否正确。“我相信一个访客不会造成什么问题。”

庞弗雷看向邓布利多，飞快地眨了眨眼睛。最终，她抿紧嘴唇，点了点头。“好吧，不过明早之前不许再有别人了。”

“当然，”他回答。“如果你不介意的话，米勒娃和我现在要去你的办公室，波皮，我们有些事情需要讨论。”

三个成年人走进办公室，关上了门，德拉科这才在金妮床边的椅子上坐了下来。他低头看着她，在校医院突然而来的安静中呼了口气。她看起来那么脆弱，他沮丧地摇着头，用手摸着椅子的木制扶手。“你再也不许差点死在我面前，韦斯莱。”他喃喃道，尽管他知道她听不到他的话。

* * *

_她突然转过头来看着他，棕色眼睛睁得很大。她脸颊通红，脸上的表情非常奇怪——震惊和……别的什么。但是他还没想明白，霍琦夫人就吹响了哨子，金妮回过神来，骑上她的横扫七星，飞上天空。_

_她飞到球场高处时，德拉科将注意力转向了其他队员。比赛迅速白热化，他无声诅咒着受伤的胳膊。如果他不必非得坐在这里，他们就不用忍受蒙太古和他那明显犯规的战术。事实上，如果麦格教授没有取消他们的比赛资格，就算他们走运了。_

_格兰芬多队控球，他们的一个追球手——一个叫斯平内特的女孩——胳膊底下夹着鬼飞球快速飞过球场。她从弗林特下面钻了过去，转身要传球给约翰逊，但是蒙太古用尽全力撞向她，球从她手中掉落下去，布雷斯在下面轻松地接住了球。_

_“蒙太古又故意犯规了，教授！”李·乔丹愤怒地喊道。“这次是对艾丽娅·斯平内特。扎比尼拿着球……”_

_布雷斯差一点就得分了，伍德笑着拦住了鬼飞球，球又在格兰芬多手中了。蒙太古用扫帚用力撞着贝尔，差点让她掉下去，德拉科摇了摇头。看台上响起了愤怒的抗议声，他抬头看见波特和金妮正在简单地交流。_

_几分钟后，蒙太古再次对贝尔犯规，德瑞克用球棒击中那个迷失方向的女孩的脑袋时，抗议声变大了。_

_李·乔丹怒气冲冲。“ **教授，** **别告诉我你就这样放过他——他差点把她的脑袋削掉！** ”他叫道，用拳头捶打着评论员的包厢。_

_接着，无数事情同时发生，一切都变得一团糟。_

_有人兴奋地叫了起来，他抬头望去，金妮冲向了斯莱特林的球门。她看见了金色飞贼，她低低伏在扫帚上，专注地眯起眼睛。_

_突然，鼓励的喊声变成了恐惧的尖叫，一群摄魂怪飘进球场，它们伸出腐烂的手，黑色斗篷在周身翻腾。金妮和波特飞得比其他人都高，摄魂怪正朝他们逼近。德拉科立刻知道，他们俩谁也不能待在空中了。_

_他看见金妮在扫帚上晃了晃，闭上了眼睛，他知道自己在叫喊，但周围恐惧的尖叫让他听不见自己的声音。接着，恐惧扼住了他的喉咙，因为她和波特突然开始坠落，狂风吹着他们失去知觉的身体，他们几乎是以慢动作朝地面坠落。_

_他将手伸向后面的口袋，去拿魔杖，但他的目光无法离开金妮坠落时飘荡在她周围的鲜艳红发，他也不知道有什么咒语可以救她。这时，邓布利多在球场对面的教授包厢里站了起来，举起魔杖低声说了些什么，波特的身体减速了——但是金妮仍然在坠落，她随时都会撞到地上，粉身碎骨。卢平教授接着也站了起来，大声喊出一道咒语……_

_但是这一次，金妮没有突然停下来。整个球场没有因为放松和震惊而陷入死寂。教授们没有冲到球场上，把失去知觉但还活着的波特和韦斯莱带走。_

_这一次，她摔在了地上，德拉科知道——甚至在他听到她骨头碎裂的声音，看到她破碎的身体涌出鲜血之前——金妮死了。_

* * *

他惊醒了。

他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，他发现他将木椅的扶手攥得太紧了，以至于松开手时觉得手很疼。他暗自咒骂着，坐直身体，用仍然颤抖的手指捋着头发。

他还在校医院里，从窗户照射进来的柔和光线表明已经是清晨了。他昨天整个下午都坐在金妮床边的椅子上，一定在晚上什么时候睡着了。

“我们不能再这样碰面了。”

他吓了一跳，扭头发现金妮睁开了眼睛。她在病床上打量着他，扬起嘴角笑了笑。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问。他观察着她的身体，看着她苍白的皮肤和黑眼圈。“你看上去糟透了。”

“混蛋。”她说。她微微动了动，然后立刻皱着眉头停了下来。“天啊，哪里都疼。”她喃喃地说。“我好像被骑士公共汽车撞了。”

德拉科点了点头。“我觉得卢平的悬浮咒有点太用力了。”他站了起来。“我去找庞弗雷夫人。”

“不用。”她马上说，他又坐了下来。“我很好。告诉我发生了什么事。我记得摄魂怪，然后……”她翻了个白眼，好像整件事使她很尴尬似的。“我想我晕过去了。”

他点了点头。“你和疤头都从扫帚上掉下来了。”他说。“邓布利多救了波特，卢平在最后一秒接住了你。你——”

“比赛呢？”她问。

他皱起了眉头。她在担心那个？“取消了。如果我们都打败了赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，就会重新比赛。”

“该死。我差点就抓到飞贼了。”她叹了口气。

他翻了个白眼。“我发现你有自己的侧重点。”他抱怨道。

“什么意思？”她尖刻地问。

他觉得有些气恼。“你躺在医院的病床上，就只想谈论比赛？”

她的眼中闪着怒火。“我显然没事，”她厉声说。“就是浑身有点疼，又不像——”

不知怎么回事，他发现她的态度让他怒不可遏。“不像你差点死了？”他反驳道。“金，事实就是那样。”

“德拉科——”她警告地说。 

他没有理会她，而是提高嗓门继续说道：“不，金妮。再迟三秒钟，我们就得在球场上收集你的残骸了！”

“德拉科……”她又说道，声音现在温和多了，他抬起头，发现她又用比赛开始时那种奇怪的表情看着他。

不过这一次，他明白了。他叹了口气。

“扎比尼和你说了，对吗？”他淡淡地说。她看着他的眼睛，点了点头，他向后靠在椅子上，对着天花板翻了个白眼。“当然了，那个该死的家伙。”他喃喃道。

“你为什么不告诉我？”她问。

他看向她。“没有机会。”

她扬起了眉毛。“有机会。你和我说你看见了一只鹰头马身有翼兽。”

“我说‘差不多吧’，”他反驳道。“如果我没记错的话，我这么说是因为我很生气，我生气是因为你好几个星期都没跟我说过一个字！”

“这是因为那只鹰头马身有翼兽即将面临的结局。”她厉声说。

他发出了沮丧的声音。“我们又回到起点了。鹰头马身有翼兽仍然要被处死，我们还在为此争吵——我看见了什么会改变任何事吗？”

“会。”令他惊讶的是，她果断地说。“会。”

他没有料到她会这样说，对她扬起了眉毛。“为什么？”

“我不知道，这意味着你关心我，或者其他什么。”

“我关心你，或者其他什么？”他重复道，不由露出了坏笑。“你应该成为一个诗人。”

她瞪了他一眼。“哦，得了吧。你知道我的意思。”她叹了口气，移开目光，继续说道。“这个，还有万圣节那天发生的事……更不用说密室了。你显然关心我的处境，现在只有你关心了。”她又停顿了一下。“所以就算你不想反抗你的父母又能怎样？”她坚定地说。“我不想再吵架了。”

她的话音落了许久，他才回答道：“天啊，韦斯莱，你把我们说的真恶心。”

她抱怨着。“你真是个混蛋，马尔福。”她翻着白眼说。

“不，”他反对道。“就是对多愁善感过敏。”他看着她的眼睛，露出了笑容。她也冲他笑了笑。“你知道吗，我确实与我的父母抗争过。”

她的眉毛扬得更高了。“整个夏天。我和父亲因为汤姆的日记发生了争执……也因此挨了一记耳光。”金妮睁大了眼睛。“不过我后来道歉了，”他补充说。“所以不要太兴奋。”

她沉默了一会儿，思考着这件事。她刚想开口说话，就被不远处的床上传来的呻吟声打断了。波特正在恢复意识。“你也许是我最好的朋友，马尔福，”她最终压低声音说，“但我敢肯定，我这辈子都会讨厌你的父母。”

他哼了一声。“你不会是第一个。”他挖苦地回答。

“我相信也不会是最后一个。”

听到这句话，他笑了起来，觉得好几个星期都没有这么轻松了，他拿过魔杖，念了一道咒语，让附近的一把椅子落到他面前。他把腿搭在了上面。

“韦斯莱，给我讲讲卡罗双胞胎吧。她们似乎非常保护你，当我——”

就在这时，校医院的门打开了，一个熟悉的姜黄色脑袋探了进来，后面跟着他头发浓密的影子。他们还在争吵，德拉科嘲笑翻着白眼。金妮哼了一声。

“我和你说了，他也许还没醒。”格兰杰说。

“好吧，至少他醒来的时候我们会在。”韦斯莱恼火地回答。“他会想知道他的光轮……他会很难过。”

“说真的，罗恩——那只是一把扫帚！”

“你怎么能这么说？那是——金妮！”韦斯莱突然停了下来，匆匆看了看醒来的妹妹。“你看起来很好。”他说，完全没有理睬德拉科。

“嗯，”金妮说。“我想哈利也没事……他刚要苏醒。”

罗恩皱起眉头，抿紧了嘴唇。“他的反应比你更严重，所以需要一段时间才能恢复，”他辩解道。“他看到了一些相当可怕的东西。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“我不是那个意思，罗恩。”她生硬地回答。

罗恩发出嘲笑的声音，移开了目光。一阵紧张的沉默。“你的胳膊怎么样了，马尔福？”格兰杰突然说，对他扬起了眉毛。

“很好。”他慢慢地说。

“我们三个一直在巴克比克的审判上帮助海格。”她继续说。“而且我们已经找到了一些好东西，所以我怀疑你不会得到满足。”

“什么？”

“杀死一只无辜的动物。”她斩钉截铁地说。

“梅林啊，赫敏。”金妮翻了个白眼。“你能不能别说了。海格带进来一只非常危险的动物，一个学生受伤了。他和鹰头马身有翼兽都不是完全没有责任的，所以快闭嘴吧。”

“你不应该再批评她。”罗恩红着脸警告道。

“你应该让她放下架子。”金妮反驳道。

“你不在场，”罗恩大声说。“你根本不知道自己在说什么，而且——”

“该死。”他们都转向呻吟传来的方向。哈利醒了，正用手揉着眼睛，微微皱着眉头。“你会以为校医院里至少能安宁一些。”

“哈利！你感觉怎么样？”赫敏说，冲到他的床边。

“朋友，我们有个坏消息。”罗恩说，最后瞪了金妮一眼，然后大步走过去，拉上帘子，挡住了他们。

德拉科把脚从椅子上拿下来，转身面对金妮，用胳膊肘撑着膝盖。“我以为在鹰头马身有翼兽这件事上，你是站在他们那边的。”他低声说。

“是的。”她回答。“你犯浑的时候，我会毫不犹豫地告诉你。但是其他人都滚蛋吧，他们根本不了解你。”

他点了点头。“嗯，”他说，呼了一口气。“我该去吃早饭了。从昨天中午起我就没吃过东西。”

“德拉科。”他起身准备离开时，她突然说，抓住了他的胳膊。他低头看着她，扬起了眉毛。“我了解你，而且……记得几个星期前我在公共休息室说的话吗？说你是个懦夫？”他点了点头。他根本不想记得那么清楚。她摇了摇头。“我不是那个意思。你不是懦夫。”

他看着她的眼睛，握紧了她的手。“我待会再来，金。”他说。

她笑着点点头，他离开了校医院。但是他没有去大礼堂。他有其他事情要做。他回到他的房间，拿出一张羊皮纸，开始写了起来。

* * *

“这是什么？”邓布利多教授问，从椅子上探过身子接过那张羊皮纸。他的目光浏览着尚未干透的墨水。

“我对于我被海格的鹰头马身有翼兽抓伤那天下午的回忆。”德拉科简单地说，将胳膊肘靠在了校长桌子对面的椅子靠背上。

邓布利多微微扬起了眉毛。“你想让我拿它做什么，马尔福先生？”

德拉科迎着校长的目光。“把它交给为巴克比克辩护的律师。”他说。

“你是说这会对巴克比克的案子有帮助？”

“不，”他回答说。“我什么也没说。这只是我所记得的一切。律师可以随意处置它。”

邓布利多教授看着他的眼睛，慢慢地点了点头。他将那张羊皮纸重新折叠起来，把手放在上面。“我相信律师会发现这很有帮助，”他说。“我也相信海格教授会很感激。”

“不。”德拉科立刻说。“我希望你不要对任何人提起这件事。”

“你确定吗？”邓布利多问。“这会对你产生……有利影响。海格肯定会想要感谢你。”

德拉科哼了一声。“说实话，教授，我不是为了海格才这样做的。”

“啊。”邓布利多若有所思地说。“好吧，我会把它交给巴克比克的律师。谢谢你。”

德拉科点点头，然后离开了办公室，试图不去理会邓布利多若有所思的目光。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十一章 守护神和派对**

三天后，金妮在上课之前出院了。她走向宿舍，在爬楼梯时痛得微微皱眉。她把庞弗雷夫人给她的那瓶止痛药塞进床头柜最上面的抽屉里，背上书包，下楼去上魔咒课。

她到教室时有些晚了，蕾切尔站起身来，为她让出了芙洛拉和赫斯提娅旁边的桌子。金妮微微扬起眉毛，但她只是笑了笑，默默地坐在空出的座位上。从今年年初的选拔赛开始，她的声望扶摇直上，但她仍在逐渐习惯他人的好感、恭维和尊重。

“这叫等级制度，韦斯莱。”德拉科这样说。她在校医院时，他每天至少在她床边待上两三个小时，一天吃夜宵时，她提起了这件事。“我以为有六个哥哥的人会知道一些。”

金妮咬了一口她的纸杯蛋糕——德拉科总能花言巧语地让厨房里的小精灵在晚餐供应时间后给他食物，这确实有好处。“我的父母可不像管理宫廷那样管理我们家，非常感谢。”

“所以看看你成什么样了，”他打趣道，狡猾地笑了笑。“单纯，草率……”他伸出手，刻意拂去她脸颊上的蛋糕渣。“而且不尊重长辈。”

她瞪了他一眼。“滚一边去。”她说，却扬起了嘴角。

“更别提你满嘴脏话。”他笑着补充道，她把蛋糕的纸杯朝他扔了过去。

魔咒课很快就结束了。“我待会儿去找你们。”她把笔记本塞进书包里，对芙洛拉和赫斯提娅说。她离开教室，走向黑魔法防御术教室，希望能赶在卢平离开之前找到他。她到那里时，学生们正从教室里涌出来。赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的三年级学生。德拉科正在和布雷斯交谈，但是他注意到她，就停了下来，脸上露出调皮的笑容。

“出院第一天就在教室外面等我？我真是受宠若惊，韦斯莱。”

“很不幸，我不是来找你的。”她说。

“她显然是来找我的，”布雷斯立刻笑着说。“你看起来很健康，韦斯莱。”

“谢谢，”她回答。“但我真的需要跟卢平谈谈，所以你们两个就在这抚慰自尊吧。”她笑着从他们身边走了过去。

德拉科笑了。“晚饭时见，金。”他说，他们沿着走廊离开了。

这时，所有学生都离开了，金妮轻轻敲了敲敞开的教室门，然后走了进去。卢平抬起头来，把正在翻阅的一叠纸放进了桌子最上面的抽屉里，不过金妮看到最上面那张纸上满是批改的红墨水。她皱起了眉头，卢平笑了笑。“别担心，韦斯莱小姐。我向你保证，那不是二年级的论文。”他在座位上直起身子。“我很高兴看到你出院了。”

“嗯，我今早刚出院。”她说。“我其实想……”她停顿了一下，责怪自己没有事先想好该说什么。“……谢谢你所做的事。”她结结巴巴地说。

他露出了真诚的笑容。“当然，”他说。“我很高兴看到你好多了。如果我的咒语有点太……强劲了，我很抱歉。我肯定这会导致一些不必要的不适。”

她摇了摇头，忍不住发出一声轻笑。“说实话，我认为我没有资格挑三拣四。”她说。

他笑了起来。“确实。”

“不管怎样，”她说，“就这些。我只是想说声谢谢。我的四肢完好无损，我真的很感激。”

“不客气。我随时愿意帮助你。”他停顿了一下。“不过希望这个随时不要来得太快。”

“没错。”她笑着说，朝门口走去。“日安——”

“韦斯莱小姐。”卢平突然说，她转过身来，发现他若有所思地看着她。“我很抱歉提起敏感的话题，但是我知道摄魂怪对你有非常……强大的影响。”她点了点头。“几个星期之内，我要开始教波特先生如何抵御它们。这是非常高级的咒语，不能保证你会有效地施用它，但如果你愿意……”

“好的。”他还没说完，金妮就说道。她不在乎这道咒语有多难——只要有一种咒语能让她听不到汤姆在她耳边喃喃细语、嘶嘶说话，她就会去学。

她的热情让卢平露出了笑容。“那好吧。假期过后，我会告诉你时间和地点。”

* * *

_三个月后，二月中旬_

金妮紧紧闭着眼睛，试图不去想办公室、窗外的景物和房间对面盯着她的哈利和卢平教授。专注，专注，专注——她需要勾勒出一段快乐的记忆，她能想到的最快乐的记忆。她攥紧手中的魔杖，脑海里浮现出她在前几堂课中使用过的记忆……

_她和罗恩，一个七岁，一个八岁，试着他们能不能把地精扔过爸爸的车棚。弗雷德和乔治被粉色头发的比尔追着满房子跑，笑得她差点摔倒。她给爸爸看她找到的旧麻瓜打火机时，他惊奇地睁大了眼睛。_

但是这些都不够好。她与哥哥和父母之间的尴尬关系使记忆变了味。她需要别的东西。

她在脑海中搜寻着其他快乐的记忆，画面在眼前一一闪过。

_她第一次骑扫帚。她那时八岁，吃完晚饭就溜了出去，从棚子里偷出查理的扫帚。她妈妈坚持说她太小了，但她还是飞了起来，风吹拂着她的头发和脸颊，那种感觉美妙极了。_

这段记忆无缝切换成了几个月前她参加选拔赛的记忆。她记得 _她把鬼飞球扔进布莱奇利身后的圆环，笑着转了个圈，看台上响起了令人惊讶的欢呼声。她隔着球场与德拉科相视而笑。她落到地上，布雷斯伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀表示祝贺，她笑了起来，因为飞行而满脸通红。_

那段记忆现在也能令她面露笑容，一股强烈的自信充满胸膛，她举起了魔杖。“呼神护卫！”

她的守护神从她的魔杖末端跃然而现，她睁开眼睛，看见一匹马泛着耀眼的白光，绕着房间飞驰，然后逐渐消失。她呼了口气；她甚至没有意识到她一直在屏住呼吸。

“这太不可思议了！”哈利大声说，卢平笑容满面地看着她。金妮也笑了。

“你介意我问你在想什么吗？”卢平问。

她瞥了一眼哈利——她不想让他评判她。“如果可以的话，我不想说。”

哈利奇怪地看了她一眼，但卢平只是和善地点了点头。“我认为今天这个结尾很好，是不是？”他说，直起靠在桌子上的身体。“不过，金妮，你能留一下吗？”他又说道。“我想和你说点事。不会耽误太久。”

哈利离开办公室时，金妮还留在原地，卢平绕过桌子，坐在了椅子上。“祝贺你创造出一个守护神——还是一个有形的守护神。你这个年纪的女巫很少能做得到。”他说。

“谢谢。”她笑着说，尴尬地坐在沙发扶手上。

“当然，你必须不断练习。如果真遇到摄魂怪，会更难一些，但我相信你能应付。”

“但愿如此。”

哈利可以用他的博格特练习，但他们早就发现这对金妮行不通。每当博格特转向她时，它就会从摄魂怪变成一种她立刻意识到要可怕得多的东西。她看到了目光呆滞的自己，左手拿着一只死公鸡，用它的血在空中写下可怕的文字。她一想到就发抖。

卢平点点头，往前坐了坐，看着她的眼睛。短暂的停顿之后，他说话了。“金妮，你看起来不像是喜欢别人对你说教的人，所以我就直说了。”

她既感激又困惑，所以她没有在脸上表露出任何情绪，只是点点头，让他继续讲下去。

“我很多年前就认识你的父母了，我很了解他们，我知道你的分院一定让他们……很不舒服。”他停顿了一下，金妮点了点头。“在过去的几个月里，我注意到你和你的哥哥们关系不是很亲近，因为我了解你的家人，这……让我很惊讶。”

她又点了点头。

“现在你在斯莱特林似乎有很多朋友，所以这可能完全没用，”他继续说，“但我知道，你跟你家人这样，对你来说一定很艰难。我只是想告诉你，如果你需要大人的帮助或建议，而你又不想去找你的父母，嗯……”他若有所思地停顿了一下。“我知道……被孤立的感觉。所以我的大门永远为你敞开。”

她盯着他看了一会儿，她能从他的眼神中看出他的真诚。他的友善让她突然喜欢上了他。“我很感激你，教授。”她最终说道。“真的很感激。”

他笑了笑。“好的。”他打开最上面的抽屉，拿出一叠纸。“我是自作自受，”他叹了口气。“布置了一份又一份作业，现在我得评分了。”

她露出了笑容。“好吧，祝你好运。”她说，往上拽了拽肩上的书包，然后离开了办公室。她喜欢卢平。他真诚而善良，这一点她很欣赏，他与她的父母不同，他看她的眼神中没有混杂着令人恼火的担忧和不安。他为她提供帮助不是因为他想要拯救她，或者某些居高临下的原因。他似乎真的很在意。她无法想象她真的会为了什么事去找他，但她很感激这份心意。不过，她对他很好奇。有时候，他看起来筋疲力尽，脸色苍白，甚至有些颤巍巍的，而其他时候，比如今天，他就身体康健。她若有所思地耸了耸肩；这真是个谜。

* * *

几个星期后，她又成功地上了一堂守护神课，然后跟着哈利走出了卢平的办公室。

“去大礼堂吗？”他问，一边走路，一边摘下眼镜，在衬衫上擦了擦。

“嗯。”她回答。他点了点头，又将眼镜戴上，两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。他们通常在晚上上课，然后就各走各路了。金妮不记得他们上次交谈，而且没有罗恩站在旁边莫名其妙不赞成地瞪着她，是什么时候的事了。

“你做得很好。”他最终笑着对她说。

“谢谢，”她回答。“不过如卢平所说，在我面对一个真正的摄魂怪之前，我也不清楚自己到底有多好。希望……”

“不要太快到来。”哈利说。

她笑了笑。“对。”

他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“你的火弩箭怎么样了？”她问。

他高兴了起来。“能用了！”

“太好了。”她说。“对你们来说。对我们来说可不是。”

听到她的话，他笑得更开心了，不过她发现他在努力掩盖笑意。他们走近大礼堂，能听见里面传来用餐时的嘈杂声。

“如果你愿意，可以试一试。”哈利说。

她立刻转过头来。“真的吗？”他面带笑意地看着她，绿眼睛闪闪发光。两年前，哈利·波特对她露出那种眼神会让她融化成一摊泥。当他点头表示肯定时，她其实在等她的身体做出反应，以为她会脸红，手掌开始出汗。

她等了足足三秒。

什么都没有。

他们已经走到门口了，她清了清喉咙，还没有从她的反应——或者说没有反应——所引起的惊讶中恢复过来。“我会，呃……让你知道的。”她最后说道。

他似乎没有发现什么不对劲，只是点了点头。“好的，再见。”他说，大步朝格兰芬多的桌子走去。

她在德拉科身边坐下，他朝她扬起了眉毛。“有什么问题吗，韦斯莱？”

她摇了摇头。她十分确定，德拉科知道她对大难不死的男孩的尴尬迷恋，不过她宁愿割掉舌头，也不愿和他讨论这件事。“没有。”她回答。她呼了一口气，然后露出了笑容，将哈利与她对他的迷恋似乎消失这件事抛到了脑后。“那么，猜猜今天谁在斯内普的课上做出了最好的魔药？”

“反正我知道不是你，”他坏笑着说。“据我回忆，那个拉文克劳上个星期才勉强长出眉毛。”金妮翻了个白眼，他们又开始了平常那种友好又调侃的交谈，她完全忘记了她与哈利·波特的对话。

* * *

_两个半月后，五月末_

三年级男生宿舍一片混乱。衣服随便扔在床上和地上，五只行李箱都敞开着，里面的东西撒了出来。这个学期还有一个星期就结束了，他们都在收拾行李。诺特不知去了哪里，克拉布和高尔无法抗拒温暖的春日天气；他们的喊叫声从打开的窗户传了进来。

她躺在德拉科的床上，把他的记忆球扔向布雷斯，他无聊地躺在她身边，屈起一条腿，将另一只脚踝搭在膝盖上。布雷斯接住落下的球，停顿了一下，然后又把它抛向床顶。“你认为明天德拉科对付波特和那把令人惊叹的火弩箭能有多少机会？”她说，接住记忆球，会意地看了布雷斯一眼。

布雷斯露出了坏笑。“压力很大——这毕竟是决赛，”他大声回答，瞥了一眼厕所，眼中闪着光芒。“我不会赌他赢的。”

正在收拾洗漱用品的德拉科从厕所门口探出头来。“我到底为什么要和你们做朋友？”他说。

“显然是因为我们永不枯竭的才智。”金妮轻快地回答。

“更不用提我们那令人惊艳的美貌了。”布雷斯补充道，伸出胳膊接住了记忆球。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“几乎使我怀念克拉布和高尔给我当跟班的日子。”

布雷斯哼了一声。“伙计，如果你认为韦斯莱和我是你的跟班，那你就大错特错了。”

“没错，”金妮打趣地说，“你们两个显然都是我的跟班。”

布雷斯哈哈大笑，德拉科摇了摇头，又退了回去。他们听见他在柜子里翻找。

“说到这里，达芙妮怎么样了？”金妮继续说。“上星期二我离开魔咒课教室时，看见她粘在你的嘴唇上了。”

布雷斯将手枕在脑后，耸了耸肩。“结束了。”他漫不经心地说。

“感谢梅林，”德拉科说，从厕所出来，把拉链包扔进了他的行李箱。他走到金妮旁边，开始掏空床头柜最上面的抽屉。“如果我再听到她抱怨你不愿和她约会，我就要打人了。”

“我从开始就和她说了，我们只是玩玩。”布雷斯说，又耸了耸肩。“她不听是我的错吗？”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“玩玩？”

德拉科哼了一声。“你知道吗，在扫帚橱里接吻，却拒绝谈恋爱？这可真浪漫。”

“哇，你真的很清楚如何使女孩着迷，不是吗，布雷斯？”金妮笑着说。

“滚开，”布雷斯说，朝他们扔了一只枕头。“不管怎么说，她有点过分了，所以我和她说，我们应该停下来。”

“好冷酷啊，扎比尼。”金妮摇着头说。

“我不会太担心她，”德拉科说。“她今年夏天要和她的姑妈待在意大利。我相信那里会有很多小伙子愿意帮她度过难关的。”

“给她更多力量。”布雷斯说。他耸了耸肩，金妮发现他似乎一点也不为这种前景担心。达芙妮一定是被骗了，才会认为他对她有任何浪漫的感觉。

德拉科站了起来，皱着眉头观察房间。“我肯定忘记了什么。”他说。

金妮将记忆球扔给他，他本能地接住了，这对明天的比赛来说是一个好兆头。白色烟雾立刻变成了红色。德拉科盯着它看了一会儿，烟雾消散了，显出了一只模糊的墨水瓶。“对，我的绿色墨水。”他说，笑着把球扔给了她。“我把它放在哪儿了？”

“那东西很有用。”布雷斯说，示意她把球扔过去。

金妮坐起来帮德拉科寻找墨水。“你把它和你的书包放在公共休息室了吗？”

“我为什么要那样做？我又不用那瓶墨水写作业。”他回答，蹲下身看着他的床底下。

“两天前你在公共休息室给你妈妈写了一封信，天才。”她走出宿舍门口。“我去看看。”

公共休息室里空荡荡的，只有两个四年级男生在角落里玩噼啪爆炸纸牌。其他人都在外面享受下午时光。金妮径直朝他们最喜欢的那张矮桌走去，果然在德拉科敞开的书包带子下面找到了墨水瓶。她将它拿起来时，注意到作业下面有一个信封，她不由自主地看着信封的正面。

_致：德拉科·马尔福先生_

_来自：威妮弗雷德·霍普柯克夫人，魔法法律执行司_

_回复：处置危险生物委员会对鹰头马身有翼兽“巴克比克”的审判_

金妮忍不住把信封从包里拿了出来。她将它拿在手中，盯着它看了几秒钟。

在他们和好之后，她和德拉科达成了某种默契，绝口不提鹰头马身有翼兽那件事，甚至在罗恩愤怒地告诉她，由于卢修斯·马尔福的影响，巴克比克的上诉失败，他们也坚持不提这件事。一想到鹰头马身有翼兽要被处死，她仍然觉得不舒服和愤怒；她知道它罪不至死，也很关心它。但是她已经决定，她更关心她和德拉科的友谊。所以她保持沉默。

但是，德拉科为什么会收到魔法部的官方信息？她看了一眼男生宿舍的楼梯，迅速打开信封，把信拿了出来。

_亲爱的马尔福先生，_

_我叫威妮弗雷德·霍普柯克，是魔法法律执行司指派的律师，在处置危险生物委员会第25971号案件中为鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克辩护。_

_不幸的是，我写信是要告诉你，尽管我尽了最大努力，巴克比克还是败诉了，将在几个星期后被处决。我知道你没有要求得知案件的最新进展，但是鉴于你在最后一刻参与了诉讼程序，我认为你应该知道。_

_邓布利多校长将你对事件的叙述转交给我，这对巴克比克的案件非常有利。虽然审判未能如我们所愿，但是我非常感谢你提交的文件，我想借此机会感谢你的贡献。_

_今后如有任何法律问题需要我的帮助，请随时与我联系。_

_诚挚的问候，_

_WH_

金妮眨了眨眼睛，又看了一遍信，将所有线索拼凑在一起。德拉科向巴克比克的律师提交了他对事件的描述？他没有告诉她……但是，他不会告诉她的，对吗？他送出这封信就已经牺牲够多自尊了。她把信重新装进信封，小心翼翼地放回他的包里时，她突然觉得十分喜爱他。

她回到了楼上，当她把墨水瓶递给他时，他翻了个白眼。“说吧，‘我早和你说了’，”他说。“我能看到你脸上的坏笑。”

她躺回他的床上，露出了灿烂的笑容。“我早和你说了。”她回答，但是这与墨水瓶无关。

* * *

德拉科享受着热水流过皮肤的感觉。他闭上眼睛，却无法抹去脸上的笑容——他们赢得了魁地奇杯！金妮进了第一个球，弗林特紧接着又进了第二个球，使他们在前十分钟就领先了。不过，比赛一直很惊险；德瑞克和博尔不断犯规，给了伍德的球队太多点球机会。当他发现金色飞贼时，他们已经落后了五十分，斯平内特的左脚踝旁边盘旋着一道金色闪光。他飞了过去，避开贝尔和弗林特，波特紧紧跟在他身后，他一直盯着前面的飞贼，接着，他将它抓在手中，赢得了比赛。

这着实令人振奋，斯莱特林们也欣喜若狂。伍德的愤怒表情和金妮的炽热眼神使赢得魁地奇杯的胜利更加令人陶醉。德拉科呼了一口气，关上水龙头，拿过毛巾。响亮的音乐和笑声从下面的公共休息室传到宿舍——庆祝活动已经开始了。

布雷斯在他之前洗的澡，显然已经下楼了。德拉科把毛巾紧紧围在腰间，穿过空荡荡的宿舍，从行李箱里掏出一条黑裤子和一件白色系扣衬衫。他穿上衣服，将袖子挽到胳膊肘，梳好头发，下楼去参加派对。

“今晚的英雄来了！”他走到楼梯底部时，布雷斯大声喊道，房间里响起胜利的欢呼声，德拉科露出了笑容。他走向饮料桌，环顾着房间。大多数斯莱特林似乎都在这里，到处都是人。布雷斯随意地靠在一个角落里，手里拿着一瓶黄油啤酒，和一个漂亮的四年级女生聊天。达芙妮似乎很快就从布雷斯的拒绝中恢复过来——也许她需要证明什么——她坐在一张沙发上，一个魁梧的五年级学生在她耳边低声说着什么，使她咯咯笑了起来。他看见金妮在房间的另一边，正因为她的一个室友——好像叫布丽奇特——刚刚说的话哈哈大笑。

他拿了一瓶黄油啤酒，用咒语打开瓶盖，喝了一大口。他看到潘西从和一个四年级男生的谈话中抽身离开，朝他走了过来。德拉科从男生脸上失望的表情看出，他一直在跟她搭讪（或者至少是想跟她搭讪），他感到一阵莫名的沾沾自喜。梅林在上，他不想和潘西约会，但是她想和他约会，而不是那个四年级男生。

“你要请我喝一杯吗？”潘西靠在他旁边的柜台上，朝他轻佻地笑了笑。

“这是我应该做的吗？”他问，扬起眉毛看着她。

她笑得更厉害了。“这取决于你的目标。”

他得意地笑了笑，不过没有回应，而是递给她一瓶黄油啤酒。她打开瓶子，吹开冒出来的凉气，看着它消散在空中。“你今天真棒，”她说，喝了一口。“我觉得那个叫贝尔的女孩后来可能哭了。”

“你知道他们怎么说的，”他回答。“如果有人在比赛后没有哭，那就是你打得不行。”

她咯咯笑了起来。换作其他时候，这种笑声会让他很恼火，但是这次他发现，它使他的自尊心愉快地膨胀起来。也许是对胜利的信心，也许是扎比尼和达芙妮亲热了好几个月，德拉科觉得他也应该找点乐子。

他们又调情了一会儿，德拉科喝完他那瓶酒后，潘西就放下瓶子，抬头看着他。“你一直在抗拒我，德拉科。”她说。

他坏笑着，抚摸着她的手。“什么意思？”他问，尽管她的意思再清楚不过了。

“我不是达芙妮。”她轻蔑地说。“我不在乎我们是否约会。”

“不在乎吗？”

她摇了摇头。“我们还年轻。”她喃喃地说，靠在他身边，用指尖抚摸着他的胳膊。

他笑了。“对。”他说。他还没来得及再说什么，她就搂住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。他从未吻过任何人，但潘西似乎知道自己在做什么，所以他没有理会那些嘘声，而是让自己和自尊心享受其中。

* * *

“韦斯莱。”

金妮抬起头，看见德拉科站在她的扶手椅旁。他正红着脸坏笑。

她咧嘴笑了。“我看我应该跟你道贺了。”她说。“或者说整个公共休息室都看到了。”

他笑着递给她一瓶黄油啤酒。“想去一趟厨房吗？他们拿的食物太差劲了。”

她耸耸肩，站了起来。“当然。”他们经常在深夜去厨房，还没有被抓住过。“待会儿见。”她对其他二年级女生说。他们拿着酒瓶走出公共休息室，压低声音穿过地牢，来到了走廊里。

“结论是什么？”她轻快地说。

他没有问她是什么意思，只是得意地喝了一大口黄油啤酒。“我觉得我发现了自己的另一个才能。”他说。

她哼了一声。

“我们就是玩玩。”他补充道。

“跟布雷斯学的？”

他点点头，她笑了起来。“最好小心点，马尔福。你会搞坏你的名声。”

“我觉得那是我可以接受的名声。”

“把舌头伸进女孩喉咙里的名声？”她打趣道。

“差不多吧。”他坏笑着回答。

他们来到了厨房，家养小精灵已经习惯了他们，直接拿出各式各样的冰淇淋、饼干和其他甜点。德拉科坐在一张长凳上，伸手去拿一块饼干，但金妮突然有了一个主意。“等等。”她说，德拉科疑惑地转向她。她看向一个家养小精灵。“你能把这些都装进一个袋子里吗？”

两分钟后，小精灵们把所有食物和必要的餐具都装进了一个棕色纸袋里。“谢谢。”金妮拿起袋子，走出了厨房。

“我们到底要去哪儿，韦斯莱？”德拉科问，怀疑地跟在她身后。

“等着吧。”她说。“不是坏事。”

她领着他穿过几条走廊，朝最近的楼梯走去。“我们要去哪儿？”他又问道。

“梅林啊，马尔福，我以为等待你的仆人用镶着钻石的盘子给你上菜，能让你学会有点耐心。”

“我的仆人用不了这么长时间。”他们走到楼梯口时，他反驳道，她大声笑了起来。他笑着张开嘴，想再说些什么——

“谁在那里？”拐角处响起了费尔奇的声音，尽管她惊恐地睁大了眼睛，但还是忍不住咯咯笑了起来。她抬头看向德拉科，她的表情一定很滑稽，因为他也捂着嘴笑了起来。

“宵禁之后出来的学生，洛丽丝夫人。”费尔奇说，无法掩饰声音里的喜悦。他的脚步声越来越近了。

“快……过来。”德拉科说。他抓住她的手，把她拉到最近的教室里，迅速施了一道无声咒语，消除关门的声音。金妮几乎笑得站不住了，她任由他将她拉到黑暗中，钻进教室前面的教桌底下。

“韦斯莱……你必须……”他喘着粗气说。他也笑弯了腰。“你必须……金妮……嘘！”

门嘎吱一声打开了，漏出一道长长的橘黄色光线，德拉科用手捂住金妮的嘴。“有人在吗？”费尔奇说，她咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出声音。费尔奇在门口站了一会儿，然后退了出去。门关上了，他们再次处于黑暗之中。

德拉科将手拿开，金妮用力吸了一口气。“他太可怕了！”她喃喃道。

“他是个哑炮。”德拉科在黑暗中对她笑着说。“他必须从什么地方获得一种权力感。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，金妮喝了一大口黄油啤酒，他们飞奔而逃时，她一直将酒瓶拿在手里，接着，她从桌子底下探出头来。“他可能已经走了。”

德拉科点点头，站了起来。“来吧，”他说，把她拉了起来。“带路。”

他们在门口张望着，但是走廊里空无一人，于是他们蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。又穿过几条走廊后，他们来到了大礼堂。

金妮跳上拉文克劳的桌子，仰面躺在上面，望着施了魔法的天花板。今晚的天空很美——晴空万里，点缀着星星。她听见德拉科在棕色纸袋里翻找，然后躺在她身边，用勺子吃着罐子里的冰淇淋。

“我对你和潘西并不感到惊讶，”她说。“你知道老话怎么说的。魁地奇是最好的春药。”

他笑着把冰淇淋递给她，她接了过来。“你对春药了解多少，韦斯莱？”

金妮哼了一声。“我和六个哥哥一起长大。”她回答，吃了一口冰淇淋，舔着勺子。

“哦，梅林啊。”德拉科说，转头看着她。“请告诉我他们没有生育。”

她笑着把冰淇淋递了回去。“还没有，不过我妈开始逼比尔安定下来了。”

“好吧，如果他想延续韦斯莱家生一百万个红毛小孩的传统，他最好马上开始。”

金妮笑了起来，伸手拍着他的胳膊。她突然又有了一个主意，她用胳膊肘撑起身子，低头看着他。“你应该试着创造一个守护神！我想知道你的是什么。”

他扬起眉毛，怀疑地看着她。“拜托，听我的嘛。”她说。“拔出魔杖，快乐的记忆，呼神护卫。”

他叹了口气，坐起身来，拔出魔杖。她示范了动作，鼓励地点点头，他闭上眼睛许久。“呼神护卫！”他说。

什么也没发生。

金妮叹了口气。“好吧，值得一试。反正我试了十几次才成功。”

德拉科得意地笑了。“但是你认为我能一次成功？过奖了，韦斯莱。”

她翻了个白眼，躺回冰凉的桌面上，伸手从旁边的长凳上拿过她刚才放在那里的黄油啤酒。她将瓶子拿在手中，拨弄着吸管。“对不起……我以为你能做到。”

他看上去不太生气，她想，在赢得比赛和第一次接吻之后，即使一道困难的咒语没能成功，也不会破坏他的好心情。“也许没有多少快乐的回忆。”他说，把魔杖放回口袋里。“尤其是今年。”他又在她身边躺下，拿起了冰淇淋。

“今年可真糟糕，不是吗？”她若有所思地说。

他耸了耸肩。“摄魂怪，大吵一架，进了两次校医院。”他说。“糟糕，没错，但我仍然觉得比去年强。”她转过头，发现他正在对她坏笑。

金妮想了一会儿。“好吧，我会为这一年干杯。”她最终说道，两人碰了碰酒瓶。她喝下一大口金色液体，然后朝他笑了。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十二章 纳威和塞德里克**

金妮喝了一口她的饮料——甘甜的气泡水——从杯子上方看着新郎和新娘在舞池里旋转。福西特一家在他们的后花园搭了一顶巨大的帐篷，里面的一切都是粉红色和桃红色的，从桌布到花环，再到角落里的五层蛋糕。这一切都让金妮头疼。

她无聊得要命。她转动着杯子，环顾着帐篷。福西特家的长女南希刚刚和一个魔法部小职员结了婚……好像叫温德尔，大约有一百五十位客人到场，包括奥特里-圣卡奇波尔的大多数巫师家庭。不过她没有看到卢娜和她爸爸。她猜想着他们去了哪里。

查理没能来；他神秘地说，他和其他驯龙者正在为一场大型活动做准备，但比尔来了，正在舞池里搂着某个女巫跳舞。弗雷德和乔治在跟莎莉·福西特和她的几个朋友聊天，罗恩在吃自助餐（她嘲笑地想，这太正常了），珀西和他们的父母坐在一起。她独自一人坐在这里，穿着一双不舒服的高跟鞋，这是她妈妈今早为她缩小的。

隔着跳舞的人群，她的目光落在了纳威·隆巴顿同样无聊透顶的脸上。她扬起眉毛，起身走了过去。

“新娘还是新郎？”她问。他抬起头，惊讶地看着她，脸上掠过一丝忧虑，这让她很困惑。

“什么？”他眨着眼睛回答。

“你来是因为新娘还是新郎？”她更加缓慢地重复道。

“哦。呃……新郎。”他说。“我奶奶认识他奶奶。”

“啊。”她回答。

她等着他请她坐下。他没有这样做，但她还是在他身边坐了下来。他们沉默地坐了一会儿。

“你奶奶怎么样？”她最终问道。

“很好。”他简单地说，戒备地看了她一眼。

她皱起了眉头。他的举动为什么这么古怪？他们相处不可能会尴尬——在上霍格沃茨之前，他们经常待在一起——她只是想礼貌一些。她又试了一次。“你的父母呢？”

这一次，他狠狠地瞪了她一眼。“怎么了？”他厉声问。

“我就是问问。”她也像他一样嚷道。他张大嘴巴，看上去有些吃惊。“有什么问题吗，纳威？”她更加温和地问道。

他咽了口唾沫，满脸通红。“嗯，没有，”他回答。“只是……”

她抱起胳膊。“只是？”

“你的朋友想了解我父母的情况时，通常都是为了嘲笑他们。”他尴尬地看着她的眼睛。

“我的朋友？”

他对她扬起了眉毛。“斯莱特林。”

“哦。”这是事实。大多数斯莱特林确实取笑过纳威。德拉科和布雷斯总是嘲笑他。他很容易成为目标，他总是因为他父母的事情而感到气愤……“我不打算这么做。”她最后说道。

“对不起，”他说。“我只是认为……”他清了清嗓子，害羞地笑了笑。“他们很好。”

她也笑了。“太好了。”

他们又沉默了一会儿。正当她开始考虑起身离开他的时候，他抱怨道：“我奶奶又在讲阿尔吉叔叔把我扔出窗外的故事。”

她顺着他的目光，看到奥古斯塔·隆巴顿指着她的孙子，在讲一个显然很滑稽的故事。她周围参加婚礼的客人们都笑得前仰后合。“这个故事非常有趣。”金妮坏笑着说，想起了纳威第一次告诉她的时候。他们那时大约六岁，他脸红得要命，讲述着他落到地上，还弹了几下。“不管怎样，这是你第一次表现出魔法迹象。你得让她讲讲。”

纳威做了个鬼脸。“她喜欢没完没了地说我几乎是个哑炮。”

“没有几乎是个哑炮这种说法，”她回答，轻轻踢了踢他的脚。“你要么有魔力，要么没有。而你是有魔力的。”她实事求是地补充道。他发出怀疑的声音，但似乎高兴了一些。

“你知道奶奶现在收集了差不多一百只不同的装饰茶杯了吗？”他突然问道，语气变得温和起来。

“已经一百只了？”她笑着回答。“我上次去你家时，她只有大约五十只。”

“对，不过那是很久以前的事了……差不多三年了，不是吗？”

“真的有那么久了吗？”她问，虽然她知道这是真的。

“随时欢迎你再来，你知道吗，”纳威说。“奶奶一直很喜欢你……说你让她想起了年轻时的自己。”

“这是恭维吗？”她说，怀疑地看着他的祖母。

“不知道。”纳威说，被她的表情逗笑了。“我无法想象奶奶五十五岁以前的样子。”

她露出了笑容，随后，两人轻松地聊了起来，先前的尴尬都被抛到了脑后。但是金妮从未提起她的学院，纳威也没再提起她的斯莱特林朋友。

半小时后，他们走向自助餐桌，坐在最末端的一张桌子上，他们晃动着双腿，蛋糕盘放在腿上。

“他们呢？”纳威问，偷偷地指着舞池里的一对舞伴。

她歪着脑袋，眯起眼睛盯着他们看了一会儿。”朋友。不过他可能喜欢她。”她猜测道。

他若有所思地点点头。“我认为你是对的。她看起来很心烦意乱，但他的手确实有点……”

“低了，”她笑着说。“那不是她的后背，先生。”

纳威笑了起来，差点被蛋糕噎住。

金妮开怀地笑了。“好了，好了，振作起来，”她假装严厉地说。“轮到你了。”她看着跳舞的人们，目光落在了附近一对年轻男女身上。“他们。”

纳威想了一会儿。“肯定在约会，”他果断地说。“也许……”他红着脸，含糊地做了个手势。

“到处找扫帚橱疯狂接吻？”她替他说道，他的表情让她笑了起来。他笑着点了点头。

“最好不要。”他们身后传来一个低沉的声音。金妮转过身。塞德里克·迪戈里面带笑意地站在他们身后。

塞德里克和他的父母住在离陋居不到一英里的地方。他和弗治同岁，与他们一起长大，不过她认为他们没什么共同之处。她已经很多年没和他说过话了。“迪戈里。”她打着招呼。“我认为双胞胎在……”她看着周围的人群。

他摇了摇头。“我已经见过双胞胎了，”他说着，绕过自助餐桌，漫不经心地靠在上面。“我更感兴趣的是，你们为什么认为我的表妹艾拉……”他看了看那对跳舞的年轻人。“……在扫帚橱里疯狂接吻。她今年夏天跟我们待在一起。”他补充道。

“他们站得太近了。”纳威说。他伸出手来，显出少有的自信。“纳威·隆巴顿。”

塞德里克和他握了握手。“我记得，”他说。“两年前，你为格兰芬多赢得了学院杯，是不是？”

纳威露出了灿烂的笑容。“对。”他答道。

“干得漂亮。”他停顿了一下。“所以你认为艾拉在这里待了三个星期，就已经找到男朋友了？”

“差不多吧。”纳威断然地说。

塞德里克眯起眼睛的样子让金妮笑了起来。“这正是我们所需要的，另一个过度保护的哥哥。”

“每个女孩都应该有一个，”他回答。“你应该知道，金妮。”她发出嘲笑的声音，他咧嘴笑了。

“好吧，”他靠回桌上，将胳膊抱在胸前。“我想试试。”

纳威仔细看着一对对舞伴。“他们。”

* * *

_一个半小时后_

“那你为什么不给她写信？”金妮问。

“那太明显了。”塞德里克笑着反驳道。

她翻了个白眼。“愚蠢。”她低声说。

“在这一点上，我不得不赞同塞德里克的意见，金妮。”纳威插嘴说。“女生不喜欢你太明显。”

“我们三个谁最有资格讨论女孩喜欢什么，不喜欢什么？”她扬起眉毛反驳道。

“我。”塞德里克笑着对她说。

“他。”纳威表示同意。

金妮哈哈大笑。“傻瓜。你瞧，”过了一会儿，她继续说道。“神秘莫测对有些女孩有用，但是我见过秋·张，她绝对不是最锋利的羽毛笔——”

“喂！”塞德里克叫道。“她可是个拉文克劳！”

“是的，又不会读心术！”她回答。纳威看到他们的滑稽举动，忍不住大笑起来。“就给她写封该死的信，彻底搞定。”

“我到底应该在这封信里说些什么？”塞德里克问。

“你想说什么就说什么！”她回答。“反正她可能已经喜欢上你了。你有这个资本。”她指了指他。“头发，鼻子，所有这一切。都令人厌恶。”

纳威哼了一声。“谢谢，金妮。”塞德里克干巴巴地说。“你真懂得如何打击别人的自尊心。”

“这是我众多才能之一。”她笑着回答。

“纳威！”他们转过身，看见奥古斯塔·隆巴顿正在招呼她的孙子。

他叹了口气。“我要走了。”

塞德里克看向他的父母，他们正在收拾东西。“我可能也得走了。

金妮喝了一大口饮料，笑着从自助餐桌上跳了下来。尽管困难重重，她今晚还是玩得很开心。她认为这场愚蠢的婚礼并不是完全浪费时间。

* * *

她漫无目的地走在连接邻里房屋的土路上，运动鞋踩在地上，在身后扬起了一团灰尘。七月的空气温暖舒适，太阳高高挂在天空，她眯起眼睛看着手中的信，浏览着德拉科那熟悉的字迹。

_韦斯莱——_

_父亲勉强同意让你和我们一起在我们的包厢里看世界杯。不用谢。我会让一个小精灵在8月21日去你的“房子”（注意我使用这个词时带有传统意义上可疑的讽刺意味）接你。你可以在庄园住到开学。_

_哦，你需要穿点漂亮衣服。我相信只要你足够努力，你一定能很快弄到一件。_

_想念你的毒舌和眼刀子，德拉科_

_附言：对了，我见过布雷斯。他一直在忙着分手。不，他一点都没夸张——他勾引了威尔特郡一半的姑娘。一个月后你可以自己问他——他将和我们一起去看世界杯。_

金妮笑着将羊皮纸折起来，塞进短裤后面的口袋里。她之后还得和父母确认世界杯的细节，但她已经得到了他们的同意。他们看上去不怎么高兴，但是他们四年前让珀西和朋友们一起去看了世界杯，她知道他们不想吵架。这些天来，他们在她身边一直蹑手蹑脚，她爸爸保持着僵硬的沉默，她妈妈轻声发出不赞成的声音来满足自己。金妮既得意又不安地怀疑，他们有点怕她。

她已经快走到福西特家了，她没有注意到随意靠坐在花园边上一棵大橡树上的男孩，直到她差点踩到他。

“金妮？”他说。

“迪戈里！”她惊讶地说。他把正在读的羊皮纸放在腿上，朝她露出了友善的笑容。

“你跑到这里来干什么？”他问。

“只是散步。你呢？”

他指了指羊皮纸。“外面的天气这么好——忍不住出来待一会儿。”他停顿了一下。“你想坐下吗？”

她犹豫了一会儿，然后在他身边坐了下来。不知为何，单独跟他相处，而没有她全家人在身边，她感觉很奇怪。他一直以来都是家里的朋友，与她没有私人交情，不过，她认为他们几周前在婚礼上的轻松玩笑稍微改变了这种状态。

“你最近怎么样？”他轻声问道，打断了她的思绪。

“我一直很好，”她回答。“你呢？”

他耸了耸肩，将腿在身前伸开。“老样子。我已经开始学习了……努力在今年保持名列前茅。”

她不禁笑了起来。“那么无聊？”

他对她笑道：“对，无聊透顶。”

“我也是。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，金妮心不在焉地揪着面前的草。最后，她看了一眼他腿上的羊皮纸。“你在读什么？”

“今年的级长章程。”他答道，做了个鬼脸。

她哼了一声。“你真的读啊？”

“职责使然。”他揶揄地说。

“学习，读级长章程……梅林啊，迪戈里，你有没有做过麦格不会给学院加分的事？”她取笑地对他挑了挑眉毛。

他迎着她的目光，眼睛闪闪发亮。“你低估了我，金妮·韦斯莱。”

她得意地笑了。“但是你很容易被低估。”她厚脸皮地反驳道。话未经大脑就脱口而出。她紧张地瞥了他一眼——这句话会惹恼她的任何一个哥哥。但塞德里克只是放声大笑，金妮也咧嘴笑了。她显然确实低估了他。

“我要让你知道，”他说，“不管你们斯莱特林怎么看待我们，赫奇帕奇的学生也可以很叛逆。”

她冷冷地打量着他。“证明。”

他想了一会儿，把级长章程放在一边，在上面压了块石头。风吹起了羊皮纸的边缘，发出沙沙的声音。突然，他看向福西特家的方向，眼睛里闪着快乐的光芒。“来吧。”

她跟着他穿过福西特家的前花园，迈过乱跑的地精，一直来到房子后面的草坪。塞德里克抬起头，看着一栋破旧的小树屋，它坐落在一棵高大橡树的枝桠之间。她怀疑地看了他一眼。“就这个？”

“来吧。”他说，显然对她的嘲讽无动于衷。“我要带你闯进去。”他走到那棵橡树旁边，开始绕着它转圈，不时在树上敲打。“有一个地方……施了魔法。”他解释道。就在这时，他的指关节碰到与眼睛高度平齐的一处树结，一个绳梯从上面掉了下来。他咧嘴笑了。

“我想这是莎莉的曾祖父建造的……很久以前。”塞德里克说，开始爬上梯子。“他们非常保护它。我只进去过一次。”

金妮抓住最下面一级梯子，回头看了看房子。“如果他们发现我们闯进去会怎么样？”

他从上面低头看向她，挑了挑眉毛。“你不害怕，对吗？”

她发出一声嘲笑，也开始往上爬。“从来不怕。”

他们爬到梯子顶端，来到了支撑树屋的木头平台。门上挂着一把笨重的挂锁。金妮跪在它前面，把它尽可能翻转过来，想看看后面。“这不是一把普通的锁，”她说，抬头看向他。“我哥哥比尔是一个解咒员……我学到了一些东西。”

“让我来吧。”他蹲在她身边，仔细观察着那把锁。

“你知道，阿拉霍洞开没用。”她抱着胳膊说。

他啧了一声，伸手拽下她的一个发夹。她的头发像瀑布一样散落在左侧脸颊上，她不耐烦地将它拨到了后面。“我妈妈是一个麻瓜。”他顽皮地笑道。“我学到了一些东西。”发夹转动几下，挂锁啪的一声开了。

金妮笑了起来。“麻瓜的犯罪技术。”她说。“我不知道你还有这本事，迪戈里。”

“接着说。”他将胳膊抱在胸前，对她扬起了眉毛。

她坏笑着翻了个白眼。“好吧。赫奇帕奇也可以很叛逆。”

他露出灿烂的笑容，打开了树屋的门。“你先请。”

金妮躺在木地板上，望着被施了魔法的天花板时，心里想，这栋树屋着实令人赞叹。从外面看，它就是一间破旧的小木屋，但是他们进去后，发现里面非常宽敞，有阁楼和软垫，还有一个装满零食的柜子。在她的头顶上，她能透过树叶看到湛蓝的天空，不知从哪吹来一阵凉爽的风。她心满意足地叹了口气，闭上眼睛。塞德里克在她身边笑了起来。这个夏天超出了预期。

* * *

潘西轻声呜咽着，德拉科贴着她的嘴唇露出了坏笑。他俯身向前，将她困在他的身体和墙壁之间，加深了这个吻，她的牙齿擦过他的下唇时，他发出了赞许的低吼。

他们在庄园楼上的一间客厅里。他们的父母正在楼下社交，布雷斯对德拉科会意地眨了眨眼睛，然后离开房间，把他们单独留在了那里。

潘西伸出胳膊，搂住他的脖子，身体紧贴着他，使他轻声呻吟起来。她咯咯笑着，显然认为他是在鼓励她，她将一只手滑下他的胸前，用力拽着他的衬衫。

他推开了她。“我们应该停下了。”他说，向后退去。

“你确定吗？”她抬头问道，也许觉得自己噘嘴的样子很迷人。

他抚平衣服，笑了笑。“你的父母现在可能正在找你，我不想回答任何问题。”

她看上去很失望，但她只是抚平裙子，用手指理了理头发。“好吧。我想我们就火车上再见吧。”她说。

他点了点头，她凑上前，缓慢而缠绵地吻了吻他。“再见，德拉科。”

她离开房间时，他忍不住得意地笑了。他坐在一张沙发上，将双腿伸开。他度过了一个不可思议的夏天——这都是潘西安排的。尽管潘西最近做了不少努力，他们的衣服仍然好好穿在身上，但是，他们在两人的庄园里到处亲吻，如果熟能生巧……那么……他露出了坏笑。

他心血来潮地拔出魔杖，将它举起来。他闭上眼睛，回忆着一些他们更加……激情……的片段。“呼神护卫。”他低声说。

什么都没有。

他耸了耸肩。他不知道他的记忆还能更快乐多少。他把魔杖塞回口袋，起身走出房间，下了楼。他听见父母在门厅里向帕金森一家道别，他避开了，朝厨房走去。

“灰尘，”他推开门说。“我需要一杯水。我要渴死了。”

“我敢打赌。”他吃惊地抬起头，看见金妮漫不经心地坐在房间中央的木桌旁。布雷斯在她对面，开心地笑着。

“韦斯莱！”他说。

她笑着说：“决定过来透透气了？”

“哦，我打赌他过来是要干点什么的。”布雷斯暗示地说。

金妮哼了一声，德拉科翻了个白眼。“干你。”他立刻答道。

“我相信扎比尼会欣赏你的提议，可那不是潘西的活吗？”金妮狡猾地看着他的眼睛说。布雷斯哈哈大笑，德拉科也忍不住坏笑起来。

灰尘从厨房深处出现，送来了一杯水。德拉科喝了一大口，然后将杯子递回去，大步走到桌边，在金妮右边坐下。“那么，韦斯莱，你是什么时候来的？”

“刚到。”她回答。“灰尘把我的行李箱送到一间客房，布雷斯一直在给我讲他这个夏天的成绩。听起来他过得比你还好。”

德拉科往前坐了坐，将胳膊肘拄在桌上，用一只手捋了捋凌乱的头发。“别听他说得那么好。他有没有告诉你，潘西的姨父发现他跟她的表妹在一起时，差点把他千刀万剐？”

金妮笑了起来，布雷斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。“嘿，我先把她的上衣脱掉了，所以我觉得这是一次胜利。”

“祝贺你。我们要开一个庆祝派对吗？”金妮问，眼睛闪闪发亮。

布雷斯笑着说：“不用，一个奖杯就够了。”

德拉科哼了一声，不过他微微扬起眉毛，来回看着布雷斯和金妮。他们之间的关系与上学期期末有所不同了。他了解布雷斯，也知道布雷斯什么时候在调情。

“那么，马尔福，”过了一会儿，金妮说，打断了他的思绪。“你要带我四处看看吗？”

* * *

第二天早上，德拉科站在卧室的镜子前整理领带。

“准备好了吗？”布雷斯漫不经心地倚在门口，西装外套搭在左肩上，脸上挂着笑容。

德拉科穿上外套，享受着它与肩膀完美贴合的感觉。他对着镜子里的自己得意地笑了，然后点了点头。“嗯。”他回答。他们大步走下楼梯，在门厅里见到了杰拉尔德。

“主人和女主人先走了，他们要求你和你的朋友们准备好之后，就通过飞路去往世界杯球场。这是你们的接待处的名字。会有引座员等在那里，把你们送到部长包厢。”他递过来一张纸。

“金妮在哪儿？”德拉科说。“我告诉她十点前准备好。”

布雷斯看了一眼手表，耸了耸肩。“你了解女人。”他回答。

德拉科哼了一声。“金妮不算女人。”

“也差不多了。”布雷斯笑着回答。他抬头望向楼梯，没有看见德拉科扬起的眉毛。“啊，说魔鬼，魔鬼到。”

德拉科抬起头时，金妮正走下楼梯，她身着一件简单大方的黑色连衣裙和高跟鞋，看上去前所未有的……优雅。

“再提醒我一下，我们为什么要为魁地奇比赛而盛装打扮。”她恼火地说，拽了拽裙子的下摆。“……即使是世界杯。”

“因为，”他回答，“我们在部长包厢。”

“我相信你能猜一猜，谁会和我们一起在那里。”布雷斯补充道。

“部长包厢？”她对德拉科说。“我记得你说过那是你们的包厢。”

德拉科得意地笑了。“我父亲花钱建造了所有更昂贵的座位，如果你想吹毛求疵的话，这确实是我们的包厢。”

“我希望他把它建得很大，”她回答，顽皮地咧嘴一笑。“英国可没有多少房间能容得下我、扎比尼和你那巨大的自尊心。”

杰拉尔德清了清喉咙。“很抱歉打扰你们，先生。”他说，但他的语气表明他一点都不感到抱歉。“可是主人和女主人说，你们准备好了就出发。”

德拉科眯起眼睛。“他们还说，永远不要打断谈话。”他厉声说道。杰拉尔德恼火地抽搐了一下，但是在德拉科的瞪视之下，他没有说话。

“好了，好了，我们走吧。”布雷斯说，缓和了紧张的气氛。“地址是什么？”他看向德拉科手里的那张纸，然后走进左边的大壁炉里。“魁地奇世界杯，第一飞路接待处。”他大声说，最后朝他们笑了笑，然后就被绿色的火焰吞没了。

* * *

体育场里的声音震耳欲聋，但是，他们走进部长包厢时，观众的声音变成了背景中的低语，取而代之的是轻柔的笑声和香槟酒杯碰撞的声音。

这是一个大包厢，有庄园客厅的一半大，四面的玻璃墙壁使他们拥有宽阔的视野。球队尚未亮相，但看台上挤满了人，被数千个闪光灯所照亮。包厢里大约有四十个人，几个人聚在一起聊天，偶尔从飘浮的托盘上拿取香槟酒杯或开胃小吃。

德拉科看到他的父母在房间的另一边，他知道他应该去和他们打声招呼。“来吧。”他说。布雷斯似乎对这个包厢无动于衷（这并不奇怪，因为很少东西能给布雷斯留下深刻印象），但是金妮显然很惊叹，不过她发现他在看她时，竭力装出平静的样子。他得意地笑了，她翻了个白眼，微微扬起了嘴角。

“德拉科。”他来到母亲面前时，她温柔地说，长指甲轻轻敲着手中的玻璃杯。“我很高兴你来了。你父亲和我不得不提前离开——他有事情要和部长商量。”

“康奈利，”他父亲对左边的肥胖男人说。“你已经见过我的儿子德拉科了。”

部长高兴地握了握德拉科的手。“是的，当然，不过他越来越高了。”德拉科礼貌地笑了笑。

“这些是他的客人。”卢修斯继续说。“布雷斯·扎比尼。我相信你很熟悉他的母亲，阿拉迪亚。”

“啊，是的，阿拉迪亚。可爱的女人，你简直和她一模一样，我的孩子。”福吉说，握着布雷斯的手。

“这个，”他父亲说，看都没看金妮，“是金妮……”他停顿了一下。“……韦斯莱。”

福吉的眉毛扬到了发际线，接着，他开始笑了起来，大肚子在身前晃动着。他握住了金妮的手。“韦斯莱！我听到了一些令人不安的传言，卢修斯，说你和亚瑟·韦斯莱之间有些宿怨！”

他父亲勉强笑了笑。“我不认为这是宿怨，康奈利。”他说，德拉科相信部长听不出他声音中的恼火。“宿怨应该是双向的。”

福吉停顿了一会儿，眼睛闪闪发亮，然后笑得更厉害了。“啊哈！真有趣，卢修斯！好吧，”他继续说，拍了拍卢修斯的后背。德拉科看到父亲微微抿紧了嘴唇。“我很高兴知道传言是毫无根据的。我们不需要部里出现任何不必要的纠纷，对吧？尤其在选举年即将到来的时候，嗯？”部长又笑了起来，其他人也跟着笑了。

“德拉科，你和你的客人可以走了。”他父亲低声说。“别惹麻烦。”

德拉科点点头，带着布雷斯和金妮走开了。他们在一圈休闲椅上坐了下来，他从经过的托盘上拿过两杯香槟。他递给金妮一杯，自己喝了一大口。它的味道很甜美。

“酒精？”她问。

“没人在意你是否成年。”他说。

“而且这是最好的，”布雷斯补充道，“不过我看我得给自己拿一杯了。”他靠在椅背上，伸长胳膊拿了一杯酒。

德拉科露出了坏笑。“她比你漂亮。”他打趣地说。金妮瞪了他一眼，翻了个白眼。

“嗯，有道理。”布雷斯说，摇晃着酒杯里的香槟，上下打量着金妮，脸上带着厚颜无耻的笑容。“你收拾得真不错，韦斯莱。我喜欢这条裙子。”

她低头看了一眼。“我还有另一条，上个月参加婚礼时穿的，不过是亮黄色的。我觉得这群人可能更喜欢……”

“色彩柔和的？”德拉科说。

她笑着喝了一口香槟。“没错。所以我跟迪戈里借了这个。这是他表妹的。”

“迪戈里，好比‘漂亮男孩迪戈里’吗？”布雷斯问，朝她暗示地挑了挑眉毛。

“别用那种眼神看我，”她说。“我们只是朋友。”她停下来喝了一口酒。“而且是你管别人叫‘漂亮男孩’的，扎比尼。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。

“这是赞扬吗，韦斯莱？”布雷斯问，笑着凑近了她。

她红了脸，但是眼睛都没眨一下。“不算。”她坏笑着回答。

布雷斯正要开口回答，这时，福吉大声敲了几下杯子。房间里安静下来。“大家注意！注意！比赛马上就要开始了。如果大家想聚集在窗户附近……前面应该有足够的位置。但是还不行——首先我们需要降低……”他停了下来，环顾四周。“负责人能降低玻璃吗？”

不久之后，正前方玻璃墙壁的上半部分降了下来，下半部分仍然保留，以免有人从包厢掉到下面的看台上，房间里突然充满了体育馆里的声音。

福吉用魔杖碰了碰喉咙。“好，好。现在我们将拥有完整的世界杯经历了，观众和一切！感谢大家参与这场盛事，现在你们可以……对，请你们站起来，我想巴格曼先生马上就要开始解说了。”

金妮笑着站起身来，走到前面。他们离开座位后，德拉科转向布雷斯。

“你想告诉我你到底在做什么吗，布雷斯？”德拉科问，对他的朋友扬起了眉毛。

布雷斯扭头看向他。“嗯？”

“别跟我耍花招，”他说。“我太了解你了。”

布雷斯想了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩。“我是有些调情。你看到她了吗？她长大了。”

德拉科跟随着布雷斯的目光，看到金妮已经在玻璃墙前占据了一个位置。她的头发在身后飞扬，微风吹着裙子，使布料紧贴她的身体，表明她确实长大了。她转过身招呼他们过去。

“不管怎样，”布雷斯继续说。“如果我们要维护我们这个三人组的声誉，她就需要练习一下调情技巧。”

德拉科笑了。“我不知道，朋友。她似乎已经很擅长了。”

他们朝她走过去时，布雷斯露出坏笑，和善地拍了拍他的后背。“那就更好了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**第十三章 黑暗逼近**

德拉科往后一靠，把胳膊搭在沙发上，又喝了一大口香槟。爱尔兰惊险获胜——下面人群的吵闹声几乎把他震聋了——部长迅速将包厢重新封闭，为如火如荼的赛后派对点了新的食物和饮料。

“我觉得我们打得棒极了。”坐在金妮旁边的男孩说。他身材魁梧，金发碧眼，身着一套高档西装，名叫加布里埃尔·赖利，是一位爱尔兰航运巨头的儿子。在过去的半个小时里，他一直在跟金妮调情——至少在试图调情，德拉科笑着想。从她脸上的表情来看，他没有成功。

他凑过去，轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。“他们拿出媚娃娼妓也没能转移我们的注意力，你看到了吗？”

德拉科注意到，金妮恼火地微微皱起了眉头，但是她依然面无表情，漫不经心地咬了一口巧克力草莓。

“不过，克鲁姆的朗斯基假动作会被载入史册的，你不觉得吗？”她甜甜地问。

赖利皱着眉头。“克鲁姆被高估了。”他气呼呼地回答。

她将赖利的恼火尽收眼底，眼睛里突然露出快乐的光芒，德拉科翻了个白眼。金妮讨厌赖利这种人——那些输不起的人——一有机会，她就忍不住激怒他们。“为林奇的事愤愤不平？”她刺激道。

“我为什么要愤愤不平？”赖利涨红了脸。“我们赢了。”

“170比160。”她哼了一声。“一点都不值得吹嘘。”

赖利瞪着眼睛，站起身来，显然乱了方寸。“你应该管好你的女人，马尔福。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。“管也管不住。”他随意地答道。

听到他的话，赖利的脸更红了，嘴里嘀咕着难听的话，气冲冲地走开了。

他走远后，布雷斯响亮地哼了一声，金妮笑得前俯后合。“他真是个笨蛋，”她说。“媚娃娼妓。好像她们跳舞的时候，我没看到他趴在玻璃窗上流口水似的。”

“但是他有很多钱，”布雷斯漫不经心地说，从经过的托盘里挑了一个迷你乳蛋饼放进嘴里。

“太好了。”她喝了一口饮料。“他需要这钱给自己买个女朋友……否则他就找不到女朋友了。”

德拉科大笑起来，正要张嘴回答，就感到有一只手牢牢握住了他的肩膀。“德拉科，你和你的客人该离开了。”他抬起头，看见父亲站在他身旁，脸上有一种莫名……开心……的表情。

“出了什么事吗？”他问。

他的父亲抽动嘴角，露出了古怪的笑容。德拉科皱起了眉头。“没什么。”卢修斯坚定地说。“把你的……朋友……”他略带厌恶地看了一眼金妮。“……到接待处，然后马上飞路回庄园。”

“但是，父亲……”

卢修斯的眼神冷了下来。“现在就走，德拉科。不要质疑我。飞路回家——直接回家，听见了吗？”

德拉科咽下抗议，抿紧双唇，站了起来。他带着金妮和布雷斯离开包厢，走下通往地面的旋转楼梯。

“怎么回事？”布雷斯问。

“不知道。”他心烦意乱地说。他仍然在回想父亲的表情。“但我认为我们应该回庄园去。”

金妮对他皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”她直接地问道。

他摇了摇头，不知道该说些什么。

“提前离开有点浪费，不是吗？”过了一会儿，布雷斯说。

这当然比他对父亲的行为的模糊猜测更有意义。他将那些想法从脑海中抹去了。“是的。”他赞同道。

金妮看起来并不买账，德拉科打起精神来，看着她的眼睛。怀疑地打量了他几秒钟后，她咧嘴笑了。“也不必完全浪费。”她轻快地说，随意挽上他的胳膊，走到楼梯底部，来到草坪上。到处都是帐篷和篝火，来自不同国家的醉醺醺的男巫和女巫在四处游荡，放声大笑。“反正在整场派对中，只有你们两个算是还过得去的伙伴。”

“我受宠若惊，韦斯莱。”德拉科笑着回答。

“这样怎么样？”她继续说，眼中闪烁着冒险的光芒。“我们绕到后面，他们制作派对食物的地方，拿两瓶香槟和火焰威士忌，把它们带回你家，然后在那里继续开派对？”

布雷斯笑了起来。“我不知道你怎么想，马尔福。”他说。“但我喜欢她的想法。”

“那好吧。”德拉科笑着说。“我们走。”他们绕过体育馆底部，金妮时不时咒骂着她陷入泥里的高跟鞋，最后，他们来到了专为部长包厢服务的厨房帐篷前。

“嘘。”她说，从门口张望着里面忙碌的小精灵们。“拐角处有两个样子很严肃的守卫。”

“这不成问题，金。”德拉科笑着说。“这一切都是我爸爸付的钱。也许还支付了他们的薪水。”

她回头放肆地看了他一眼。“你的冒险精神哪去了，你这个有钱的傻瓜？”

布雷斯笑了起来，她拔出了魔杖。德拉科知道，她不会因为使用魔杖而惹上麻烦：这片区域的巫师太多了，魔法部无法精准探测未成年魔法。不管怎样，他敢拿他的扫帚打赌，今晚已经有几百次违规了。

“等等，我有一个主意……”她用魔杖指着盛满糕点的大浅盘，低声念了一句咒语。一个小蛋糕飘了起来，飘向相反的方向。守卫们傻乎乎地面面相觑（德拉科不禁想起了克拉布和高尔），然后困惑地皱起眉头，笨拙地追了过去。

金妮得意地笑了。“香槟飞来。火焰威士忌飞来。”她低声说，不久之后，一箱威士忌和一瓶香槟飞出了帐篷。守卫们正在帐篷另一边向外张望，甚至没有注意到。

布雷斯抱住箱子，德拉科拿过酒瓶，他们转身朝飞路接待处走去。“这太容易了。”金妮若有所思地说。“你们应该雇更好的保安，马尔福。”

“你应该考虑犯罪生涯。”他回答。

“谁说我没考虑？”她回答。“不管怎样，我们现在可以回去喝这些酒了，不会再有装腔作势的蠢货……”

“……想钻进你的内裤？”布雷斯说。

金妮哼了一声。“对。”

“我可不敢肯定，金妮。”布雷斯回答，朝她暗示地挑了挑眉毛。

她露出了坏笑。“好吧，反正没有任何想尝试的装腔作势的蠢货。”

德拉科哈哈大笑，布雷斯好脾气地推了推她的胳膊。“说得好，韦斯莱。”

“你知道吗，”过了一会儿，她看着布雷斯手里的箱子说。“我从来没喝过火焰威士忌。我妈妈不让我们任何人靠近——”

一声划破场地的尖叫声打断了她的话，他们都愣住了。德拉科看到金妮睁大眼睛看向他，他们一动不动地站在原地，犹豫地盯着对方，感觉足足有五秒钟，接着，周围突然出现的惊恐喊叫和混乱将他们唤回了现实。

“快跑！”一个穿着浴袍的巫师从他们身边跑过，他的妻子拽着他的手跟在后面。德拉科还没搞清楚怎么回事，他们就被旋风般逃离的人群吞没了，仿佛一百码之外发生了什么可怕的事。

尖叫和哭喊声充斥耳中，德拉科一把抓住金妮的手，那瓶香槟落在了地上，就在这时，体育馆最近的入口处旁边的一个帐篷起了火。在帐篷旁边，有几个身影不断弹向空中，接着，他看见几个人影举着魔杖，开心地嘎嘎怪笑，火焰在他们的黑色斗篷上投下骇人的阴影。其中一个人影转过身来，德拉科的心脏几乎停止跳动。他认得那个人所戴的面具——他六岁的时候，在父亲衣橱深处的一个盒子里找到过这种面具。那是黑魔王的食死徒的面具。

“他们在干什么？”金妮在他身边小声说，声音里透着恐惧。

“折磨麻瓜。”他简单地回答，突然意识到他们都处于十分危险的境地。这将是一场丑陋的骚乱，在最激烈的时刻，作为一个前食死徒的儿子，也不可能使他保全自己……更不用说金妮，这个目前最受鄙视的纯血叛徒家族的成员。“过来。”几个食死徒从人群中抽身，举起魔杖朝他们走来。他们周围的尖叫声加剧了。他与金妮十指相扣，看见她抓住了布雷斯的手。他们开始在帐篷和叫喊的人群之间穿行。

接待处刚进入视线，有人从后面撞上了他，使他摔倒在地。金妮的手从他手中滑落。他呻吟着，觉得头晕眼花，后背一阵剧痛。但是撞他的人立刻向后退去，他手脚并用，终于爬了起来，环顾着四周。金妮和布雷斯不见了，他的心跳在耳中咚咚作响，他张望着四周，想在四散奔逃的人群中找到他们。

“金妮！布雷斯！”他喊道。他等待着，竖起耳朵努力倾听。最终……

“德拉科！我在这儿！”他转过头，看见布雷斯正朝他走来。

“发生了什么？你们都还好吗？金妮在哪儿？”

布雷斯摇了摇头。“我不知道。你摔倒的时候，我绊倒了，她在人群中失散了。”

“该死。”德拉科咒骂道。“我会找到她。你回庄园去，好吗？”布雷斯点点头走开了，德拉科继续搜寻着四周。一片混乱——他什么都没看到。如果金妮摔倒了，撞到了脑袋，她早就被踩死了。

就在这个令人不安的想法闪过他的脑海时，他在五十码之外的树林附近看到了一抹铜色头发。他跑了过去。

“金妮？”他接近树林边缘时，大声喊道。他走进黑暗中——这里更加安静，树木挡住了外面的声音。“金妮，你到底在哪儿？”

他绕过一棵高大的松树，发现她背对着他，站在一块空地中央。他松了一口气，朝她大步走去，伸手抓住她的手。“韦斯莱，感谢梅林。快点，我们必须——”

她突然转过身，警告地看着他，他意识到——太迟了——她并不是一个人。他停了下来。

“啊，韦斯莱，是吗？”德拉科的目光越过她，看向说话的人——一个裹着黑色斗篷的高个男人，泛着光芒的食死徒面具遮住了他的脸，使他的声音变得模糊。“我早该知道的……在英国没几个家族有这么扎眼的头发。”

德拉科的脑海里闪过一连串的咒骂。他暴露了金妮的身份，那个食死徒正逐渐逼近，细长手指玩弄着他的魔杖。集中精力，集中精力……这个食死徒似乎不认识他，但是值得一试……

“你不要再靠近了。”他咬着牙说，免得声音颤抖。“韦斯莱和我一起，我是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子。”

食死徒犹豫了一会儿，然后哈哈大笑，那是一种嘶哑刺耳的声音，就像喉咙里卡了什么东西。德拉科的心沉了下去。“我才不管你是谁，你这个笨蛋。”食死徒说。“如果你和一个纯血叛徒有关系，那你也是纯血叛徒，所以我将两个叛徒一网打尽了，不是吗？”

“我警告你，”德拉科说，目不转睛地盯着面具。他不会表现出恐惧。“如果你伤害了我们，我向你保证，你的脑袋明天早上就会被盛在盘子里。”

食死徒又笑了起来。“我想我愿意碰碰运气。”德拉科慢慢将手伸到背后。他的魔杖在后面的口袋里。如果他能……“别动！”食死徒厉声说，举起魔杖，指着德拉科的胸口。德拉科放下了手。

“好了，就这样。”食死徒继续说，德拉科几乎能听出他在坏笑。“如果我们需要教会你们这种叛徒一件事，那就是服从。你和你的女朋友今晚都要学会一点服从。告诉我，你感受过钻心咒吗，你这个小——”

“ **昏昏倒地！** ”

一道光朝食死徒飞去，击中了他的胸膛，把他抛到了五英尺之外。他撞到一棵树上，后背发出了恶心的嘎吱声，然后倒在地上，失去了知觉。德拉科看向金妮，她举着魔杖，专注地眉头紧锁，眼睛闪闪发亮。她喘着粗气，脸颊泛红，胸膛起伏不定。

他们沉默地站了一会儿，她看着食死徒，然后转过身来面对他。“我们走吧。”她轻声说。

他点了点头。“等等。”她朝他走过来时，他说。他穿过空地，弯下腰，准备掀开食死徒的面具。

“你在干什么？”金妮问。

“我想看看他是谁。”他回答，他声音里的毒意使他自己都感到惊讶。“我向他保证过，要把他的头盛在盘子里。”

“别管他了，”她厉声回答。他抬起头，看着她的眼睛。其中没有往常的温暖，只有冰冷的决心。“在接下来的几个月里，他可能都难以行走，”她淡淡地说。“这种惩罚已经够了。我们离开这里吧。”

德拉科犹豫了。复仇的冲动涌上心头，他意识到，他希望那个人为他的威胁而遭受痛苦。但是金妮一直凝视着他的眼睛，最后，他松开面具，站了起来。他握住了她伸过来的手。“布雷斯——”他们走向树林边缘时，她说。

“现在已经回到庄园了。”德拉科回答。她点了点头。

他们一路举着魔杖，回到了空地上。那里仍然像之前一样混乱，他们穿过人群，一直来到接待处。“你先走。”德拉科说，几乎是把金妮推进了魔法部设立的临时壁炉。“我就跟在你后面。”

她抓了一把飞路粉，低声说“马尔福庄园”，然后消失了。

德拉科走进壁炉，粉末从指间撒落。“马尔福庄园。”他说，将飞路粉扔到脚下。绿色火焰在他周身腾起时，体育馆上方冒出了刺目的绿光，在他远离尖叫、怪笑和危险的最后一刹那，他辨认出了空中那个醒目的标志。

一个头骨，眼睛和鼻子是漆黑的洞，一条蛇正从它的嘴里钻出来。

黑魔标记。

* * *

_几个小时后，大约凌晨三点_

德拉科盯着床顶，无法入眠，脑海里一遍遍地重放着今晚发生的事情。房子里很安静。布雷斯已经回家了，金妮在相隔几扇门的客房里。他的父母还没回家，但是他不担心他们——他父亲那该死的食死徒面具足以提供保护。

他通过飞路回到门厅后，就直接冲进父母的卧室，打开父亲的衣橱，将那个箱子拖到房间中央，在里面不停翻找。面具不见了。

金妮表情困惑地站在他身后，德拉科把箱子放回原处，抿紧了嘴唇。他现在明白父亲奇怪的表情了——那是兴奋……期待。消失的面具就是他所需要的证明。

德拉科发出恼火的声音，坐起身来，掀开被子。他看着黑暗的房间，沮丧和残留的肾上腺素令他的心脏怦怦直跳，这时，楼下传来一声巨响。紧接着是他母亲抗议的尖叫声、一声愤怒的咆哮和低沉的回应。最后，响亮的关门声切断了声音，德拉科又陷入了寂静。

几秒钟后，他爬下床，拿起搭在沙发背上的睡衣。他穿上睡衣，走进走廊里，裤脚在地板上发出了沙沙的声响。他走到楼梯底部时，听到图书室里传出的愤怒声音。房门底下透出一道细细的光线，随着他的接近，声音变得越来越清晰。

他的父亲：“——想知道是谁施了那道咒语！这不在计划之内！”

“卢修斯，冷静……”他母亲的声音恳求道。

“闭嘴，纳西莎！”他父亲生气地说。“这本应该是一场小暴乱，舒展一下我们的肌肉，让福吉和他那帮没用的伙伴们知道，他们并不像他们想象的那么强大，找点乐子。事态不应该失控！我现在想知道是谁发射了黑魔标记！”

“魔法部把这事算在克劳奇的小精灵身上了。”另一个男人的声音说——德拉科听不出他是谁。

“我们都知道，没有家养小精灵有胆量或能力使用尸骨再现。”他父亲厉声说。

“发射黑魔标记又有什么关系？”另一个人说。“魔法部夹紧了尾巴，我们没受什么伤，还得到了乐趣……只有几个人被击昏了，多洛霍夫的后背……”

德拉科松了一口气——原来林间空地上的人是安东尼·多洛霍夫。

“我们还不知道是谁干的？”他母亲轻声问。

“对，多洛霍夫还没有醒过来。他以可怕的角度撞到了树上。他很幸运——”

“发射黑魔标记当然有关系，”父亲提高声音说。“有人想比我们更进一步……有人在试图让他回来，你们不明白吗？你们认为他的归来会给我们带来什么影响？他倒台以后，我们过得很好，你们这些白痴。”

“卢修斯……”他母亲恐惧地轻声说。“你不是觉得……”

“我胳膊上的标记在灼烧，纳西莎。所有人的标记都在灼烧。发生了一些我们不知道的事，今晚世界杯上那个人就是始作俑者……”

德拉科慢慢往后退去，不愿再听下去了。他从没听到过父亲这么惊慌失措的语气，他往楼上走时，脑海里一遍遍回响着父亲说的话： _有人在试图让他回来，你们不明白吗？他倒台以后，我们过得很好，你们这些白痴。_

“德拉科？”

他吓了一跳，转身发现金妮站在她房间的门口，穿着一件宽松T恤和格子睡裤，头发在壁炉的光线中闪闪发亮。她左手里拿着一张羊皮纸。

“你没事吧？”她问。“我刚才听到你下楼了。你看起来……”她没有说完，但他能从她苍白的眼神看出，他一定脸色煞白。

“我没事。”他打起精神来，简单地答道。“我——”

就在这时，楼下传来响亮的关门声和脚步声，还有一些不满的嘀咕声。脚步声越来越近了——也许只是不明身份的客人去往门厅通过飞路离开——但是德拉科和金妮对视一眼，走进了她的房间。她把门关上了。

他环顾着房间。炉火熊熊燃烧，在房间里投下了阴影。床单皱巴巴的，好像她也曾徒劳地试图入睡，她的行李箱敞开放在床脚，黑裙子搭在上面。

“你刚才想说什么？”过了一会儿，她问。

他摇了摇头，转身看向她。“没什么。”他低头看着她手中的羊皮纸。“那是什么？”

“我妈妈的信，”她说。“十五分钟前收到的。”她把信递给他，他接了过来，浏览着内容。

_“金妮——你还好吗？食死徒在世界杯上制造了一场暴乱，他们的目标是麻瓜、麻瓜出身的巫师和纯血叛徒。你必须马上回家——我们认为卢修斯·马尔福与此事有关，你在那栋房子里不安全。_

_我们希望这足以证明你父亲和我对马尔福一家的看法是正确的。我再说一遍，马上回家，小姐。我不是在开玩笑。”_

德拉科挑起眉毛，看着金妮的眼睛。“你怎么说的？”他淡淡地问道。

她发出郁郁的声音，走向桌子。德拉科这才注意到那只落在窗台上的老猫头鹰，它在等她的回信。金妮又递给他另一张纸。“我正要把它寄出去。”

_“妈妈——多亏德拉科，我好极了。我不回家。我也不是在开玩笑。”_

德拉科知道现在不是时候，但他把信递回去时，还是忍不住露出了坏笑。“我打赌她会喜欢的。”

金妮笑着耸了耸肩，但她的眼中毫无笑意。她将信纸折好，交给她家的猫头鹰，它飞入了夜色之中。她关上窗户，转身看向他。

他们沉默地站了一会儿，接着，她微微扬起眉毛，他看出了她眼中的疑问，立刻严肃下来。

“你妈妈说得对。”他简短地说。“他是其中之一。”

他不知道自己在期待什么。也许是她那著名的怒火，也许是对那些藏在面具之后的人的懦弱发表一些尖刻的评论，但她只是看着他的眼睛，慢慢地点了点头，过了一会儿，她轻轻笑了。“反正我一直都恨他，”她轻声说。“这里很冷，”她又说道。她走到壁炉前，坐在地上，背靠着沙发，将双膝抱在胸前。

德拉科觉得很困惑，他穿过房间，并排坐在她身边。他将前臂放在膝盖上，双手交握。

“他们不打算杀人。”他轻声说，突然觉得有必要解释一下。

她哼了一声，冲他扬起了眉毛。“你知道吧，他们被称作食死徒。”

他翻了个白眼。“只是一个吓唬人名字。他们不想让麻瓜出身的人死……只是……”他的声音越来越低，寻找着合适的字眼。“……希望他们能安分守己。”他最终说道。这些话在他自己听来甚至也很牵强，但是他觉得有义务为父亲的行为辩护。

她开口想要反驳，眼睛闪闪发亮，但是，她突然抿紧了嘴唇。“我们别谈这个了……”她轻声说。

“金妮，如果你生气了，那我们应该——”

“我没有生气，”她说，她的声音出奇的平静和超然。她看着他的眼睛。“我真的不在乎你父母做什么，也不在乎我父母的反应……我什么都不在乎。反正这跟我们没有关系。”

德拉科皱起了眉头，但他没有说话，过了一会儿，她转头继续盯着炉火。“那你明天要带我去外面转转吗？”她突然问。

他看着她的侧脸，想弄清楚她在想什么，她扭过头，扬起眉毛看着他，脸上带着勉强的笑容。他点了点头。“当然。”

她的笑容加深了。“太好了。”她说，将头靠在他的肩上。他本能地调整了一下姿势，伸出胳膊搂住她，让她依偎在他的胸前，他的下巴搭在她的头顶。

他们轻松地聊了起来，金妮的眼皮越来越沉，最后睡着了，她的胸膛缓慢地起伏着。德拉科又盯着炉火看了一会儿，脑海里思绪纷繁。

想到黑魔王的归来，他就觉得惶恐不安，这使他迷惑不解。他的父母总是说，他们追随的黑魔王是一个有远见的人——在魔法衰退的时代，具有实现他的远见的能力。但是，当睡意席卷而来时，德拉科却梦见了潮湿的密室，和那个笑容残忍的十六岁黑眼睛男孩，他想要杀死他和他怀里的女孩。


	15. Chapter 15

**第十四章 月光下的龙**

金妮躺在德拉科房间的沙发上，脑袋枕着扶手，两腿搭在他的大腿上。“骑士移动到C5，”她懒洋洋地说，斜眼看着咖啡桌上的棋盘。

“这一步真差劲，韦斯莱。”德拉科说。“车移动到F3。”

“你的棋盘让我无心下棋，”她说。“太有礼貌了。我从没见过这样顺从沉默地被粉碎的棋子。”她对他笑着说。“你买时就这样，还是规训成这样的？”

“买时就这样，”他坏笑着回答。“别告诉我。你更喜欢那种大喊大叫的。”

她点了点头。“你的王后管你叫低能的娘们儿，你才算真正下过象棋。”

他哼了一声。“不出所料。”

她笑着朝他的肚子轻轻踢了一脚。

她听见身后传来他的家养小精灵送来晚餐盘子的声音，过了一会儿，响起了轻轻的敲门声。

“把它们放在桌上好吗，灰尘？”德拉科头也不抬地叫道。房门打开又关上了，房间里充满了肉菜令人垂涎欲滴的香味。金妮站了起来，大步穿过房间。

“又是私人晚餐服务？”她漫不经心地问道，看着德拉科的后脑勺。他转头看了她一眼，然后移开了目光，但是他没来得及掩饰脸上的羞怯。

“是的，你能把我的盘子也拿过来吗？”他简短地问。

她坏笑着将盘子端过去，盘腿坐在他身边。这是开学前的最后一晚，世界杯之后，德拉科就让家养小精灵每天晚上把他们的晚餐送到楼上——她知道他是想让她避开他的父母。他真的不必为此烦恼。她不会激烈抨击食死徒的暴乱——她那晚对他说的是真心话。如果卢修斯·马尔福想戴着面具跑来跑去，折磨麻瓜，那跟她有什么关系？如果她的父母要继续怀着宿怨，那也与她无关。她终于快乐了，终于适应了被分进斯莱特林，如果她被卷入自己无法控制的冲突中，情况可能会崩溃。

她不会让这种事发生。

“嘿，”他说，一边切着牛排，一边若有所思地看着粉色的肉。“轮到你了，韦斯莱。”

* * *

_第二天_

“我真想知道会是谁，”潘西说。火车在乡间飞驰而过，金妮从窗外移开目光，朝潘西扬起了眉毛。

“你在说什么？”

“你知道吧，”潘西回答。“今年那件事。”德拉科的脑袋枕在她的腿上，她抚摸着他的头发，眼中露出得意的光芒。金妮忍住了翻白眼的冲动。帕金森似乎认为，炫耀她与德拉科的……关系会让金妮嫉妒。事实并非如此。

“什么事？”金妮问。

“你爸不是在魔法部工作吗？”潘西故作可爱地问。

“是，是。”她不耐烦地说，推了推旁边布雷斯的肩膀。他把他的饮料递给她，她喝了一大口，然后还给了他。“他的职位不够高，所以这般那般……说重点行吗？”她期待地扬起眉毛。德拉科哼了一声，潘西瞪着他。

“我的意思是，这非常重要。他的工作一定很无关紧要，如果他们甚至没有……”

“梅林啊，帕金森。”德拉科打断了她，微微舒展身体，然后又将头靠回了她的腿上。“你说到重点的速度就像一只独腿嗅嗅。”他扭头看向金妮。“三强争霸赛——今年由霍格沃茨主办。”

金妮的眉毛扬到了发际线，不过这对车厢里的其他人来说似乎不算新闻。“年龄要求是什么？”

“怎么，韦斯莱？”布雷斯笑着问。“想把你的名字放进去？”

“不是，”她朝他得意地笑了笑。“我已经有了你，还要名利干什么？”

“没错。”他随意地将胳膊搭在座椅靠背上，她向后靠去，将脖子枕在他的胳膊上。

“那我是什么，剁碎的肉？”德拉科问，朝他们翻了个白眼，金妮笑了起来。“年龄要求是十七岁。不过邓布利多可能会想办法让波特竞争。”他又嘲弄地说。

“如果波特不是大家关注的焦点，他可怎么办？”布雷斯坏笑着说。潘西咯咯笑了起来，金妮摇了摇头。他们总是忍不住挖苦哈利……她想，旧习难改。

就在这时，随着一阵短暂的敲门声，车厢门打开了。她抬起头，发现塞德里克站在门口。他已经换上长袍，级长徽章在领子上闪闪发亮。“很抱歉打扰你们，”他随和地笑着说。“金妮，你有空吗？”

“当然，塞德里克。”她说，跟着他来到火车走廊里。她敏锐地意识到，车厢里所有人都在盯着他们——帕金森甚至微微张大了嘴——门关上时，她回头讥讽地看了他们一眼。

“看来我引起了一点……骚动？”他说，朝她身后点了点头，车厢里所有人仍然透过门上的小窗户看着他们。

金妮哼了一声。“别理他们。他们以前没见过赫奇帕奇。”塞德里克大声笑了起来。“怎么了？”她问，抱着胳膊背靠在门上，火车继续向前行驶。

“我听了你的建议，”他说，低头对她笑了笑。“一个星期前给秋写了一封信。”

“真的吗？”她问。“你说了什么？”

“很多庸俗的话，”他有点不好意思地说。“你肯定不想知道细节。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我当然想知道。”

“好吧，我不想告诉你，”他反驳道。“你不会欣赏它的诗意之美。”

她哼了一声。“只要你没有真的写诗……”看到他的表情，她的声音渐渐低了下去。“塞德，你不是吧。”

他咧嘴笑了。“当然没有！你把我当成什么了？我只是说我今年夏天总是想她，我告诉她，我不敢相信直到去年年底我才意识到她有多漂亮。”

金妮哈哈大笑。“你说得对，这太庸俗了，”她说。“我猜它像魔咒一样管用吧？”

“霍格莫德约会。”他忍不住得意地说。

“干得好，恋爱男孩。”她笑着回答。

“所以我只想告诉你，你是对的。神秘莫测对有些女孩管用……”

“但是对秋·张没用。”她说，朝他露出了坏笑。“那我们能否认同，我最有资格讨论女孩们喜欢和不喜欢什么？”

“我们不要操之过急。”他厚颜无耻地打趣道。

她笑了。

“好了，我要让你回到你的朋友们身边了。”他说。金妮点点头，转身拉开了车厢门。她跨进门槛时，突然想起了一件事。

“哦，塞德里克。”她说，他转过身来，扬起眉毛看着她。“你表妹的裙子还在我的箱子里。我这周把它还给你，好吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“不着急。她有很多裙子。”

“我觉得她不会那样想的。”

“好吧，到时再找我。”他挥手与她道别，沿着走廊离开了。金妮笑着摇了摇头，回到她的座位上。

她抬起头，发现所有人都在看着她。“怎么了？”她问，眼睛盯着德拉科。他只是假笑了一下，继续一言不发地看着天花板。

“韦斯莱，漂亮男孩怎么样？”布雷斯问，暗示地挑了挑眉。

“别瞎说。”她翻着白眼说。“我们只是朋友。”

“他真的很好看，”布雷斯继续说。他突然转向潘西。“甚至帕金森也这么说过……很久以前。对不对，潘西？”

潘西眨着眼睛，显得措手不及。“我不知道你……认识他，韦斯莱。”

“我们是邻居。”

“啊。”潘西似乎恢复了镇静，又摆出平时对金妮说话时那副高高在上的表情。“那太糟糕了，”她说。“我还以为他家比这更好呢。”

这句挖苦真差劲，金妮甚至懒得回应。她转向布雷斯。“我可以吃一个你的巧克力蛙吗？”

* * *

“沃林顿打算试一试，”布丽奇特说，朝桌子那边点头示意，沃林顿正大声宣称他会赢，并用奖金购买一把定制光轮和一个私人家养小精灵。

大礼堂比平时更吵闹——邓布利多刚刚宣布了三强争霸赛的消息，使所有人都发出了兴奋的声音。蕾切尔伸长脖子，若有所思地打量着沃林顿。“不够好看。”她最后总结道。

“很不幸，我认为火焰杯可不想被爆头。”金妮说，喝了一大口南瓜汁，开心地笑了起来。

“没错。”布丽奇特插话。“你知道，德姆斯特朗会有克鲁姆，我听说布斯巴顿有混血媚娃。”

“那怎么了？”芙洛拉说。“这又不是选美比赛。”

“确实不是。”布丽奇特赞同道。“但是想象一下新闻照片——维克多·克鲁姆，一个媚娃，还有一个像沃林顿那样的反颌傻瓜。我们永远不会忘记。”

金妮笑着咬了一口土豆。她决定和同级的其他女孩一起吃晚餐，她与桌子那边的德拉科对上了眼神。他眨了眨眼睛，她也咧嘴笑了。

“你收到我们的最后一封信了吗？”赫斯提娅问。

她转过身，摇了摇头。“上几天我待在马尔福家。”她回答。“也许——”

“你待在马尔福家？”蕾切尔突然说。她热切地探过身子，眼睛闪闪发亮。

金妮笑着翻了个白眼。“相信我，没故事可讲。”她转向赫斯提娅。“也许你的鸟找不到我？”

芙洛拉抱怨一声，推了推她姐姐的胳膊。“我告诉过你，你的鸟很蠢。”

赫斯提娅哼了一声。“不如你的好。”

“它们都不可能比我家的鸟更蠢。”金妮说，想到了埃罗尔。

赫斯提娅露出笑容，摆了摆手。“反正没什么重要的事。”她说。“我们只是想知道你有没有——”

有人用力拍了拍金妮的肩膀，她转过身来，看见罗恩站在她身后，他抱着胳膊，脸涨得通红。他看上去很生气，金妮立刻戒备起来。她知道这是怎么回事。

但她只是对他扬起眉毛，轻轻将杯子放下。“嗯？”

“嗯？”他不可置信地重复道。“嗯？”

她叹了口气。“对不起，罗恩，但是你得说得更清楚一点。”

他绷紧了下巴。“这就是你要说的？”他咬牙切齿地说。“你让爸妈受尽煎熬，而我就得到了一句‘嗯’？弗雷德和乔治说我根本不应该过来，但我以为你至少会感到一点歉意——”

金妮翻了个白眼。“说真的，罗恩。冷静点。你会让自己长动脉瘤的。”

这更加激怒了他。“你不回家时，妈妈都歇斯底里了！”他的声音越来越大。

“我待在德拉科家，她事先也同意了，我给她写了一封信，告诉她我非常安全。”她尽量声音平静地答道。她觉得火冒三丈。他到底以为自己在干什么——当着全校的面跟她起冲突？

“爸爸差点幻影移形去接你。”他继续对她说。“你知道那对他来说有多危险吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么——如果爸爸想亲自去看一看，他根本就不会有任何危险——”

“梅林啊，金妮！清醒一点！”罗恩打断了她的话。他的喊声把她吓了一跳，怒火逐渐在胸中积聚。“你在马尔福家。他当然会有危险！你亲爱的朋友的——”他瞪着桌子那边的德拉科。“——父亲那晚在折磨麻瓜！”

“罗恩……”她警告道。

“他是该死的食死徒！”罗恩说，愤怒地喘着粗气。

她站起身来，愤怒地看着他。她开口时，声音如燧石一般低沉冷酷。“你应该当心在公共场合对别人做出的指控，罗恩。”

他哼了一声。“担心你好朋友的名誉，是吗？我不在乎——他可能为他亲爱的老爸差点把哈利送进阿兹卡班感到骄傲。事后可能还会笑个痛快，那个该死的胆小鬼。”

桌子那边传来尖锐的声响。“你最好现在就闭嘴，韦斯莱。”金妮一直盯着罗恩，但她不用看就知道，布雷斯也站了起来。

她突然意识到，整个大礼堂鸦雀无声，连针落在地上的声音都能听到。

“你根本不知道自己在说些什么。”她看着罗恩的眼睛，生气地说。“如果爸爸妈妈有话要对我说，他们可以自己写信给我。”她停顿了一下，咽下愤怒。她不打算提高声音。“如果你再这样侮辱我的朋友，我会对你念咒，让你下个星期都好不了，不管你是不是我哥哥。我以前这么做过，也还会再这么做。”

说完，她从他身边走过，冲出了一片寂静的大礼堂。

她冲过走廊，终于发现一扇打开的教室门，便跨过门槛，用力关上了门。她十分生气，在空房间里踱来踱去。她沮丧地捋着头发。罗恩真是个混蛋——他只会跟她叫嚷。还有她的父母——她的所作所为证实了他们的偏见时，他们才会在意。他们也许非常希望她遇到什么可怕的事情，这样他们就可以说“我早跟你说过”——

她听见外面走廊里传来了脚步声，然后是低语声——越来越近——她立刻认出那是德拉科和布雷斯。他们一定跟着她离开了大礼堂。

声音越来越近，直到她知道他们就站在门外。

“她到底去哪了？”布雷斯说。

“不知道。我敢发誓我看到她往这边走了……”

“刚才怎么回事？”

“傻大头在犯蠢。没什么特别的。”德拉科冷冷地回答。金妮扬起了嘴角。

“好吧，真是一场精彩的表演。”布雷斯说。

“我们找到她时，也许最好别提这事。”

“什么？她之前对他念过咒——我敢打赌那一定很疼。她离开时，你看到他的脸了吗？”

“当然。”德拉科笑着说。“我下次尝试创造守护神时，会想着这幅画面。”

布雷斯笑了起来，金妮突然觉得比两分钟前平静多了，她拉开了教室的门。“我就在这里，你们两个傻瓜。”她说。

“韦斯莱！”布雷斯快活地说，从她身边走进教室。“干得好。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“我刚才说什么了？”

布雷斯笑着耸了耸肩，穿过房间，靠坐在教桌上。

德拉科坐在一把椅子里。“那么我想我可以有把握地说，你哥哥又让自己出丑了。他总能提醒我们，他是一个没脑子的笨蛋，不是吗？”

金妮哼了一声。“像发条一样。”

“你知道，”他若有所思地继续说道。“我很感激你们两个跳出来为我辩护……非常感人。”布雷斯意味深长地看了金妮一眼，金妮笑着翻了个白眼。“不过我更希望你让他继续说下去，金。再过几分钟，他的脑袋可能就爆炸了。”

布雷斯哈哈大笑。

“不幸的是，”金妮说，坐在德拉科面前的桌子上。他用一只胳膊肘撑着桌子，另一只手轻轻地放在她的腰上。“我认为这不大可能发生。”

“拜托，韦斯莱。”布雷斯回答。“让我们做做梦，行吗？”

“我只想让你们面对事实，”她开玩笑地说。“我们也许很久都甩不掉我那傻哥哥。”

“好吧，那就继续这样奚落他，”他回答，“他迟早会明白的。”

“我要强调一下可能性，”德拉科说。“多年以来，他都对常识表现出极大的厌恶。”

* * *

_大概两个月后_

“支持 **塞德里克·迪戈里** ——霍格沃茨 **真正的** 勇士！”金妮把徽章翻过来，字母闪动一下，又重新排列起来。“ **波特臭大粪！** ”

她翻了个白眼，将它扔到房间另一边。它在垃圾桶边缘弹了一下，然后哐啷一声掉了进去。她将散落在床上的纸收起来，塞进书包。塞德里克表妹的裙子引起了她的注意——它在她行李箱里露出了一角——她将它叠起来，也装进了包里。她从图书馆回来的路上，会把它带给他。

布雷斯躺在楼梯脚下的一张沙发上，读着飘浮在头顶的魔咒课本。

“我要去图书馆。”她说。“你想来吗？”

他抬头看向她，书就落了下来。他轻松地抓住了它。“坏主意，”他回答。“平斯讨厌我。”

“说句公道话，”金妮笑着回答。“她讨厌你只是因为她抓到你在麻瓜研究区亲吻你的本周女巫。”

“我就知道那里肯定有什么用处。”他笑着打趣道。

“马尔福在哪儿？”她问，环顾着公共休息室。

他摆了摆手。“哦，帕金森把他拖走了。”

“像往常一样？”

他笑了。“嗯，三楼的扫帚橱。”

“真好。好吧，那我走了。”她说。“图书馆在等我。”

“你在那里时，至少尝试一下接吻，好吗？”他回答。

她哼了一声，轻轻揉了揉他悬在扶手边上的头发。“我会尽力的。”

她穿过走廊，书包重重挂在肩上。一路上，许多学生的领子上都别着那些愚蠢的徽章。她走向图书馆时，“波特臭大粪！”这几个字一遍又一遍在她面前闪烁。

她叹了口气。在德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生到来之前，她和罗恩在开学第一晚的公开争吵一直是学校里的最大话题。接着，大家都在谈论维克多·克鲁姆和美丽的四分之一血统媚娃——金妮听说她的名字叫芙蓉……直到火焰杯选出了三强争霸赛历史上第一次出现的第四位勇士：哈利·波特。

现在就是可笑的徽章。大多数斯莱特林都戴着它，但金妮知道，这是浪费时间。如果有人稍微留意哈利被叫到名字时，脸上露出的表情，他们就会像她一样确信，他根本没把自己的名字放进火焰杯。他看起来十分困惑和害怕——根本不是一个诡计得逞的男孩的样子。

她沉浸在思绪中，没有注意到面前的门开了，她直接撞上了从里面走出来的胸膛宽阔的男人。

“金妮！”

她正要道歉，抬起头来，发现她的哥哥就在她面前。

“查理！”她吃惊地后退了几步。“你在这里做什么？”

“我刚和一些同事开了个会，”他笑着说，指了指跟着他走出房间的人。“伙计们，这是我的妹妹，金妮。”

金妮举起手，心不在焉地打了个招呼，然后转身看向她的哥哥。“不，查理，”她说。“我是说，你在这里——在霍格沃茨做什么？”

“哦，我只在这里待两个星期，”他含糊其辞地说。金妮皱起眉头，迟疑而警惕地看着他……他为什么这样遮遮掩掩？她的脑海里立刻冒出各种结论。也许是她妈妈让他来的？但是，会议又是怎么回事？

“你吃晚饭了吗？”他问。她点点头，他看了看表。“愚蠢的问题——已经很晚了。没关系，我一会儿再吃。我们去散步吧！他们要去酒吧。”

“好的。”她同意了，等着他与同伴们告别。

最后，他们走向门厅，来到了场地上。金妮不知道他们要去哪里，就任由查理带路了。他谈论着他的同事——一个刚有了孩子，另一个正考虑向女朋友求婚——他们离城堡有一段距离后，他才停了下来。

“对不起，”他说，她扬起眉毛看向他。“不能让他们看到我泄露任何信息，对吧？”

他笑了起来，金妮抱着胳膊。“那么你打算告诉我你在这里做什么了。”

“不仅如此，”他说，抚摸着她的头发。一刹那间，金妮脸上露出灿烂的笑容，觉得自己又七岁了。在她的哥哥们之中，查理一直是最随和的，直到这一刻，她才真正感到欣赏。“我要带你去看。如果我们家有人会喜欢这种趣闻，那就是你了。来吧。”

他们离城堡越来越远，金妮尽力让自己再耐心一点。“你在这里多久了？你为什么不写信告诉我你要来呢？”

他耸了耸肩。“昨天早上刚到，”他说。“我想我会遇到你。不过，”他笑着补充，“我没想到会这么直接。”

她笑了起来。他们走入禁林时，查理甚至没有犹豫——她认为常年与龙打交道，多多少少削弱了他的警惕性。她突然产生了一个想法——龙。她记得查理夏初的时候提到，他在忙一个特殊的项目……所以他才错过了南希·福西特的婚礼。她立刻得出了一个结论……龙……三强争霸赛……

“金妮？”他的声音将她从思绪中惊醒，她转身看向他。微弱的月光透过头顶的枝叶，照在他身上，他的表情突然严肃起来。

“嗯？”

“你还好吧？”

她对他扬起了眉毛。“什么意思？”

他举起双手。“我不是替妈妈问的，我发誓，”他说。“妈妈和爸爸似乎认为你不太好，而你却说你很好。我只想知道你在说实话。我不偏袒任何一方。我就是想知道。”

她张开嘴想回答，但又停住了，两人默默地走了一会儿。“我真的很好，”她最后说。“真的。”

她决定不再详细解释。查理说得很清楚，他不想偏袒任何一方，她也不想让他陷入尴尬的境地，让他听她抱怨他们的父母、罗恩和双胞胎。

“太好了。”他高兴地说，显然松了口气。他一直不擅长这种严肃的谈话。他又揉了揉她的头发。“啊，我们到了。”他突然说。

他们来到了一片宽阔的空地，中间很大一块地方被围了起来，里面……金妮的心脏几乎停止跳动。一切都清楚了。

龙。

四只巨龙在围栏里扭动，偶尔从嘴里喷出火焰，诡异的橘色光芒照亮了空地。

查理看到她脸上的惊讶，不由笑了起来。

金妮咽了口唾沫，让自己恢复镇静。“第一个任务？”她问，不由自主地压低了声音。

他笑得更开心了。“没错。罗恩用了将近五分钟才想明白……激动得要命。”

她突然看向他。“罗恩知道？”

“对，我昨天早饭后见到他，把他带了过来。他可能会告诉哈利，这样更好。几天前，几个人看见卡卡洛夫在附近鬼鬼祟祟，他肯定告诉了克鲁姆。海格说要带马克西姆夫人来看看它们，她可能会告诉芙蓉……”

查理继续说着，但是金妮没再听了，她意识到了这意味着什么。

只有塞德里克什么都不知道。

* * *

一小时后，她在赫奇帕奇公共休息室外的走廊里踱步。她知道要对堆在右边角落里的木桶做点什么才能进去，但她不知道该怎么办。她需要一个赫奇帕奇让她进去。她看了一眼手表——快宵禁了——她回地牢可能会迟到。

幸运的是，她没等太久。过了一会儿，一群一年级女生咯咯笑着从走廊里走了过来。

“我需要和你们公共休息室里的某人谈谈。”她直截了当地说。

一个女孩——显然是领头的——怀疑地打量着她。“你不是赫奇帕奇。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“什么暴露了我，我的长袍？”她讽刺地答道。女孩看起来很伤心，金妮立刻后悔了。“对不起。我真的有急事。”

“我们真的不应该让你进去，”女孩说。“但是如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你找到你要找的人。”

金妮叹了口气，点了点头。“好吧。是塞德里克，塞德里克·迪戈里。告诉他是很重要的事。”

女孩们围在木桶周围，以免金妮看到她们在做什么。一种敲击方式……她们很快就消失了。金妮等待时意识到，她本来也要来塞德里克的公共休息室的。她从包里拿出裙子，正在抚平褶皱时，塞德里克出现了。

他已经换上了睡衣，看上去很担心。“金妮，出了什么事吗？”他立刻说。“女孩们说你看上去很焦虑。”

她将裙子递过去，他皱起了眉头。接着，他认出这条裙子，不由笑了起来。“这是艾尔的裙子吗？你知道，我不急着用，”他说。“你可以吃早饭或其他时候给我。这——”看到她的表情，他突然停了下来。

“金妮。”他放低声音，走近了她。“还有别的事吗？”

“是龙。”她直截了当地说。“第一个任务是龙。”

他盯着她，微微张大了嘴巴。“是——”

“对。”她说。“龙。我看见了。它们此刻在禁林里，但是有四只，那就意味着……”

“一人一条。”他说，渐渐明白了。

他的脸色突然十分苍白，她缩短了他们之间的距离，把手放在他的胳膊上。“别担心。你还有充足的时间准备。”

他点了点头。“是的。”他说。“你说得对。等等——其他人知道……”

她抬头看向他，嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。“那重要吗？”

“当然。”他有些愤慨地说。“那样就不公平了……”

“总是那么高尚。”她打断了他的话。“他们都知道。卡卡洛夫告诉了克鲁姆，马克西姆几天之内就会告诉芙蓉，罗恩现在也一定告诉哈利了。”

他慢慢点着头，但是听到最后一句，他抬起头来。“你认为你哥哥告诉了波特？”

她皱起眉头。“当然。他们是好朋友。”

他停顿了一下。“我不太确定，”他说。“我刚才在图书馆，他和另一个女孩……格兰杰……他们在谈论任务。他们似乎毫无头绪。我不知道你有没有注意到，你哥哥和波特最近不常在一起……”

他的声音越来越低，金妮移开目光，快速地思考着。她之前没有注意，不过既然塞德里克提了起来……哈利和罗恩一定吵架了。她好几个星期都没见到他们在一起了。他们以前总是形影不离。也许哈利不知道。她皱起了眉头。罗恩真的有那么强的报复心吗？

“金妮？”塞德里克说，她又看向他的眼睛。“你该回去了。时间不早了。”

她回过神来，露出了笑容。“永远都是级长。”她说。

他也笑了笑，她要转身离开时，他握住了她的胳膊。“谢谢你，”他真诚地说。“我真的很感激。”

“不用谢，塞德。”她笑着说。“再见了。”

* * *

第二天，她和卡罗姐妹在图书馆里，看见哈利和赫敏与她们隔着几张桌子。赫敏正伏案专注地读书，时不时用力推哈利一下，让他从白日梦中醒来，瞥向她正在阅读的那页。如果不是罗恩不在，这一幕会很有趣，也很典型。她这才意识到，罗恩可能真的有那么强的报复心。

大约半个小时后，哈利站了起来，对赫敏低声说了什么，然后走向书架。金妮立刻做出决定，在一张羊皮纸上潦草地写了两句话。

_第一个任务是龙——查理给我看的。其他人都知道。_

接着，她跟着他来到两排高高的书架之间。她什么也没说，只是把羊皮纸塞进他手里。她站在那里，看着他浏览那张纸条，以确定他明白了。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，扬起眉毛盯着她看了一会儿，然后简短地点了点头。

她也点点头，转身走开了。

几个小时后，她在回公共休息室的路上，看见罗恩坐在走廊的一个角落里，迪安、西莫和一个她不认识的大胸金发女孩跟他在一起。一看见他，她就觉得火冒三丈，他在这里因为无聊的笑话哈哈大笑，却让他的好朋友一无所知，她还没反应过来，就抱着胳膊朝他走了过去。

“你曾拿我的朋友教训过我，罗恩·韦斯莱。”她厉声说。

他困惑地抬起头来，当他听明白她的话时，他的脸涨得通红。“我不知道你在说什么，金妮。”他答道。

“别装傻了。”她说，冷冷地瞪着他。“你很清楚我在说什么。”

他的脸失了血色，嘴巴像鱼一样开开合合。

“别费劲了。”她冷冷地说。“我已经告诉他了。”

说完她就走开了，只剩下他在原地目瞪口呆。


	16. Chapter 16

**第十五章 诱惑战术**

“梅林，这东西真重。”金妮说，把金蛋从一只手换到另一只手。她用手掌抚摸着光滑的表面，看着它在阳光下闪闪发光。“你赢得争霸赛之后，我可以把它当鬼飞球用吗？”

她朝身边的塞德里克笑了笑，他们正坐在湖边。第一个任务已经结束一周了，十二月初的天气好得出奇。风有点凉，但场地上仍然有不少学生，享受着难得的晴天。

“我觉得你不会想要的。”塞德里克回答。“我还没给你看最好的部分。”

“最好的部分？”

“注意，我在讽刺。”他补充道，从她手里拿过金蛋。他将它转过来，按了一下上面的结节。金蛋打开，立刻发出响亮的尖叫，金妮想起了粉笔划在黑板上的声音，还有皮皮鬼决定用叉子划盘子作曲的那顿糟糕的早餐。她畏缩着，用手捂住耳朵，示意塞德里克把金蛋合上。

他把它放在书包旁边。“对不起。”他大声说，有点不好意思地朝旁边的学生笑了笑，他们都皱着眉头看向他们。

“那太可怕了。”金妮抱怨道，现在更加小心地打量着金蛋。“你面对一条该死的龙，就为了这个？”

“是的，”他揶揄地回答。“还烧伤了。”他若有所思地揉着脸颊。“幸好庞弗雷夫人有治疗药膏，不然我就要——”

“烧焦一辈子了？”她坏笑着问。

塞德里克笑了起来。“没错。”他停顿了一下。“我真希望我能弄清楚该从那个——”他瞪着金蛋。”——噪音里知道什么。我尝试过我能想到的所有魔咒……还是同样的声音。”

金妮用胳膊肘撑着身体，若有所思地望着天空。她突然有了一个主意，她看向他，眼睛闪闪发亮。“你试过把它放在火里吗？”

他对她扬起眉毛。“没有，”他慢慢地说。“我可不想把第二个任务的唯一线索烤成薯片。”

“龙蛋需要热量，”她继续说道，好像没听到他的话。“也许它会孵化什么的！”

她看到他渐渐露出恍然大悟的表情。他抽出魔杖，快速念了一道金妮不知道的咒语。“隐私咒语……不想让别人知道我做了什么尝试。尤其是如果这招管用的话，”他笑着对她补充道。她笑着坐直身体，他又念了一道咒语，用魔杖在金蛋周围精确地划了一个圈。“火焰熊熊，”他说，在他划出的圈里——一半是草，一半是树枝——燃起了火焰。

金妮咬着下唇，期待地看着金蛋加热。它开始变红了，有那么一会儿，金妮肯定里面会出现什么东西。但几分钟过去了，只有火焰的噼啪声，最后，塞德里克叹了口气。“清水如泉。”他说，一股水流从他的魔杖尖端流出来，浇灭了火焰。

“这是一个好主意。”他耸了耸肩，用另一道咒语冷却金蛋，然后把它放进了包里。金妮失望地嘟囔一声，用鞋底蹭着地上烧焦的那一圈，直到它和地面的其他部分混在一起。

“好了，我该回去了。”塞德里克说，站起身来，移除了隐私咒语。“我要和秋一起吃晚饭。”

金妮也站了起来，他们一起朝城堡走去。“你们怎么样了？”

他开心地笑了。“很好。我今晚要邀请她参加圣诞舞会。”

“什么？你没有立刻告诉我？”

他眯起眼睛看着她，但她只是无辜地望着他。“如果我没记错的话，”他回答，“你只对我随身带着的大金蛋感兴趣。”

“可是龙和尖叫的蛋怎么能跟秋·张相比？”她回答，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。她揶揄地推了推他，他笑着翻了个白眼。

“你为什么总要嘲笑我？”

“因为你能接受，”她眨了眨眼睛，俏皮地说。“你已经知道了，我觉得你们俩很般配。而且你们还会有，真令人作呕……漂亮的孩子。”

塞德里克哼了一声。“我认为我们还没到那个阶段，不过谢谢你。”他停下来，朝她看去。“你呢——有人邀请你吗？否则你就不能去了，对吧？”

“对，不过没有，”她耸了耸肩。“没人邀请我。”

“太遗憾了。那些经常和你在一起的男孩呢？马尔福和……”

“扎比尼。”她笑了起来。“他们都忙着谈情说爱呢。”

“我听说了，”他说。“你知道，他们名声很好。”

“毫不出奇。”

“显然再过几年就能成为下一个斯莱特林性爱之神了。”

金妮哼了一声。“梅林啊，我知道。我宿舍的其他女孩对这个词都有点疯狂了。”

塞德里克发出了不赞成的声音，她注意到了他脸上的表情。“拜托，迪戈里。你别把自己当成我哥哥。”

他笑着举起手来。“我不敢，我保证。你太吓人了。”

她露出了笑容。“你可别忘了。”

他们回到城堡，他在大礼堂门口停了下来。学生们从他们身边走过，准备去吃晚饭，金妮看见秋在赫奇帕奇的桌子旁等他。

“哦，我忘了告诉你，”他说。“我看了你的魔咒论文——真的很不错。但是第五段的咒语很蹩脚。”他补充道。

“非常感谢，塞德。”她嘲讽地说。

“我知道你需要的那本书。明天下课后你去图书馆学习吗？”

“一如既往。到时见？”

他笑着点点头，回头看了一眼秋。一看到她，他的笑容更明朗了，金妮翻了个白眼。“快去吧，恋爱男孩。”她说。

他亲热地拍了拍她的后背，然后走进了礼堂，她朝他摇了摇头，朝地牢走去。她不饿，想先去飞几圈。当邓布利多宣布魁地奇杯取消时，她很失望。不过，这并不意味着她可以逃避练习。

“韦斯莱！”布雷斯走到她身边，漫不经心地搂住她的肩膀时，她才注意到他。“不去吃饭吗？”

她抬起头，对他笑着摇了摇头。“飞行。”她简短地说。他点点头，继续搂着她往前走。他经过时，走廊里的女孩们都盯着他咯咯地笑——确实是咯咯地笑。金妮忍不住哼了一声，不过她理解这种吸引力。他高挑又英俊，而且他和德拉科即使脱掉校服，也自有一种倜傥气质。

“迪戈里怎么样？”他突然问道，将她唤回了现实。“刚才是他，对吧？”

“他很好。他的金蛋几乎把我震聋了。”

“他跟你单独在外面待了一个半小时，就给你看了一个尖叫的金蛋？”他说，眼睛里闪着揶揄的光芒。“典型的赫奇帕奇诱惑战术。”

她笑着翻了个白眼。“只是朋友。你怎么知道我和他在外面待了一个半小时？你在监视我吗，扎比尼？”

她暗示地扬起眉毛，他笑了起来，突然带他们来到走廊一侧的一处壁龛里。她发现自己背靠着石墙，布雷斯将手撑在墙上，漫不经心地俯向她。她能意识到他离她有多近——他的脸近在咫尺。他闻起来是洗发水和巧克力的味道。当然，这几个月以来，他们一直在厚脸皮地调情，但这完全是另一回事。

她发现她的心跳不由自主地加快了——她能听到它在耳中咚咚作响——她觉得脸颊发烫。她咽了口唾沫，清了清喉咙。“布雷斯，你到底在做什么？”她问，挑衅地看着他。

他露出了坏笑。“你还好吗，金妮？你看起来有点脸红。”

“别自以为是了。”她说，想朝他瞪起眼睛，却以惨败收场。

“我可没自以为是。”他回答。过了一会儿，“那么，你要和漂亮男孩一起去舞会吗？”

越过他的身体，她能看到路过的人们目瞪口呆地看着他们。“不。”她说。

她几乎能感觉到他在笑。“太好了。”他伸出另一只手，用拇指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊，她立刻抬头望向他的眼睛。她打了个哆嗦，他的笑容更灿烂了。“和我一起去。”

“你是在邀请我参加舞会吗？”她很高兴自己的声音足够平稳。

“我有必要吗？”他凑得更近了，有那么一瞬间，她真的以为他要在拥挤的走廊中央吻她。她屏住了呼吸，他在最后一刻收回身体，得意地笑了。“我不这么认为。”

他站直身体，从她身边走开。“好了，我该让你去飞行了。”他若无其事地说。

她站直身体瞪着他，不过她扬起了嘴角。“你真是个混蛋，扎比尼。”她对他叫道，他在走廊里转过身来，朝她眨了眨眼睛，脸上露出得意的坏笑。

“那么你是答应了？”

她翻了个白眼。“我想是吧，虽然我恨你。”

他开心地笑了。“你爱我，别否认。”他继续沿着走廊离开了，金妮一边微笑，一边对他摇着头。

* * *

两个星期后，金妮在吃晚饭，德拉科坐在她旁边，布雷斯坐在桌子对面，这时，塞德里克笑着走了过来。

“什么事让你这么高兴？”她笑着问他。

“我发现了金蛋的秘密。”他说。

“什么？”她睁大眼睛说。

“金妮·韦斯莱非常热情地迎接我的消息，而没有嘲笑我。”他轻快地说。“我应该享受这一刻，不是吗？”

她哼了一声。“是的，因为这种事可能不会再发生了。”他笑了起来。“你到底要不要告诉我？”

他看了一眼德拉科和布雷斯，他们正扬起眉毛旁观这场对话，然后又回头看她。“比那更好，”他说。“我会给你看。你今晚有空吗？”

“有趣，迪戈里。”她回答。“什么时候？”

他俯下身来对她耳语。“在五楼的级长盥洗室见我——你知道那里吧？八点。哦，穿件你不介意弄湿的衣服。”

他站直身体，将胳膊抱在胸前，她点了点头，疑惑地看着他。“奇怪的指示。”她说。

看到她的表情，他笑了起来。“相信我——今晚见。祝你们用餐愉快。”他朝布雷斯和德拉科点点头，然后回到了赫奇帕奇的桌子。

七点五十分，金妮回到宿舍，在箱子里翻找衣服。她没带泳衣，所以她在长袍里穿了一条旧运动短裤和一件背心。她把头发梳成马尾辫，回到了公共休息室。

“有人要见？”她离开地牢时，遇到了布雷斯、克拉布和高尔，她走到他们身边，漫不经心地问。

“不是。”克拉布嘟哝道。“和特里劳妮的禁闭。”

“我们上节课有些过于公开嘲笑她的低能预言。”布雷斯解释说。

她笑了起来。“你们现在要整晚清洗茶杯了，天才们。”

他们穿过走廊，走向最近的楼梯，刚到三楼时，就听到有人叫着金妮的名字。她转过身，看见纳威正朝她跑过来。他气喘吁吁地停了下来。“嘿。”他说，拨开脸上的头发，试图平复呼吸。金妮听见克拉布和高尔在她身后窃笑起来。

“嗨，纳威。”她有些犹豫地说。

纳威紧张地看了看布雷斯、克拉布和高尔。“我能，呃……跟你……私下谈谈吗？”他结结巴巴地说。他的脸颊突然红了起来。“我是说……单独。”他很快地说。

“啊，我们都是朋友，隆巴顿。”克拉布嘲讽地说。“你什么都能告诉我们。”

金妮翻了个白眼，抓住纳威的胳膊，把他拽到一边。“怎么了，纳威？”她问。

“没什么。”他说。他眨眼睛的频率太高了，金妮开始有点担心了。“我只是……想，呃……”他回头看了一眼，男孩们似乎认为这一幕很有趣，正面露坏笑地看着他们。“也许现在不是适合的时机。”

“什么适合的时机？”她追问道。

“算了……我只是，呃……”

他不安地停了下来，金妮叹了口气。“拜托，纳夫，快说吧。”她说。

“我想邀请你去舞会。”他迅速说道，然后重重呼了口气，专注地盯着他的脚。

“你想……”她困惑地说，然后才明白过来。“你想——哦！”

布雷斯、克拉布和高尔显然还能听见，布雷斯响亮地哼了一声。她尽力不去理会他们。

“我不能和你去了，纳威。”她说。“我已经答应要跟……”她差点说出布雷斯的名字，但是她不想让他太得意。“……别人一起去了。”

她用余光看到布雷斯有点恼火，她忍住了坏笑。

纳威脸涨得通红，又开始眨眼睛了。“哦。哦，好吧……很抱歉打扰你，”他勉强说道。“我就，呃……”

金妮对他十分同情。“赫敏呢？”她问。

纳威正要转身离开，又停了下来。“有人邀请她了。”

“有人邀请了泥巴种？”布雷斯大声地说。

纳威瞪着他。“别那样叫她。”他厉声说，气得胸膛不断起伏。

布雷斯张开嘴想要反驳，但金妮插嘴了。“别理他，纳威。”她说，狠狠地瞪了扎比尼一眼。她的表情让他笑了起来，他举起双手假装投降，她转身看向纳威。“也许卢娜？”

他耸了耸肩。“嗯……也许我会邀请她。”他说。他轻轻笑了笑，又瞪了布雷斯一眼，然后沿着走廊离开了。

“你今晚洗的每一只茶杯都是活该，扎比尼。”他们继续上楼时，金妮翻着白眼对他说。他笑着将她的一缕头发绕在手指上，然后把它掖到了她的耳后。

* * *

她到达时，塞德里克正靠在五楼级长盥洗室外面的墙上。

“我迫不及待地想知道我们为什么要在厕所见面。”她笑着对他说。

他站直身体，也对她笑了。“你等着瞧吧。”他说。

“我以为我们讨论过这个‘神秘而不可思议的’事情。”

他坏笑起来。“新鲜凤梨。”他说，打开门让她走进去。

级长盥洗室很大，从地板到天花板都铺着大理石。房间中央是一个看起来更像游泳池的浴缸，四周边缘有许多水龙头。这里有一股香皂的气味，金妮满足地叹了口气。

“梅林啊，”她轻声说。“在此之前，我从没想过要成为一名级长。”

“厕所是很厉害的。”他回答，嘴角浮现一丝笑意。

她对他扬起眉毛，惊讶地笑了起来。“你在嘲笑我！真是风水轮流转。”

“你骄傲吗？”

“骄傲至极。”

塞德里克穿过房间，开始打开不同的水龙头。彩色的水和泡沫喷涌而出，以惊人的速度充满了浴缸——或者游泳池。“金蛋在我包里，”他说，用手指了指。“你的长袍可以挂在那边。”

金妮的兴致越来越高了，她挂起长袍，拿出金蛋，在手里掂量着。浴缸现在已经满了，上面冒着热气，塞德里克脱得只剩短裤，然后跳进了水里。

他笑着浮出水面，甩开脸上的湿头发。“过来，”他说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“把金蛋递给我。进来吧。别担心——很暖和。”

金妮把金蛋扔给他，耸了耸肩，深吸了一口气，朝塞德里克笑了笑，然后也进入了浴缸。

* * *

德拉科知道现在已经宵禁了，所以他和潘西一起返回地牢时，尽量放轻了脚步。她挽住他的胳膊时，他并没有挣脱，但他们默默地走着。他们彼此没什么要说的，而且两人都看不起那种尴尬的闲谈。

他们走下熟悉的台阶，被壁灯的光线笼罩时，他朝她看去。“最上面的钮扣。”他简短地说。

她低头看向敞开的衬衫，胸罩的布料依稀可见，她露出了坏笑。“得体，德拉科？真的吗？我想现在可有点晚了。”

他笑了，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

身后传来一阵骚动和笑声，他们转过身来，看见金妮和塞德里克·迪戈里出现在拐角处。金妮捧腹大笑，迪戈里擦着笑出的眼泪。他们全都浑身湿透，长袍里面滴着水。德拉科的眉毛扬到了发际线。

金妮最先看到他们，举起手打了招呼。“马尔福！还有帕金森。”她笑着说。

迪戈里忍住笑声，伸出了一只手。“我认为我们还没有正式见过面。”他说。

“对，我们没有。”德拉科说，握着他的手。

潘西握住他的手，过了一会儿才放下，并用长袍擦掉了上面的水滴。她做了个鬼脸。“你们滴得满走廊都是。”她厌恶地说。

迪戈里低头看了看自己，和金妮对视了一眼，又大笑起来。“对不起。”迪戈里说。“我应该意识到的。来……”他抽出魔杖，对金妮施了一道干燥咒语，然后将魔杖对准自己。“好了，好多了。”他说。

金妮现在似乎能够控制自己了。“谢谢你送我回来，塞德。”

“嗯，我觉得我有责任不让费尔奇找你的麻烦。”

“用你的级长身份作恶——真厉害。”她笑着对他说。“再见。”

他向德拉科和潘西点点头。“很高兴见到你们。”他礼貌地说，然后离开了。

他的脚步声在走廊里回响。德拉科朝金妮扬起眉毛，金妮耸了耸肩。“很抱歉，”她说。“我们只是——”

“我相信你们愚蠢的冒险一定惊心动魄，韦斯莱，”潘西无礼地打断了她。“不过我要去睡觉了。”

“请便。”金妮回答，稍微冷静下来，狠狠地瞪了潘西一眼。

帕金森说了口令，他们一起走进公共休息室，潘西径直走向了通往女生宿舍的楼梯。公共休息室里空无一人，只剩下德拉科和金妮沉默地待在这里。他用魔杖点燃壁炉，然后倒在沙发上。

“梅林。”金妮说，笑着看了他一眼。她脱下长袍，将它搭在沙发靠背上。她里面穿着短裤和背心——完全不适合冬季，他怀疑地想。“你就不能接吻时努力点，让她不要那种态度吗？”

他露出了坏笑。“我认为跟她的态度没关系，”他回答，把双臂伸过头顶。“我觉得她只是讨厌你。”

金妮笑了起来。“别担心。我也讨厌她。”

德拉科拍了拍身边，金妮躺了下来，舒服地靠在他身上。“胳膊。”她漫不经心地说。他伸出右臂搂住她，垫着她的脖子。“完美。”

“那么，”他说，揶揄地看着她的眼睛。“告诉我实话，韦斯莱。你和他接吻吗？”

她翻了个白眼。“他比我大四岁。”

“怎么了？”他问。“我比你大一岁。”

“这不一样。而且我也没跟你接吻。”

他眨了眨眼睛。“我们走着瞧。”

她哼了一声。“你和扎比尼一样坏。”

“不过他说得对。如果我们要维持我们小三人组的声誉，我们就得提高你的调情水平。”

“我得说我已经很擅长了，”她说，厚脸皮地看了他一眼。

他笑着点了点头。“我就是这么对他说的。挪一下你的腿行吗？我的大腿麻了。”

她照做了。“谢谢你的信任，马尔福。”她回答。“我受宠若惊了。”

他们静静地躺了一会儿，听着炉火的噼啪声，接着，金妮转过头对他笑了。“我很想念这样，”她说。“我感觉好像很久没见到你了。”

他对她扬起了眉毛。“你刚才吃晚饭时还见到我了，韦斯莱。我们需要谈一谈分离焦虑吗？”

“你知道我的意思，”她翻了个白眼。“就我们两个人。我一直在帮塞德里克准备三强争霸赛，而你和潘西的嘴唇天天黏在一起。”他笑了。“我们已经很久没聊过天了，你知道吗？不许说我多愁善感得令人恶心，”她严肃地补充道。“否则我会踢你。”

他笑了起来。“你多愁善感得令人恶心，”他厚颜无耻地说。她用力踢了他的小腿一脚时，他笑得更厉害了。“操，好吧，我相信你。”

“嘿，”他继续说，突然有了一个主意。“跟我一起去圣诞舞会吧。你可以霸占我一整晚。”他得意地说，她笑了起来。

“那就美梦成真了，”她嘲讽地说。“扎比尼已经邀请我了。我很惊讶他没跟你提起这件事。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。真奇怪，布雷斯没有提起这件事。他耸了耸肩。“啊，好吧，那我去邀请潘西吧。”

“好主意。”金妮说。“我可不想因为侵占他人领地而被诅咒。”

德拉科哼了一声。“那我会小心萨曼莎·韦西的。”他说。

她困惑地看着他。“五年级？”

“嗯，布雷斯的最新目标……开始于一周前。我认为她对他也有好感，但是她出奇地冷漠。他快疯了。”

“嗯。”金妮若有所思地说。德拉科好奇地看了她一眼，想弄清楚声音背后的含义，但是她的表情并没有流露出什么。

过了一会儿，他仔细打量着她。“你不会打算穿旧衣服吧？”他怀疑地问。“布雷斯是个很难取悦的人。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。“我不想取悦他。我想穿什么就穿什么，非常感谢。”

他露出了坏笑。“没错。霍格莫德周末就要到了。我到时会给你买点东西。”

她轻轻踢了他一脚。“我不想要你的施舍，马尔福。”她揶揄地说。

“就当成跟我待上一整天的机会，”他厚脸皮地回答。“你知道，因为你一直很想我。”

“你是个令人难以忍受的傻瓜，你知道吗？”

“只为你，金。”他说，将脸颊贴在她的头发上。“只为你。”

* * *

几天后，他在霍格莫德最好的长袍店里，将头靠在沙发靠背上，仰头盯着天花板。

“这是什么鬼东西？”金妮问，把一堆闪闪发亮的布料从试衣间的帘子上方扔了出来。它正好落在他的膝盖上。

“你在说什么？这挺好的。”他说，将它举了起来。

“你知道，我不是淫娃荡妇。”她叫道。

“对，不过穿上这条裙子，你就可以做淫娃荡妇了。”他打趣道。

她从帘子边缘探出脑袋，瞪了他一眼，他笑了起来。

布料的沙沙声，接着是长时间的沉默。“我找到了。”她突然说，听起来很高兴。

他站起身来，穿过房间。“嗯？让我看看。”

她再次从帘子后面探出头来，牢牢遮住自己的身体。“想都别想，马尔福。”她说，棕色眼睛闪闪发亮。“你想破坏我的华丽出场吗？”

他叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“但是买家的懊悔呢？”他问。

“我不会担心的。”她回答，朝他眨了眨眼经，然后回到了试衣间。他笑着摇了摇头。

* * *

_两个星期后_

潘西倒在他旁边的床上，德拉科重重地呼了一口气，他的心跳仍然在耳中咚咚作响。他转过头看着她，从她绯红的脸一直看到她的胸罩和内裤。在过去的几个月里，他们的亲吻变得越来越热烈，越来越让人难以自拔。幸好潘西似乎反对充满欲望的爱抚——如果有一天她提议他们放纵自己，翻云覆雨一番，他不知道他会怎么做。

“阿德里安昨晚约我出去，”她突然说，将他从沉思中惊醒。

他随意地将胳膊枕在脑后。“普塞？”

她严厉地看了他一眼。“对，普塞。”

“嗯。”他说。

她坐起身来，低头看着他。“你不打算问我说了什么吗？”她不可置信地说。他看着她的眼睛，困惑地皱起了眉头。

“我以为你答应了，”他慢慢地说。“你最近总是在谈论他。”

她突然跳下床，开始穿上裙子和上衣。他用胳膊肘撑起身体，扬起眉毛看着她。“怎么了，潘西？”他问。

“你知道吗，他也邀请我去圣诞舞会了。”她提高声音说。“我应该答应他，而不是你。”

他觉得很恼火。“那你为什么不答应他？”他厉声说。

“纯粹是愚蠢，”她回答。“不过没关系。舞会结束后，我会答应他的，你就可以去亲韦斯莱了，我才不在乎。”

他坐直了身体。“这跟韦斯莱有什么关系？”

她发出沮丧的声音，将书包背在肩上，尖刻地瞪了他一眼，然后离开了房间。

* * *

_圣诞夜_

小彩灯将大礼堂照得灯火通明，雪花从天花板上飘落下来，在他们头顶几英尺处消失得无影无踪。桌子都不见了，形成了一个敞开的舞池，教工桌旁边耸立着一棵德拉科所见过最高的圣诞树。

舞会还没开始，但是房间里已经挤满了学生，人们从门厅陆续进入。德拉科站在潘趣酒附近，布雷斯站在他旁边。他喝了一口酒，打量着房间。潘西和达芙妮站在不远处，她一个星期都没跟他说话。

“你为什么不跟韦斯莱在公共休息室碰面？”他问布雷斯。

他耸了耸肩。“她说有个六年级邀请了她的室友布丽奇特，宿舍里的其他女孩想帮她们准备……觉得会花点时间。”

德拉科哼了一声。“你就把她扔给她们了？”他问。“她可能糟糕透顶。”

布雷斯对着杯子笑了起来。“你看见她哥哥的长袍了吗？”他问，朝角落里点了点头。罗恩·韦斯莱和他的舞伴站在一起，穿着一套令人发指的礼服长袍，显得特别不自在。

“不出所料。”德拉科坏笑着回答。

他的目光掠过人群，落在纳威·隆巴顿身上，他正和一个他不认识的金发女孩轻声说话。女孩的裙子上全是布蝴蝶，它们被施了魔法，扇动着翅膀，仿佛上百只蝴蝶决定落在她身上。“布雷斯，你看——”

“该死。”布雷斯突然说。

他困惑地转过身，看见布雷斯目瞪口呆地盯着大礼堂的入口。“什么——”他说，顺着他的目光看去。

他的话没能说完，因为金妮正站在门口，布丽奇特·埃弗里刚才说的话令她哈哈大笑。

她看起来很美。


	17. Chapter 17

**第十六章 水果潘趣酒和初吻**

德拉科喝了一大口潘趣酒，努力装出若无其事的样子，但他一直从杯子上方看着金妮。她看起来……好极了。

他的目光掠过她的深红色连衣裙的细肩带和V字领口，那颜色使她的雪白皮肤泛着光泽，布料恰到好处地裹住她的身体，从臀部开始松散地垂落到地上。

那真的是金妮吗？德拉科移开目光，将剩下的潘趣酒一饮而尽。

他环顾着房间，发现不仅他和布雷斯注意到了小金妮·韦斯莱的出场。她走进大礼堂，人们都转头盯着她。一些表情使他哼了一声——隆巴顿满脸通红，她的三个哥哥下巴都要掉下来了。

他收回目光时，她已经看到了他们，正从门口走过来，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。“你们俩看起来英俊潇洒，”她说，用手随意地捋着披在肩上的头发。“跟往常一样。”

“梅林啊，韦斯莱。”布雷斯惊叹地说，递给她一杯潘趣酒。“你把这都藏在哪里了？”他抓住她的一只手，让她转了个圈。“来吧，让我们好好看看。”

她翻了个白眼，慢慢地转了一圈，展示着露背设计，然后回头看向德拉科。“钱花得值吗？”她揶揄道。

他耸耸肩，对她露出了坏笑。“我不知道，金……我觉得你可以再努力一点……”

“我穿高跟鞋也能踢你，你知道吗，马尔福。”她笑着回答。她看了看四周。“潘——”

一声巨响打断了她的话，他们都抬起头来，看见邓布利多站在大礼堂前面，举起魔杖施了一道声音洪亮咒语。“大家晚上好，”他说。他的声音在房间里回响，他笑了笑。“我想说，你们今晚都衣冠楚楚，尤其是布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的客人们。”他朝马克西姆夫人点点头，她红了脸，看上去很高兴，卡卡洛夫教授则噘起嘴唇，微微点了点头。

“现在，”邓布利多教授继续说道。“我想我们的狂欢之夜应该开始了，你们同意吗？”他自顾自地笑了起来，接着是一些尴尬的笑声。他朝身后的乐队点了点头，他们开始奏起一首凯旋进行曲。“我非常荣幸地介绍——我们的勇士们！”

十五分钟后，德拉库尔、克鲁姆、迪戈里和波特与他们的舞伴在舞池里旋转。波特糟透了——一点也不奇怪，德拉科露出了嘲弄的假笑。更让人吃惊的是格兰杰，她打扮得比德拉科预料中要好。罗恩·韦斯莱脸上极度震惊的表情几乎让德拉科哈哈大笑。

迪戈里和他的舞伴在附近旋转时，他朝金妮眨了眨眼睛，金妮笑着向他挥了挥手。

“我刚才想问你，”她转过身来，突然说道。“潘西在哪里？”

“那边。”布雷斯说，指着房间对面，潘西和达芙妮跟几个高年级的斯莱特林男孩在一起。潘西显然在跟普塞调情——她轻轻碰着普塞的胳膊——但是，他们都看向她时，她回头狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。

金妮嘲弄地举起酒杯，使她更生气了，布雷斯哼了一声。“天堂里的烦恼？”金妮扬起眉毛问道。

“我认为我们亲爱的德拉科做了什么事，惹恼了他的女人。”布雷斯说。

“嗯。”金妮若有所思地说，小口喝着饮料，奇怪地看了德拉科一眼。

他耸了耸肩。“我真不知道她是怎么回事。”他漫不经心地说。

“一定是因为你活不好，朋友。”布雷斯说，邪恶地推了他一下。“你们俩又不聊天。”

德拉科笑着翻了个白眼，金妮大声笑了起来。“虽然我很欣赏这种逻辑，”她说，“但我听说的可不是这样。”

“哦，真的吗，韦斯莱？”德拉科笑着回答，朝她挑起眉毛。“你听说了什么？”

“他现在要间接打听恭维了。”布雷斯假装疲惫地说。

“哦，别担心，你也会喜欢的。”金妮回答。

“那就继续说吧。”他说，伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀，让她靠在自己身上。她微微泛红的脸颊没有逃过德拉科的眼睛，从布雷斯的坏笑来看，他也注意到了。在他们身后，歌曲结束了，其他人开始进入舞池，跳下一支舞。

“天啊，我不敢相信我在和你们说这些。”金妮说，喝光剩下的潘趣酒，将杯子重重放在桌上。“但是女生宿舍都在讨论你们两个……怎么说才能不让你们的自负膨胀……知道怎么能让女孩快乐。”

金妮不自在的样子使德拉科露出了笑容。“我看到的是脸红吗？”他打趣地说。

她瞪了他一眼。“滚开。不过说真的，”她继续说，“如果我再听到‘斯莱特林的性爱之神’，我就要吐了。”布雷斯笑了起来。“你们的名声都响当当……在其他学院也是这样，如果塞德里克的话靠谱的话。”她补充道。

“等一下，”布雷斯说。“漂亮男孩为什么跟你说这个？”

“当然是留心我的德行，”她嘲讽地回答。“他不知道你们两个没有威胁。”

布雷斯的手从她的肩膀滑到手肘，他凑到她的耳边，轻声说了什么，很像是“你确定吗”，德拉科发现金妮的脸更红了。布雷斯看上去十分得意，他看向全是人的舞池。

“好吧，马尔福。”他说。“我想我最好带韦斯莱去跳一支舞。”

“玩的开心，孩子们。”德拉科回答。金妮越过布雷斯的胳膊朝他笑了笑，他眨了眨眼睛。

德拉科看了他们一会儿，喝完了第二杯潘趣酒。霍格莫德周末的几天后，德拉科有意无意地问起布雷斯，他为什么没有提起邀请金妮参加舞会的事。布雷斯耸了耸肩。“没想起来。”他回答。

德拉科靠回床上，翻着杂志。“你不是在追她吧？”

布雷斯笑了起来。“没有，韦斯莱和我只是在寻开心。”他说。“逗弄她很有趣。”

“和别人一起去舞会不会破坏你和韦西交往的机会吗？”

“我刚才问过韦斯莱。”他说。“顺便我想问问你。我搞不懂那个女孩。”

“谁，金妮？”

布雷斯翻了个白眼。“不是，萨曼莎。她的情绪总是变幻莫测。只要两秒钟，她就能从热情变得冰冷。”

德拉科沉浸在记忆中，没看见朝他走过来的漂亮褐发女孩，她清了清喉咙。他转过身来，她伸出了手。“玛西娅·甘普。”她说。

“德拉科·马尔福。”他简短地说。

“我知道，”她答道，令他很惊讶。“我在公共休息室见过你。”

“斯莱特林？”

她点了点头。“五年级。”

“啊。”他的目光不由自主地掠过她迷人的颈部曲线和后背。

“那么,”她说。“你要请我喝一杯吗？”

他迎上她调情的目光，笑着伸手去拿长柄勺。“当然。”

* * *

_大约一个小时后_

金妮敏锐地发觉，他们随着音乐摇摆时，布雷斯的手指放在了她的臀部——她能透过缎子布料感觉到它们的热量——她努力不让自己脸红。她知道，在过去的一个月里，每当他用手抚摸她的皮肤或用胳膊搂住她的肩膀时，她的脸都会像番茄一样红，他从中得到了许多满足。她在心里翻了个白眼。

她的舍友今晚早些时候追问她时，她坚称她死都不会和布雷斯·扎比尼约会（她的原话是，“别傻了——他像花蝴蝶一样到处留情”），但是，她真希望他能兑现他的挑衅性言论，结束这件事。这样她不用像个傻瓜一样脸红了。

“该死的撩拨。”扎比尼说。

金妮吓了一跳。“呃……什么？”

他越过她的肩膀点点头，她顺着他的目光望去。“你得说得更具体一些。”她朝他扬起眉毛，轻松地说。

“萨曼莎·韦西。”他说。“你认识她吗？”

“哦，对了。”金妮慢慢地回答。“德拉科提到过她……你最新的本周女巫？”

布雷斯笑了起来。“但是现在已经几个星期了。前一秒她还在抛媚眼，抚摸我的胸膛，下一秒她就冷落我了。”

他又看向萨曼莎的方向，金妮感到一阵失望。她愣住了。她真的因为不能和布雷斯接吻而失望吗？她打起精神，勉强笑了笑。“伟大的布雷斯·扎比尼终于遇到了对手。如果你使魔法部警戒，我会通知宾斯教授。”她揶揄道。

他对她翻了个白眼。“这么小的人，居然这么能讽刺。别嘲笑我了，韦斯莱。”

“好吧，好吧，”她笑着说。“转过去一点——我想看看这个女孩。”他们转动着，直到她能越过他的肩膀，看到在舞池边上聊天的一群斯莱特林女孩。其中一个——一位高挑的金发女郎，穿着闪闪发光的银色裙子——正眯起眼睛看着他们。

“我想是她无法将视线从你身上移开吧？”金妮讽刺地问。

“这就是我要说的，”布雷斯回答。“在你来之前，我试图跟她打招呼——她根本不理我。现在她突然感兴趣了。”

“嗯。”金妮说，又看了一眼萨曼莎。她突然有了一个想法，她看着布雷斯的眼睛。

“你为什么坏笑？”他问，朝她扬起眉毛。

“我有一个主意。”

“这为什么让我感到紧张？”他笑着说。

“靠近一点。”她轻声说。他扬起眉毛，嘴角微微抽动，朝她凑了过来。她翻了个白眼，但是过了一会儿，她越过布雷斯的肩膀，得意洋洋地瞥了萨曼莎·韦西一眼。另一个女孩看上去好像要杀人，金妮露出了坏笑。“靠近一点，你这个傻瓜。”金妮说。“起作用了。做出要吻我的样子。不过你不许真的吻上来。”

“不真的吻你？你确定吗？”他逗弄道。

“哦，我确定。”她说。“再等几秒……”她低声说。

这时，她感觉有人重重地拍了拍她的肩膀。布雷斯挺直了身体。“萨曼莎！”他说。

“布雷斯答应和我跳一支舞，韦斯莱，”萨曼莎·韦西笑容满面地说，用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻敲着臀部。金妮也露出了笑容。“不是吗，布雷斯？”

“是的，”布雷斯睁大眼睛答道。“但是我记得你之前没同意。”他补充道。

萨曼莎眨了眨眼睛。“别傻了，”她说。“我肯定同意了。”她将一缕头发绕在手指上。“如果你不介意的话，韦斯莱……”

金妮做出迟疑的样子，向后退去。“我会在那张桌子旁边，布雷斯，”她忍住笑声，尽量用伤心的语气说，“……如果你需要我的话。”

“我不会阻挠你的。”萨曼莎高傲地回答，投入了布雷斯敞开的怀抱。她彻底转过身后，金妮对布雷斯咧嘴笑了，布雷斯的眼神显然在说“干得好，韦斯莱”，他冲她眨了眨眼睛。

金妮笑着穿过房间，又给自己倒了一杯潘趣酒。她喝了一口，品尝着舌头上的水果香味，然后坐在附近的一张桌子旁。舞会进行得如火如荼，她看见纳威和卢娜在人群中疯狂摇摆，她裙子上的蝴蝶随着节拍扇动着翅膀。这一幕使她露出了笑容。德拉科在另一边，和一个金妮不认识的褐发女孩跳舞。

她继续从杯子上方观察人群，直到有人气呼呼地坐在她旁边。她看了过去。“哈利！”她惊讶地说。

他看起来很恼火，沮丧地用手抓着头发，但是当他认出她时，他睁大了眼睛。“金妮！对不起——我不知道是你。你看上去……”他打量着她的身体，然后咽了口唾沫。“……呃……不一样了。”他最终说道。

“谢谢，”她有点尴尬地说。“那么,”她轻快地补充道。“怎么了？”

他气恼地移开目光，倒在座位里。“我的傻瓜好友们又来了，”他说，含糊地指了指房间对面的一张桌子。罗恩和赫敏似乎在进行一场非常不友好的谈话，几秒钟后，赫敏将胳膊抱在胸前，气冲冲地走了，留下了面红耳赤的罗恩，他看起来火冒三丈。“我需要喘口气。”

她把她的饮料递给他。“我想也是。”她说，他感激地看了她一眼，喝了一口。“不用，你留着吧。”他要把饮料递回来时，她又补充道。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿。“那么，你和罗恩又成为朋友了？”她问。

他点了点头。“第一个任务后，他道歉了，”他解释说。“终于意识到我是疯了才会把自己的名字放进火焰杯里。我一直没机会跟你道谢……谢谢你告诉我龙的事情。”

金妮笑了笑。“不客气。当我意识到罗恩没有……”她逐渐降低声音，耸了耸肩。

“没错，”他回答。“你知道，他是出于好意。”他马上补充道，好像觉得他有必要为他的朋友辩护。“他不喜欢你们两个……你们的关系。他从来没说过，但他一直很关心他的家人。”

“表现的方式很有趣，在全校面前对我大喊大叫。”她移开了目光。

他哼了一声。“我没说过他有情商。”

她笑了起来。“对，你没说过。”

“你没回家的时候，你妈妈的确大发雷霆。她很担心你。”他扬起眉毛补充道。

她拉下了脸。“别说了，哈利·波特，”她说。“看起来像是担心，但其实只是一个借口，让我远离‘那个可怕的男孩’德拉科·马尔福。”

“为什么不能两者皆有？”他问。

她不知道该说些什么，过了一会儿，他喝光了剩余的潘趣酒。“对不起，我没想把事情搞得这么严肃，”他说，斜眼看了她一眼。“你也许想——”

“演得真好，韦斯莱。”听到德拉科的声音，她看向左边，发现他大步走了过来。“这——”他看到坐在她旁边的哈利，立刻厌恶地抿起嘴唇。“波特。”他说。

哈利挺直身体，绿眼睛微微眯起。“马尔福，”他回答。一阵沉默。“我也许该回到罗恩身边了。”他站起身来。“他看上去好像要淹死自己。”

“那就帮了我们所有人大忙了。”德拉科嘟哝道，哈利瞪了他一眼。

“再见，金妮。”他走开了。

德拉科在她身边坐下。“你们两个真荒谬，”她说。“你不应该那样皱眉——不适合你。”她开玩笑地说。

“梅林啊，”他回答，“这么多侮辱。我是来称赞你的出色演技的。”她扬起了眉毛。“跟布雷斯一起那场。”

“哦，对。我几乎因为操纵她而感觉不好了。”她若有所思地说。

“不过只是几乎？”他坏笑着问。

“她不是我见过的最可爱的女孩。”

“好了，你已经完成了你的任务。”

“现在一切都取决于他了。”

德拉科笑了起来。“他似乎没什么问题。”他笑着说，轻轻推了推她。她顺着他的视线，看到布雷斯和萨曼莎·韦西在舞池里接吻，她的手臂搂着他的脖子。在他们的注视下，她拽了拽他的胳膊，他跟着她走出了大礼堂。“看来——”

就在这时，乐队开始演奏一首新歌，德拉科停了下来，做了个鬼脸。“梅林，这是什么声音？我们从大街上雇了这支该死的乐队吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？这可是古怪姐妹。虽然，”她补充道，“我认为你不听下层社会的流行音乐。”

他笑了。“没错。显然我没有错过任何东西。”当迈伦·瓦格特尔弹了一个高音时，他皱起了眉头。“梅林，我们离开这里吧。再过几秒，我就要聋了。”

她笑着对他摇了摇头，但还是握住他伸出的手，让他领着她走出了大礼堂。

“你看起来真的很好。”他说，他们穿过走廊时，他打量着她。

她笑了笑。“都是你的功劳，”她指着自己的裙子。“顺便说一句，你也不差。”她对他的礼服长袍赞许地点了点头。“新的？”

“当然。”

她笑着对他翻了个白眼。“等等——我觉得音乐声从这里开始就小多了。”

他们来到城堡的一个露天庭院，篱笆上装饰着闪闪发光的银色花环，树枝上挂着漂亮的仙女灯笼。这里显然被加热了——金妮发现，她来到外面也不需要穿外套。

两个拉文克劳在远处的角落里咯咯笑着，金妮避开他们，意味深长地看了看德拉科。他笑着脱下西装外套，把它放在附近的石凳上。

“刚才和你跳舞的那个女孩是谁？”她问，脱掉高跟鞋，走到隔开更多娇嫩植物的石头矮墙上。她在狭窄的石头上保持平衡，开始沿着它慢慢行走。

“玛西娅·甘普。”他卷起袖子，将胳膊肘搭在窗台上，靠在墙上看着她。

“嗯。”她若有所思地说。

“你和别人跳舞了吗，还是布雷斯霸占了你？”他问。

“不，我和塞德里克跳了一支，和纳威跳了一支。”她掰着手指数道。“在布雷斯和那些蠢货因为他邀请我而取笑他之后，我觉得我亏欠他。”

德拉科哼了一声。“啊，没错——我听说了。没想到他挺有勇气。”

“你知道格兰芬多们。他们都是——”

“道貌岸然的傻瓜？”他坏笑着说。

她笑了起来。“哦，还有一个叫科纳的拉文克劳，他对他们的魁地奇球队评价很高。”想到那段对话，她翻了个白眼。“那么，”过了一会儿，她又说道，“你觉得我应该为这次出手相救跟布雷斯要多少报酬？”她指了指大礼堂的方向。

他考虑了一下。“取决于他能进展到哪步，”他说。“但是至少是几块巧克力蛙，之后再来个礼物。”

她笑着摇了摇头。“我为你们两个做的事。”

“不好意思。”德拉科说，假装受到了冒犯。“我不记得需要你的帮助才能得到热吻。”

“说到这个，”她说，从墙上跳下来，又穿上了高跟鞋。她抱起胳膊，转身看向他。“你和潘西怎么了？你为什么不告诉我？”

他满不在乎地耸了耸肩。“没什么大不了的。显然她现在想和普塞约会——对她更有利。”

“你真的不在乎，是吗？”她问，观察着他的表情。他又耸耸肩，点了点头，她笑着翻了个白眼。

“你不赞同吗？”他笑着问。

“不是，我就是觉得很难相信，你可以和一个人接吻那么久，却不在乎他们什么时候结束。说真的——你和布雷斯跟所有会动的东西调情，而且——”

“我可不会说 _所有_ 会动的东西，”他笑着说。“等等——我和布雷斯——”他的表情突然变了，他睁大了眼睛。“梅林，你喜欢他，是不是？”

她傲慢地瞪了他一眼。“当然不是，”她嘲讽地说。“我见过他怎么对待女孩。”

“对。”他慢慢地说。“你不是傻瓜。”他的灰眼睛观察着她的表情，见他露出了然的表情，她瞪起了眼睛。“不过你确实想让他吻你，对吗，韦斯莱？”

她翻了个白眼，想避开他的目光，但她知道这没有用——他太了解她了。

“希望他能贯彻他的某句言论？”德拉科继续说。他露出了笑容，她的不自在显然令他很开心。

“天啊，你真让人难以忍受。”她抱怨道，走到了另一边。

“顺便得到你的初吻？”

“噢，滚开，马尔福！”

“你知道，”他继续说道，好像没听见她的话。他站直了身体。“你没来找我，我很生气。你知道的，我乐意为你效劳。我很厉害，可以提供参考。”

他朝她走过来，她翻了个白眼。“一个参考。”

“两个。夏天派对上还有一个女孩。但是，重点是质量，而不是数量。”

“没跟我说过潘西的事，没跟我说过这个夏天女孩的事……马尔福，为什么全都是秘密？”他们之间的距离仅剩几英寸时，他才停下来，她试图露出漫不经心的坏笑。“我好像都不了解你了。”

“你了解我。不过，”他又顽皮地笑道，“不如你在接下来的十五秒钟内了解得多。”

他伸出手，用手指抚摸着她的下巴，使她的皮肤微微震颤。她望向他的眼睛——它们像水银一样幽深，其中的神情使她胸口发紧。他到底在做什么？

“别那样看着我。”她说。

“哪样？”他轻声问。

“就好像我——”

“很漂亮？”他自然而然地说。

她的呼吸急促起来，她猛地呼了口气。“说得好，德拉科——这句台词真精彩，”她说，试图一笑置之。“我本想说，‘就好像我是一块肉。’”

“你不是一块肉。”他微微凑近了一些，她感觉到她的后背轻轻碰上了石墙。

“感谢提供信息，”她说，他捧起她的脸颊时，她咽了口唾沫。“我认为——”

“金？”

他在坏笑，她意识到，她花费了一些力气才把目光从他的嘴唇上移开。“嗯？”她轻声说。

“闭嘴。”他喃喃道。

他吻了她。

他轻轻覆上她的嘴唇时，她的大脑足足空白了一秒钟。他的嘴唇丰满，有点皲裂，而且……

接着，她突然意识到发生的事情，觉得她应该立刻阻止他，因为亲吻她的好朋友是一个糟糕透顶的主意，他到底认为他在做什么？但是，他捧着她脸颊的手向后滑去，长指伸进她耳后的发丝里时，她也开始吻他了。

他很会接吻，她沉迷其中，不愿让他停下。

她做出回应时，他贴着她的嘴唇笑了，用另一只手轻抚她的屁股和腰部，将她拉得更近。他的舌头舔着她的下唇，她意识到，他是水果潘趣酒的味道，还有一丝薄荷味。

他没过多久就放开了她，金妮得意地发现，他和她一样喘着粗气。他与她额头相贴。“对于初吻来说还不错吧？”他轻声说。

“哦，我不知道，”她轻声答道。她看着那双深邃的灰眼睛，轻轻地笑了。“我认为你可以再努力一点。”

他笑了起来，正想开口回答，但是，一个突然的声音将他们猛地拉回了现实。

“ **马尔福先生！** ”德拉科从她身边退开，金妮抬起头，看见斯内普教授抱着胳膊站在几英尺外，一脸不悦。他的魔杖威胁地敲着左肘。伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫站在他身后不远处，看起来十分不自在。

“马尔福先生，”斯内普冷笑着说，“我建议你和韦斯莱小姐去不那么公开的地方进行你们的……狂欢。我真想给我自己的学院扣分。”

这可笑的一幕使金妮抿起嘴唇，试图忍住笑声。德拉科挺直身体，金妮看得出，他也在竭力克制自己。“那，”他停顿了一下，挤出一个微笑，“没有……”他哼了一声。“必要……”大笑。“……教授。”

“嗯？”斯内普扬起眉毛，厉声说道，德拉科使劲点着头。

“没错。”金妮说，终于忍不住笑出声来，她抓住德拉科的手，拽着他走出庭院，沿着走廊离开了。

* * *

他们走到通往地牢的楼梯顶上时，德拉科突然停了下来。“该死，”他咒骂道。“我落了外套。等一下，好吗？”

金妮点点头，他沿着走廊跑了回去。那群咯咯笑的拉文克劳已经走了——可能被斯内普吓跑了，德拉科笑着想，他一时间以为院子里没有人了。他在石凳上找到了外套，并将它搭在肩上，但是，他正要转身离开时，却听到附近一道高树篱的另一边传来了低低的声音。

“我不明白你为什么对这件事这么满不在乎，西弗勒斯！”德拉科认出了那个声音——是卡卡洛夫——他停了下来。

“我没有满不在乎，伊戈尔。”斯内普教授回答。他听起来十分懊恼。

“我们的标记在燃烧，世界杯上的惨败，现在又有人把波特男孩的名字放进了火焰杯……”卡卡洛夫很惊慌，德拉科感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳。这让他想起了世界杯后的父亲。“等等。”卡卡洛夫突然说。“你不认为——你不认为维克多有危险吧？你不认为有人会在哪个任务中设陷阱吧？”

“我不这样认为，伊戈尔！”斯内普厉声说，“本次三强争霸赛十分安全……如果有黑巫师潜伏在周围，你觉得会没人注意到吗？”

“我想也是，但是，西弗勒斯，那——”

“嘘！”斯内普突然说，德拉科一动也不敢动。他停顿了一下，然后说：“我觉得我听到了什么声音……”

德拉科以最快的速度从庭院里溜了出去，但他一直想着刚才听到的话。

金妮还在原地等他，她立刻注意到了他的心不在焉。她灿烂的笑容消失了。“怎么了？”她担心地问。

他强打起精神来。“没什么。”他回答，勉强笑了笑。她看起来并不买账。

他们走进地牢熟悉的绿色光线中，正要进入公共休息室时，德拉科转身看向她。“那么？”他笑容满面地问。“什么意见？”

金妮夸张地叹了口气，用手捋着头发。“尽管我不愿承认，但潘西似乎把你教得很好。”

“我更喜欢认为这是一种与生俱来的天赋。”他坏笑着回答。

“还是那么魅力四射，”她嘲讽地说。“你应该尽快再找一个热吻对象，”她揶揄地对他笑道。“可不能将这种天赋自我保留。”

他笑了起来，她凑上前去，亲热地吻了吻他的额头，把他吓了一跳。她退回去时揉了揉他的头发，因为她知道他讨厌这样。“晚安,德拉科。”她笑着说。

“晚安，金。”他回答，她消失在了通往女生宿舍的楼梯上。

* * *

第二天早上，金妮被床帘外布丽奇特的尖细声音吵醒了。

“接着，她和马尔福一起离开了——没人知道他们去了哪里，但不管他们去了哪里，他们两个单独在一起。”

“布丽奇，他们总是单独在一起。”蕾切尔平静地答道。

“她跟扎比尼约会时就不会！”布丽奇特坚持道。

“是的。”蕾切尔慢慢地说。一阵意味深长的停顿，然后，“梅林啊，她哪一点好？她太幸运了！那个年级一共有两个性感男孩，她和一个去参加舞会，和另一个一起离开了！”

“我知道，是——”

金妮拉开帘子，爬下了床。

“金妮！”

她笑着看了她们一眼。“继续，”她说。“别介意我。”

“我们不会从你那里得到任何信息，对吗？”蕾切尔悲伤地说。

“很不幸，是的。”金妮回答，拿起魔杖，走进了厕所。

她慢慢冲了个澡，让蒸汽充满整个房间，然后穿上宽松裤子和T恤下楼。学院里大多数人都很晚才回来，所以即使快到中午了，公共休息室里的沙发和扶手椅上还是坐满了学生。

她看见布雷斯和德拉科坐在通常的角落里，便大步走过去，倒在德拉科身边的沙发上，把腿蜷在身下。“早上好。”她随意地说。

“早上好。”德拉科回答，把他的杯子递给她。她看向里面——热巧克力——并喝了一大口。“你来得正是时候。我正要给扎比尼阐述无声咒语的妙处。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“对不起，朋友。我一时忘记了。”

金妮朝他扬起眉毛。“我是不是可以认为，你和萨曼莎离开之后，一切都很顺利。”

“我不想用细节来烦你们。”他坏笑着回答。

“有点晚了。我觉得我听到的细节够我回味一生了。”德拉科抱怨道。布雷斯朝他扔了一只枕头，他笑着接住了。他转向金妮。“我可以说，我们的小布雷斯现在是一个真正的男人了。”

金妮与布雷斯碰了碰杯。“祝贺你，扎比尼。”

“这都要感谢你。”布雷斯回答。

“我等着一盒巧克力蛙做酬劳呢。”她打趣道。

布雷斯笑着靠了回去，将胳膊搭在沙发靠背上。

“那么，你们两个昨晚休息得好吗？”他问。

德拉科得意地笑了，立刻说道：“我知道金妮休息得很好。”

金妮朝他的小腿踢了一脚，布雷斯显得很困惑。

“噢！”德拉科叫道。“哦，拜托，韦斯莱。”他笑着说。“你得让我告诉扎比尼。”


	18. Chapter 18

**第十七章 湖与迷宫**

“然后我们就回地牢睡觉去了。”金妮将腿上那本图书馆里的大部头翻到下一页，眯起眼睛，手指沿着书页向下滑动。

塞德里克怀疑地扬起眉毛。“分别吗？”

“是的，分别，”她回答，严厉地瞪了他一眼。“梅林，你为什么用那种表情看我？”

“什么表情？”

她发出恼火的声音，朝他的脸做了个手势。“那种表情。”

他笑了起来，将头靠在墙上。他们坐在图书馆后面一个角落的地上，几排书架挡住了平斯夫人锐利的目光。“我只是不敢相信你和马尔福接吻了，而且还装作什么都没发生。”塞德里克说。

“一个吻不一定意味着什么。”她回答。

“哦，真悲观。”

“是诚实。”她坏笑着纠正道。她漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“所以我吻了我最好的朋友——这真的没什么大不了的。”

“等等。”塞德里克笑着说，用鞋子碰了碰她。“我还以为我至少有望成为最好的朋友。”

金妮哼了一声，也轻轻踢了踢他。“对不起，塞德——我和他做朋友的时间更长。”

“嘿！你父母因为你从圣芒戈回家一周举办派对时，我妈妈带我去了！”

“家庭聚会不算，”她说。他刚张开嘴，她又说道，“跟我哥哥做朋友也不算。”

他夸张地叹了口气，她露出笑容，瞥了一眼他正在翻阅的书。“找到什么了吗？”她问。

“没有，这本书没用。”他将它放到一边，从旁边的一小堆书里又拿起一本。“此时此刻，我已经接受了我将会淹死在湖里这个事实。”

“我还没有，”她打趣道。“来——看看这个。”她给他看她那本大部头上的一道咒语。“可能很好，对吧？”

* * *

_一个月后，2月23日_

金妮用叉子卷起意大利面，吃了一口。这是第二个任务前一晚的晚餐时间，她喝了一口南瓜汁，咽下意大利面，从杯子上方看向赫奇帕奇的桌子。塞德里克的脸色比平时更加苍白，秋坐在他身边，安慰地抚摸着他的胳膊。

坐在桌子对面的布雷斯顺着她的目光看去。“那么，韦斯莱，漂亮男孩明天准备好了吗？”

金妮笑了笑。“他准备好了。”她自信地说。

“最好是这样。”德拉科说。“我刚才看见克鲁姆在魁地奇球场旁边练习咒语。他看起来准备好了。”

“如果他不能呼吸，咒语也没什么用。”她回答。

“对。”他笑着说。

“说到这里，”布雷斯笑着说。“高尔昨天在图书馆看见了波特和格兰杰——他们终于找到了线索，但是疤头似乎仍然没计划好怎么呼吸。他明天也许终于要死掉，帮我们一个大忙了。”

金妮耸了耸肩，又吃了一口。“我不知道……”她若有所思地说。“‘终于死掉帮我们一个大忙的男孩’？和‘大难不死的男孩’听起来可不太一样。”

“是吗？”布雷斯哈哈大笑。“我喜欢。”

德拉科笑着点点头。“嗯……几乎很诗意。”

金妮哼了一声，笑着对他们摇了摇头。她刚想开口说话，但是有人拍了拍她的肩膀。一个金妮不认识的一年级新生站在她面前，看起来很紧张。她对他扬起眉毛。见他只是咽了口唾沫，尴尬地动了动，布雷斯发出了不耐烦的声音。“快说行吗？”

他吓了一跳，脸涨得通红。“邓布利多教授想见你。”他终于说道，瞄了一眼金妮的眼睛。“他说你吃完饭尽快过去。”

金妮皱起了眉头。邓布利多有什么事？但她只是回答：“好的，谢谢。”他快步离开了。

“梅林啊，”那男孩还没走远，布雷斯就转身对金妮说，“为什么一年级新生在你周围都像笨手笨脚的傻瓜？”

“因为他们都喜欢她。”德拉科说，伸出胳膊搂住金妮的肩膀。“这真令人尴尬——他们是斯莱特林……他们应该更有尊严的。”

“就好像你从来没有迷恋过一个女孩，在她身边表现得像个十足的傻瓜似的。”金妮嘲笑道，对他翻了个白眼。

“从来没有,”德拉科坚持道。他向布雷斯点点头。“问他。”

布雷斯点头确认。“德拉科·马尔福从来没有因为迷恋一个女孩而表现得像个傻瓜。”

“你怎么了？”金妮问，轻轻踢了踢德拉科的小腿。“我曾经在波特身边像个傻子。别——”她狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。“——说话。”他们都露出了坏笑，但是保持沉默，她继续说道。“就连布雷斯对萨曼莎也表现得像个傻瓜。”

“嘿！说出一件我为韦西做过的傻事。”

她正要开始列举，但德拉科得意地抢先说道：“你让我成了亲吻金妮的人。”

“对，对。”布雷斯说，露出了揶揄的笑容。

“你可真好。”她翻着白眼说，用膝盖轻轻推着德拉科的大腿。“好吧，”她最终说道，喝光南瓜汁，从他的胳膊底下挣脱出来，站起身来。“我最好去见邓布利多。公共休息室见。”

她到的时候，邓布利多教授正站在他的办公室后面。他俯身对着一个大石盆，里面盛着反光的液体。他的魔杖抵着太阳穴，一根闪闪发光的银丝连着魔杖尖端。她轻轻敲了敲敞开的门，他抬起头，银丝突然断了。他把它放进了盆里。

“韦斯莱小姐。”教授笑着对她说。“请坐。”他小心地收起石盆时，见到了她好奇的眼神。“冥想盆。”他说。“可以存放巫师最重要的东西。”

金妮扬起眉毛，想着那种银色的东西。“他的想法？”她猜测道。

邓布利多笑容满面地说：“一个聪明的猜测，可惜不对。冥想盆装着巫师的记忆。”

“哦。”她尴尬地回答，看着校长在她对面坐下，将双手叠放在桌面上。她仍然不知道她在这里做什么。

“好吧，谈正事，”他说。“我相信你知道，第二个任务将在明天早上进行。”

金妮点了点头。“当然。”

“我知道你一直在帮助迪戈里先生解开金蛋之谜，”邓布利多继续说道，“所以我希望你能对我有点耐心。我要说的话也许……有点多。”他爽朗地笑了。“明天，勇士们将潜入黑湖，他们有一个小时找回被夺走的东西，对他们来说非常重要的东西。”

金妮继续点着头。她和塞德里克已经想明白了一切，过去几个星期里，他们一直在试图找出能让他在水下呼吸一个小时的咒语。两周前，他们终于找到了一道，之后塞德里克就一直在练习和完善。他准备好了，她自信地想。

邓布利多还在说话。“这东西是另一个人。”金妮大吃一惊。另一个人？“其他教授和我已经确定了每位勇士最关心的学生。稍后，这四个学生将被叫到我的办公室，一道咒语会使他们进入沉睡状态。接着，他们会被带到湖底，被人鱼绑起来。勇士们需要在时间结束之前救回他们的同学。”

“教授，我不明白你为什么要告诉我这个。”金妮说。

“韦斯莱小姐，迪戈里先生在霍格沃茨最关心的人是你。”

金妮瞪大了眼睛。“我——我？”邓布利多点点头，过了一会儿，她恢复了平静。“他有一个女朋友——秋·张，在拉文克劳。我认为她也许是一个更……更合适的人选。”

邓布利多笑了笑。“当然，我和其他教授考虑过张小姐。但我们都同意选择你。”

“我……呃，我知道了。”

“我让你过来是想问你，你是否愿意做迪戈里先生的‘诱饵’。你一浮出水面就会醒过来，我向你保证，无论你的勇士做了什么，无论他是成功还是失败，你都绝对安全。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“你要单独问每个学生吗？”

“没有，”他说。“今晚晚些时候，我会请这四位学生一起过来，但是我想，考虑到你一年级时的创伤性事件，你也许会有一些异议。我想给你私下拒绝的机会。”他将十指交叉在一起。“如果你想一直完全控制自己的身体，我也十分理解。”

“好吧。”金妮慢慢地说。她感激邓布利多关心她，但是对于她无法应付这件事的暗示令她犹豫了。而且他真的把中一个小时的睡眠魔咒与被伏地魔附身相比吗？“我没有问题。”

邓布利多点点头，从半月形眼镜后面观察着她。“好的。今晚八点半，我会邀请其他学生来这里。请到时再过来。”

金妮从椅子上站了起来。“如果你不介意的话，韦斯莱小姐。”邓布利多说。“我需要对你施一个保密咒。在接下来的两个小时里，你将不能与任何勇士分享你刚刚得知的信息。这个魔咒会扩展到你告知的任何人。”他严肃地补充道。

她点了点头，他举起魔杖。“ _保守秘密_ 。”他轻声说，金妮感到一股舒服的暖流从头顶传到了颈后。

她勉强笑了笑，然后离开了校长办公室。

* * *

金妮回来时，德拉科与布雷斯、萨曼莎和玛西娅·甘普坐在公共休息室里。她一走进房间，他就知道邓布利多的办公室里一定发生了重要的事情。她径直朝他的沙发走去，他一直盯着她。

“德拉科，怎么了？”玛西娅问，将手放在他的前臂上。

“没什么。”他慢慢地说。“嘿，金。”

金妮将手轻轻搭在他的肩头，朝男生宿舍的楼梯扬了扬脑袋。“简单聊两句？”她问。

他扬起眉毛，探询地与她对视一会儿，然后转头对玛西娅笑了笑。“失陪一下。”

他站起来，跟着金妮走上楼梯，直接去了四年级的宿舍。这里刚好没人，不过就算有人，他和金妮也会让他们出去。

“邓布利多怎么了？”他问。

她靠在他的床柱上，将一缕头发掖到耳后。“我中了一道扩展性的保密咒语，所以我告诉你之后，你就会感觉到效果。”他点了点头。“第二个项目，”她继续说，“勇士们必须游到湖底去救他们最关心的同学，那些同学会处于睡眠咒语之下，由人鱼绑起来。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛，当保密咒语的温暖传递到他的脖子时，他本能地摸了摸脑袋。金妮没有停顿。“邓布利多刚才告诉我，我要做塞德里克的‘诱饵’，或者随便你怎么叫它。今天晚上八点半，我和其他学生会被施睡眠咒语。”她坐在他的床上，看着他的眼睛。“我想我应该告诉你，这样我不见时，你就不会惊慌失措了。”

他挖苦地笑了起来。“你知道我担心。”

“我知道你担心。”她笑着说。

“对，”他说，“有很多信息要消化。”他停顿了一下。“他们就不能拿走他们最喜欢的羽毛笔之类的东西吗？”

她笑了起来。“我知道。我不知道邓布利多还有这种戏剧创作的天赋。”

德拉科的思绪飞旋。两个场景在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地重现。

图书室的门下透出细细的光线，他父亲的声音说： _“有人想比我们更进一步……有人在试图让他回来。”_

就在几个星期前，漆黑的庭院里，卡卡洛夫惊恐地叫道：“我们的标记在燃烧，世界杯上的惨败，现在又有人把波特男孩的名字放进了火焰杯……等等，你不认为——你不认为维克多有危险吧？你不认为有人会在哪个任务中设陷阱吧？”

他知道在那之后，斯内普教授说了些安慰的话，说了三强争霸赛很安全，尽管德拉科专心回忆，似乎还是想不起来。他只能听见父亲和卡卡洛夫的声音。

“你不能这样做。”他突然说，听起来像是一道命令，金妮恼火地扬起眉毛，但他只是咬紧下巴，迎着她的目光。“你不应该这样做。”他修正道。

“为什么？”她问，微微坐直了身体。

他叹了口气。他意识到，他并没有合理有力的理由——只有卡卡洛夫对任务中陷阱毫无根据的恐惧和一种不好的感觉。“圣诞舞会那晚，我听见了卡卡洛夫和斯内普的对话。他担心有人把波特的名字放进去，是因为他们打算篡改某个任务。”

她怀疑地看着他。“似乎有点绕圈子，不是吗？”

他翻了个白眼。“附在你身上，在学校里放出一条蛇怪，然后又让你伪造自己的绑架案，把波特骗进密室的同一个人的诡计？似乎还算符合人物性格。”

她戒备了起来，他知道自己说得太多了。“所以这和密室有关吗？”

“不是……”

“不是？因为你似乎没别的好说了。”

“你真难缠。”他叹了口气。

“你过度保护我了。”

他生气地抿起嘴唇。“不会有事的，德拉科。”她温和地说。“不是你告诉我要继续生活吗？我不能回避任何会让我们想起汤姆、日记或密室的情况。”

他想开口反驳，说这跟密室没有任何关系，但是他看得出来，她不会相信他的话，于是他重重地呼了一口气，摇了摇头。“邓布利多说他们采取了安全措施？”

“当然。”

“你最好确保迪戈里有办法把你从那些该死的人鱼手里救出来。他们很恶毒。”他一本正经地说。

她咧嘴笑了。“我敢肯定我会睡着，像个傻瓜一样有用，不过我会尽力的。”

“天啊，你有时候真令人懊恼，你知道吗？”他说，用手捂住了脸。

她笑了起来。“你也令人懊恼，你这个烦人的傻瓜。”

* * *

第二天早上，德拉科和学院里的其他人一起来到湖边，他们在看台上坐下后，他不断看着神色紧张的卡卡洛夫和表情阴冷的斯内普。如果他们发现了什么不寻常的事情，肯定早就告诉邓布利多了，他打起精神想道。但是，他看向漆黑的湖面——这个任务很容易被破坏；所有勇士都可能死在那里，甚至尸体浮上水面之前，都不会有人知道。他攥紧了长袍口袋里的拳头。

“梅林啊，伙计，”布雷斯在他旁边笑着说，“放松点，好吗？你太紧张了，我都头疼了。我相信她会没事的。”

德拉科生气地瞪了他一眼。他不记得他上次这么紧张是什么时候了……大概是在世界杯上，金妮失踪的时候。 _她为什么总是让自己陷入危险的境地？_ 他莫名恼火地想。

“哦，所以又跟韦斯莱有关，是吗？”潘西的声音透着她标志性的嘲讽。“德拉科，真丢人。”

“闭嘴，帕金森。”他厉声说。

她露出了假笑。“敏感，真敏感。”

“说到敏感，”布雷斯插话道，“你不是应该和普塞一起吗？没有你对他流口水，他也许会迷路。”

潘西瞪着他，但布雷斯只是朝她扬了扬眉毛。过了一会儿，她转过身，怒气冲冲地走开了。

“谢谢你把她打发走。”德拉科感激地低声说，从口袋里拿出拳头，将胳膊肘搭在栏杆上。

“她说得对，”布雷斯说。“真丢人，不过只有我才能这么说。我，也许还有韦斯莱。”

德拉科嘲讽地笑了笑。“没错。”

在接下来的一个小时里，德拉科茫然地盯着湖面，布雷斯说观看一个完全在水下进行的任务完全没有意义时，他点头表示赞同。时间一分一秒地过去，一个勇士都没有出现，他不由自主地开始想象最糟糕的情况。他真应该阻止金妮下去，明明迪戈里的女朋友也可以。金妮可以保护自己——他知道金妮使用魔杖很厉害——但是她睡着了。不过，如果他那样说（尤其是阻止她的那部分），她就会用那只擅于操纵魔杖的手，让蝙蝠从他的鼻子里飞出来。真是令人懊恼的小丫头。

接着，水面开始波动。他先看到了金妮因为浸水而颜色变深的铜色头发，她恢复知觉时，头发在水中飘散。欢呼声震耳欲聋。

他松了一口气。

迪戈里在她身边浮出水面，德拉科从他们在水中的姿势可以看出，他搂着她的腰，帮助她浮在水面上。

海格帮他们上岸，庞弗雷夫人用蓝色毯子裹住他们的身体，金妮和迪戈里都笑容满面，交谈了几句话，然后她扑进了他的怀里。一些观众发出了嘘声，德拉科突然发现他可以轻松自在地笑了，就笑着摇了摇头。

布雷斯发出一声大笑。“快看漂亮男孩的女朋友。”他笑着指了指隔着几个包厢的拉文克劳女孩。这个场面显然令她十分不自在，她生气地抱起了胳膊。布雷斯低声吹着口哨。“韦斯莱最好小心点她。”

* * *

_几晚后_

公共休息室里，金妮坐在德拉科旁边，随意地背靠在他胸前，他的胳膊搭在沙发靠背上。她腿上的占卜论文写了一半，德拉科漫不经心地翻着他的魔法史课本。在他们对面，布雷斯正在翻阅一本高档魁地奇装备目录。

“马尔福，”他说，“你觉得你能让你爸给球队买明年的新队服吗？”

德拉科俯身看了看页面，然后耸了耸肩。“可能吧。怎么了，你认为我们需要它们？”

“为什么不呢？”布雷斯若有所思地说。“而且，”他调皮地补充道，“韦斯莱的屁股穿上定制的裤子一定很好看，我们都知道你有多喜欢看。”

德拉科笑了起来。“我确实喜欢看你的屁股。”他说，厚颜无耻地看了她一眼。

她翻了个白眼，露出了坏笑。“如果那条裤子比我们现在穿的破烂更适合，你想看什么都行。”

布雷斯笑着将目录翻到了下一页，这时，一群傻笑的二年级女生走进了公共休息室。“韦斯莱，”其中一个女孩隔着房间对她喊道。她长着金发，很漂亮……是达芙妮的妹妹。“塞德里克·迪戈里在外面。他说他想和你谈谈。”

布雷斯的眉毛扬到了发际线。“漂亮男孩到底想干什么……”他看了一眼房间另一边的钟，“……在九点半？”

“也许只是我们通常的深夜亲吻。”她面无表情地说。

“你不该这么大声说出来。”德拉科揶揄地说。“你们在湖边的那一幕之后，半个学校都已经相信了，如果再有流言蜚语，张可能会把你的脑袋拧下来。”

金妮翻了个白眼，想起两天前她和秋·张不友好的冲突。她把论文放在咖啡桌上，拿起扔在沙发一端的针织衫套在身上，然后走出了房间。

塞德里克正抱着胳膊在地牢外面等她，她刚出来，他就生气地瞪了她一眼。她皱起了眉头。“怎么了，塞德？”她慢慢地问。

“你对秋说什么了？”他直截了当地问。

她叹了口气，翻了个白眼。原来是因为这件事。“是的，我前几天和她说过话。”她回答。

“你暗示，”他用手指着他们俩，“我们之间有什么？”

“当然没有，”她答道，发出一声轻笑。“听着，如果她误解了我的话——”

“你到底对她说了什么，金妮？”他打断了她的话。“因为不管是什么，我们都为此大吵了一架。”她觉得既恼火又惊讶；塞德里克是个温和的人，她从没见过他生气。

“两天前，晚餐结束后，她来找我，”她回答，也瞪着他，“指责我散布那些愚蠢的谣言。我告诉她，我这样做就是在犯傻，因为你比我大四岁，我对你一点兴趣都没有。她显然不相信我。”

塞德里克咬紧了下巴。“还有……”他追问道。

她翻了个白眼。“然后她想知道，我为什么让他们把我当成你的诱饵，而不是她……说她是你的女朋友，显然她是你最关心的人。”金妮停了下来，耸了耸肩。“她惹得我心烦，所以我对她说……”她想了一会儿。“我想我的原话是‘显然不是。’”想到这件事，她露出了坏笑。德拉科和布雷斯当时跟她在一起，从他们分别嗤之以鼻和放声大笑的反应来看，这是相当低级的回击，但是却让秋怒气冲冲地离开，不再纠缠她了。

她耸了耸肩。“很抱歉她拿你出气。”她说。

塞德里克生气地看着她，摇着脑袋。“你不能那么说，金妮！”他激动地说，显然试图压低声音。“梅林！”

金妮抱起了胳膊。“怎么了？”她质问道。“这是事实，不是吗？她显然不是你最关心的人。”

“那你也不必直接说出来吧？”他厉声说，她现在觉得怒火在胸中涌动。“这对她太残忍了！你和我经常在一起，而她没有被这个任务选中，现在又有这些该死的流言……”

“就因为你女朋友荒谬的嫉妒——”

“不，这并不荒谬，金妮！我认为大多数女孩的反应都会和她一样，尤其是你——”他突然停住了，金妮朝他扬起了眉毛。

“我怎么了，塞德？”她厉声问道。

他叹了口气，用手捋着头发。“算了。”

“不，你说啊。”她追问道。“我怎么了？”

“你与其他男性朋友……马尔福和扎比尼相处的样子。”

她眯起了眼睛。“到底什么意思？”

“你总是触碰他们，他们也总是触碰你……”他的声音越来越低，然后意味深长地看了她一眼。“你亲吻他们。”

金妮突然明白了。“噢，该死，塞德，这完全跑题了。坦白地说，我对马尔福和扎比尼的态度与张无关，如果她不能接受反击，就别先出手。告诉她脸皮厚一点。”

“请原谅她对卑鄙的言论有点敏感。”塞德里克涨红了脸答道。“我们不全是斯莱特林。”

她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“对，”她嘲笑地轻声说。“显然不是。”

说完，她转身说出口令，气冲冲地回了公共休息室。

* * *

_大约四个月后，6月23日_

金妮仰面躺在德拉科的床上，望着他的床顶。德拉科躺在她身边，将双臂枕在脑后，布雷斯站在他的箱子旁边，查看里面的东西。明天是这学期的最后一天，金妮认为，他们收拾东西（或者至少是漫无目的地挪动他们的东西）时，她来到男生宿舍闲逛，已经成为了一种传统。

不过这一次，她十分心烦意乱。明天也是三强争霸赛最后一个任务。在最后一个任务之前，她完全相信塞德里克会做得很好，主要因为她帮助他做准备，而且知道他已经准备好了。但是，自从四个月前他们在地牢里的争吵之后，她没跟他说过一句话，所以她真的不知道他这次准备得怎么样。

外面天黑了，透过窗户，她可以看到星星在晴朗的夜空中闪烁。学生们回到公共休息室，从宿舍门口传进来的声音越来越大。她觉得现在可能已经宵禁了。

“你怎么了？”布雷斯突然说，她回过神来，发现他正扬起眉毛看着她。她翻了个白眼，伸手拿起最近的东西（一件深绿色衬衫），朝他扔了过去。

他轻松地抓住了它，然后笑着说：“谢谢，我正在找这个。说真的，你到底怎么了？”

“明天是最后一个任务。”德拉科简单地说，看都没看他们。

“你以为你很了解我。”她嘟囔道。

他扭头对她笑了笑。“不是吗？”

“不是。”她斩钉截铁地说。

他笑得更开心了。“对。”

她瞪了他一眼，从床上爬起来，突然觉得焦躁不安。“我要去走走。”她突然说。

“宵禁了。”布雷斯说。

“好像这曾经阻止过我们一样。”她打趣道。布雷斯笑着耸了耸肩。她在德拉科的床脚旁停下，从他的行李箱里翻出一件针织衫。“我能借用这个吗？”

“嗯。”他漫不经心地说，他翻身去拿床头柜上的什么东西时，她离开了房间。

她顺利地走出城堡，穿过场地，将德拉科的针织衫套过头顶。过去一年里，他长高了不少，他的衣服对她来说太大了。

她走出城堡大门漏出的温暖橘色光线范围时，夜晚仍然比较明亮。天上挂着一轮圆月，她借着月光漫步到湖边，绕着湖水散步，陷入了沉思。直到她差点绊倒，才看见躺在地上的人。

“梅林，金妮，你吓到我了！”她低下头，发现塞德里克躺在她面前，手里举着点亮的魔杖。

“你在这儿做什么？”她惊讶地问。

“我可以问你同样的问题。”他回答，用胳膊肘撑起身体。“已经宵禁了。”

她坏笑着翻了个白眼。“还是级长。”她揶揄地答道，但是，她又怀疑他是否是认真的。毕竟，他们好几个月都没有说过话了。她停了下来，考虑着这一点，但是塞德里克说话了。

“只是想在明天的重要日子之前整理一下思绪。”

“啊。”

他看着她的眼睛。“你想……”他朝旁边的地上点了点头，她只犹豫了一秒钟，就坐了下来。他又躺了回去，她也躺下来，仰起下巴，望着他们头顶繁星点点的天空。

“今晚出来真好。”他说。

“是的。”她回答。

他们静静地躺了一会儿。金妮能听见他平稳缓慢的呼吸声。

“想知道一个秘密吗？”塞德里克终于问道，仍然直视着前方。

“想。”

“我对明天感到紧张。”

她轻轻笑了起来。“如果你不紧张，我才会担心。不过你会没事的。你已经顺利过关两次了。”

“我不知道，”他喃喃地说。“我只是有一种……不好的感觉。这是胡说八道吗？”

她笑着说：“当然。”

他挪动了一下，扭头看向她，表情严肃。“以前的争霸赛中死过人。”

她认真地说：“是的，很多很多年以前。人们还用过铅做盘子，用砷来改善肤色。我想，在那之后，我们吸取了一些教训。”

“我发现你终于阅读你的麻瓜研究课本了。”他扬起眉毛说，嘲弄地踢了踢她的鞋子。

她露出了笑容。“嗯，”她说，也踢了踢他，“我最近有很多空闲时间。”因为我一直没有帮你准备最后一个任务，她想这样补充，但是没有说出口。

“对不起。”他突然说，显然也想到了同样的事情。

“为什么？”

“那样说你。”

她呼了一口气，然后看向他的眼睛。“我想这是我自找的。我不该激怒你的女朋友。我很抱歉。”

“我说的那些关于你和你朋友的话……真不关我的事。”

金妮突然很想笑。“如果我早知道事情会这么容易，几个月前我就会来找你了。”

塞德里克哼了一声。“不，我需要考虑一下。我不经常生气，但如果我生气了，我总是需要一段时间冷静。”

她点点头，一阵风吹过来，她裹紧了德拉科的毛衣。“烧得慢，灭得慢？”

“差不多吧。”他笑着说。

他们又陷入了沉默，但是现在感觉更加随意，不再那么沉重了。

“顺便问一下，秋怎么样了？”她问。

“很好，”他笑着回答。他停顿了一下，然后说，“我想……我想我可能爱上她了。对于一向愤世嫉俗的金妮·韦斯莱来说，这是不是太庸俗了？”

“说得真夸张。”她坏笑着回答。

“感觉真夸张。”

“那好吧，等你明天赢了，我保证让她先拥抱你。”

“多么……”

“赫奇帕奇？”

他笑着说：“对。”

他们又在湖边并肩躺了一个小时，谈笑风生。月亮在天空中洒下银色光辉，落在漆黑的湖面上，四个月前，他将她从这个湖里救了出来。

* * *

可怕的寂静。

一个小时前，四位勇士走进迷宫时，看台上的欢呼声震耳欲聋，火花飞到空中或树篱迷宫中传来响亮的碰撞声时，都会引发兴奋的叫喊。教授们早就把德拉库尔带了出来，然后是克鲁姆，但是波特和迪戈里还在里面，而且差不多有半个小时了，观众听不到里面发出一点声音。

德拉科看向站在他身边的金妮。二十分钟前，她似乎还不太紧张，但是，随着时间在寂静中渐渐流逝，她的脸颊失去了血色。

他很清楚她正在经历什么。他相信他在第二个任务中看起来也一样苍白。“金，”他说，握住她的手，安慰地攥了攥。“我敢肯定他们——”

突然传来一声巨响，所有人都伸长脖子，想知道发生了什么事。两个人影出现在迷宫入口处，欢呼声开始响起，乐队奏起了进行曲。金妮在他身边踮起脚尖，突然露出了笑容。“谁赢了？”她在激动的叫喊声中大声问道。

“哦，老天爷啊——”在热烈的欢呼声中，突然响起了一声截然不同的喊叫。

接着是一声又一声刺耳的尖叫，突然，欢呼声变成了恐慌的叫喊和混乱。德拉科的心脏怦怦直跳，布雷斯在他身边大声说：“到底发生了什么事？”德拉科伸长脖子想看看发生了什么事，就在这时，他们前面的学生们分开了一点，他看见了。

“该死，金妮——”他说，想抓住她的手腕，把她拽回来。但是她也看见了，她从他手中挣脱出来，以他从没见过的力量向前挤去。

德拉科能听见血液在耳中咚咚作响，他看着她挤过人群，脸上的表情难以琢磨。她的嘴唇在动，但是他听不见她在说什么，因为现在大家都在尖叫，德拉科目不转睛地看着金妮，她扑倒在地上，抱住塞德里克·迪戈里的尸体，仿佛有人击碎了她的膝盖。


	19. Chapter 19

**第十八章 汤姆归来**

她首先想到的是，她没有遵守承诺。“我保证让她先拥抱你。”她这样说过。昨晚在湖边，她向塞德里克保证过。但是，她现在抱着他的身体——他了无生气的身体——她不知道秋·张在哪里。

在她身边，人们都在尖叫、奔跑和哭泣，她只能想到她没有遵守承诺。她突然想知道，不管塞德在哪里，他是否生她的气了。

一只温暖的手臂搂住了她，想把她拉开。有人在她耳边低声说着什么，却像其他声音一样，在她的耳膜上嗡嗡作响。

“德拉科……”她没有动。还能是谁呢？“我……”她什么？她什么也说不出来。

“不，金妮。”那人又开口了，她认出了这个声音。不是德拉科。“是比尔。”她抬起头，看见她的长兄弯下腰来，皱着眉头，关切地看着她。她甚至不知道他在这里。“金妮，我们得走了，好吗？他们需要……”他看向塞德里克的尸体，她明白他的意思。他们要把尸体抬走。

她任由比尔拽着自己坐起来，低头看着塞德里克的脸。他睁大空洞的双眼，好像他一直戴着面具，突然被人从后面扯了下来。这一幕莫名使她感到麻木。她不是应该哭泣、喊叫或愤怒地复仇吗？做些什么？

相反，她什么感觉都没有。她好像在做梦。

比尔拽着她站起来，带着她走开。她在人群中四处寻找，终于找到了德拉科，他被惊慌的学生们困在了看台上。他悲伤地与她对视许久，接着，她被带走了。

* * *

“她犯了紧张症，妈妈。”比尔和她妈妈站在不远处，低声交谈。“我从没见过她这样。”

“波皮会知道怎么办。”她妈妈回答，回头看了一眼，庞弗雷夫人与迪戈里夫妇，还有塞德里克的尸体，就藏在一道帘子后面。他们几分钟前把尸体运了进来。“你父亲随时会到。”莫丽又说道。

金妮用余光看到比尔转过身来看着她。“我不知道她和塞德里克很亲密。”他轻声说。

“弗雷德和乔治在上一封信中提到过这件事，”她妈妈若有所思地回答。“但是我觉得……我觉得我们都不再真正了解她了。她一整年都没有给我和你父亲写过一封信。”

金妮闭上了眼睛，真希望她也能闭上耳朵。她不想再听到他们谈论她了。他们表现得好像她根本不在场似的。

这时，校医院的门突然打开了，她抬起头，见到邓布利多扶着受伤的哈利，大步跨过了门槛。斯内普教授和一条毛茸茸的黑狗跟着他们进了屋。

“哈利！”她妈妈叫道，冲过去捧住了哈利的脸。

“波皮！”邓布利多叫道，伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，房间尽头的帘子拉开，庞弗雷夫人匆匆走了出来。金妮盯着庞弗雷的身后；在半掩的帘子后面，她能看到塞德里克的下半身和他的父母，他们正在他的床边哭泣。虽然塞德里克的妈妈在哭，但金妮还是注意到，她非常漂亮——他一定遗传了她的相貌。她再次意识到，她有一种奇怪的超然感，仿佛她在看静态画面，而不是活生生的人。

“他怎么了，阿不思？”庞弗雷夫人说。邓布利多帮助哈利躺在金妮椅子旁边的病床上，她看到他的长袍袖子布满血迹，下面的胳膊上有一道严重的伤口。他的皮肤上全是汗水，他们的眼神相遇时，她发现其中充满了惊慌和恐惧。她打了个哆嗦，一丝恐惧透过麻木浮了上来。她从没见过哈利这么害怕。

邓布利多看向迪戈里夫妇，然后挥了挥魔杖。一个泛着微光的有形圆顶笼罩了他们，金妮知道，这是为了挡住迪戈里夫妇——和任何可能进入校医院的人——免得他们听到他要说的话。

“他的胳膊，”邓布利多对庞弗雷说，“他还中了钻心咒。”校长严肃地抿紧嘴唇。“不止一次。”

她妈妈倒抽了一口冷气，金妮感到另一股恐惧在逐渐驱散她的麻木感。钻心咒，杀戮咒……谁能这么做？

庞弗雷夫人目瞪口呆。“钻心咒？”她嘶哑地低声说。“对一个学生？”

邓布利多点点头，庞弗雷咽下了要说的话，默默地来到哈利身边。她开始帮哈利脱下长袍；在白衬衫的衬托下，他手臂上的鲜血更加刺目。

“阿不思，”她妈妈捂着嘴轻声说。“迷宫里发生了什么？”

邓布利多刚要回答，校医院的门再次打开了，她爸爸表情严肃地走了进来。他环顾四周，困惑地皱着眉头。他似乎看不见他们，金妮意识到，邓布利多泛着微光的圆顶不仅模糊了声音——也模糊了视线。校长又挥了挥魔杖，她爸爸看到了他们，穿过屏障加入进来。

“怎么回事，莫丽？”他问。“比尔的猫头鹰说金妮……”他看见她坐在哈利的床边，立刻弯下腰亲吻她的头顶。“你没事吧？”他看了看四周。“她没事吧？”他看向哈利。“发生了什么？”

“任务出了差错，”她妈妈回答。“塞德里克·迪戈里死了，亚瑟。”

她的父亲脸色苍白，转身看向邓布利多。“怎么——”

“邓布利多教授正要解释，爸爸。”比尔插嘴道。

“这件事很难说出口，”校长说。“他回来了。伏地魔回来了。”

金妮感到恐惧紧紧揪着她的内脏，冲破了沉重的超然感。汤姆回来了？她的脑海中闪过一些画面：日记，她用沾着血的手指在墙上写字，他刺耳的声音在她耳边响起。她咽了口唾沫，试图保持冷静，不让内心的恐惧翻腾。她用手攥紧了膝盖。

在她身边，她的母亲又倒吸了一口冷气，紧紧抓住丈夫的胳膊。庞弗雷夫人僵住了，脸色像床单一样苍白。

“小巴蒂·克劳奇一整年都在扮作疯眼汉，”邓布利多继续说道，“他把三强争霸赛奖杯变成了门钥匙，将哈利和塞德里克送到了伏地魔那里。伏地魔用哈利的血制造了一种强大的重生魔药，使他自己重塑肉身。”

邓布利多继续说着……他解释了小巴蒂·克劳奇和摄魂怪的事，以及福吉部长的自欺欺人，金妮的脑海很乱。她又看了一眼校医院后部和塞德里克的尸体。

“塞德里克呢？”她轻声问。校长沉默了，大家都转过身来看着她。没有人回答。“塞德里克发生了什么？”她又提高声音问道。她的声音很沙哑。

“他和哈利到了伏地魔那里时……”邓布利多说。

“他杀了他。”哈利说，这是他第一次开口说话。金妮转身看着他的眼睛，他的眼里充满了悲伤。“伏地魔杀了他……仿佛这不值一提。‘杀了多余的人。’他说。”

泪水刺痛了金妮的双眼，她紧紧闭上了眼睛。她能在脑海里听到汤姆的声音，仿佛密室事件就发生昨天。 _“这个多余的人是谁？没关系。我会先除掉他。”_

沉默许久之后，邓布利多轻轻说道：“波皮，请你回避一下。我需要跟韦斯莱一家分享一些信息……私下里。”

庞弗雷夫人点了点头。“我去为你的胳膊熬制一些药膏，波特先生。”她声音有些颤抖地说，然后离开了屏障。

校长继续说道：“西里斯，你不介意变形吧？我想你是时候现身了。”

西里斯？她抬起头，看到邓布利多在对他身边那条毛茸茸的黑狗说话。她困惑地皱起了眉头；她几乎忘记它还在了。接着，黑狗在她眼前变成了一个高个男人，他长着黑发，蓬头垢面，她本能地缩回了椅子里。西里斯·布莱克。叛徒……杀人犯。

“阿不思，这到底——”

“西里斯·布莱克是无辜的，莫丽，”邓布利多冷静地说。“他是被……彼得·佩迪鲁陷害的。”

“彼得·佩迪鲁死了，”她父亲回答。“他们只找到了一根手指……”

“很不幸，亚瑟，”布莱克苦笑着说，“彼得还活着。他今晚和神秘人在一起。”

所有人都沉默了，金妮努力消化着她听到的内容，朝斯内普教授看去，他与他们稍微保持着距离，神情阴沉。他们的眼神相遇时，她移开了目光。他在这里干什么？他是一个食死徒……几个月前德拉科告诉她的……

“西里斯，”邓布利多最终说道，打断了她的思绪，“如果你愿意的话，我有一个任务交给你。我需要你联系旧部。”他停顿了一下，金妮看到她父母睁大了眼睛。“我认为是时候重建凤凰社了。”

西里斯点点头，露出了灿烂的笑容。“当然，阿不思。”

“好，”邓布利多说。“莫丽、亚瑟、威廉姆，”他继续说道，“如果你们能陪着哈利，直到波皮回来，我会很感激的。西弗勒斯和我有一些事情要商量，西里斯需要尽快开始他的任务。”

“等等，阿不思。”她妈妈突然说，邓布利多、斯内普和布莱克都停了下来。她看了一眼金妮，金妮皱起了眉头。“如果神秘人回来了，许多斯莱特林会回到他身边……”

金妮心中涌起一丝怀疑，她眯起了眼睛。

“他们的孩子都在斯莱特林……金妮会被他们包围的……”

“妈妈，你到底想说什么？”她问，她生硬的声音连她自己都感到惊讶。

莫丽的眼睛危险地闪动着，但她没有就此打住。“她在那里不安全，阿不思。”她说。“她需要立刻离开那个学院。”

金妮的胸中涌起一股怒火，她紧紧抓住了它。愤怒比麻木或恐惧要好……它让她不再被动地坐在一旁，她感到一种无法控制的冲动在血管里涌动。，赋予了她新的活力。经历了这一切，经历了塞德里克的死亡，她妈妈又提起了这事？“我真不敢相信你！”她嚷道。

“金妮……”比尔警告地说。

“我不会转院，”她提高声音，继续说道。她用力推开椅子，站起身面对她的父母。“我在那里很安全。你还要这样说到什么时候？”

她的母亲气得满脸通红，转过身来看着她。“一直说到让你远离那些可怕的人！”她回答。

“梅林啊，妈妈，”金妮沮丧地回答，“你为什么不直接说出来——你想让我远离‘那个马尔福男孩’！”

“这不是重点，金妮，”莫丽厉声说。“斯莱特林们会深陷神秘人的阴谋。看在梅林的份上，问问你父亲，问问西里斯，问问西弗勒斯！二十年前是这样，现在还是会这样！”

“我认为我比你更了解斯莱特林，妈妈。”她气冲冲地说。“而且我能照顾好自己。我这样已经三年了。”

“塞德里克·迪戈里死了，金妮！”她妈妈勃然大怒。

“哦，谢谢！”金妮讽刺地答道。“我都没意识到！”

“你不想听我的话，你不想听你父亲的话，你不想听你哥哥的话，”莫丽喘着粗气说。“我本来以为，塞德里克的死至少会让你最终意识到——”

金妮猛地吸了一口气，她感觉到心中有什么东西突然碎了，她知道这东西要很久才能恢复。在那一刻，她真恨她的母亲。

“你怎么敢利用他的……”她咽了口唾沫。“……他的死来达到你的目的，妈妈。”她嘶嘶地说，讨厌自己在说出“死”这个字时声音哽咽。“你怎么敢。”

一阵紧张的沉默，金妮从母亲的眼睛里看出，她知道自己做得过分了。

“金妮，”她爸爸终于严厉地说，“你母亲没有利用任何事情。”

“你这一年已经够让我们担惊受怕了，”莫丽恢复了镇静，金妮知道她即将说出最终结论。她转身看向邓布利多。“阿不思，请……”

邓布利多若有所思地看着她的父母和她。“我认为，”他最终说道，“现在也许不是做决定的最佳时机。”

莫丽刚要开口反驳，但是亚瑟把手放在她的胳膊上，她抿紧了嘴唇。“你说得对，阿不思。”他说。“我为此感到抱歉。我们都太紧张了。等金妮回家过暑假时，我们再谈——”

“不。”金妮突然说。所有人都看向她，她绷紧了下巴。“不，我们不会谈。”

“金妮。”她父亲警告地说，“我们等你回家再说……”

“我们不会谈，”她坚定地看着父母，重复道，“因为今年夏天我不回家了。”

“你在说什么，金妮？”她妈妈不耐烦地说。

“我不回家了。我会找其他地方待着……”她停顿了一下，然后有了决定。“我会待在德拉科家里。”

“不行。”莫丽严厉地说。“你不是认真的。”

“我十分认真，妈妈。”

“还有法律，金妮。”她父亲以前所未有的严厉语气回答。“作为你的父母，我们有权决定你待在哪里……和你不能待在哪里。”

她对他扬起眉毛。“你认为魔法部会站在你这边，而不是卢修斯·马尔福那边吗？”她冷冷地说，她觉得她从没有像现在这样更像一个斯莱特林。

她的父母目瞪口呆，她知道，他们意识到她是对的。马尔福家很有势力，现在哈利已经失去了福吉的宠爱，韦斯莱家几乎不可能得到魔法部的支持。

“不，”她说，“我不这么认为。”

说完，她走出了校医院，没有再看她的父母一眼。

* * *

_这里黑暗又潮湿……她滑过石砖时，能感觉到它们有多光滑。地道里格外潮湿，但她发现自己还是在颤抖。突然，通道打开了，通向一个宽敞的房间，似曾相识的感觉使她的血管中突然涌起恐惧。她知道这个地方……她曾经差点死在这里……_

_但是，她还没来得及将所有碎片拼在一起，就感觉到自己的身体在沙沙移动，她低下头，发现她长着鳞片的深色皮肤正在脱落，她在缩小，直到她突然变作人类大小。她看向地上一滩污水，发现一个少年模糊的脸望着她。她的倒影露出了令人难忘的笑容，她又颤抖起来。_

_“主人。”一个声音低声说，她将目光从水面上移开，看到一个高个男人，他戴着兜帽和食死徒面具，她在世界杯的空地上听到过他的声音。她心中又涌起了一股恐惧。“主人，”他又说道。“我们抓住了那个男孩。”_

_她跟着他深入房间，直到她在阴影中看到了两个畏缩的人影。是哈利，不知为何，她以为他旁边的人会是塞德里克，却发现是德拉科。“这个多余的人是谁？”她听见自己嘶嘶地说，她终于明白她是谁了——她是汤姆，这里是密室，她在汤姆的身体里僵住了，恐惧涌上心头……“没关系。我会先除掉他。”_

_“不！”她喊道，但是，她只感觉到自己露出了残忍的假笑。_

_“哦，这次没用了，金妮·韦斯莱。”汤姆轻柔地说。“这次……我赢了。”_

_她感觉自己举起胳膊，看见魔杖在面前伸出。“阿瓦达索命！”汤姆得意地叫道，德拉科被绿光吞没了。_

_金妮尖叫起来。_

她大汗淋漓地醒了过来，望着床的顶棚，心像兔子一样怦怦直跳。 _只是一个梦，只是一个梦，只是一个梦，_ 她想，在心里一遍又一遍地重复着这句话，逐渐放缓呼吸。一时间，她产生了一个转瞬即逝的疯狂念头，以为这整个晚上都是一场梦。

但是，她接下来意识到，塞德里克的死、她与父母的争吵、汤姆的归来……这些都非常真实，于是她又紧紧闭上眼睛，拼命想要继续睡去。

* * *

德拉科睡得很不踏实。迪戈里和波特从迷宫里出来后，他们就被直接送上床睡觉了。宿舍里的议论和流言一直持续到深夜，他有一种很不舒服的感觉，他的许多斯莱特林同学都觉得这种情况……令人兴奋。

他听见门口的轻响，立刻醒了过来。他认为现在应该快凌晨三点了。他能听到克拉布和高尔的鼾声，诺特和布雷斯床上沉重的呼吸声表明他们也睡着了。他坐起来，眨了眨眼睛，就在他确信那声音是他自己想象出来的时候，他又听到了。有人在敲门。他掀开被子，蹑手蹑脚地去开门。

“金妮？”他低声说，在黑暗中认出了她的身影。

“嗨。”她犹豫地回答，他看着她将一缕头发掖到耳后，她每次对自己所做的事情感到犹豫时就会这样。看到她，他松了一口气——几小时前，她哥哥把她从迪戈里的尸体旁拖走后，他就没见过她了。

“你还好吗？”他问，伸出手来搭在她的胳膊上。

她点点头，咬着下唇，咽了口唾沫，他回头看了一眼身后的房间。他不希望他的舍友醒来，猜测她在这里做什么，但他也不想让她离开。他想知道发生了什么事，他知道，如果她真的没事的话，就不会在凌晨三点来到他的宿舍门口。他考虑去公共休息室，但他记得早些时候看见有几个人在那里睡着了。

“进来。”他轻声说，将门又打开了一些。她只犹豫了一下，就跟着他进去了。

他钻进被子里，给她挪出地方，让她躺在他身边。他拿起床头柜上的魔杖，低声念咒拉上帘子，然后施了一道无声咒语。金妮的身体很温暖，但是她在发抖，他担心地皱起了眉头。他本能地转向她，伸出胳膊搂住她。她缩进他的怀里，双臂夹在他们之间，呼吸落在他的脖子上。

他将下巴搭在她的头顶，等着她说话。过了一会儿，她用他几乎听不到的声音说：“我做噩梦了。”

“那不是真的，金妮。”他轻声说。他以为这样可以安慰她，但她却苦笑一声，抬头望着他的眼睛。

“比你想象的要真实，”她低声说。她停顿了一下，然后说：“他回来了，德拉科。汤姆回来了。”

德拉科的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。“什么？”

“汤姆回来了。”她又说道，他突然想到，金妮只会管黑魔王叫汤姆，接着又想起了密室里那个男孩的样子。他想到他的父亲惊恐地说： _他倒台以后，我们过得很好，你们这些白痴。_ 现在，他打了个哆嗦。

“他……”

“塞德里克，是的，”金妮证实道。“他杀了他。”她立刻低下头，但德拉科看到了她眼中的泪水，感觉到他的心揪了起来。他意识到，自从金妮·韦斯莱被分到斯莱特林那晚之后，他就没见过她哭了。他抱紧了她。

他们静静地躺了一会儿，但德拉科从金妮急促的心跳得知她没有睡着。他突然意识到，这也许……会改变他们之间的关系。她的家人……他的家人……他们总是憎恨对方，但是现在界限更加清晰，更加真实。

“我们该怎么办？”他轻声说。

她沉默了许久，但他知道她明白他的意思。“我——”她最后说道，但又停了下来，再次望着他的眼睛。令人惊讶的是，她露出了冷冷的笑容。“我已经和我的家人决裂了，”她继续说。“就在刚才——他们想让我转院，我告诉他们我不会再回家了。”

“什么？”

“我能和你待在一起吗？”她问。

这个消息……这个请求……比她到目前为止所说的任何话都更让他吃惊。他认为金妮不明白这件事的本质，她正在选边站队，她选择了忠于刚刚杀死了她一位好朋友的男人的那一方。“金妮，我——”他说，很想告诉她，她需要认真考虑，好好想想她在做什么。但是，他看到她仍然噙着泪水的眼睛，意识到现在不是时候。“好的。”他轻声说。

“谢谢。”她看着他的眼睛低声说。

她脸上的表情令他捉摸不透，他张开嘴想问她在想什么，但是她突然往上挪了挪，轻轻贴上了他的嘴唇。

他一时惊讶地愣住了，但是他很快意识到了这是怎么回事，他明白了。她想感受一些比悲伤、痛苦和恐惧更好的东西……她想要任何能盖过今晚发生的事情的东西。

他至少现在可以给予她。于是他也吻了她，将一缕头发掖到她耳后，捧住她的脸颊，轻轻吻着她的嘴唇。几秒钟后，他感觉到泪水顺着她的脸颊流下来，她放开了他。

“感觉好些了吗？”他轻声说，悲伤地笑了笑。

她笑了起来，但他听得出来其中的悲痛，她用手背擦了擦脸。“没有，”她说，“不过谢谢你的努力。

他也笑了起来，用拇指擦掉她脸颊上的一滴泪珠。“随时奉陪，金。”他贴着她的额头轻声说，然后将她紧紧抱在胸前。“随时。”


	20. Chapter 20

**第十九章 父亲与葬礼**

那天早上，邓布利多在大礼堂为塞德里克举行了追悼会，此刻，特快列车在乡间飞驰，所有人都一反常态地默不作声。

除了斯莱特林。

“——但是赫奇帕奇最糟糕。”潘西说。她、她的男朋友和达芙妮挤进了他们的车厢，这一壮举之所以成为可能，是因为她坐在了普塞的腿上。

“不，”普塞低声笑着回答，“我们不指望赫奇帕奇会有尊严。而拉文克劳……”

“张哭的时候真的很丑。”达芙妮赞同道，咯咯笑了起来。

金妮觉得怒火中烧，但她努力保持着面无表情。她将脑袋靠在布雷斯的胳膊上，露出冷漠的厌烦神态。“追悼会不是选美比赛。”她说。不过她的话中带刺，潘西注意到了。

她把头歪向一边，若有所思地打量着金妮，嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。“哦，我差点忘了——你和迪戈里是朋友，不是吗？”

“嗯。”金妮看着她回答。“你曾经迷恋过他，不是吗？”她露出灿烂的笑容，潘西的笑容有些动摇，她的黑眼睛像燧石一样冷酷。

她发出嘲笑的声音。“即使给我一百万加隆，我也不会碰他那种混血。”

“真的吗？”金妮看了看普塞，坏笑着问道。“我不知道你的标准那么高。哦，”她又说道，“无意冒犯，马尔福。”

布雷斯大笑起来，达芙妮也发出了吃惊的咯咯笑声。“总是侮辱我，韦斯莱。”德拉科说，赞赏地摇了摇头。潘西勉强笑了笑，将手放在普塞的腿上，按住了他。年长男孩看上去很生气；毕竟，金妮刚刚轻慢了他，还提醒了全车厢的人潘西和……德拉科的……关系。

金妮几乎为把可怜的阿德里安牵扯进来而感到内疚。几乎。

“不管怎样，整件事都荒谬极了。”德拉科说，冷冷地打破了紧张的气氛。“有一半哭嚎的人到他死都不会给他拿出两个加隆。”

金妮整个上午都在想这件事，她站起身来，踮脚从行李架上拿下她的小旅行袋。迪戈里夫妇今天下午要为塞德里克举行葬礼，她需要换衣服。“马上回来。”她说。

外面的走廊几乎空无一人，她一路走向火车后部，可以很容易地看向车厢里面。她终于找到了纳威，他与卢娜、斐尼甘和托马斯坐在一起。她敲了敲玻璃，然后拉开了门。

“嗨，金妮！”纳威说。卢娜笑着朝她挥了挥手，金妮也扬起了嘴角。“有什么事吗？”纳威问。“如果你愿意的话，可以进来。”他补充道，看了看她身后。“这是西莫和迪安——不知道你们有没有……”

“没有。”西莫立刻说道。金妮好像看到他微微眯起眼睛，打量着她的斯莱特林长袍。“但罗恩总是提起你。”

“我敢打赌，”她说。她能想象罗恩在宿舍里怎么说她。“没什么好话吧。”她又说道。

“这个人，”迪安急忙捂着嘴说，好像在说什么秘密，用另一只手指了指纳威，“不停地赞美你，提升了你的形象。”

纳威微微红了脸，金妮笑了起来。她觉得她喜欢迪安。

“纳夫，我其实在想……你有时间和我谈谈吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛，然后点点头。“当然。”他站了起来。“我马上回来，伙计们。”

“你要去迪戈里家参加葬礼吗？”车厢门关上后，她问道。

“去，”他回答。“我奶奶从国王十字车站开车送我过去。”

金妮停顿了一下，扬起眉毛问道：“你奶奶开车？”

“她总是说幻影移形让她头疼，飞路让她腰疼。”纳威解释道，有点不好意思地笑了笑。“所以……”

“她真是办法多多，”她说。“你觉得她会介意我搭个便车去迪戈里家吗？”

纳威只是犹豫了片刻。“当然不会——我肯定可以的。”

“谢谢，纳威。我很感激，”她笑着说。“好了，你回去吧。到站之后我再来找你，好吗？”

她刚要走开时，纳威说：“那么是真的了？”

“什么？”

“罗恩说的，你……跟你的家人……决裂了。”

金妮点了点头。“对，”她确认道，用力呼了一口气。“是真的。”

“你打算怎么办？”

他的眼中充满了关切，她试图安慰地笑了笑。“没事，纳夫，”她说。“我已经解决了。”

他慢慢点了点头。“好吧。一会儿见。”

她左手拎着旅行袋，继续走向厕所，她关上门，松了口气。她转过身，盯着脏镜子里面的自己。这几天的情绪波动和失眠使她的脸色比平时更苍白，她用手掌搓了搓脸颊。

从她妈妈试图利用塞德里克的死让她转院的那一刻起，她就下定了决心。即使现在回想起这件事时，她的心中也会涌起愤怒和伤痛。但是，她想，她的手指紧抓着水池边缘，这确实是不可避免的。自从她被分院以来，她和家人之间就一直如履薄冰，那只是最后一根稻草。

另一方面，和马尔福一家待在一起的决定……纯粹是一时冲动，这种鲁莽使她的心怦怦直跳。德拉科和她说过，他会说服他的父母，但她不像他看起来那么自信。她相信他的父母憎恨她——就像她憎恨他们一样，而且现在汤姆回来了……

她咬住嘴唇。她到底让自己卷入了什么？

她打起精神，拧开水龙头，将冰冷的水泼在脸上。她用纸巾擦掉水珠，觉得平静了一些。但她无法摆脱那种感觉，仿佛她没有弄清哪些蛇有毒之前，就跳进了蛇坑里。

几分钟后，她换上了葬礼上要穿的黑裙，将头发挽成一个发髻，推开了门……却撞上了等在外面的人。

“哦，对不起，我——”

“金妮！”那人惊讶地叫道。她抬起了头。

“哈利！”他看上去与她一样疲惫和不安，但是他们挤进走廊里时，他那双绿眼睛仍然敏锐地看着她。

“是为了葬礼吗？”他问道，打破了尴尬的沉默。他含糊地指了指她的衣服。

“是的，你——”

他摇了摇头。“我想去，但是我的姨妈和姨夫……”

“啊。”

他张开嘴，然后又皱着眉头闭上了，她知道他在考虑是否要提起校医院里发生的事情。他也许认为她跟马尔福和扎比尼在一起就够疯狂了，更别提为他们而对家人冷漠以待。她的父母和哥哥们一直是他从未拥有过的家人……她并不指望他能理解她所做的一切。

“金妮？”他最终说道。

她绷紧下巴，准备听到某种冗长的说教，但他只是看着她的眼睛，严肃地说：“今年夏天要小心，好吗？”

这让她很惊讶，但她点了点头，他又看了看她，然后走进厕所，关上了门。

* * *

德拉科吩咐灰尘把他和金妮的行李箱送到他的卧室之后，就上了楼，穿过宽阔的走廊，朝他父亲的书房走去，他还在琢磨到那里该说些什么。不管怎样，他必须说服父亲让金妮今年夏天待在庄园。他不知道要怎样才能做到。

书房的门半开着；他听见卢修斯在里面说话，可能是跟他的一位生意伙伴。

但是那个人回答：“这事很糟糕，卢修斯……非常糟糕。”

德拉科立刻停下了推门的手。这是康奈利·福吉的声音。

“我相信你可以想象，公众非常喜欢这个男孩，”部长继续说道。“我是说，他可是哈利·波特，看在梅林的份上！对我们来说……哪怕暗示他疯了……也不是最好的办法……”他停顿了一下。“……从政治上来说……”

“我完全明白，康奈利。”他的父亲回答，他那圆滑温吞的语调与部长略带惊慌的语调形成了鲜明对比。“然而，公众不会因为你告诉他们真相而感到不满。我相信，如果他们知道波特先生那些关于神秘人归来的无稽之谈都是谎言，一定会松一口气的。”

德拉科有些钦佩他的父亲可以轻松地撒谎；他相信部长在他自己盲目而一厢情愿的念头的驱使下，如饥似渴地听着他说的每一个字。

“嗯，是的，我相信你是对的。”福吉若有所思地回答。

“我恐怕这个男孩过于寻求关注，”卢修斯说。“这无疑是受邓布利多教导的症状……

“好了，卢修斯。”福吉严厉地打断了他。“我知道你有多么不赞成阿不思的……教学方法。但是他在我们社会的一些领域备受尊敬，你知道，我不能换掉他，批判哈利·波特，还指望保住我的工作！”

他的父亲发出不赞成的声音，接着是一阵紧张的沉默。“我也理解，部长。”卢修斯说。笔在纸上书写的声音，然后是轻轻的撕纸声。“我相信魔法部现在处境艰难，你知道，纳西莎和我希望尽一切力量帮助事情……顺利进行。”

透过半开着的门，德拉科只能看到父亲隔着桌子把支票递了过去。

福吉轻轻发出一声类似咳嗽的声音。“卢修斯，你真慷慨……太慷慨了。我一定会好好利用它。”

“我完全信任你，康奈利。”

“好吧，在你我之间，卢修斯，”福吉略微放低声音说，仿佛他在透露伟大的智慧，“把这当成一位担心的朋友的建议，你最好与一些……你们圈子里更加可疑的人保持距离。”

“可疑？”德拉科相信部长没有察觉他父亲声音中的一丝笑意。

“是的，你知道，上次被指控为食死徒的人，诸如此类。当然，即使是那些像你一样完全无罪的人，我亲爱的卢修斯。”部长马上又说，听起来有些尴尬。“但是，年轻的波特先生错误的指控中也包括你，魔法部的一些官员不像我这么了解你，会对你有所警惕……如果有比波特先生更可信的人指证你站错了队，你……手中有筹码会更有利。”

“我明白了。”卢修斯回答。“我一定会考虑你说的话，康奈利。”

福吉又说了一些话，可能在霍格沃茨安排一个魔法部任命的监督者，来限制邓布利多在那里的权力，但是德拉科没有再仔细听了。部长的话使他有了主意，一个很好的主意，他陷入了沉思，以至于当福吉说他要离开时，他只来得及往后退了几步，办公室的门就彻底打开了。

部长抬起头时，德拉科做出刚刚绕过拐角的样子，露出礼貌的惊讶表情。“福吉部长，真是个惊喜。”他圆滑地说，伸出一只手。

“哦……德拉科,不是吗？”福吉说，用温暖汗湿的手握住了德拉科的手。“已经从学校回来了？”

“嗯，刚刚回来。”

“很好，很好。不幸的是，我得赶紧走了，我的孩子。但是我相信今年夏天还会再见到你的。”

德拉科点了点头，杰拉尔德出现了，送部长离开庄园。

他走进书房时，他的父亲正在翻看一叠文件，一支羽毛笔轻轻夹在他的拇指和食指之间。“旅途还顺利？”卢修斯头也不抬地说。

“是的。”

“嗯？坐下。”他停下来，在一张羊皮纸的底部潦草地写着什么。“你的成绩怎么样？”

“很好。”德拉科简短地回答。

卢修斯点了点头。“你母亲出去社交了。她很快就回来。”

“事实上，父亲。”德拉科说。他靠在椅子上，将脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，装出一副若无其事的样子，但他已经在心里为自己要说的话做好了准备。“在母亲回家之前，我想先和你谈谈。”

他父亲抬起头来，微微扬起眉毛。德拉科迎视着他疑问的目光，过了一会儿，卢修斯的眉毛扬得更高了，他放下了羽毛笔。“好的，什么事？”他问。

德拉科看着父亲的眼睛，开口说道：“我邀请了金妮·韦斯莱今年夏天和我们待在一起。”

他父亲的表情中掠过一丝冷酷和惊讶。“你为什么要这样做？”他用低得吓人的声音问道。

“她已经和家人断绝了关系，她需要一个住处。”

卢修斯发出一声嘲笑，又看向他的文件。“只有她这种背景的人，没有合理计划晚上睡在哪里，如你所说，就‘断绝关系’了。德拉科，你对这个女孩的关心真是越来越令人厌烦了。”他又拿起了羽毛笔。“她也许不能待在这里。”

德拉科早就料到他父亲会有这样的反应。“除了我对她的关心之外，”他平静地说，“我认为她留在这里对我们家族最有利。”

“我以为我们已经讨论过了，德拉科。”卢修斯不耐烦地说。“我的事不需要你帮忙。”

德拉科呼了一口气——这是最重要的部分。“我只能猜测，父亲，”他慢慢地说，“黑魔王的归来使我们陷入了一个……微妙的境地。”他父亲猛地抬起头来，面露惊讶。德拉科知道，他在想他是从哪里得知这件事的。

一阵停顿。“看来你比我想象的更消息灵通。”卢修斯说。他盯着他的儿子看了一阵，德拉科觉得在他眼中发现了一丝骄傲。很好。这正是他所需要的。“告诉我，你还……猜测到了什么？”

“我们当然效忠于黑魔王，”德拉科继续说，“但是，在他恢复全部力量之前，在他准备公然挑战魔法部之前，我们必须假装忠于福吉。不管怎样，拥有在魔法部具有影响力的追随者可能对黑魔王有利。为了做到这一点，我们需要获得魔法部的信任。我们需要证明我们是站在他们那边的。收留金妮·韦斯莱，让她逃离她的父母，而他们显然在帮助波特散布谎言，就能达到这个目的。”

他停顿了一下。“另外，黑魔王刚刚回来，他的许多追随者都在阿兹卡班，他此刻虚弱无力。我们必须考虑魔法部不再掩耳盗铃而打败他的可能性。在这种情况下，我们还需要一个缓冲，以应对魔法部可能对我们提出的任何指控。”

听到这里，他父亲的眼中流露出惊讶的神色。

“如果他们找到对黑魔王忠诚的证据，我们就需要证明这是假的，证明我们是受到胁迫的无奈之举，无论证据表明什么，我们一直都是好人。”他停顿了一下。“简而言之，”他说，“我们需要一个筹码。还有什么比……保护一个韦斯莱更好的筹码呢？”

卢修斯沉默了一会儿，盯着德拉科的眼睛，德拉科发现自己屏住了呼吸。“那黑魔王呢？”他父亲最后说道，将双手搭在桌面上。

“他不需要知道，但如果他知道了，他为什么会反对呢？她不忠于她的家庭。”

“她忠于谁？”

德拉科停顿了一会儿。“忠于她自己，”他最终说道，“还有我。她会配合我们演出。”

他父亲想了几秒钟，感觉像是整整一分钟，接着，他露出了笑容。

德拉科松了一口气。

“告诉那女孩，她可以待在这里，”他说。“我现在得处理完这个。”他低头看着那叠文件。“你可以走了。”

他起身准备离开，但是，他伸手握住门把手时，他父亲又说话了。“告诉我，德拉科，你在外面听我和部长的谈话有多久了？”

德拉科慢慢转过身来，发现父亲带着隐隐笑意看着他。他知道说谎是没用的。“很久。”他说。

“啊。这似乎有点巧合，他刚建议我找个‘筹码’，你随后就给了我一个。”

德拉科什么也没说，过了一会儿，他父亲挥手示意他离开，又继续工作了。

他离开了房间，心里想着他刚刚成功地让金妮卷入了怎样危险的阴谋。

* * *

金妮在葬礼上没有哭，正如她在追悼会上一样。除了那晚在德拉科的床上，她没有掉一滴眼泪。她坐在后面，挨着纳威和他的祖母，故意不去理会隔着几排的父母和哥哥们。他们时不时会转过头来看她，但她一直目视前方，看着塞德里克的父母、他的一个堂兄弟、一个赫奇帕奇的朋友和秋·张，他们讲述了他的聪明、勇敢和善良……

之后，他们埋葬了他，挥动魔杖将他的名字刻在墓碑上。

葬礼结束后，他们都离开了奥特里-圣卡奇波尔的小墓地，翻过几座沐浴在阳光之中的小山，来到迪戈里家。有些人在房间里低声交谈，但是金妮加入了排在迪戈里夫妇面前的队列。

等了几分钟后，她站在了他们面前，突然觉得喉咙很干。她可以从他们脸上看到塞德里克的影子……他曾经（刺耳的过去时态使她内心瑟缩）有着他父亲的灰色眼睛，不像德拉科那样泛着银色，但是更加友善，还有他妈妈的高鼻梁，还有……她咽了口唾沫，想润湿喉咙。“我很抱歉，”她说。“我和塞德里克是朋友。我的名字是——“

“当然，金妮。”他妈妈亲切地笑着说。“塞德里克总是在信中提到你。”

“哦。”她惊讶地回答。她也笑了笑，得知塞德里克提起过她时，她涌起一种快乐与痛苦交织的情感。

“他说过许多与你有关的有趣事，你帮助他准备任务，你是他最关心的东西，在第二件事上，”塞德里克的爸爸说，他的语气虽然并无苛责，但金妮还是感到一阵内疚。如果她没有督促他努力完成其他任务，他可能不会那么深入迷宫……

“实际上，我们想送你一样东西。”迪戈里夫人说。“它在哪里……”她转向身后的抽屉柜，从里面翻出一只盒子。“小心点，它有点重。”她说，把它递给金妮。“我想他会希望你拥有它。”

“谢谢你。”金妮说。“我应该……”她犹豫地看了一眼排在她身后的人。

“你不用马上在所有人面前打开。你想怎么样都行。”迪戈里先生说。

“见到你真是太好了，亲爱的。”迪戈里夫人碰了碰她的胳膊，轻声说道，金妮再次对他们表示哀悼，然后走开了。

在那之后，她不确定她应该做什么。她认为离开很不礼貌——而且她必须等到德拉科确认他父亲同意她待在庄园。她心情低落，不想吃喝迪戈里夫人为客人准备的东西，她也不想和她的家人说话，最后，她和纳威来到房子后面，躲在厨房后面的小起居室里。

她坐在铺着垫子的壁座里，盒子沉甸甸地放在膝头。

“我认为这很不光彩。”过了一会儿，纳威打破了沉重的安静。

“什么？”

“迪戈里夫妇失去了他们的独子，魔法部一直告诉他们这是个意外。”

她抬头看向他。“那么你相信哈利了？”

“是的。”他看着她的眼睛说。“你相信吗？”

她点了点头。

他低头看着自己晃来晃去的鞋子。“哈利不会在这种事情上撒谎。不管福吉说什么，他讨厌被人关注。不过我知道西莫不相信他。他今早在火车上说了。”

金妮慢慢点了点头，他们又沉默了，这时，门突然打开，秋·张哭着跑了进来。看到他们，她停了下来，发出一声歇斯底里的笑声。她用手背擦了擦眼睛。“对不起，”她说。“我没想到这里会有人。”

“没事。”金妮说。

秋看着她，湖畔那件事之后，她们相对的眼神中第一次没有丝毫恶意。金妮认为秋现在没有多余的情感来嫉妒她了。“我……我只是——”她说，然后转身跑出了房间。

“等等，秋。”金妮大声说，把盒子放在桌上，跟着她来到外面空荡荡的走廊里。

年长女孩停了下来，然后转过身，又擦了擦眼睛。

金妮咽了口唾沫。“你知道吗，他爱你，”她慢慢地说。“在进入迷宫的前一晚，他告诉我的。”

秋从喉咙里发出一种古怪的声音，又开始哭了起来。“真的吗？”

“真的，我想他也许还没有机会——”

“没有。”她回答。她停顿了一下，然后说：“谢谢你告诉我。”

“嗯。”

金妮回到起居室时，纳威手里拿着一张叠起来的羊皮纸，好奇地看着迪戈里夫妇给她的盒子。“这是刚才寄给你的。”

她接过羊皮纸，将它展开，立刻认出了马尔福潦草的笔迹。

 _金妮——_ 上面写道， _爸爸同意了。我已经设置好了飞路，你随时可以过来。一会儿见——振作起来。_

她松了口气——她有地方住了——最后一句话让她面露笑容。

“你要打开这个吗？”纳威指着盒子问。

她考虑了一会儿，然后把它拉过来。“我想现在是最好的时机。”她打开盒子，露出了用几张报纸包着的东西。她将它拿起来时，立刻就知道它是什么了，她认得它的形状和重量，她觉得呼吸哽在了喉咙里。她停了下来，紧紧闭着双眼，过了一会儿才拨开报纸。

金蛋在从窗户照射进来的阳光下闪闪发光。它真美丽。


	21. Chapter 21

**第二十章 夏夜**

金妮通过飞路出现在马尔福庄园的门厅里。她走出炉栅，掸掉裙子上的烟灰，看了一眼墙上的钟：快七点半了。她转向楼梯，打算直接上楼去找德拉科，却被腰际的一个尖细声音吓了一跳。

“韦斯莱小姐，”杰拉尔德向她打着招呼，勉强鞠了一躬。“我听说你要在庄园里过暑假。”

他微微皱起鼻子，金妮不禁强忍笑容。他显然不赞成她留在这里，也不赞成她的血统。她想，为卢修斯和纳西莎工作太久了。

她点了点头。

“我已经把你的东西搬进了你去年夏末住过的那个房间。”他说。

“谢谢。把这个也拿上去吧。”她回答，递过装着金蛋的盒子。

杰拉尔德又鞠了一躬。“餐厅里正在供应晚餐，”他继续说，“卢修斯主人要求你到了之后就过去。”

“好的。”她简单地说。她突然觉得很不舒服，但是她绕过拐角，直到没人看见她，这才停下脚步，让自己镇定下来。她真希望在见到德拉科的父母之前，能有机会跟他谈谈。她不知道他为了说服他们让她留下来说了什么……她必须小心行事，以防他夸大事实或编造一些谎言。她不能与他所说的话相矛盾。

她掸掉裙子上剩余的烟灰，打起精神来。她能做到。

餐厅非常……庄严；宽敞，天花板很高，上面悬挂着几盏华丽的枝形吊灯。但是，金妮发现墙上那些早已去世的马尔福祖先的画像在瞪着她，让她感到非常不安。穿过门口时，她有些发抖。

她进去时，三个马尔福都抬起头来，她在餐桌末端停了下来。她瞥了一眼德拉科；他微微点头以示鼓励。从门厅到这里的路上，她的心在胸膛里剧烈跳动，但她努力保持着冷静的表情。

“啊，韦斯莱小姐，”卢修斯说，“你能加入我们真是太好了。”他声音中的讽刺表明他根本不这样认为，但他冷冷地笑了笑，示意她坐下，又开始切盘子里的肉。

“德拉科告诉我们，你和你的家人产生了某种……余波。”卢修斯继续说，抬起头来敏锐地看着她。

她点了点头。马尔福家的另一个家养小精灵灰尘端着一盘食物出现在她身边。

“韦斯莱家族的这次分裂有什么特别的原因吗？”他问，露出了讥讽的微笑。

金妮强迫自己不去看德拉科。她考虑说谎；也许他说过她的忠诚已经改变，她现在想追随汤姆，但是在最后一刻，她决定说实话。“我们早就分裂了，”她说，“在塞德里克·迪戈里的……”

她停顿了一下。他的死亡？她认为装聋作哑毫无意义。她和卢修斯·马尔福都清楚，塞德里克的死不是意外。

“——谋杀之后，”卢修斯的眼睛若有所思地闪着光。“他们坚持让我从斯莱特林转院。我看不出这样做的理由。这是一系列冲突中的最后一次。”

“我明白了。”卢修斯说，表情难以琢磨地看着她，金妮发现自己屏住了呼吸。

“好吧，”他最后说道，继续吃饭，“我相信你明白，在这栋房子里，你要遵守我的规则。”金妮点点头，松了口气。“我让你置身事外时，你要照做。我让你扮演什么角色时，你要配合。例如，下个周末，我们将在庄园举行一个宴会。许多重要的魔法部官员都会出席，包括部长在内，你要让大家都看到你。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。她原以为卢修斯会对她这件事保密。她看向德拉科，但他的父亲还在说话。“如果有人问你，你就告诉他，你对父母支持哈利·波特的反魔法部活动感到不舒服，你投奔我是为了摆脱他们的负面影响。”

“有趣的谎言。”她说，卢修斯笑着抬起头来。

“是的，韦斯莱小姐，但你还是要这样告诉他们。”

她点了点头。

“我的妻子会确保你在这种场合穿着得体。”他又说道。听到他的话，纳西莎撇了撇嘴，但是没有作声。“如果你想让我们留下好印象，最好别穿你自己的破衣烂衫。”

金妮忍住了想哼一声的冲动，只是勉强笑了笑。

* * *

“那么，你做了什么才让他们同意的？”金妮问，她吹了吹茶，然后喝了一大口。它舒服地滑下她的喉咙，进入了胃里；尽管夏天很暖和，但庄园里总是很冷。

这是几个小时之后，她和德拉科坐在他房间的沙发上，面前的壁炉里燃着熊熊火焰。

他从茶几上拿起他的杯子。“相关的问题是，我必须做什么才能让他同意，”他回答。“这是关于我父母你应该知道的。你只需要说服我父亲。他拥有所有权力。妈妈服从他的领导。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“听上去真浪漫。”

“嗯，这不是爱情故事，韦斯莱。而是组建家族联盟和培养继承人。”

“太好了。”

“我告诉他，让你留在这里对我们家族有利，有两个原因。”德拉科解释道。“现在，我们需要使魔法部保持信心。你非常讨人喜欢，可怜的小韦斯莱只想对福吉忠心耿耿。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“对，讨人喜欢。”

“如果黑魔王最终失败了……”

“我是你们讨人喜欢的王牌。”她说。

“对。”

金妮紧紧抿起了嘴唇。她从卢修斯在晚餐时的言论推断出，她被这样利用了，但是听到德拉科直截了当地说出来，她的心中涌起了一股怒火。她不喜欢被利用……不过，她讽刺地想，这是她自找的。她应该知道——坦白说，她早就知道——留在这里是有条件的。对于卢修斯·马尔福这样完美的斯莱特林，她已经料到了。

“金，你确定要这么做吗？”德拉科突然说。她抬起头来，他用锐利的眼神看着她，这意味着他不能容忍玩笑或闪烁其词。他要一个答案。她翻了个白眼——他似乎总是知道她在想什么，这真是太烦人了。

“什么意思？”她问。

他扬起了眉毛。“你知道我是什么意思。”

“说清楚。”她讽刺地说，很想与他争论。

他叹了口气，仍然看着她的眼睛。“我父亲是食死徒。不管他想让魔法部相信什么，我们都是站在黑魔王那边的——”

“我们？”金妮打断他的话，扬起了眉毛。

德拉科没有眨眼。“我的家庭。”他简短地说，金妮还没来得及决定是否要继续追问这个话题，他又继续说道。“你在这里……”

“与那件事没有任何关系。”

“帮助我父亲隐瞒他真正的忠诚不是完全中立的，金妮。”他直白地说。

“我拒绝和我的家人住在一起，所以我需要待在这里。我正在做我必须做的事情，来达成这个目的——故事结束。你爸爸戴着他那愚蠢的面具做什么与我无关。”

他发出了沮丧的声音，金妮很想诘问他。“你在选边站队，金妮。”他回答。

她用与他相似的语气强调道：“不，我没有。”

“现在只是去参加宴会，对部长吹捧我父亲，但是等他开始要求你做其他事情，做更多事情呢？”

“那我会去做。”她反驳道。

“饶了我吧，金妮。”他嘲弄地厉声说。“血统界限总是让你感到不舒服，所以别告诉我你会对我父亲惟命是从。在这一点上，你可不够斯莱特林。”

愤怒和懊恼在她心中爆发了。“你这个混蛋！”她叫道，从沙发上站了起来。他以为自己是谁，说那种话？

“黑魔王杀了迪戈里，金妮！”

“我知道！为什么每个人都试图告诉我这件事？”

“因为你不听！”他也嚷道，眼中闪着怒火。

“那你想让我怎么办，马尔福？”她厉声问，她叫他的姓氏时，他畏缩了一下。她已经很久没有气得这样叫他了。“和我的父母示好，从斯莱特林转走，还有什么？”她郁郁地笑了。“一直憎恨你，就因为你父亲是食死徒，而你一直听从他的教导？”

听到这里，德拉科沉默了——他无话可说，她知道他会无话可说。她相信——她真的相信——她还没有选边站队。她不能和她的家人一起生活，所以她会做任何事，来换取住在这里的机会。这是实际需要，公事公办，她坚信这是避开她无法控制的冲突的最好方法，这种冲突也许会破坏她在过去四年里所建立起来的稳定。

但是，她内心深处也意识到，德拉科是她最好的朋友，如果真的到了那一步，她会与他选择同一边。她从一年级起就需要他，她不会让一场该死的战争在他们之间划清界线。她不能。

他怎么会不明白呢？

她又盯着德拉科看了一会儿，然后将茶杯砰一声放在茶几上，冲出了房间。

* * *

不到一个星期后，金妮站在纳西莎·马尔福那间巨大的步入式衣橱中央，纳西莎正在给她找这周末宴会上穿的衣服。从外面看，这个衣橱看上去没什么特别的——只是一扇简单的木门，有着一个普通的银把手。但是纳西莎推开门，露出了一个天花板很高、铺满地毯的房间，几乎和卧室一样大。毛衣、衬衫、裤子、裙子和鞋子整齐地摆放在架子上和抽屉里。

现在最要紧的是后面架子上挂着几十件连衣裙。

“我的衣服都不适合你。”纳西莎说，把她拉回了现实。

金妮清了清喉咙，将惊叹的神情变为冷静。“我想也是。”她说，看着纳西莎轻盈瘦长的身影。金妮也很瘦，但是更矮。

“我可以让摩金夫人给你做一套。”纳西莎回答，在她那一排缎子、丝绸和雪纺绸裙子中挑选着。“她明晚就会做完。”

“我不知道她还做这个。”金妮回答，站在一边。她认为纳西莎不会愿意让一个低等客人——还是一个韦斯莱——碰她的东西。

“当然不是……为每个人。”纳西莎说，轻蔑地看了她一眼。她拿出一条裙子，打量着金妮的身材，然后摇了摇头，发出厌恶的声音，把裙子放回了架子上。

金妮翻了个白眼。她完全可以不发出这种反感和傲慢的声音。不管卢修斯·马尔福怎么想，她并不那么需要一套衣服。

“你真的不必麻烦自己，"她讽刺地说。“我有一条非常合适的裙子。我穿过它去参加圣诞舞会。”

纳西莎好像没听到她的话，直到她提到了她——或者说是德拉科——买下它的那家服装店的名字。“一个韦斯莱怎么买得起那里的裙子？”她眯起眼睛问金妮。

“你儿子买的。”她回答。

纳西莎停顿了一会儿。“嗯，好吧，”她说，显然因为这个消息而感到难堪，“德拉科一直对他的……”她轻蔑地瞥了一眼金妮。“……宠物很好。”

金妮与她对视一眼，然后从容不迫地环视着房间。“显然，卢修斯也是。”她鲁莽地说。

纳西莎的眼神立刻冷了下来，金妮不禁怀疑她这次是不是太过分了。她走到这一步，难道要为了反唇相讥而前功尽弃吗？

但是，令她惊讶的是，纳西莎发出了清脆的笑声。“很好，”她说。“我明白他为什么觉得你有趣了。”她停了下来，若有所思地看着金妮。“你让我想起了一个我以前认识的人。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“谁？”

纳西莎转向那排裙子，拿出了一条简单的深绿色缎子裙子。“我姐姐。”她说，挑剔地打量着那条裙子。

金妮不知道她应该感到受宠若惊，还是受到冒犯。“贝拉特里克斯？”据她所听到的和德拉科告诉她的情况来看，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

“不是。”纳西莎笑着回答。“我的另一个姐姐。”她将裙子递给她。“这条可以。”

* * *

宴会那天，家养小精灵们花了整个下午打扫和装饰，所以当客人们在晚上八点开始到达时，整个一楼几乎闪闪发亮。

金妮趴在楼上的楼梯栏杆上，看着走进门厅里的客人。她认出了一些人：大部分是魔法部高级官员——福吉穿着非常难看的紫色套装，他那同样浑身紫色的妻子挽着他的胳膊——不过她也看见了几个斯莱特林同学。她认为他们的父母是卢修斯的朋友。

“你打算下去吗，还是看一晚上人？”她转过身来，德拉科靠在她旁边的栏杆上。她对他点点头，算作打招呼。自从他们那晚在他的房间吵架后，他们的关系就有点紧张。

“我更愿意看人。”她最后答道。

“嗯，”他坏笑着赞同道。“但是下面有食物和酒。”

她想了想，然后耸了耸肩。

“好了，韦斯莱。”他们下楼时，他说。“让我们去赚你的生活费吧。”

她这样做了。按照卢修斯的……要求……她和许多魔法部官员交谈，抓住一切机会讲述马尔福夫妇的慷慨。也确实起了作用——大约一个半小时后，她看见卢修斯和福吉部长聊得很起劲。福吉笑着指了指她，卢修斯露出坏笑，偷偷地——赞许地——朝她点了点头。

不久之后，福吉带着卢修斯朝她走了过来，他们穿过人群时，金妮才注意到跟在部长身边的那个矮胖女人。她从头到脚都穿着粉红色。金妮扬起了眉毛。

“德拉科，布雷斯。”卢修斯说，声音大得足以盖过嗡嗡的谈话声。他们本来在十英尺开外聊天，现在也走了过来。“部长认为你们三个应该见见——”

“多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇小姐。”福吉喜笑颜开地说。

一身粉红色的女人笑着走上前来，但是金妮觉得她的笑容更加……令人毛骨悚然。她注意到，这个多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的脸非常扁平，眼睛像蟾蜍一样凸出。她咧开大嘴，看起来更像蟾蜍了。

“我想他们应该叫我乌姆里奇教授，不是吗？”女人轻声提议，然后咯咯笑了起来，那是一种孩子气的轻笑。金妮与德拉科和布雷斯交换了一个怀疑的眼神。布雷斯差点哼出声来。

“教授？”金妮赶紧问道，免得他们注意到布雷斯的……无礼行为。“什么教授？”她当然已经知道了，尽管她无法想象这个女人教他们抵御任何东西。

“黑魔法防御术。”乌姆里奇回答。“天知道你们在这门课上需要一个合格的老师，过去你们不得不应付那些无能的人。”她又笑着补充道。金妮勉强笑了笑，想起了卢平，他很久以前向她伸出过援助之手，还教她抵御摄魂怪的影响。他是一位伟大的老师。

“很高兴见到你。”德拉科平静地说，伸出一只手。乌姆里奇笑得更开心了，她像女孩子一样红了脸，又咯咯笑了起来。

金妮意识到，乌姆里奇教授有一种特殊天赋，能让她既想笑又想吐，但她还是笑着伸出了手。

* * *

金妮靠在角落里，从酒杯上方观察着剩下的客人。快到午夜了，许多客人已经离开——福吉在半个小时前道了别。剩下的大多是马尔福家的私人朋友。

“嗨。”

她抬起头，看到了一个与她同级的男孩，他的肩膀靠在她旁边的墙上。她很确定他的名字是格雷厄姆。他高大英俊，沙棕色的头发凌乱地垂在耳边，还有一双蓝色的大眼睛。

“嗨。”她回答。

“格雷厄姆·艾夫斯，”他说着，伸出一只手。“我想我们还没有正式见过面。”

“金妮·韦斯莱。”她回答。她停了下来，喝光杯子里的最后一口酒。“我们在同一个班级里上了三年课，怎么从来没有正式见过面？”

“经住了一切几率。”他说。

她笑了笑。“我们应该立即纠正这种情况。”

“我再给你拿一杯酒怎么样？”他笑着提议。

她笑容满面地把杯子递给他。她看着他把它拿到临时吧台，又拿了回来。是的，她想，确实英俊。

“你看，金妮，”他回到金妮身边时说。“我从不拐弯抹角，也不打算现在开始。”

她扬起眉毛，假装严肃地直起身体。“用这样的开场白，最好是件好事。”她说。

他露出了笑容。“你有兴趣开学之后和我一起去霍格莫德吗？”

她笑了起来。“艾夫斯先生，你有邀请刚刚正式认识的女孩去约会的习惯吗？”她问。

“只邀请你这么漂亮的姑娘。”他打趣地说。

她与他碰了碰杯，喝了一口。“说得好。”

“我也这样认为。几个月以来，我一直觉得你漂亮极了，我猜我们一回到学校，你就会接到一大堆去霍格莫德的邀请，所以我最好早点行动。”

“你太抬举我了，”她说，“但我觉得你可能高估了我。”

“才没有。有很多人喜欢你，我们同级和其他年级的。”

她哼了一声。“他们没人问过我。当然，你除外。”她修正道。

他笑了笑。“对，他们不会，对吗？他们都害怕。”

“害怕什么？”她对他扬起了眉毛。

“马尔福会对他们做的事。”

“马尔福？”她惊讶地重复道。她看向房间另一边，德拉科和布雷斯正站在一张小吃桌旁。德拉科刚刚一定说了什么好笑的话，因为布雷斯正哈哈大笑。

“是的，”格雷厄姆说。“所有人都知道他有多么保护你。他像老鹰一样盯着你。实际上，我敢说如果我们等得够久，他就会——”德拉科看向他们时，他停顿了一下。“你看。总是密切关注着你。”

金妮有点生气。“他不是我的监护人。”她回答，半个霍格沃茨显然都不这样认为，这让她很恼火。

“我知道，”他圆滑地说，“所以我约你出去之前没有征求他的同意。现在，你有什么理由说服我不要这么做吗？”

金妮转过身来，看着他的眼睛，打定了主意。她对他露出灿烂的笑容。“没有，”她回答。“我愿意和你一起去霍格莫德。”

* * *

“韦斯莱到底和艾夫斯在干什么？”布雷斯突然说。

德拉科顺着他的目光望去，发现金妮和格雷厄姆·艾夫斯还靠在客厅对面的墙上聊天——不过他们现在似乎靠得更近了。

“他们之间是不是有什么事？”布雷斯问，德拉科扬起眉毛看向他。

“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“什么？”布雷斯回答，睁大眼睛无辜地看着他。

德拉科哼了一声。“别跟我来这套，扎比尼。”他喝了一口酒。“我了解你，我也知道你爱情生活的最近进展，你认为别人感兴趣的女人更有吸引力。”

“这完全是——”布雷斯说，然后突然停了下来，哈哈大笑。“——百分之百准确。”

德拉科对着酒杯笑了起来。“不过不是那样的，”布雷斯继续说道，“我发誓。相信我，我从来不需要靠别的男人来发现韦斯莱有吸引力。”

“嗯，没错。”德拉科轻声说。这一年的大部分时间里，他们都在厚脸皮地调情，但是……“我觉得你在圣诞舞会上毁了你和她的机会，伙计，”他说。在萨曼莎·韦西事件后，金妮似乎对布雷斯的魅力不那么感兴趣了。说到这里……“那你跟韦西彻底结束了吗？”

布雷斯敷衍地摆了摆手。“是的，三月份就结束了。我和你说过。”

“她让你保持了整整三个月的兴趣。”德拉科低声吹着口哨，忍不住取笑他。“这对你来说绝对是一个纪录——我们要给你颁个奖吗？”

“哦，滚开，”布雷斯回答，瞪了他一眼，但是他翘起了嘴角。他将目光转回金妮身上。“我的意思是，该死的，看看她。”

德拉科转过身，翻了个白眼，他当然知道金妮·韦斯莱很有魅力。自从圣诞舞会以后，霍格沃茨的每个家伙都知道，他刚要开口这么说，就被别的事情吸引了注意力。

灰尘走了进来，用力拽着他父亲的裤腿，德拉科知道，在宴会期间，除非接到命令，否则灰尘不允许进入一楼客厅。他看上去吓坏了。

他父亲看起来很生气，拍了拍浑身颤抖的家养小精灵的下巴，并弯下身子，灰尘在他耳边说了几句话。卢修斯脸色苍白地怔住了。

他慢慢地站直身体，咽了口唾沫，冷静下来，挤出一个笑容，大声敲了敲最近的桌子。“对不起，女士们，先生们，”他说。“很不幸，发生了一些意想不到的事情。所以我需要请你们所有人……”他环顾四周，似乎想确认没有十分重要的人物在场，然后，“……离开。”有人在窃笑，没人朝出口走去，所以过了一会儿，卢修斯冷冷地加了一句：“现在。”

布雷斯扬起眉毛看着德拉科。“我想我们……之后再见吧，朋友。”德拉科心烦意乱地说，布雷斯点点头，走向他的妈妈和继父。艾夫斯又跟金妮说了一句话，然后也离开了，所有人都陆续离开，直到客厅里只剩下德拉科的父母、他和金妮。

“怎么了，卢修斯？”纳西莎问，显然因为宴会的突然结束而忧虑。“发生了什么事？”

卢修斯整理着他的外套。“黑魔王来了。”他说，德拉科突然觉得房间里的温度仿佛降低了十度。“灰尘把他从后门带了进来，他正在图书室里等着。他不喜欢久等。走吧。”

“爸爸，等等。”德拉科急忙说道，瞥了一眼金妮。她脸色苍白得像一张纸，但是她绷紧了下巴。“金妮怎么办？”

他父亲停顿了一下，也转过身来看着金妮。德拉科能看到他脑袋里的齿轮在转动——要不要把她藏起来？“不，”他慢慢地说。“他无论如何都会发现的。她也过来。”

他转身离开房间，他的妻子也紧随其后。

“我们最好……”德拉科说。

“对。”金妮回答，她的声音只微微颤抖。

他们走向图书室时，德拉科的心怦怦直跳。他不知道会发生什么——他的脑海中不断浮现出密室里的那个十六岁少年，但他知道这是不合理的。那个男孩已经长成了一个更加强大的男人，重生一定使那个男人变成了一个……

他父亲打开图书室的门，他们走了进去。

……一个怪物。

那个人坐在他们面前的一把扶手椅上，穿着一身黑衣，看上去几乎不像人。它用红眼睛盯着他们，皱着嘴唇，似乎在微笑。它没有鼻子，薄薄的皮肤像骨头一样惨白，在摇曳的火光之下，显得骨头格外突出。

“你好，卢修斯。”黑魔王说，德拉科不得不强迫自己不要畏缩。从外表上看，他完全看不出他二年级时见到的那个英俊年轻人的影子，但是声音……那声音完全一样。

_她活不了多久了。她的灵魂就快消失了……_

他咽下喉咙里涌起的怒火，看向身边的金妮。他能想象她的感受……她听过那个声音说出更可怕的话。他顺从本能反应，安慰地将手放在她的腰上。她似乎往后靠去，就像她内心不顾一切地想彻底离开这个房间一样。

“我听说你们为魔法部的一些朋友举办了一场小小的……聚会，”黑魔王说，“我想也许我应该来参加这场盛会。”

“哦，”卢修斯犹豫地说，好像在判断这是不是一个圈套，“这是一种荣幸，主人，一种……不必要的荣幸。”

黑魔王发出了一声若有所思、令人难以琢磨的声音，接着，他的目光转向了德拉科。

“这是我的儿子，德拉科。”卢修斯急忙说。德拉科强迫自己对视着那双猩红的眼睛。他本能地知道，他不能表现出软弱。“我相信我提到过——”

“这个呢？”他看向金妮。

卢修斯犹豫了一下，然后飞快说道：“这是德拉科的一个朋友，今年夏天住在庄园里——金妮·韦斯莱。”

黑魔王微微歪起脑袋，更加感兴趣地打量着她。“韦斯莱家投诚于我，却没人告诉我？”他冷冷地问。

“他们没有，”卢修斯回答。“他们——”

“那这个是……”

“在斯莱特林。”金妮插嘴说，德拉科莫名骄傲地注意到，她的声音很沉稳。“与家人疏远。”

黑魔王没有回答，但是他微微眯起眼睛，仔细看着金妮的脸，德拉科突然感觉到她绷紧了身体。她紧紧闭上双眼。很久之后，黑魔王的脸上掠过一丝笑意，他露出了诡异的笑容。

“卢修斯，”他的眼睛一直盯着金妮，“那天晚上，我们……讨论我托付给你、却被你处理不当的日记时，你没跟我说实话。”

“主人！”德拉科的父亲反对道。“我不知道你——”

“告诉我，韦斯莱小姐，”他打断了他的话，“十六岁的我怎么样？”

德拉科愣住了，突然喘不过气来，但是金妮对于他知道这件事似乎毫不惊讶，德拉科真想知道，在短短几秒钟之内，他们之间发生了什么。

沉默许久之后，金妮说：“不是特别讨人喜欢。”

黑魔王笑了起来，但他的眼中并无笑意。“对，我不记得我曾经……特别讨人喜欢，”他赞同道。“确切地知道这件事也许很好，不过我认为年轻的德拉科和哈利·波特的愚蠢冒险，使这种可能性永远消失了，对吗，德拉科？”

那双红眼睛看向他。它们似乎灼穿了他，看透了他的灵魂，突然，他脑海里自动浮现出了他高高举起蛇怪的毒牙并将它刺入日记中央的记忆。

德拉科点了点头。“是的。”他说。

“嗯。”黑魔王若有所思地说。接着，他突然厉声说：“出去，你们两个。”

他们无需被告知两次。他和金妮尽快离开了房间，门刚在身后关上，金妮就快步朝楼梯走去，显然想要尽快拉开她和黑魔王之间的距离。

“等等，金妮。”德拉科急促地轻声说。房间里的谈话还在继续，他犹豫着，想听听黑魔王对他们的决定。但是她已经转过拐角，只剩下德拉科独自在走廊里，听着门下面传出的声音。

“主人，我发誓，我不是故意瞒着你的……”

“但是你这样做了，”他回答。“我理解你不敢……对我坦白。卢修斯。你儿子毁了我的日记，你的小客人是这件事的导火索。”

“主人，我很抱歉，我——”

“闭嘴，卢修斯。”黑魔王厉声命令，卢修斯安静了。在沉重的寂静中，德拉科能听到自己的心跳在耳中咚咚作响。“别那么害怕，胆小鬼。让你妻子别再呜咽了。我现在不打算惩罚他们。不，他们都会有机会为他们的所作所为赎罪……在适当的时候。”

“主人？”卢修斯迟疑地说。

“我相信，他们两个都会很有用，而且很快就会有用的。在那之前，要保证他们的安全，尤其是那个女孩。她的……身世背景，虽然如此，却无疑会在未来为我们提供许多机会。”

德拉科开始后退。既然他知道他和金妮不会马上被杀死，他就不想知道更多黑魔王对他们的……计划了。

上楼的时候，他考虑着把刚才听到的话告诉金妮……他的脑海中浮现出“我早就告诉过你了”这句话。如果她留在这里，会被利用去做比他父亲的计谋更可怕的事情。但他只是走进了自己的房间。

他已经知道她不会听的。

* * *

已经凌晨两点了，他仍然毫无睡意，抬头望着被施了魔法的床顶上的星星，这时，有人轻轻敲了敲门。在金妮溜进房间之前，他就知道是她了。金妮钻进被子里，紧紧贴在他身边时，他没有动。

“这种事会经常发生吗？”他低声问，尝试着开玩笑。“因为如果这样的话，我也许需要买一张更大的床。”

“滚开，”她喃喃道，但他听出了她声音中的一丝笑意，他感觉到他们之间这一个星期以来的紧张气氛烟消云散了。“我做了个噩梦。”

“我想到了。”他回答。

“我能留下吗？”她更轻声地问，他贴着她的头发点了点头。她当然可以留下，这个傻姑娘。“我很抱歉之前对你大喊大叫。”她又说道。

“没关系。”

在那之后，她的噩梦更严重了，她开始一星期过来三个晚上，然后是四个晚上，六个晚上，后来，即使她没有做噩梦，也会敲开他的门，蜷缩在他身边，因为不管怎样，这都是一种安慰。

夏天渐渐过去，德拉科已经习惯了伴着金妮的温暖入睡和醒来。


	22. Chapter 22

**第二十一章 吸引**

_暑假的最后一晚_

“所以我该感到受宠若惊还是受到冒犯？”

德拉科本能地耸了耸肩，虽然他知道金妮看不见他。他闭上眼睛，用手指理了理头发，让温暖的水流洗掉最后一点洗发水。“不知道，”他回答。“一方面，她是一个布莱克，我认为她和妈妈曾经很亲密。另一方面，她确实嫁给了一个麻瓜出身的白痴……”

“然后自然而然地摆脱了这种生活方式？”她讽刺地回答。

“对。”他转身关掉水龙头。“把毛巾递给我，好吗？还有衣服。”

他听见金妮在外面走动，然后把他那条毛绒绒的蓝色毛巾和两件衣服从浴室门上扔了过来。

“受到冒犯也许更保险一些，对吗？”

他笑着擦干身体，穿上短裤和T恤。“也许吧。”

他出来时，发现金妮漫不经心地坐在柜台上，已经换上了睡衣。她的头发仍然湿漉漉的，垂在腰间。

“那是什么？”他问，朝她腿上的瓶子点了点头——六个用塑料环连在一起的瓶子。她将它们举起来，发出叮叮当当的声音，他一边走进卧室，一边浏览着标签。“火焰威士忌？”

她笑着跳下柜台，跟了上去。“劲儿有点大。这是我们最后的自由夜晚。”她说。“我想到了明天早上，你就会彻底进入级长角色了。”她朝他放在梳妆台上的旅行包点了点头。他的长袍挂在边上，崭新的级长徽章在翻领上闪闪发亮。“你不会放过我们的。”

他笑着示意她扔给自己一瓶酒。他打开瓶盖，喝了一大口，火辣辣的液体滑下他的喉咙。“别担心，”他笑着说，穿过房间，倒在沙发上。“我很乐意偏心眼。”

“好吧，这让我感觉好多了。”她回答，在他身边坐了下来。她盘起双腿，膝盖贴着他的右腿，笑着与他碰了碰酒瓶。“为级长的腐败干杯。”

他露出了坏笑。“为腐败干杯？布雷斯和我把你教得真好。”他若有所思地说，又喝了一大口。这次灼烧感减轻了一些。他的喉咙已经麻木了。该死，这酒劲真大。

* * *

一个半小时后，他们躺在他的床上，毯子和床单乱七八糟。她的脑袋靠在他的肩头，他的手指漫不经心地捋着她的头发。德拉科觉得他好像飘浮在空中……酒精渗透进他的身体，使他快要喝醉了。

“你觉得我身上有什么东西吸引哥哥类型的人吗？”金妮问道，喝了一口酒。

“你在说什么？”

“哥哥类型的人。”她重复道。“我身边总是有这种人。还有我真正的哥哥，”她掰着手指继续说道。“塞德里克……甚至哈利和纳威一有机会也会让我小心。我还有你和布雷斯好多年了……”

德拉科忍不住哼了一声。

她皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他轻声说，露出了坏笑。

她从他身边挣脱出来，趴在床上。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他笑着重复道。

她翻了个白眼，但嘴角却挂着一丝笑意。“我是认真的。格雷厄姆·艾夫斯——你认识他吗？跟我同年。”他点了点头。“初夏的时候，他告诉了我一些相当……令人担忧的事情。他说有些喜欢我的男孩——”

“现在是谁过于自负？”

她打了他一下，瞪了他一眼，使他笑得更厉害了，她继续说道：“——他们不约我出去，是因为他们担心你也许会阉了他们。”

“他真的说他们害怕我阉了他们？”

“没有，不过我想这是你可选择的一种惩罚方法，不是吗？”

“嗯，听起来似乎合理。”他停顿了一下。“好吧，不管格雷厄姆·艾夫斯，”他怀疑地说着这个名字，金妮露出了坏笑，“怎么说我，我百分之百肯定，扎比尼不想做你的哥哥。”

她扬起眉毛，眨了眨眼睛，看了他一会儿，然后慢慢点了点头。“那就解释清楚了。”

现在轮到他扬起眉毛了。“什么意思？”

“他今年夏天一直在给我写信。”

“他每年夏天都给你写信。”

“谢谢，天才，”她取笑道，用手支着头，若有所思地拿酒瓶蹭着下唇。“不，这次不一样。当然，很调情。”

“当然。”德拉科赞同道，将手中的酒一饮而尽——这是第五瓶了吗？他俯身将它放在床边的地板上。

“但是也出奇的真诚，好像他要证明什么似的。”她停顿了一下，然后翻了个白眼。“他也没有夸耀最近的战绩。”

他笑了起来。“你说的是我们的布雷斯·扎比尼吗？”

“我承认我也很震惊。”

德拉科扬起眉毛，看着她的表情，突然有了一个想法。他用胳膊肘撑起身体。“如果他约你，你会答应吗？”

她耸了耸肩。“也许只是为了搞清楚这一切是怎么回事。”

他笑着躺了回去。“气派。”

“说德拉科·马尔福吧。”

“嗯，言之有理。”

她笑着伸出手来，揉乱了他的头发。他发出抗议，像往常一样假装生气，但是他意识到，他此刻的抗议十分心不在焉。她的指尖落在他的头皮上，这种感觉很好。“梅林，”过了一会儿，她说道，“这里冷得要命。我要开一扇窗。”

她站起身来，把瓶子放在床头柜上，他看着她穿过房间。她用手捋着头发，打开窗户，温暖的夏日微风吹乱了她的铜色卷发。她笑着走回床边时，他发现她因为喝了威士忌而脸颊泛红。

她站在床上，举起右手，触碰着床顶，帮助自己保持平衡。他抬起头，看着她沿着床垫走过来，他的心悸动了，他不由自主地看着她的脸和脖子线条，风吹得她的长睡衣紧贴着她的身体。

他呼了一口气，突然想起了几个月前布雷斯在派对上说过的话。

_我的意思是，该死的，看看她。_

他模糊地记得，他当时认为他不需要看，因为他已经知道金妮长得很好看，他从圣诞舞会时就知道了。不过那是不一样的。认为某个人看起来漂亮和认为某个人看起来……呃……

他对上她的眼神，心又悸动起来。

他到底喝了多少威士忌？

“你相信有灵魂伴侣吗？”她突然问道，她已经把目光从他身上移开，在仔细观察床顶上的星座。

他紧紧闭上双眼，让自己冷静下来。“我知道你说的不是扎比尼。”他开玩笑地说。

她笑了起来。“我说的是我们，你这个傻瓜，”她说。“你知道，灵魂伴侣——比了解自己更了解彼此，需要彼此……这样的人。你觉得我们是那样吗？”

“我认为两个人可以互相了解，互相需要，而不用贴上庸俗的标签。”他坏笑着回答。

她假装受到冒犯，倒在他身边，显然想打他的脑袋，但是德拉科用鲁莽的行动打断了她。

他没有多想，他几乎肯定他的身体根本没受大脑支配。

他伸手捧住她的脸，亲吻了她。

她立刻回应了他，这让他纳闷她到底喝了多少，但是，她的舌头热切地探进他的嘴里时，他什么都不再想了。他轻声呻吟，感觉到她贴着他的嘴唇露出了笑容，他将左手伸进她的发丝，然后滑下她的后背。隔着薄薄的睡衣，他能感觉到她的皮肤很热。

她的手指抚摸着他的身侧，偶尔拨弄着他的T恤下摆，好像她不确定她是否想将它从他身上脱掉，他刚开始思考，如果她真的把他的T恤脱掉，那意味着什么时，她突然松开了他。

她喘着粗气，从他身边挪开了。他发现自己屏住了呼吸，即使透过威士忌的轻微迷雾，他仍然有一种不舒服的想法，他犯了一个可怕的错误。但是她抬头看着他，脸上挂着调皮的笑容，然后在他身边仰面躺了下来。

“你应该小心你的舌头放在哪里，马尔福。”她幽默地说。“总有一天会让你惹上麻烦的。”

他露出了笑容。金妮在这些事情上总是……很随和。他也躺了下来，沉默了一会儿之后，她转向他，依偎在他身边，取笑地问他，如果他在级长巡逻时发现有人在扫帚橱里热吻，他会不会做一个伪君子，给他们扣分。

他们又随意地聊了一个小时，聊学校、魁地奇和无关紧要的事情，当他渐渐醒酒了，思路再次清晰时，他忍不住想，金妮刚才停下来是一件好事，因为他当时彻底失控了。

这个想法使他心惊胆战。金妮睡眼惺忪地贴近了他时，他想，该死……

他完蛋了。

因为他意识到，不管是不是灵魂伴侣，他对他的好朋友感受到了强烈的生理吸引。

该死。

* * *

哒哒哒。

金妮懒得睁开眼睛。

她和德拉科昨天很晚才睡，一直喝酒、谈笑和接吻。她忍住了想笑着摇头的冲动。他出其不意地用力吻了她。她说的是真心话——那条舌头，尤其是还有火焰威士忌的时候，总有一天会让他惹上麻烦。

现在是第二天早晨，特快列车在乡间飞驰而过，她觉得筋疲力尽。

哒哒哒。

“那是谁的？”克拉布的声音。

“不知道。”高尔回答。

“你们不觉得应该有人把它放进来吗？”布雷斯在她上方不耐烦地说。她枕在他的腿上，他用手指懒洋洋地拨弄着她的头发。

她听见其中一个人起身打开窗户，然后是沙沙的声音，她感觉到一个信封落在了她的肚子上。她睁开眼睛，正好看见那只鸟消失在窗外。“显然是给你的。”布雷斯笑着说。

她坐起身来，把信封翻过来，立刻认出了这个笔迹。珀西到底为什么写信给她？她拆开信封，却发现克拉布、高尔和布雷斯都期待地看着她。

她冷冷地看了他们一眼。“我要到外面去看信。”她说。布雷斯假装露出伤心的表情，她坏笑着离开了。

外面的走廊上，一些学生聚在一起叙旧，大声谈论着他们的暑假。金妮抬头看着列车；在前面的某节车厢里，德拉科和帕金森正在参加今年的第一次级长会议。

她靠在墙边，展开了那封信。

_亲爱的金妮，_

_你可能已经知道，我已经和家里决裂了。_

金妮惊讶地停了下来。这是什么时候发生的？她强迫自己继续看向珀西工整的字迹。

_大约一个月前，我被提升为福吉部长的初级助理，爸爸和我就他和妈妈继续支持波特以及他散布的反魔法部谎言而吵了起来。不幸的是，我们之间的分歧有些失控了，我只得与他和其他家人保持距离。我相信这是正确的行动。_

_我知道你在夏初时也采取了相似的措施。虽然你是为了不同的原因，但是我相信，你信任福吉部长和卢修斯·马尔福是完全正确的。我知道，霍格沃茨又开学了，你会很难继续坚持下去。虽然福吉部长采取了预防措施，但是邓布利多教授支持波特，毫无疑问会试图影响学生。_

最后一句话让金妮皱起了眉头。预防措施？

_此外，双胞胎和罗恩很可能会试图说服你回归家庭。_

她几乎哼出声来。不可能。他们可能气得整个学期都不跟她说一句话。

_然而，我想让你知道，你这件事做得完全正确，不应该受邓布利多、我们的家人或任何人的左右。如果我们两个人继续这样下去，我想我们可能会提高韦斯莱这个名字的声望。_

_如果你觉得有必要，请不要犹豫给我写信。_

_来自哥哥的亲切问候，_

_珀西_

她慢慢折起信纸，不知道该作何想法。珀西总是服从权威……弗雷德和乔治常常开玩笑说，珀西喜欢规则胜过喜欢女孩。她和六个哥哥一起长大，她理解这种冲动。陋居吵闹、疯狂、混乱——她不能责怪珀西渴望这种体系。

但她知道他错了。哈利没有散步谎言，部长在自欺欺人。她打了个哆嗦。几个月以来，她总是梦到汤姆和那双红眼睛。

恐惧的寒颤过后，强烈的愧疚感紧随而至。韦斯莱家现在少了两个孩子。她妈妈一定很伤心。她咽了口唾沫。

“金妮？”

她抬起头来。哈利刚从她对面的车厢里出来，正疑惑地看着她。

“嗨。”她说。透过小窗户，她能看见卢娜和纳威坐在他的车厢里。

“你……”——他含糊地做着手势——“需要什么吗？”

“哦，不需要。”她立刻说道，站直了身体。她意识到，她在他的车厢门口徘徊的样子一定很奇怪。“我只是在读这个……想要一点隐私。”

“这样啊，”他说。“你看起来有点不自在。一切都好吧？”

她低头看了看信，然后把它塞进了后面的口袋。“嗯，”她说。哈利将肩膀靠在车厢门上。“只是珀西。”

看到他绷紧下巴，她扬起了眉毛。“我刚刚见过他，”他解释道。“在我的纪律聆讯上。他是抄写员。”

金妮听说了那场聆讯。几个星期前，卢修斯在吃饭时顺便提到过……哈利在他姨妈和姨父家的麻瓜社区里施了严重的未成年人魔法。“既然你在这里，我想一切都很顺利吧？”她问。

他露出了苦笑。“对，我想是的。”他停顿了一下。“那么你的——”

“抱歉，亲爱的。让我过一下。”女售货员打断了他的话，各种各样的糖果在小推车上东摇西晃。她和哈利都站直身体，在两人之间腾出空间，但是那女人生气地看了哈利一眼。“我要到门口去。”她说，她的语气清楚地表明他有点迟钝。

“好的。”他两步跨过走廊，站到了金妮旁边。“你想要什么吗？”他突然问道，转头看向她。

女人拉开车厢门，对卢娜和纳威说话时，她看了看小推车。“我也许要一个巧克力蛙，”她说。“它们是我的弱点。”她补充道，笑着从口袋里掏硬币。

“不，不。”哈利说，伸手拦住了她。“别担心——我找到了。反正我也要买几个巧克力蛙。”

“谢谢，哈利，不过这也不贵。我可以——”可是不等她说完，他已经付了钱，并递给她一个巧克力蛙。

“谢谢。”她笑着说，撕开了包装。

“你拿到了谁？”她看向他问。

“迪佩特。”他说，咬了一口巧克力蛙。“你呢？”

“战无不胜的安德罗斯。”

“嗯，不错。他创造出了巨型守护神，对吗？”

她坏笑着点了点头。“一定有点特别的记忆。”

他笑了起来。“我也有同感。”她意识到，这列火车上只有他们两个知道安德罗斯能想起一段多么美好的记忆，因为只有他们两个能创造自己的守护神。哈利似乎也想到了这件事，因为他朝她咧嘴笑了。

“那么你的——”他突然停了下来，露出戒备的表情。她知道他要问她夏天过得怎么样，然后想起了她是在哪里度过的。但是，有人在她身边清了清喉咙，使他不用决定是否要问她了。

“格雷厄姆。”她笑着向他打招呼。他已经换上了长袍，看上去比她记忆中更黑一些。她想起他在一封信中提到了七月中旬的意大利旅行。

他也笑了笑。“金妮。我觉得我听到你在外边说话。”

“哈利，这是格雷厄姆·艾夫斯，”她说。“他和我同年。格雷厄姆，我相信你知道——”

“谁不知道？”格雷厄姆打断了她的话。他发出一声嘲笑，金妮皱起了眉头。

哈利又戒备起来。他伸出一只手，却警惕地打量着格雷厄姆的斯莱特林长袍。格雷厄姆没有握住他的手，只是扬起了眉毛，过了一会儿，哈利放下了胳膊。“我想我还是回去吧，”他简短地说。“我相信罗恩和赫敏很快就会从级长会议回来。”

听到他的话，金妮的眉毛扬到了发际线。罗恩——级长？但是哈利已经回到他的车厢，关上了身后的门。过了一会儿，她转向格雷厄姆。“那么，意大利怎么样？”她问。

他露出了笑容，现在是真诚的笑容了。“很好，”他说。“你的暑假呢？”

* * *

_几个星期后_

德拉科将双腿搭在咖啡桌上，一条胳膊随意地搂着玛西娅的肩膀。布雷斯躺在对面的沙发上，头枕着玛西娅朋友的大腿。德拉科不知道她的名字。他认为布雷斯也不知道。

“我从来不去霍格莫德的香水店。”无名女孩说。

“是吗？”布雷斯懒洋洋地回答。

“是的。”她激动地说。德拉科露出了坏笑，不知道她怎么能听不出布雷斯声音里的无聊。“我妈妈每两个月给我寄一瓶新的。质量好多了。”

“我敢打赌。”

在房间的另一边，另一群学生笑着走了进来，晃动着购物袋。今天是今年第一次霍格莫德旅行，此刻太阳已经落山，所有人都渐渐回到了公共休息室。

女孩继续说着话，德拉科把脑袋靠回沙发上，闭上了眼睛。他很累。斯内普觉得任命该死的蒙太古做魁地奇队长很合适，尽管他两年前只是一个替补队员——而且是一个糟糕的替补队员，德拉科嘲笑地想。这位蒙太古队长每天让他们在荒谬的时间训练。他用手捂住眼睛。当然，他和金妮不得不更早起来，这样她才能在布雷斯醒来之前偷偷离开他的床。

玛西娅往他身边贴得更紧了，但他没有做出回应。

 _金妮。_ 他发现她真的很有吸引力，这一点越来越难以隐藏。在第一次级长会议上——特快列车上的那次——他一直注意力不集中，脑海中一遍遍地回想着前一晚亲吻她的记忆……她的气味、她的味道和她靠在他身上的感觉……

他希望那只是酒精的作用，等开学之后，这种吸引力就会消失。但是，它当然没有消失，几个星期以来，他有几晚梦见了——真的梦见了——她，他大汗淋漓地醒来时，她就依偎在他身边。每当遇到这种情况，他都需要强大的意志力从她怀里挣脱出来，强迫自己爬下四柱床，走进卫生间。他回来的时候，她已经坐起来了，头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，问他有没有事。

天啊，这不可能。他到底是怎么了？这是金——小金妮·韦斯莱，他最好的朋友——看在梅林的份上！

有人轻轻踢了踢他的鞋，将他唤回了现实，他猛地抬起头来，看见布雷斯示意着他的身后。

说魔鬼，魔鬼到。金妮和格雷厄姆·艾夫斯刚进来——从他们的霍格莫德约会，德拉科嘲讽地想——他们在入口走廊停了下来。他看到艾夫斯凑到金妮耳边说了些什么，她笑着点了点头。然后艾夫斯微微转过身来，抚摸着她的胳膊，亲吻了她。

德拉科觉得十分嫉妒，紧随而至的是对自己的恼火。他咬紧牙关，将这些都压了下去，换上一副开心的笑容，附和着公共休息室里其他学生的叫喊和嘘声。

金妮红着脸松开艾夫斯，又朝他笑了笑，然后讥讽地扫了所有人一眼。艾夫斯大步走向男生宿舍的楼梯，看起来高兴极了。德拉科注意到，还有一个四年级的蠢货拍了拍他的后背，他忍住了翻白眼的冲动。这时，金妮在沙发上看到了他们，就走了过来。

“我们可以假设约会进行得很顺利吗？”她在布雷斯的沙发上坐下时，他问道。她踢了踢布雷斯伸出来的鞋子，他坐直了身体，当玛西娅的朋友试图把她的头靠在他的肩膀上时，他恼火地摇了摇头。她不快的表情令德拉科露出了坏笑，但是布雷斯根本没有注意。他已经将身体完全转向了金妮。

“嗯。”她回答。她装出漫不经心的样子，不过德拉科看到了她嘴角满意的笑容。显然，一切都很顺利。他试图不去理会这件事在他胸中激起的第二股怒火。

“那么？”布雷斯问，期待地扬起眉毛。

金妮看了一眼玛西娅和她的朋友，德拉科知道，她不会在她们面前透露细节。在他们的小三角之外，她总是守口如瓶。

“给我们一点时间，好吗，玛西娅？”他立刻问道。她十分惊讶，然后生气地瞪了他一眼。他只是冷冷地看着她。过了一会儿，她和她的朋友站起身，大步走开了。

“那么？”布雷斯又说道，用胳膊搂住了金妮的肩膀。

“一切都很顺利。”她说。

“我们看见了。”德拉科回答。“或者更确切地说，整个公共休息室都看见了。”他补充道，重复着几年前她对他说过的话。她看着他的眼睛，咧嘴笑了，显然也想起了这件事。

“我向你们保证，非常平淡，”她说。“喝饮料，散步……没什么异常。”

“他显然是一个生手。”布雷斯取笑道。

“小心点，”她笑着回答。“你说的是我男朋友。”

德拉科的眉毛扬到了发际线。

她看到他的表情，翻了个白眼。“如我所说——一切都很顺利。”

“你没说有那么顺利。”布雷斯回答。他的语气很轻松，但德拉科看到了他脸上一闪而过的失落和恼火。不过紧接着，这一切都消失了，他又恢复了平常漫不经心的样子。“我心碎了，韦斯莱。我们在一起会很幸福的。”

她哼了一声，用肩膀顶了顶他。“只说不做，扎比尼。”

德拉科笑了起来。“实际上，如果我没记错的话，扎比尼跟你说了所有的话，却跟萨曼莎·韦西做了所有的事。”

金妮哈哈大笑。“哦，滚开。”布雷斯说，笑着踢了他一脚。

“如果这能给你一点安慰的话，扎比尼，”德拉科继续轻松地说道，“你不会是这个学校里唯一心碎的人。疤头会崩溃的。”

布雷斯笑了起来，但金妮却显得十分困惑。“什么？”她说。

“你没听说传言吗？”布雷斯问。

“我似乎没有，对吗？”她冷冷地回答。

“圣人波特显然迷上你了。”德拉科解释。

一阵沉默，接着，金妮笑了起来。“不可能。”她轻蔑地说。

“你的男朋友告诉所有人，他在火车上跟你调情。”布雷斯回答。“他在吃饭时总是盯着你看……”

“等等。”金妮不可置信地说。“他没有在火车上跟我调情。我们聊了十分钟，然后他给我买了一个巧克力蛙。”

“他给你买了巧克力蛙？”布雷斯面带笑意地问。“那可能就是调情。你知道，也许——”

“哦，梅林，让我猜猜。”她说，又翻了个白眼。“典型的格兰芬多诱惑战术？”

布雷斯露出了坏笑。“完全正确。”他回答。

德拉科哼了一声。他把头靠在沙发上，又笑着闭上了眼睛。

他们三个又坐在那里聊了几个小时，公共休息室里的人渐渐走光了。凌晨一点左右，他们终于走上了各自的楼梯。

那晚，金妮没有溜上德拉科的床。

他不知道自己应该感到欣慰还是失望。


	23. Chapter 23

**第二十二章 韦斯莱是我们的王**

十一月的寒风从耳边呼啸而过，吹着她的脸颊。每一块暴露在外的皮肤都因寒冷而刺痛，但她一直眯着眼睛，盯着面前的球门。她能感觉到约翰逊——格兰芬多的新队长——紧追着她不放。她伏在扫帚上，想拉开她们之间的距离。

球门现在越来越近了。罗恩在它们前面徘徊。她顺便注意到，他的守门员装备很不合身。她飞近时，他全神贯注地皱起了眉头。如果她突然转向右边，他就会冲过去。这是她在韦斯莱家多年来的即兴比赛中的经验。她露出坏笑，突然转向右边，然后又向左飞去，把鬼飞球径直扔进了最左边的圆环。

斯莱特林一片欢呼，她转过身，厚脸皮地朝罗恩眨了眨眼睛。他拉下了脸。“该死，罗恩！”约翰逊喊道，沮丧地举起双手。金妮对他感到一股同情。

“韦斯莱是我们的王！韦斯莱是我们的王！他妹妹总是让鬼飞球进！韦斯莱是我们的王！”

看台上响起这首歌时，布雷斯飞过来，赞赏地推了她一下。“干得漂亮。”

她露出了坏笑。“我尽力了。”

“姑娘们，继续比赛。”蒙太古在球场的另一边叫道。

金妮翻了个白眼，意味深长地看了布雷斯一眼，然后迅速飞向了左边。

五十分钟后，他们又得了将近一百分。约翰逊的斥责和美妙的歌词（多亏潘西，但她怀疑德拉科和布雷斯可能也与此有关）使罗恩一蹶不振，而金妮知道他的所有小技巧。她刚刚转身把鬼飞球传给蒙太古，看台上就响起了兴奋的叫喊。

她转过身，看见德拉科和哈利都以极快的速度俯冲下去。德拉科勉强领先一步，金妮发现她屏住了呼吸。在她周围，其他队员都一动不动地停在空中，鬼飞球被遗忘在了蒙太古的臂弯里。两个找球手还在俯冲，但是地面离他们只有十五英尺了。

“减速，减速，减速。”金妮低声喃喃，希望德拉科能听见。她几乎要开口对他大叫，让他这个该死的傻瓜赶紧减速时，他猛地拉起扫帚，只剩下哈利又俯冲了五英尺，然后突然朝左上方飞去，他的脚都碰到了地面。

他高高举起手，金色飞贼在他的手中闪闪发光。

格兰芬多爆发出欢呼声，金妮抱怨一声，仰头望着乌云密布的天空。过了一会儿，她直起身子，开始飞向地面。她用余光注意到，德拉科和蒙太古与哈利和双胞胎围成了一个紧密的——很不同寻常——半圆形。她皱起了眉头。

她落到地上，走了过去。

“——但歌词都相当准确，你说呢，波特？”德拉科愤怒地说。“金妮与他一起横扫球场。进了多少球来着？”他笑了起来。“他是怎么被选进球队的，我永远也不知道……”

“你的光轮怎么样了，马尔福？”哈利回击道。

双胞胎哈哈大笑，蒙太古也加入了进来。“梅林，你们该死的球队一半都是韦斯莱。随便扫一眼，就能看到有人长着姜黄头发和满脸雀斑。难怪你们住的猪圈那么臭——我敢说你们的母牛妈妈连打扫的扫帚都没有。”

弗雷德和乔治涨红了脸，乔治厉声说：“我要是你就闭嘴，蒙太古。你的明星球员就出自那个猪圈。”

“是啊，她尽快跑出来了，不是吗？”德拉科回答。“能呼吸干净的空气一定是一种解脱。”

弗雷德向前扑去。“够了，你这个白化病的小——”

“哦，对了，”德拉科嘲笑地说，“波特的安全团队——没有脑子的韦斯莱——一如既往地为他干着脏活。”蒙太古哈哈大笑。

眨眼之间，弗雷德挥动胳膊准备打他一拳，德拉科也举起了手，哈利朝蒙太古扑去。金妮冲到前面，差点被弗雷德的拳头打到。“够了！”她喊道。她推着德拉科的肩膀，让他后退，然后转身面向弗雷德。“够了！”她转头也瞪了哈利一眼。

“让开，金妮！”弗雷德激动地说。

“你没听见他说的话吗？”乔治走上前，试图把她推离火线。

“乔治——住手！”她又叫道，推开了他。“你在犯傻！”

“你为什么总是保护他，金妮？你——”

“她是对的！”哈利的声音打断了争吵。所有人都转身看向他。他喘着粗气，眼中闪着怒火，但是，他沮丧地用手捋了捋头发，往后退了几步。“他们不值得。”他说，把双胞胎拉了回来。

“咳。”

他们转过身来，看见乌姆里奇站在旁边，她的高级调查官长袍有些歪斜，露出了她平常穿的粉色套装。

“这是怎么回事？”她亲切地问道，用细细的鞋跟敲着地面。

“没什么。”金妮看着乌姆里奇的眼睛说。她勉强笑了笑。“友好的争论。”

“哦？我可以发誓，刚才要打起来了。”她咯咯地笑了起来，金妮强迫自己不要畏缩。“考虑到波特先生牵涉其中，我只能假设他是煽动者。你就是喜欢惹麻烦，波特先生。”另一阵咯咯笑声。

德拉科眯着眼睛看向哈利。“魁地奇禁赛可能会让他冷静下来，你说呢，教授？”他温柔地问。

金妮朝他扬起了眉毛。哈利帮她制止了打架，她真讨厌德拉科搞幼稚的针对。她不会让他得逞的。“别傻了，马尔福，”她对他笑着说，“我相信高级调查官有比执行魁地奇禁赛更重要的事情要处理。”

德拉科看向她的眼睛，脸上的假笑因为惊讶而有些扭曲。

乌姆里奇溺爱地朝她笑了笑。“确实如此。”她轻声说。“执行一至二十四号教育令确实要花费很多时间。”她停顿了一下。“好吧，我会记下来的……你怎么说来着，亲爱的？‘友好的争论’，是吗？但是如果再发生这种事，我就不会这么宽容了，波特先生。”她在手里的写字板上写了些什么，最后专横地看了他们一眼，就走开了。

“能解释一下吗，韦斯莱？”他们走向更衣室时，德拉科低声问。

她将扫帚扛在肩上，朝他笑了笑。“这次输得太险了，”她漫不经心地说。“我只是给你一个下次公平打败波特的机会。”

他笑了起来。“什么？我这次可以不公平地打败他吗？”

她哼了一声。“我认为这正是魁地奇发明者所追求的体育精神。”

“魁地奇的发明者用羊的膀胱做鬼飞球。我觉得他们不会拘泥于一点不公平。”

“嗯，说得对。”她若有所思地说。他们走进更衣室，金妮走到她的储物柜前，开始转动古老的拨号盘。

“该死，你们怎么这么久？”布雷斯从过道的另一边抬起头。“你们绕了远路吗？环绕了整个城堡？参观了伦敦？”

“马尔福和我们无畏的队长差点和几个格兰芬多打起来。”她解释道。“需要平息乌姆里奇的火气。”她终于打开了储物柜，把扫帚放了进去。

“韦斯莱扮演了英雄，使格兰芬多们从禁赛中幸免于难。”马尔福补充道。

“嗯，这很平常。”布雷斯开玩笑地说。停顿了一阵，他又说道：“顺便问一下，朋友，那个俯冲到底是怎么回事？照韦斯莱的守门方式，再过十五分钟，我们就能领先一百五十分了。”

“波特看见了飞贼，我也没办法，天才。”德拉科暴躁地回答。

“如果你没有一直盯着韦斯莱的屁股的话，也许你就能看到了。”布雷斯笑着说。

“嘿！”金妮抗议道，脱下了她的运动鞋。“别把我扯进来！”

她将内衣、衬衫、牛仔裤和魔杖夹在胳膊底下，然后用屁股关上了储物柜的门。

“是你的屁股。”德拉科笑着说。

“这是你定制的制服，”她打趣道，从他们身边走向浴室。她回头看了布雷斯一眼。“如果我没记错，是你要求的。”

布雷斯大笑起来。“该死。”

二十分钟后，她焕然一新地离开了更衣室，发现哈利靠在墙边。他的头发湿漉漉的，奇迹般地服帖。“你似乎能让马尔福乖乖听话。”他说。

她耸了耸肩。“这是给予和索取。不管怎样，我得做点什么——这些睾丸素让我头疼。”

哈利笑了起来。“我认为乌姆里奇来了以后，一切都消失了。”

“嗯，”金妮赞同道。“太多粉色了。”

“太多咯咯笑声了。”他打趣道，她露出了笑容。他停顿了一下。“我想我应该感谢你把我从禁赛中解救出来。”

“不客气。这并不意味着，如果我们都进了决赛，我不会为马尔福打败你而欢呼喝彩。”

“随便欢呼，”他厚脸皮地笑了。“没有用。”

她哼了一声。“对于一个差点撞上球场的人来说，你可真自信。我还以为你学了克鲁姆的假动作。”

“没有，又没有摄魂怪。”

她停顿了一下，然后哈哈大笑。“机智。”她说。

他耸耸肩，站直了身体。“我尽力了。我想我该去吃晚饭了，”他说，然后停了下来，似乎还想说些什么，但是，他最终说了一句中立的话：“不管怎样，再次谢谢你。”然后走向了城堡的方向。

她笑着摇了摇头，转过头发现布雷斯靠在更衣室门口，嘴角噙着笑意。“你还说疤头没有迷上你？”

* * *

_一个半月后，十二月中旬_

_地板上沾满了鲜血，她能感觉到有人温暖的呼吸落在她的脖子上。她的心怦怦直跳。她试图逃跑时，能听到耳鸣声。她穿过门厅——她意识到，这是马尔福庄园——但是，滚烫的呼吸喷在她的后脖颈上，突然，她赤裸的脚在瓷砖上打了个滑，她朝楼梯滑去，在身后留下了一道血痕，在雪白的地板上显得格外刺目。_

_“你好，吉妮维娅。”_

_她抬起头来。汤姆站在她面前，是少年和重生后的他令人恐惧的混合体。他有着十六岁的脸庞——同样英俊的五官和冰冷的笑容——但是他的皮肤像白骨一样惨白。那双眼睛——是猩红色的。_

_“你认得那些血吗？”他笑容满面地问。“不，你不认得，是吗？”_

_他看向她身后，她转头跟随着他的目光。德拉科倒在角落里，鲜血从他的身下淌了出来。_

_她感觉全身的肌肉都在恐惧地痉挛。_

_汤姆笑了起来。“轮到你了。”_

金妮猛地睁开了眼睛。她躺在她的床上，床帘紧闭，挡住了满月的光线。她的胸膛急促地起伏着，她用双手胡乱地抹了抹脸。她满头大汗。

她坐起身来，希望胳膊可以停止颤抖，她从床头柜上抓起魔杖，然后跌跌撞撞地走进了洗手间。她低声念咒，点亮墙上的烛台，看着镜子里面的自己。她的皮肤很苍白，使她眼睛下面的黑眼圈更明显了。她已经好几个星期没睡好觉了。

噩梦并没有比夏天的时候更加糟糕，但是，自从三个月前她和格雷厄姆在一起之后，她就一直睡在自己的宿舍里。随着时间的推移，她越来越强烈地感受到德拉科的缺席。他的存在使那些噩梦似乎不那么真实，即使她在做梦时……就好像她的大脑下意识地知道，他们其实是在一起的，而且很安全。

有些晚上，当她浑身是汗，颤抖着醒来时，他总是把她拉进怀里，安慰地抚摸着她的后背，贴着她的发丝低声喃喃，直到她能再次闭上眼睛。她十分肯定，他这样做的时候已经睡着了，他甚至没有意识到，就知道她需要什么。

想到这里，她的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意，但她立刻回过了神。她现在正在和别人约会，这就是代价。她必须振作起来。

她用冷水洗了脸，强迫自己回到床上。

* * *

“我们什么时候开始有该死的圣诞派对了？”布雷斯嘀咕道，喝了一大口火焰威士忌。

公共休息室里挤满了人，十分吵闹。放着不错的音乐——不像去年圣诞节那么糟糕——有人拿来了几箱威士忌和葡萄酒。学院里的所有人都在这里，不是坐在沙发上就是靠在墙上。德拉科和布雷斯、玛西娅坐在房间中央的一张沙发上。潘西、达芙妮、克拉布和高尔坐在对面。

斯莱特林通常不举办圣诞派对，但是今年大家兴致高涨。他们的家族在魔法部备受尊敬，《预言家日报》经常贬低波特和他那群格兰芬多，而乌姆里奇使这一切变得更简单了。德拉科仰起头，露出了笑容。

“因为现在是节日期间。”克拉布回答。

“梅林啊，扎比尼，”潘西说，转着杯子里的红酒，“为什么心情不好？”

布雷斯讥讽地看了她一眼。“O.W.L.S考试让我很紧张，”他回答，翻了个白眼，所有人都笑了。再过几个月就要考试了——他们开玩笑说，可以根据格兰杰头发的卷曲程度来判断时间——但是他们都没想要学习。他们都有人脉，可以继承家业，也许除了达芙妮，她父亲失去了家族财产。但她还有别的……资本，德拉科坏笑着想。

其他人开始谈论别的事情时，德拉科观察着布雷斯的侧脸。抛开笑话不说，他确实心情不好。

“你怎么了？”他低声问。

布雷斯将脑袋靠在沙发上，皱起了眉头。“你在说什么？”

他嘲讽地笑了笑。“我们必须将你的圣诞精神调动起来。”他说。

“滚开。”

“嗯？”

布雷斯胡乱地用手揉了揉脸，然后向房间的一个角落含糊地点了点头。德拉科跟随着他的目光。金妮和艾夫斯坐在一把扶手椅上，旁边还有两个四年级学生。“就连我都觉得自己丢人。”布雷斯说。

“因为想要韦斯莱？”

布雷斯瞪了他一眼，仿佛他是一个傻瓜。“我想要过很多女孩——你没注意到吗？”

德拉科笑了起来。“我睡在你旁边的床上，扎比尼。很难不注意到。”

布雷斯露出了坏笑。过了一会儿，德拉科看了看他，然后又望向韦斯莱和艾夫斯。他扬起了眉毛。

“那是因为迷恋韦斯莱？”

布雷斯闷闷不乐地哼了一声，转身把他的威士忌酒瓶扔进了房间另一边的垃圾桶里。几个年长男孩发出了赞许的呼声。他从沙发上站了起来。“我需要再喝一瓶。”

德拉科站起身来，跟着他穿过房间。因为喝醉了酒，他记不清暑假的最后一晚了，但是他记得金妮提到了布雷斯的信—— _出奇的真诚，好像他要证明什么似的。_

“你确定这不只是因为艾夫斯？”他问，喝了一口酒。

布雷斯靠在饮料桌上。“刚开始是的，”他若有所思地说。接着，他摇了摇头。“现在不是了。就像我说的，真丢人。”

德拉科打量了他的朋友许久，然后再次看向金妮。她闭着眼睛，当艾夫斯俯身亲吻她的脖子时，德拉科也感觉到了——一股熟悉的嫉妒。他觉得这并不奇怪，因为他想要她，而布雷斯迷恋她。到目前为止，她是斯莱特林最性感的女孩。这个房间里一半的男人可能都为此而想要她。而他和扎比尼才真正了解她。

他打起精神来。“得了吧，朋友，我们不能整晚都痴痴地念着韦斯莱。”当他意识到自己说了“我们”时，已经为时太晚，但是扎比尼似乎没有注意到，他走到他面前。“你需要点消遣。”

“你有什么想法？”布雷斯问，饶有兴味地扬起了眉毛。

德拉科想了想，然后把酒瓶重重地放在桌上，失望地看了布雷斯一眼。“你说得对，在所有人当中，偏偏是你问这个问题，可真丢人。好好看着，学着点。”

说完，他大步穿过房间，把玛西娅拽了起来。“我要吻你，”他说。“如果你不想让我吻你，随便打我。”

她的眼中露出惊讶的神色，但是接着，她缩短了他们之间的距离。就在他们的嘴唇相碰之前，她用穿透他身体的声音说：“你用的时间真久。”几乎让他忘记了艾夫斯亲吻金妮的脖子这件事。

* * *

房间里响起一阵欢呼声，她感觉到格雷厄姆在她身边动了动。

“他真的很有表演天赋，不是吗？”他笑着说。

“嗯？”金妮问。

“马尔福。”

她睁开眼睛，正好看见德拉科和玛西娅·甘普分开。他在她耳边低声说了些什么，然后把她拉到一个更黑暗的角落，再次亲吻她。

“显然如此。”她说，又闭上了眼睛。

停顿了一下，她几乎能感觉到格雷厄姆在盯着她。“你看起来很累。”他最后说道。

她哼了一声。这很明显。但她只是说道：“我睡得不好——做噩梦。”

他凑近她，继续吻着她的脖子。他的呼吸落在她的皮肤上，使她想起了她的梦，她僵住了。他似乎没有注意到。“我有办法可以帮你。”他喃喃地说。

她睁开眼睛，扬起了眉毛。“什么？”

“我有些东西——几瓶无梦药剂，在楼上。”

听到这个，她推开了他。“那种东西会上瘾的，格雷厄姆，”她厉声说。“真的会上瘾。”

他翻了个白眼，轻声笑了起来。

她突然觉得很恼火。你只有拿着圣芒戈的处方，才能买到无梦安眠药，虽然她认为，只要有足够的钱，你可以在任何地方买到任何东西。它可以让她轻松地度过夜晚，但是不用多久，她没有它就睡不着觉了，接着，她会需要越来越多的剂量。格雷厄姆怎么能给她那种东西，好像这根本不算什么？

“疲惫的人是你，金。”他说。

她强迫自己不要皱起眉头。“我希望你不要那样叫我。”

“什么？”

“金。”

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，张开嘴想说话，不过这时，有人大声叫着她的名字。她抬起头来，一个七年级指了指入口走廊。“有人在外面等着见你。”

她皱起了眉头。“谁？”她问。

此刻，半个公共休息室都在看她，那个七年级露出了坏笑。“波特。”

响起了一些笑声，金妮翻了个白眼，从格雷厄姆怀里挣脱出来。哈利迷恋她的谣言总是能逗乐其他斯莱特林。

“艾夫斯，你最好看紧你的女巫，”有人揶揄道，“波特可能会趁你不注意的时候把她拖进扫帚橱里。”

格雷厄姆镇定自若地抱起胳膊。“就算给她一百万加隆，她也不会碰他那种混血。”他说。

金妮觉得他听起来十分自信，这让她很恼火，所以她绕过他们的扶手椅，得意地笑着说：“但是如果我想的话，艾夫斯，你也阻止不了我。”

又有人笑了起来，这一次，格雷厄姆看上去有点不自在。

* * *

哈利在地牢里踱着步。他每隔几秒就会用手捋一捋头发，他的表情既焦虑又痛苦。他看上去甚至比金妮更糟糕——就像他好几天没睡觉了。她想起了白骨一般惨白的皮肤和红色眼睛，心里不由一沉。

“哈利，怎么了？”

他猛地抬起头来。“我刚从圣芒戈医院回来，”他说，她不得不佩服他，虽然他这副模样，但是他的声音很沉稳。“你爸爸在那儿——他被伏地魔的蛇咬了。”

不知为什么，她的大脑不明白他刚才说的话。她爸爸？伏地魔的蛇？她不知道她以为他会说什么，但绝对不是这个。“他……什么？”

“他被咬了。”哈利重复道，走到她身边，伸出手来攥了攥她的肩膀。她看着他的眼睛。

“什么时候？”她问。

“昨晚。他们在神秘事务司找到了他。真的很混乱……没人知道到底发生了什么。我刚刚才意识到，你可能还不知道。”他停顿了一下。“真的很混乱。”他重复道，好像想为忘记告诉她的其他人辩解。

她皱起了眉头。他说的话毫无道理。她觉得大脑很迟钝。“神秘事务司？爸爸不在那里工作。他——”

她突然停了下来，意识到，据她所知，她爸爸已经调职了。他可能彻底改变了职业生涯。除了珀西，她已经六个月没跟家里的任何人说过话了。

想到已经过去那么久，她的胃不舒服地攒动起来。她咽了口唾沫，振作起来。“他还好吗？”她最后问道，她的语气那么超然，连她自己都感到惊讶。

他点了点头。“他伤得很严重，但他们认为他已经脱离危险了。”

“太好了。”她简短地说。“谢谢你告诉我。”

哈利看起来很惊讶。“不客气，”他慢慢地回答。“但是……你不想……”他的声音越来越小。

“想什么？”她问。“我什么也做不了。你也说了，他很好。”

一时之间，哈利没有说话，他仔细观察着她的脸，似乎在她冰冷的外表下寻找着什么。过了一会儿，他松开了她的肩膀。他再次看向她的眼睛时，表情比之前更加冰冷。“对。”他停顿了一下，然后说道，“我想我应该让你回到你的……派对上去。”

他的语气让她暗暗畏缩，但她面无表情地跟他道了晚安，回到了公共休息室。

“他要干什么？”格雷厄姆问。

“没什么，”她简短地说。她正要在他身边坐下，却又改变了主意。她的大脑仍然觉得……很麻木。“我要去睡觉了。”

格雷厄姆怀疑地看着她。“那么累吗？你确定不要无梦药剂吗？”

她用力瞪了他一眼。“不要。晚安。”

她盯着床顶，在床上躺了好几个小时。麻木和超然感慢慢消失了。她的脑海中浮现出父亲血肉模糊地倒在魔法部某个部门的地板上的画面，迟迟不散。

她听到她的室友们一个接一个地——除了布丽奇特，她可能和七年级的男朋友过夜——上楼睡觉。

她掀开被子，穿上牛仔裤和厚针织衫，离开宿舍时，她不知道现在几点了。她知道这没有用——她什么也做不了——但是那一点点理性似乎无法坚持。

公共休息室里几乎空了——有几个学生在沙发上睡着了——十分安静。音乐停止了，壁炉里的火焰正在熄灭。她穿过房间，进入地牢，走上了通往城堡的楼梯。

她在格兰芬多塔楼外面只等了十分钟，就有一对咯咯笑着的情侣跌跌撞撞地转过拐角。如果没见到他们的话，她不知道她会怎么办。“我需要和哈利谈谈。”她说。他们奇怪地看了她一眼，但她只是看着他们，直到他们耸了耸肩，钻进了肖像画洞口。

几分钟后，哈利困倦地揉着眼睛，从肖像画洞口出来了。他穿着他的韦斯莱毛衣和条纹睡裤。“金妮？”

“你能让我离开城堡吗？”

他皱起了眉头。“你要去……”他说，但是他立刻露出了然的表情，慢慢地点了点头。“乌姆里奇的壁炉。”他说。“我们可以飞路。”

“我们？”

“我们俩藏在隐形斗篷底下会更容易。”

她扬起了眉毛，他转身回到公共休息室时，她看见他的嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。“到时你就知道了。”他说。“我马上回来。”

* * *

她低头看着她爸爸。她觉得喉咙发紧，双手紧紧攥成了拳头。他床头的写字板上写着，他们给他服用了补血药剂，但他看上去仍然十分苍白，呼吸也很弱。

哈利在走廊尽头等她。他向她保证，如果她妈妈从餐厅回来，他会警告她。金妮不想在这里碰到任何人。这样……会更容易。但是，她的爸爸……

她还没来得及制止自己，就拿起写字板，撕掉了最上面那张纸的的下半部分，将笔紧紧握在手中。她不知道要说什么，所以她只是草草写下了几个字。

_快点好起来，爸爸。——金妮_

她刚将纸折起来，房间的门吱呀一声打开了。她猛地抬起头，以为是哈利，却吃了一惊。

“珀西？”

他惊讶得差点摔倒。“金妮？”他压低声音说，扶了扶鼻梁上的牛角框眼镜。“你在这里做什么？”

她停了下来，看了看他们的父亲，然后又望向他。“我想和你一样。”

他呼了一口气，然后点了点头，慢慢地走到她身边。“他怎么样？”

她耸了耸肩，把记录表递了过去。珀西贪婪地看着那张纸，金妮相信，他肯定一整天都十分想了解情况。想到这里，她的心里很难受。

她把那张折了一半的纸条递给他。“签名。”她说。

他看着它，然后摇了摇头。“我只是想确认他是否安然无恙。我不再……跟他说话了。”

“我也是。签名。”她厉声重复道。“他至少应该知道我们来过。”

珀西又犹豫了一会儿，然后在她的名字下面写上了自己的名字。他抽出魔杖，施了一道咒语，使它整齐地折成一个金加隆的大小。金妮接过它，放进了他们爸爸的手心里。

门口响起了轻轻的敲门声，哈利看向病房里面，见到珀西，他显然很吃惊，金妮真想知道她哥哥用了什么咒语从他身边通过的，但是哈利咽下想说的话，而是温和地说：“我想我听到了你妈妈在护士站和药剂师说话。”

“好的。”金妮说。她又看了她爸爸一眼，然后朝门口走去，珀西跟在她身后。

三个人默默地离开了医院。


	24. Chapter 24

**第二十三章 大脑封闭术和高级调查官**

_1_ _月15日_

“我认为这就够了。”德拉科说，松开了她，将肩膀靠在床头上。

“嗯……”玛西娅喃喃道。她在他腿上动了动，轻轻吻着他的嘴角。“我想你是对的……”

他露出了坏笑。“你不是在图书馆约了人吗？”

“是的，”她叹了口气，从他身上爬下来，下了床。她整理了一下裙子，用手指梳理着凌乱的头发。“我们几个在学习魔药。开学才两天，斯内普就已经很混蛋了。”

“我听说他开始在下课后辅导波特。那会让任何人表现得像个混蛋。”

她笑着背上了书包。“没错。待会儿见。”

她刚离开，德拉科就站了起来，去卫生间理了理领带，梳好头发，然后下楼去了公共休息室。他看见布雷斯、克拉布、高尔和达芙妮，还有金妮和艾夫斯，坐在房间中央的一圈沙发上，便走了过去。

当他走近时，他听见艾夫斯在说：“——得了吧，金妮。”他做了个沮丧的手势，德拉科皱起了眉头。“我真不知道你为什么要这么大惊小怪。”

金妮发出恼火的声音，从他旁边站了起来。“梅林，格雷厄姆，”她厉声说，“你不必总是这么混蛋，你知道的。”

金妮气冲冲地从沙发旁边走开了，德拉科扬起了眉毛。她经过时，他抓住了她的肩膀。“怎么了？”

“我不想谈这个。”她厉声说，用力挣脱了他。没过多久，她就消失在了入口走廊。

“他妈的。”艾夫斯嘟囔道，起身追上了她。愤怒的声音传到了公共休息室里，几秒钟后，他们进入了外面的地牢。

德拉科在高尔旁边坐了下来。其他人都有点紧张地笑着。“怎么回事？”他问。

克拉布耸了耸肩。“不知道。韦斯莱对他大发雷霆。”他哼了一声。“典型的女人。”

高尔大笑起来，达芙妮翻了个白眼。

“克拉布，你对女人的惊人见解对我很有帮助，”德拉科嘲弄地说，“我希望得到实际信息。”

达芙妮咯咯笑了起来。“这太出乎意料了，”她若有所思地说。“我们刚刚在谈论越狱……”她指了指咖啡桌，德拉科顺着她的目光，看到了有人留在那里的昨天的《预言家日报》，他扫了一眼十个阿兹卡班逃犯的照片。在过去的二十四小时里，所有人都在谈论这场大规模越狱。报纸中间是他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯，她瞪大眼睛，张大嘴巴发出一声尖叫。

他的父亲肯定与此事有关。卢修斯一个月前就写信给他，让他留在学校过节，因为“正在安排复杂的计划”，不能让他和韦斯莱“碍事”。

“……我们正在猜测，他们会不会来到这里，杀死一些比较讨厌的泥巴种。”达芙妮说。“你知道，像是格兰杰和那些克里维男孩。那会帮我们所有人一个大忙。”她笑着补充道。

“对……”德拉科说，希望她能继续讲下去。

“格雷厄姆说，有更简单的方法杀死这里的泥巴种，有人应该再次打开密室，因为上次差点就成功了。”

德拉科怔住了，但他仍然努力作出平静的样子。

达芙妮耸了耸肩。“然后她就……对他开火了。说实话，这似乎有点疯狂。”

 _我敢打赌，_ 他苦笑着想。他可能是世界上唯一一个知道密室对她做了什么——还在对她做什么的人。因为黑魔王和那本该死的日记，她被分到斯莱特林，慢慢地失去了对自己身体的控制，差点杀了四个同学。在刚刚过去的这个夏天，他不止一次醒来，发现她哭着说蛇皮和血书。德拉科低声嘟囔着。艾夫斯不知道他触动了哪根神经。

他几乎为那家伙感到难过。几乎。

“并不是说分析之前的对话不令人兴奋，”布雷斯突然说，“不过马尔福——玛西娅怎么样了？”

“我觉得很好。”他回答，不再去想金妮和密室的事情。

“很好？”布雷斯扬起眉毛，坏笑着问道。“她刚才下楼的时候，看上去可不止很好。”他停顿了一下，露出了笑容。“你们……”他抬起一只胳膊，含糊地做着手势。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“不，扎比尼，我没有。”

“你知道她在跟一个德姆斯特朗的六年级学生交往吧？”达芙妮说。“我听说他们同意在这学期见一见，但是……”

“她告诉我了。”德拉科简短地回答。“我为什么要在乎她在夏天干什么？”

“更像是她干谁，”布雷斯笑了起来。他从桌子底下拿出了他们常用的棋盘。“好了，马尔福。既然你手头没有别的事，”——他暗示地扬起眉毛——“你欠我一盘棋。”

* * *

那天晚上十一点半，除了布雷斯正在洗澡，宿舍里的其他人都已经上床睡觉了。克拉布和高尔的帘子后面传出了响亮的鼾声。但是德拉科坐在床上，皱着眉头，用手指划着古代符文课本，想弄清楚那到底是什么意思。斯莱特林的学生里，只有他和诺特为O.W.L.s选修了这门课，而诺特对任何人都少言寡语，所以就只剩下他自己了。德拉科恼火地瞪了一眼诺特拉上的帘子。

门口响起了轻轻的敲门声，德拉科拉着脸最后看了课本一眼，然后把它装进了书包里。

他打开门，准备让那人明天早上再来，却突然停了下来。

“韦斯莱！你怎么——”

她露出灿烂的笑容，从他身边钻进房间，直接躺在了他的床上。他看着她的衣服——睡裤、她最破旧的睡衣之一和长袜子，他扬起了眉毛。“在这过夜？”

“嘘，”她笑着轻声说。“你想让整个宿舍都听见吗？”

就在这时，卫生间里的淋浴声停了。“马尔福，有人在吗？”布雷斯隔着门喊道。

“呃……”德拉科本能地扑到床上，隔着金妮的身体去拿魔杖。他紧紧拉上帘子，试图想出一个恰当的谎话，却一无所获。“……没有。”他结结巴巴地说。

金妮响亮地哼了一声，然后睁大眼睛，用双手捂住了嘴巴。德拉科瞪着她，她因为无声的大笑而浑身颤抖。

“哦。”布雷斯慢慢地说。“我好像听到有人敲门。”

“你想错了。”他假装恼火地回答。“梅林，扎比尼，我想睡觉。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“好吧。晚安，混蛋。”

德拉科迅速在床边施了一道无声咒语，把魔杖放回床头柜上，转向金妮。她现在已经平静下来，正钻进被子里。“你在这儿干什么？”他问。

她对他扬起眉毛。“你看我像要干什么？”

“噢，我多么想念你在睡觉之前的挖苦。”他翻着白眼答道，也钻进了被子里。她立刻拉近他们之间的距离，贴在他的胸前。

她心满意足地叹了口气，他轻声笑了。“想我了吗？”

她嘲讽地看了他一眼。“别自命不凡了。”

他笑着抚摸她的脊背，感觉她的整个身体逐渐放松下来，紧贴着他的肌肉也松弛了。“焦虑吗？”他问。

她摇了摇头，打了个哈欠。“噩梦。”

“啊。”他明白她的意思：没有他，她睡不好觉。这个想法使他的胸口莫名收紧了。

这时，卫生间的门开了，他听到布雷斯在房间里走动，熄灭灯光，爬上了床。

“金妮？”尽管无声咒语让其他人都听不到他的声音，他还是低声说道。帘子将他们包围在黑暗中，低声絮语似乎很合适。

“嗯？”

“你在这儿干什么？”

她笑了起来。“你刚才不是问了吗？”

“你知道我的意思。你不觉得艾夫斯会对此有意见吗？”

她耸了耸肩，鼻子仍然埋在他的胸前。“他有没有意见都无所谓。一小时前我和他分手了。”

德拉科扬起了眉毛。他不知道应该说什么。一方面，他从来就不喜欢艾夫斯，尽管那可能是出于嫉妒。另一方面，韦斯莱也许真的很难过。从她的表现来看，这似乎不太可能，但是……

“我不愿意说你前任的坏话，”他最后说道，“但是我不能说我为此感到伤心。他一直是一个不高明的蠢货。”

“结果没错。”她回答。

“和密室的话有关吗？”他试探地问。

“还有别的原因。”

“好吧。”他停顿了一下。“你想谈谈吗？”

她抬头看着他的眼睛，看到她的眼中闪着笑意，他松了口气。“梅林，马尔福，我们不必进行这种谈话。你这样会长动脉瘤的。我又没爱过他。”

德拉科笑着翻了个白眼，揉了揉她的头发。“感谢梅林，”他说，活动着胳膊肘。“我还担心我要陪着你走过悲伤的五个阶段呢。”

“我很高兴你如此高看我的情绪稳定性，”她打趣道。“回来。”她又说道，他将手放回原处，继续抚摸她。她又叹了口气，他在她的发丝中露出了笑容。

“不。”她若有所思地说，又打了个哈欠。她的眼皮已经闭上了。“这样好多了。至少我现在可以睡个好觉了。”

* * *

“大泡汁，大泡汁，大泡汁……上次就需要它。”金妮嘀咕道，走到另一个魔药柜子前，浏览着里面的东西。“在哪里？”她在精确称量的霍克拉普汁后面发现了一个看起来很像的瓶子，并把它拽了出来。“啊，找到了。”

她摇晃着瓶子。什么都没有。它是空的。“该死。”她抱怨道，看向她的坩埚。她的魔药正在微微翻腾，金妮在这里都能看到魔药开始变成浅绿色了。她只需要用大泡汁使它变得清澈，就可以完成了。

在本周初，斯内普给每个四年级学生布置了一种魔药，下节课检查。金妮彻底搞砸了她的第一锅魔药，所以她现在独自在魔药课教室里，加班加点地完成作业。

她又去柜子里寻找，但是没有找到。她叹了口气。斯内普的办公室肯定会有大泡汁。她看了一眼墙上的钟。如果她现在去，也许能在他去大礼堂吃晚饭之前碰到他。

她迅速施了一道咒语，降低坩埚下面的热度——她不在的时候，不能让坩埚沸腾——然后离开了教室，穿过泛着绿光的、熟悉的地牢，走向斯内普的办公室。

门半开着，她轻轻敲了敲门，然后推开了门。“斯内普教授，很抱歉打扰你，但是我——”

“摄神——”

金妮愣住了。斯内普听见她进来，便停了下来，他正用魔杖指着哈利，而后者背靠在墙上，手指紧紧抓着一块石头，指关节都泛白了。他似乎在经受什么可怕的事情。

斯内普慢慢放下握着魔杖的手，对她扬起眉毛。“你讨厌敲门吗，韦斯莱小姐？”他生气地问。

“对不起，”她立刻说。“我敲门的声音一定不够大。”她停顿了一下，来回看着教授和哈利。房间里的紧张气氛显而易见。“教授，你不是在折磨他吧？”她问。她的声音中透着一丝幽默，但她认为这是一个合理的问题。她相信，斯内普对他最不喜欢的学生施不常见的咒语，一定有其原因，但她真的不能肯定。

斯内普冷冷地笑了。“很不幸，不是。”他慢吞吞地说。哈利发出了怀疑的声音。“你来这里有什么原因吗，韦斯莱小姐，还是你只是想打断私人辅导课？”

金妮看了一眼哈利，然后举起了空瓶子。“我想让你将大泡汁重新装满。”她解释道。

“啊，”斯内普说。他走到她面前，接过瓶子，接着走到书桌后面一个高高的玻璃柜前，拿出了库存。“如果你终于想到了大泡汁，我想我可以期待你提交一份不是……完全不行的作业。”

“对。”她简单地回答。

他迅速挥了挥魔杖，把瓶子重新灌满，塞上了瓶塞。他把它递给她，然后坐到桌子后面，将一叠论文拽了过去。“波特，今天到此为止。”他又说道，挥手让他离开。哈利没有回答，只是皱着眉头看了看斯内普，背起书包，跟着金妮走出了办公室。

他们默默地走到走廊尽头，但是，当他们转过拐角时，她转向他，扬起了眉毛。“那么……不是魔药补习？”

他哼了一声。“不是。”他停顿了一下，然后看着她的眼睛。“你听说过大脑封闭术吗？”

金妮突然停了下来。她听说过。密室事件后的那个暑假，在她回家的第一个星期，她妈妈带着她、罗恩和双胞胎去对角巷办事。她借故去了丽痕书店，整个下午都盘腿坐在书店后面的角落里，阅读一切她能找到的与附身有关的东西——以前被附身过的人，易受影响的特征，抵御的方法……

她在几本书中看到了大脑封闭术。它看起来非常复杂，远远超出了十一岁的她的能力范围。

“是的。”她最终答道。“我听说过。斯内普……”

“教我。”哈利证实道。

“为什么？”

他犹豫了一下。“伏地魔有方法……进入我的大脑。”

金妮畏缩了。她不明白这怎么可能，哈利也没有详细说明。但是，如果他需要大脑封闭术来抵御它，那肯定不会舒服。

“如果你不告诉其他人可能会更好，”他补充道。“……关于斯内普实际上在教我什么。补习魔药更丢人，但也不太惹人怀疑。”

“好的，当然。”她喃喃道，突然思绪飞转。

她不想再被控制了——她再也不会像第一次写日记时那样粗心大意。但是大脑封闭术可以帮助她抵御汤姆的入侵。她想起那天晚上在马尔福庄园时，他随意地探索她的思想、梳理她的记忆，不由打了个寒颤。她不想让他再进入她的大脑了。

“你认为斯内普也会教我吗？”她问。

哈利奇怪地看了她一眼。“也许吧，但你为什么需要它？”

在不会暴露她在马尔福家见过汤姆本人的前提下，她选择了最简单的解释。“如果我十一岁时会大脑封闭术，就可以避免很多麻烦。”

他苦笑起来。“麻烦，”他若有所思地说。“这确实是一种方法。”他笑了笑，“对，如果你要求的话，我觉得他会的。这样也挺好，有你在身边缓冲……”

“十足的恨意？”她笑着说。

“没错。”

“很高兴能帮上忙，波特。”她揶揄道。

他笑得更开心了。“又跟卢平的课一样了。”他说。他若有所思地停了下来。“如果卢平是一个没有幽默感、讨厌洗发水的老家伙的话。”

她笑了起来。她几乎没有意识到，他们又开始走路了，现在他们走到了魔药课教室。

“我到了。”她说。

“没错，你的魔药。”他犹豫了一下。“你要我等你吗？我们可以一起吃饭。”

“不用了，没关系，”她回答。“反正我之后可能要去飞一圈。”

她觉得他看起来有点失望，但他只是说：“好吧，再见了。”

他离开了，只剩下了她一个人。她走向坩埚，再次升高温度，从装满的瓶子里量出合适分量大泡汁，倒进锅里。她心不在焉地搅拌着快速翻腾的液体，想着要怎样才能说服斯内普让她上大脑封闭术课。

* * *

_一个星期后_

“摄神取念！”

突然的入侵使她浑身紧绷，但她立刻就知道，斯内普不像汤姆那样善于摄神取念。她能感觉到斯内普教授在她的脑海里像一块碎片——明显而痛苦——他似乎有点笨拙，好像透过肮脏的窗玻璃看那些回忆。但是汤姆……汤姆干脆利落。如果不是她的记忆不由自主地在脑海中闪过，她可能根本不知道他在那儿。

“韦斯莱小姐。”斯内普突然说，将她拉回了现实。他放下了魔杖。她猜想着他是否看到了她的想法，不过即使他看到了，也没有发表评论。他只是说：“如果你不打算认真对待这件事，试图抵抗我，那么我建议你别再浪费我的时间。”

她打起精神来。“对不起。我现在准备好了。”她努力清空大脑，抹去所有情感。

“摄神取念！”

她竭尽全力地集中注意力——她做到了，她设法将他拖延了一阵。但是，她很难不去想任何事情，她想起昨晚的噩梦时，一对红眼睛、一袭黑袍闪过她的脑海。在她体内涌动的恐惧和愤怒正是斯内普所需要的东西。

她看见自己在密室里，接着是霍格沃茨特快列车上的摄魂怪，然后塞德里克死在地上，她拼命想挣脱，却做不到。

但是它一开始就结束了。“很好。”她正在歇口气时，斯内普说。他若有所思地停顿了一下。“你起初没有让我轻易得手。波特，韦斯莱小姐的第一次尝试比你所有那些令人难以置信的……不幸的尝试都要成功。”

哈利张开嘴想反驳，金妮翻了个白眼。她才和他们一起待了十五分钟，就已经知道哈利是不会容忍斯内普的侮辱的。“我想再试一次。”她立刻说道，打断了他的话。

斯内普转向她，她觉得她看到了他的唇边掠过一丝惊叹——还是被逗乐的？——笑意。

他举起了魔杖。

“摄神取念！”

* * *

门在他们身后关上后，哈利重重地呼了口气。“梅林，我讨厌那些课。”他悲叹道。

“它们确实让人不舒服。”她赞同道。

“而且进展得也……”

“不好。”她哼了一声。“没错。你一定要一直那么激怒他吗？”

“比如？”他睁大眼睛问道，装出一副无辜的样子。

她笑了起来。“比如‘教授，没有必要叫我先生。’并不是说这不好笑，但是我觉得他生气时，他的摄神取念会更笨拙。”

他露出了笑容。“大礼堂？”

她点点头，他们开始穿过地牢，走向楼梯。

“你真的很擅长大脑封闭术。”他说。“我不行。”

“你觉得斯内普说得对吗？”她问。“你一点事都藏不住？”

“可能吧。”他朝她笑了笑。“你的秘诀是什么？”

她也露出笑容，若有所思地说：“我不知道。我想……你在斯莱特林听到很多事情。人们总是说‘泥巴种’这个词，谈论血统纯洁性……做一些残忍的事情。我想过一段时间，你就会习惯隐藏自己的感受。”

他慢慢地点了点头。

她突然有了一个主意。“你认为我们应该多加练习吗？在课外？我不喜欢每次都挨骂。”

“真的吗？”他扬起眉毛答道，又笑了起来。“你不喜欢斯内普不断的奚落吗？”他看向她，眉毛扬到了发际线。“你是认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的。”她说，她对这个想法越来越起劲了。“课后我们可以在一个空教室里互相练习。”

“但是我们都不会使用摄神取念。”

“这样我们一开始就会很糟糕，”她回答，“我们必须小心地在对方的大脑里翻找。不过如果我们做一些研究，我敢打赌我们可以做到必须要反抗对方的程度。我们的大脑封闭术都不太好——应该不会很难。”

他又想了一会儿，然后咧开了嘴。“好吧，韦斯莱，一言为定。”

* * *

_大概两个月后，四月初_

德拉科躺在公共休息室里，心不在焉地阅读魔咒课本，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“什么事？”

他的简洁回答让等在他身边的二年级学生有些害怕，他将一个信封递过去，然后就急忙走开了。

德拉科把信封翻过来，看见正面用漂亮的书法写着他的名字。他打开封口，抽出一张浅粉色的羊皮纸。小猫在纸的顶端和底部跳来跳去，德拉科翻了个白眼。他不需要是一个天才，就能知道这封信来自谁。

_亲爱的马尔福先生，_

_望你一切安好。_

德拉科几乎能听到伴随这句话而来的咯咯笑声。

_如你所知，我最近被福吉部长亲自任命为校长。虽然我很喜欢这个机会，但我担心我的新职责将使我没有多少时间去根除那些不守规矩的人，并在城堡里执行正义。_

_所以我成立了一个调查行动组，它将致力于纪律和执行我的命令，我想邀请你成为其中一员。_

_行动组将由几个适应环境且忠于魔法部的学生组成。成员将被授予普通级长的所有权力，这一点想必不需要告知你，马尔福先生，在必要的情况下，他们还可以扣掉学院分。_

_我能想象得到，收到这个邀请会让你感到多么荣幸。入职仪式将于明天下午五点在我的办公室举行。_

_敬启，_

_校长兼高级调查官多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇_

德拉科慢慢地将信重新折好，没有理会那几只猫不高兴的嘶嘶声。 _调查行动组。_ 他默念了几遍这个词……听起来有点可笑，但他能理解乌姆里奇的动机。所有人都知道，邓布利多不得不离开学校，是因为波特和他的仆从们建立了一个叫邓布利多军的地下组织。难怪乌姆里奇觉得有必要加强她的权威。

“这是什么鬼东西？”他抬起头，看见金妮气冲冲地站在他旁边，用拇指和食指捏着一个一模一样的信封。

“我说的不一定对，但它看起来像一封信。”他坏笑着答道。

他们最近不像之前那样经常见面了——O.W.L.s的准备让教授们都有点精神失常，她将所有空闲时间都用来假装帮助斯内普批改作业，实则与他或波特一起练习大脑封闭术。有时候，她和波特的额外练习会持续到深夜，她精疲力尽地来到德拉科的宿舍，如果不是他提出他们好像在热恋时，她打了他的脑袋一下，他还真以为如此。

她翻了个白眼，在他身边坐下，将双腿搭在了他的腿上。

“她是不是疯了？调查行动组？听起来像是一个糟糕的笑话……或者是一个非常差劲的舞蹈团。”

他放声大笑，看了一眼她的信。“你打算接受吗？”

她看上去很惊讶。“你呢？”

他想了一会儿，然后点了点头。“为什么不呢？可能会很有趣。而且我觉得她不会愿意被人拒绝。”

她打量了他许久，突然严肃起来。“你不觉得这对你来说似乎毫无意义吗？”

“什么？行动组？”

“是的。”她含糊地做了个手势。“还有乌姆里奇。”

他皱起了眉头。“什么意思？”

“她的做法显然毫无意义，”她压低声音说。“你知道，因为她在试图保护我们不受谎言的伤害，而那些谎言并不是谎言。”

“对……”他赞同道。

“但是从魔法部的角度来看，这似乎也毫无意义——甚至适得其反。福吉真是个白痴，竟然把她放在这里。她在学生之中不会为魔法部结交任何朋友。还有他们的父母。”

“但这不是为了交朋友。”德拉科回答。“这是做戏。”

“什么做戏？”

“权力，天才。这是福吉表现出——或者假装——他仍然掌权。说到底，这都是在做戏。”

“嗯。”她看起来持怀疑态度。“可能吧。我觉得你也许太高看福吉了。”

他笑了起来。“有这种可能。”

“那你要答应了？”

“对，”他说。“你也应该答应。”他用膝盖顶了顶她的大腿。“你知道，好约束我。”

“哦，你们俩也收到了，是吗？”他们抬起头，看见布雷斯在他们对面的沙发上坐了下来。他拿出了自己的信封。

“是的，我正在努力说服韦斯莱加入。”

布雷斯假装恳求地看了金妮一眼。“拜托，韦斯莱。”他说。“我们把这当成游戏。会很有趣的。”

她笑了笑，又翻了个白眼。“你们两个可真荒谬。”她说。

但是在第二天晚上，他们三个人站在校长办公室里，旁边还有帕金森、布尔斯特罗德、克拉布、高尔和另外几个人。乌姆里奇给他们挨个别上了一个小小银色的“I”。

金妮不可置信地望着墙上花里胡哨的小猫盘子——至少有三十个——布雷斯几乎要笑出声来。乌姆里奇走过来时，德拉科瞪了他们一眼。

校长将徽章别在德拉科的长袍上，对他露出自以为迷人的笑容。接着是金妮，然后是布雷斯。几分钟后，金妮凑到他身边，幽默地低声说道：“你知道，权力使人堕落。”

德拉科露出坏笑，低声答道：“没错。”


	25. Chapter 25

**第二十四章 床与燃烧**

这是五月末的一个星期二，将近午夜时分，金妮在三楼的一间空教室里。自从哈利几个星期前无意中进入斯内普的思想后，教授就拒绝给他们上课了，所以他们几乎每天晚上都躲在没人的教室里努力练习。

现在，金妮举起魔杖，看着哈利的眼睛。她扬起眉毛，他点了点头。

她集中精力。“摄神取念！”

有阻力，比上次更强，但是不如以前，于是她集中精力继续进攻。她握紧魔杖，强迫自己专注于——努力专注于——进入他的思想。

她慢慢地感觉到他的自控力开始下滑，他正紧紧地抓着身后的桌子边缘，指关节都泛白了。

接着，她发现自己站在一条昏暗的长走廊尽头。她觉得头晕目眩，周围的一切似乎都在移动，突然，走廊尽头朝她迎面而来，她看见前面有一扇紧闭的门。

她眨了眨眼睛，突然，走廊消失了，她回到了明亮的空教室。她慢慢地放下魔杖，觉得茫然无措。看到哈利的记忆后，她总是觉得不舒服。在她对面，哈利揉着太阳穴，眉头紧锁。

她穿过教室，坐在一张桌子后面，将头枕在胳膊上，重重地呼了口气。“我的头很疼。”她喃喃地说，低头看着桌子上的划痕和羽毛笔留下的痕迹。“很疼。”

哈利哼了一声，她听见他倒进了她旁边的座位上。“我也是。”他的声音听起来和她一样疲惫。

他们沉默地坐了很久，接着，她听见他站起来，背上了书包。“我们也许应该走了，”他说。“不想让调查行动组抓住我们。”

她听出了他声音中勉强的幽默，决定配合他。“你轻蔑的语气很伤人，波特。”她说，轻轻拍了拍衣领，银色的“I”在灯光下闪闪发亮。

她收拾东西时，他哼了一声。他们熄灭了灯，走出了教室。

“不管怎么说，”她轻松地说，“今晚是布尔斯特罗德和高尔巡逻，所以我认为我们不必担心。”

这让他笑了起来。

“另外，”她补充道，“你和我在一起。”

“真方便。你就像一个行走的通行证。”

她打了一下他的胳膊，他灿烂地笑了。“非常感谢。我的意思是，我知道他们的路线。自从双胞胎放下他们的沼泽，然后——轰然离开后，乌姆里奇就让我们不停地在她的办公室附近巡逻。她肯定有人闯进去了。”她停了下来，瞥了他一眼，嘴角浮起一丝笑意。“你不会碰巧知道什么吧？”她取笑道。

他看着她的眼睛，咧开嘴笑了，然后摇了摇头，作出惊讶的样子。“有人闯进去了？他们为什么要这么做？”

金妮想起了圣诞节假期前，哈利带着她闯了进去，以便使用乌姆里奇的飞路。她也冲他笑了笑。“可能是要偷她的小猫盘子。”

他哈哈大笑。“我怎么没想到呢？”

“不过，说正经的。”她严肃地说。他们绕过一个拐角，她压低了声音。“我是说真的，她确实让我们一直在那里巡逻，通常是两人或一队人。”

他慢慢地点了点头。

“你最终会被抓住的。不管你用她的壁炉做什么——无论你去哪里或者联系谁——都不值得。”

他绷紧了下巴——他显然不这样认为——但他只是又点了点头。“好的，谢谢。”他低声回答。

她看得出来，他还想说些什么——也许要说，她说出这不值得是多么容易。她可以随时联系她想联系的人，因为乌姆里奇对她青睐有加。他可能是对的。但是她见过行动组会议上的乌姆里奇。这个女人谈到要抓住闯入的人时，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光芒。金妮畏缩了一下。如果哈利被抓住了，情况一定会很糟糕。

这时，他们已经走到了格兰芬多塔楼的入口，停了下来。她突然想起了那条尽头的门紧闭的昏暗走廊，她突然很想在他们分开之前问问他这件事。“哈利？”她问，转过头看着他。

他扬起了眉毛。“金妮？”

“最后那是什么？”

她看到他的身影僵住了。他明白她的意思。

在过去的几个星期里，她看到了很多他的记忆。有些是她不理解的——她不知道她为什么总是看到一个有着倾斜天花板的狭小房间。还有其他的，比如一个瘦削男人解开头巾，露出里面那张红眼睛的脸，让她想要尖叫。但她从来没有问过他，他也从来不问起她的记忆。这就像是他们之间的默契。

但是，她正在问他。走廊的画面似乎变了。这段记忆比其他记忆更吸引她。

“如果你不愿意，我们可以不谈它，”她立刻说道。“我只是好奇。”

“不，没关系，”他回答。他将手放在她的腰上，把她从肖像洞口拉到了一个黑暗的壁龛里。他耸了耸肩。“这是我做的一个梦，”他低声解释道。“一个反复出现的梦。”

她点了点头。她知道那种梦。

“我就是在那里梦到你爸爸被伏地魔的蛇咬了。”

金妮愣住了。“什么？”她轻声说。

“我们就是这样找到他的。我梦见了走廊，你爸爸在那里，我是那条蛇。我咬了他。”

“所以那条走廊在神秘事务司？”

“对。”

她一动不动地站在原地，思考着他的话。“那么……”她终于说道，“当你说汤姆有办法……进入你的大脑时……”

他点了点头。

“为什么？这怎么可能？”

他停顿了一下，刚张嘴要回答，这时，肖像洞口传来了一声响动。

罗恩出现了。“哈利？”他看见他们，便走了过来。“你们两个在这里干什么？”他严厉地问。“我看见你在——”

哈利瞪了他一眼，他不做声了。金妮扬起了眉毛，但她没有追问。

“你们在这里干什么？”罗恩又问道。“你告诉赫敏你会早点回来。她现在已经上床睡觉了，但是她发了一通火，说你答应要帮她复习魔咒课的。”

哈利翻了个白眼，用手捋了捋头发。“我们得做点什么，朋友。”他叹了口气。“她会让自己得溃疡的。”

“嗯。”罗恩说，一丝笑意也没有。他眯着眼睛看向金妮。她认为她该离开了。

“好了，我该回去了，”她说。“明天见，哈利。罗恩。”她向哥哥点点头，然后走开了。

她刚刚转过拐角，罗恩就发难了。“赫敏和我都认为你疯了，哈利。”她听见他急促地低声说。

“梅林，罗恩，我们已经说过这个——”

“你为什么要让她每天晚上进入你的大脑？”她哥哥质问道。“她是那个该死的行动组的成员！”

“她觉得乌姆里奇很荒谬，罗恩。”哈利回答。“她亲口告诉我的，而且只有她才知道怎么——”

罗恩气愤地打断了他的话，但是金妮不想再听了。她朝地牢走去，一直想着哈利告诉她的关于走廊、她父亲和汤姆的事。她想弄清楚这一切意味着什么。如果汤姆在哈利的大脑里植入图像的话，那他是一个比她想象中更强大的摄神取念者。但是，他为什么要让哈利看到她的父亲被攻击呢？如果他不想让哈利看到，他又怎么会看到呢？

斯莱特林公共休息室几乎空无一人。两个七年级在角落里睡着了，不过她走上女生宿舍的楼梯时，他们都没有动。

她把书包放在床边，换上睡衣，拉上帘子，然后下楼，走上了通往五年级男生宿舍的楼梯。

她抽出魔杖，敲了敲关着的门，门无声地打开了。在过去的几个月里，她经常深夜回来，所以德拉科对门施了魔法，就算他已经睡着了，她也能进来。

她蹑手蹑脚地走进去，来到德拉科的床边。她使用他的魔杖施了一道无声咒语，然后掀开他的帘子，钻进了被子里。床铺的温暖使她发出一声叹息，她蜷缩在他身边。

他往后缩了缩。“该死，你浑身冰凉。”他抱怨道，声音带着浓浓的睡意。

“嘘，别跟小孩似的。”她低声回答。

他轻声笑了，过了一会儿，她从他平稳的呼吸中得知，他又睡着了。

她笑着闭上了眼睛。

* * *

_一个星期后_

“吃吧，姑娘们。”蒙太古大声说，用力拍了拍德拉科的后背。他笑着在长凳上坐下，开始往盘子里装食物。

德拉科露出不悦的神色，布雷斯哼了一声。“他是十足的丑角，不是吗？”

“没错，他是个十足的什么东西。”德拉科嘟囔道，用叉子叉了一块鸡蛋。

“你准备好了吗？”布雷斯喝了一大口橙汁，漫不经心地问道。

德拉科耸了耸肩。今天是魁地奇决赛。他看向格兰芬多的桌子，他们的队长约翰逊正在激动地和波特说话。她在手掌上画着示意图，眼神看起来有点疯狂。如果换作其他日子，他会觉得很好笑。“我随时准备好了。”他努力若无其事地答道，强迫自己咀嚼着鸡蛋。

“你认为我应该邀请韦斯莱去霍格莫德吗？”布雷斯突然问道。

他差点把嘴里的食物喷出来。“什么？”

布雷斯扬起眉毛，笑了起来，不过德拉科觉得他听到了一丝尖锐。“我要把这当成‘不应该’吗？”

德拉科咳嗽着，逐渐平静下来。“我只是没想到你会考虑带一个女孩去霍格莫德。”

他耸了耸肩。“我认为对艾夫斯来说管用了。”

德拉科笑了起来。“我不会把艾夫斯当作爱情成功的范本。”

布雷斯笑了笑。“说得对。我们要去霍格莫德干什么呢？”他摇了摇头，仿佛这是一个笑话，继续吃着盘子里的东西。

德拉科皱着眉头打量着他。不知怎的，他觉得他应该再说点什么。

但是这时，金妮在布雷斯旁边坐了下来，看起来很疲惫。“你们知道女生宿舍早上的厕所要排多长时间吗？”她抱怨道，将头发扎了一个凌乱的高马尾。

布雷斯立刻露出往常那种漫不经心的坏笑。他看了看他自己和德拉科。“显然不知道。”

“滚开，”她笑着说，把一盘华夫饼拉了过来。“你的胳膊怎么样了，扎比尼？”她轻快地问。“这将是一个漫长的早晨。”

“我不知道……”德拉科回答，回头看了一眼。“你哥哥看起来像是吞了一只鼻涕虫。这个早晨可能比你想的要短。”

金妮哼了一声。

头顶照例响起翅膀扇动的声音，猫头鹰送来了晨报。德拉科浏览着标题——一篇无关紧要的文章，说魔法部新颁布的狼人法令使所有人都更安全了——然后翻到了下一页。他的眉毛扬到了发际线。

他将报纸转向布雷斯，指着那篇文章。“这次都不跟我们说吗？”

布雷斯看了一眼。“哦，对了，我是想问你们俩明天能不能来的。”

“嗯，什么？”金妮问，放下了果汁杯。

“第七号昨晚死了。”他满不在乎地答道。

“他什么？”她惊叫道。“第七号是第七个继父吗？”

“就是他。”他放下叉子，懒洋洋地举起胳膊。“明天在我家举行葬礼。乌姆里奇已经允许我和我希望出席的人去了。”

“怎么回事，扎比尼？”金妮说。“你还让我一直讲厕所和魁地奇？你没事吧？”

“当然。”他回答。她的问题似乎让他很困惑。

“我不担心。”德拉科插话说。“上六个人他也是这样。”

金妮看上去很惊讶，眼睛一直盯着布雷斯，好像以为他会突然嚎啕大哭，他只是扬起眉毛看着她。接着，她笑着摇了摇头，将胳膊肘搭在桌上，往前凑去。“他是怎么死的？”她问。

“显然……”德拉科将手指慢慢滑过文章。“从楼梯上摔了下来。”

“好吧……”她慢慢地说。他可以看到她脑袋里的齿轮在转动，他翻了个白眼。众所周知，布雷斯的继父都死于“意外”，让布雷斯的母亲成为单身，还增加了数百万加隆的财富。不用天才就能想明白这是怎么回事，但是这并没有减少排队等着成为阿拉迪亚下一任丈夫的男人。他想，美女对男人会产生奇怪的影响。

“好了，”布雷斯站起来，笑着说道，“我们最好出去吧。姑娘们。”

“蒙太古的好印象。”金妮笑着站了起来。

扎比尼搂住金妮的肩膀，德拉科来到他们身边，他们一起朝球场走去。

* * *

“马尔福，如果你不立刻抓到那该死的飞贼，我向梅林发誓——”

“哦，滚开，蒙太古！”德拉科厉声说，瞪着球场对面的人。

“团队不和，马尔福？”波特在上方轻快地问道。

德拉科突然有一股冲动，把这个坏笑的蠢货从扫帚上打下去，但他忍住了。他知道，疤头只是想转移他的注意力。斯莱特林领先160分，所以如果他现在能抓到金色飞贼——或者迫使波特抓到——比赛就结束了，他们能赢得比赛和奖杯。

因此，他没有采取武力，而是故意看向格兰芬多的球门，韦斯莱刚刚又进了一球。“我认为现在不是自鸣得意的时候，波特。”他冷笑着说。

金妮从格兰芬多的球门旁飞了起来。“别打架，孩子们。”她笑着说，绕过他们，继续比赛。德拉科翻了个白眼，想忍住嘴角浮现的笑意。她倒是说得容易……傻大头和他的差劲守门让她的工作轻松多了。

突然，他用余光看到波特僵住了。他转过身时，看到疤头努力装出若无其事的样子，但是他看到了——凯蒂·贝尔耳朵后面的金色闪光。他冲了过去。

波特咒骂着追了上去，德拉科几乎立刻就知道，他快追上了。尽管他不愿承认，但是波特比他飞得更好——飞得更快，反应也更敏捷。德拉科唯一的胜算就是先看到金色飞贼，但是他没有。

不过这一次，波特不想让金色飞贼被抓住，这也许是一个优势。

波特在球场中间追上了他，直冲到他面前，想把他挤到一边，让飞贼有足够的时间溜走。德拉科紧盯着那抹金色闪光。还有十五英尺……十英尺……八英尺……贝尔意识到发生了什么事，立刻闪到一边……五英尺……他伸出手……

“该死！”波特大声咒骂。他猛地将扫帚转向左边，试图伸出胳膊拦在德拉科和飞贼之间，做出最后一搏，不让比赛结束……

德拉科收紧手指，感觉到飞贼光滑的表面贴上了他的手掌。

他咧开嘴笑了，斯莱特林的看台上爆发出一阵欢呼。

* * *

音乐响了起来，声音大得在宿舍里都能听见。布雷斯笑了起来。“我想派对已经开始了。”他说。

德拉科正躺在床上，抬头望着床顶，他笑了笑。“好像是的。递给我一件衬衫，好吗？”

“哪件？白色、黑色还是深蓝色？”

他考虑了一下。“深灰色。”

“呀，但是你穿黑色迷人死了。”布雷斯假装失望地抱怨道。他撅起了嘴。

“滚开。”德拉科笑着回答。他在半空中接住了那件灰色系扣衬衫，将它穿在身上。

此时，楼下已经充满了欢声笑语，他们走下楼梯去参加派对。

他们来到平常的座位旁，在克拉布和高尔身边坐下，过了一会儿，玛西娅、潘西和达芙妮也拿着饮料走了过来。她们把酒瓶分发给大家，轻松地聊了起来。

片刻之后，金妮和卡罗姐妹走下了女生宿舍的楼梯。布丽奇特·艾弗里挥手让她过去，她转身朝德拉科顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后走向她的同学们。他也随意地冲她笑了笑，但是他的目光一直从瓶口上方追随着她，看着她坐下来，因为一个男孩刚才说的话哈哈大笑。

她换上了紧身牛仔短裤和白色背心，他在胃里感觉到了那股熟悉的悸动。他喜欢她穿那件背心。

* * *

“你知道吗，他整晚都在盯着你看，”在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，蕾切尔凑近她说。不知什么时候，有人把音量调得更高了。在角落里，一群七年级男孩正在玩吵闹的饮酒游戏，还有几对情侣在墙边或昏暗的壁龛里接吻。

金妮靠在沙发上，喝光最后一口火焰威士忌，然后将它放在咖啡桌上。她已经喝了好几瓶了——一切都模糊不清，她觉得很暖和。“谁？”她问。

“马尔福。”蕾切尔回答。

金妮翻了个白眼。“他显然一直在监视我。他总是看我。”

“那样看你吗？”布丽奇特怀疑地问。

“哪样？”

赫斯提娅笑了起来。“就像他想睡你。”她说。

“措辞精准。”芙洛拉哼了一声。

金妮高高扬起了眉毛，她抬起头，与房间另一边的德拉科目光相遇了。她转过身，轻慢地看了她们一眼。“这没什么，”她冷冷地说。“他总是那样看着我。”

布丽奇特低低吹了声口哨。“这对你们的柏拉图式友谊可不是什么好兆头，对吧？”

“一开始就不是柏拉图式的。”蕾切尔低声说，她们都笑了起来。金妮翻了个白眼。她的室友什么都不知道。她们听说了圣诞节的吻，看到他们在沙发上搂搂抱抱、大笑或者做作业，观察着他们走路时，他的手如何搂着她的腰。但是她们不知道她睡在哪里，她们当然也不知道，那个夏天的夜晚，他们在他床上接吻的样子明显不是柏拉图式。

这段回忆让她的身体微微发热……当然是因为酒精……她摇了摇头。不，她宿舍里的其他女孩根本不了解她和德拉科。她认为他们的友谊与其他人不一样。

“你们真可怕。”笑声平息后，她又翻了个白眼，从座位上站起身来。“好了，我要过去了。”她漫不经心地说。

她先走向饮料桌，又拿了一瓶威士忌，边走边打开瓶盖。她与布雷斯碰了碰杯。“我们毫无疑问是梦之队。”她笑着说。

他笑了起来。“我们有理有据。”

“没有赞赏吗？”德拉科生气地问。

“哦，对了。”她叹了口气。“你干得很漂亮。”

他大声笑了起来，她笑着坐在他旁边的沙发上。她盘起腿，小口喝着酒。其他人又开始聊天了，过了一会儿，她凑近德拉科，低声说：“这样庆祝似乎有悖常理，不是吗？明天就是布雷斯继父的葬礼。”

“没有。”他回答。“你看看他。”

他是对的。布雷斯似乎一点都不认为这有悖常理。他刚刚说了些什么，让克拉布哈哈大笑，他也笑得合不拢嘴。

“嗯，我想你是对的。”她若有所思地说。

他们继续有说有笑，几个小时后，派对渐渐平息下来。玛西娅上楼了，然后是潘西和达芙妮，克拉布和高尔，只剩下了她与德拉科和布雷斯。有人把音乐调低了，灯也暗了下来。

金妮靠在德拉科的胸前，他的右手食指在她的胳膊肘上懒洋洋地划着圈。在朦胧醉意中，她觉得她更喜欢这样，只有他们三个人。这是更自在。她没有必要保持警惕，可以直抒己见。

布雷斯不礼貌地说了玛西娅几句，金妮哼了一声，她的脸颊贴在德拉科的胸前，能感觉到他的笑声。他们又轻松地聊了一会儿，直到金妮开始睡意昏沉。她打了个哈欠。

她又听了一会儿德拉科和布雷斯的低声聊天，然后慢慢闭上了眼睛。

* * *

她昏昏沉沉地醒了过来。一切仍然很模糊，所以她知道顶多过了一个小时，她还醉着。

房间里很黑——灯都灭了，不过她仍然能听到炉栅里快要熄灭的火焰声。

她动了动，感觉到德拉科的膝盖碰到了她。她隐约意识到，她躺在沙发内侧，挤在他的身体和沙发靠背之间。她微微转动脖子，发现他面对着她，她辨认出了他衬衫领子上的纽扣轮廓。

她能感觉到她的脚趾摩擦着扶手的底部。他轻轻地呼吸着……吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……每一次呼吸都轻轻拂过她的头顶。

她转身面对着他，给自己更多的空间。他在睡梦中动了动，双腿与她交缠在一起。

他的大腿抵在她的腿间。

她猛地吸了口气。

_哪样？_

这些话不由自主地闪过她的脑海。

_一开始就不是柏拉图式的。_

_她们什么都不知道。_

也许是因为布丽奇特、蕾切尔、赫斯提娅和芙洛拉。

也许是因为醉意，或者他身体的温暖，或者他大腿的感觉，或者这些东西同时出现。

但是，在迷蒙和黑暗之中，她感觉自己凑上前，将嘴唇贴上了他敞开的衬衫露出的皮肤上。

她往后退了退，等待着警告的尖叫。

但是没有。

她在他的脖子上落下另一个吻，更高一些。下一个吻偏右一点。

她感觉他在她的唇下醒了过来。他的胸膛开始更加急促地起伏，她知道他已经意识到她在做什么了。她停了下来。她能听到自己贴在他皮肤上的粗重的喘息声。

她等待着，但他什么也没说，紧张地等了很久之后，她又吻了吻他的脖子。他呼了一口气，她这才意识到，他一直在屏住呼吸。

她慢慢地抬头看向他。他半睁着眼睛，在微弱的火光中，它们是深灰色的。

他们看着对方。

他突然低下头，吻上了她的嘴唇。

这个吻既不谨慎，也不温柔。

它很狂热，狂热得令她感到惊讶，不过那只是一时的。接着，它似乎点着了她。一切都变热了，她视线边缘更加模糊了。

他的左手用力抓住她的屁股，在沙发允许的范围内，将她紧紧搂在怀里，趁她倒吸凉气时，他把舌头探进她的嘴里，她尝到了火焰威士忌和薄荷的味道。

他的手掌开始用力抚摸她的大腿，伸进她的短裤边缘，然后又缩了回去。她胡乱地掀开他没有塞进裤腰的衬衫下摆，突然很想用指尖触摸他的皮肤。

梅林啊，她怎么了？

她用尽全部意志力，才放开他的嘴唇，看着他的眼睛。她现在意识到他的眼睛颜色为什么那么深了。欲望。“床。”她说，他点了点头。

他从她怀里挣脱出来，站起来拉住她的手，拽着她经过熟睡的布雷斯，走向男生宿舍的楼梯。

他在一楼楼梯口停了下来，将她推到墙上，再次亲吻她。她贴着他的嘴唇笑了。“我和你说过，你的舌头总有一天会让你惹上麻烦的。”她轻声说。

他发出了低沉的笑声。“我认为这种麻烦我能解决。”他回答。

她不知道他们怎么来到五年级宿舍的，也不知道他怎么还能想到拉上帘子，施无声咒语，但是，她还没反应过来，就躺在了他的床上，他用一只胳膊肘撑在她身上，另一只手将她的背心推了上去。

他将背心从她的头顶上脱下来，扔到一边，用手抚摸着她裸露的身体，她伸手摸索着他的衬衫扣子。他把嘴唇埋在她的颈窝里，逐渐往下移动，她的手指每次碰到他的胸膛，他的呼吸都会微微停滞。纽扣终于解开后，她帮他脱掉衬衫，他又吻上了她的嘴唇。

他从衣服中挣脱出来，她沉醉于他们肌肤相贴的感觉之中。

但她想要更多。

于是她伸手抓住他的臀部，让他紧紧贴向自己。很用力。

“梅林啊，金妮。”他呻吟着，不由自主地顶着她。

她倒吸了一口气。

他继续下身的动作，这一次，她呻吟了起来。

她用手掌抚摸着他的后背，一开始是上下抚弄，然后贴着他的皮肤划着大圈。她全神贯注于她的动作——上，下，再回来——仿佛这些动作是一只锚，能将她牢牢固定在身下的床上。她觉得她也许要灵魂出窍。她觉得她也许要爆炸了。

她抚摸着他的后腰，双手沿着裤腰滑向前面，直到她的指尖在他的裤腰边缘跃动。她开始解开他的腰带时，他愣住了，他贴着她的额头，她的手指伸进了他的裤子里。

“金妮……”他低喃道。

她的手越来越低，越来越低，直到她终于能感觉到他抵着她的手掌，滚烫的，硬得不可思议。

他从喉咙深处发出呻吟，这次，她觉得那声音贯穿了她。

她将他握在手里，他又呻吟起来，吻上了她的嘴唇。

* * *

第二天早上，德拉科头痛欲裂地醒了过来。他揉着眼睛，呼了一口气。当他意识到昨晚并不是他的另一个梦时，他愣住了。

他慢慢转过头，仔细观察着金妮，她面对着他，仍然睡得很香。毯子只盖着她的下半身，她的胸部在白色胸罩下面轻轻地起伏着——他知道她的背心可能卷进了乱糟糟的被褥里。

他用手搓了搓脸，靠坐在床头上。他在床脚看到了他皱巴巴的衬衫，他的腰带和裤子纽扣都解开了，拉链也拉了下来。他闭上眼睛，回忆着她的手落在他皮肤上的感觉，一股愉悦感涌了上来。

他向她展示了怎样抚摸他，狂喜的浪潮席卷他的身体时，他达到快感的顶峰，贴着她的皮肤胡乱呻吟着。

该死。

他们用魔杖清理了一下，然后笑着睡着了。

哦，该死，该死，完蛋了。

事情变得复杂了。

一个响亮的声音穿透他的脑海，离他越来越近了。“——知道我们昨晚熬夜了，但你至少要准备好准时参加我继父的葬礼吧，笨蛋。”布雷斯笑着说。

布雷斯从另一边抓住帘子，德拉科还没来得及反应，伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，帘子就被拉开了。“因为——”

看到他两个好朋友一起躺在床上的画面，布雷斯停了下来。他震惊地瞪大眼睛，从金妮的胸罩看向凌乱的毯子，再看向皱巴巴的衣服。

最后，他看向了德拉科。

他的脸上闪过好几种情绪，其中有两种德拉科已经多年没有见过了：

愤怒。

和伤心。


	26. Chapter 26

**第二十五章 裂痕**

德拉科跳下床，从床脚拿起他的衬衫，拉上了身后的帘子，金属又发出刺耳的摩擦声。他皱起眉头，窗外照进来的明亮光线让他眯起了眼睛。当然，他还宿醉了。

“扎比尼，我——”他说。他看了一眼克拉布、高尔和诺特拉上的帘子，抓住布雷斯的肩膀，将他拽出房间，下了楼。他甚至没有时间去思考昨晚发生的事情。他最不希望的就是他和金妮还没来得及讨论醉酒后的鲁莽行为，就搞得城堡里人尽皆知。梅林，他们做了非常愚蠢的事。但是——

那感觉并不愚蠢。也许是火焰威士忌的作用。

昨晚的狂欢过后，公共休息室里空无一人，他们在楼梯脚下停了下来。他再次看向布雷斯的眼睛时，发现他的眼神坚如燧石。他畏缩了一下，心中涌起了强烈的内疚。

“你们俩昨晚上床了？”布雷斯突然问道，声音中充满了指责。

他扬起了眉毛，布雷斯的语气激怒了他。没错，他昨晚很冲动，很轻率。但是，布雷斯并不拥有韦斯莱。他几年前原本有机会，却利用那个机会搞上了萨曼莎·韦西，德拉科不友好地想。

“不，我们没有，”他不耐烦地回答。“梅林，扎比尼，你不用这么粗鲁。”

“我什么时候不粗鲁了，马尔福？”布雷斯几乎在叫嚷。德拉科惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。布雷斯很少叫嚷。突然，他觉得所有愤怒都消失了。哦，梅林，他意识到他真的把事情搞砸了。布雷斯真的喜欢她，不是吗？

他想起了昨天早上吃早餐时，布雷斯问他要不要带金妮去霍格莫德。他又畏缩了一下，这一次，内疚感蔓延到了指尖。这时，他的头抽痛起来，他咬紧牙关，粗暴地用手揉着颈后。梅林，他现在没法应付这件事。

布雷斯似乎也意识到了自己刚才有多大声。他呼了口气，显然想让自己平静下来。“如果你们之间有什么，”过了一会儿，他稍微放低声音说道，但他的双眼仍然冒着怒火，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“我没想到你会有这种反应——”

他笑了一声。“哦，所以我不停地说我多么喜欢她，你根本没听进去，是吗？”他质问道。

“扎比尼，我——”

但是布雷斯提高声音继续说道：“我以为你只是想让我出丑，我和你说了，我多么想正式约她出去，多么想——”

“扎比尼——”

“——在这件事上，我真是一个蠢货。一点都没听进去？一点都没有吗？”

“扎比尼，你能——”

“我真的喜欢她，马尔福—— _真的喜欢她。_ 所以你至少可以帮我个忙，告诉我你在跟她上床——”

“该死，扎比尼！”德拉科终于沮丧地喊道，他的声音响亮而刺耳。“我和韦斯莱之间没什么。我们只是喝醉了，而她，你知道，”——他胡乱地做着手势——“让我乱性了。”

布雷斯安静了下来，过了一会儿，德拉科说：“就是这样，好吗？”

布雷斯抿紧嘴唇，喘着粗气，两只拳头紧握在身体两侧，他张开嘴想要回答，但是——

金妮突然从他们中间冲进了公共休息室。德拉科愣了一会儿——他甚至没听见她在楼梯上。她的头发凌乱地披在肩上，不过她穿上了背心，左手拿着鞋子。德拉科以为她要直接去女生宿舍，不跟他们打招呼了——也许是因为羞耻或尴尬，尽管这似乎不像她的反应——接着，她转身看向了扎比尼。

她的脸颊泛着红晕，但是眼神阴沉而冰冷，与平时明亮的棕色截然不同。他皱起了眉头。

“我们用乌姆里奇的飞路去你家吗？”她问。

他没想到她会说这句话，布雷斯显然也吓了一跳。“是的。”他慢慢地回答。

“我得去换衣服，你最好先走。”她说。“葬礼上见，好吗？”

她没等他回答，就转身消失在了楼梯上。

德拉科意识到，她一眼都没看他。

* * *

金妮用力将鞋扔进行李箱，大步走进厕所，使劲关上了门。她一直紧紧攥着右手，当她伸开手掌时，指甲已经在手掌上留下了半月形的痕迹。

她突然觉得呼吸困难，一股强烈的愤怒灼烧着她的喉咙，威胁着让她窒息。她迅速对门施了一道无声咒语，然后将魔杖重重摔到台面上，发出了沮丧的声音。

他怎么敢？

那天早晨，帘子挂环的声响吵醒了她，她的第一个念头是他逃跑了。真典型，马尔福，她心想，嘲讽地笑了笑。他现在可能在洗手间里来回踱步，思考着这一切意味着什么。

她一边思考，一边伸手去拿她的背心。她也不知道这意味着什么。

但是她意识到，她不会让他发表一通可悲的演说，说这是一个错误，就将这件事搪塞过去。她的肯定使她感到惊讶。她不打算让他告诉她，昨晚是两个完全柏拉图式的好朋友之间非柏拉图式的错误，就好像他们绊了一跤，最后将舌头伸进对方嘴里，双手互相抚摸。得了吧，她想。她的室友们也许说的不全对，但是在一天结束的时候，这绝不是一次错误。昨天晚上，她想要他，他也想要她；他们互相吸引，这使得昨晚几乎不可避免。

她不知道那意味着什么。但是她意识到，他们不能再假装柏拉图式就足够了。昨晚以后就不会了。

他们为什么要这样？他们为什么要假装？他们可以接吻、做爱、约会，或者做他们想做的任何事情，不是吗？

这个念头闪过她的脑海时，她听到了他的声音。“扎比尼，我——”她僵住了，手指攥紧了背心。布雷斯在外面？他发现他们了吗？

她竖起了耳朵。他们从床边走开，离开了宿舍，她眉头紧锁。如果布雷斯发现了他们，她以为他会靠在床柱上，一边坏笑，一边说着粗俗的话。

她穿上背心，确认没人看到她后，就跳下了床。她花了一些时间才找到鞋子，然后跟着他们下了楼，他们的声音变得越来越大。

“——你为什么不告诉我？”是布雷斯，他听起来很生气，但她想不通他有什么可生气的。

她听不清德拉科的回答，她又下了几级台阶，本能地放轻了脚步。“——不停地说我多么喜欢她，你根本没听进去，是吗？”她惊讶得差点绊倒。布雷斯喜欢她？还喜欢她吗？她以为这事早就过去了，她只是他众多女人中的昙花一现。布雷斯“喜欢”谁的时候，他总是那样。

“——只是想让我出丑，我和你说了，我多么想正式约她出去，多么想——”

“扎比尼，你能——”德拉科听起来很恼火。

“我真的喜欢她，马尔福—— _真的喜欢她。_ 所以你至少可以帮我个忙，告诉我你在跟她上床——”

“该死，扎比尼！”德拉科突然大声说道，声音中透着恼火。“我和韦斯莱之间没什么。我们只是喝醉了，而她，你知道，让我乱性了。”

想到这里，金妮抓紧了大理石台面的边缘，怒火再次涌上心头。不管她以为德拉科会怎样看待昨晚，她都没想到他会这么……这么……这么轻蔑。

而她，你知道， _让我乱性了？_

就好像她只是他在酒吧里随便泡到的女孩，他与她发生点什么，只是为了证明他能做到。就好像他们不是最好的朋友。就好像这件事没有任何意义。就好像他不欠她一点尊重——

她从他们身边冲下楼梯，突然想起了今天早上要举行的葬礼，就让布雷斯不要等她了。

她此刻站在四年级女生的厕所里，全身心地希望她能打德拉科一耳光。

她厌恶地摇了摇头，打开了淋浴。

她在滚烫的水流下站的时间比平时更久。二十分钟后，她走出卫生间，换上了黑色连衣裙——她冷冷地意识到，这是她参加塞德里克的葬礼时穿的那条——将头发挽成一个紧紧的低髻。她看了看镜子里的自己，然后离开了宿舍。

这时，公共休息室里已经有了几个早起的人，但德拉科和布雷斯却不见踪影。他们可能已经到了布雷斯的庄园。很好，她想。在她洗澡的时候，灼热的怒火在她的心里沉淀成了冰冷坚硬的球。这样更简单，她也乐于接受。

她使用乌姆里奇的壁炉飞路去参加葬礼。她本想站在后面，但是布雷斯看见了她，伸手招呼她过去，她别无选择，只好跟德拉科和他一起站在前面。不管怎样，这都不是布雷斯的错。如果他说的是真的，他喜欢她。她真希望她能早点知道。也许她和德拉科就不会犯下这样的——

她冷冷地笑了笑。 _错误。_

毕竟只是一次。

一个小时后，布雷斯继父的另一个生意伙伴站到台上，接着上一个人继续演讲。德拉科在她身边捅了捅她的胳膊，想引起她的注意。她猛地避开了他，用余光看到他惊讶地扬起了眉毛。

后来，他们将棺材下葬时，她也知道他想与她对视。

她故意别过身去。

也许她是怀恨在心，但是不久之后，他脸上的表情真是令人满意极了。

* * *

他们沉默地走下通往地牢的楼梯，紧张的气氛显而易见。布雷斯抿紧双唇，脸色阴沉，其他人可能会把这归结于他们刚从他继父的葬礼上回来。但是德拉科更加清楚。他还在生气，德拉科不知道这要持续多久。

相比之下，金妮没有表露出任何情绪，但她的眼神还是冷冰冰的。他们走到楼梯底部时，她加快了脚步，领先他几步，好像她想尽量与他拉开距离。他觉得很恼火。她到底怎么回事？他生气地想。在葬礼上，她都是这样——看都不看他一眼，刻意不露出任何表情。

“谢谢你们能来。”布雷斯含糊地说，走进了公共休息室。金妮正要进去，但德拉科不打算这样放过她。

他抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她，但是她猛地甩开他时，他又恼火起来。“金，你在搞什么？”他厉声问道。

尽管她的动作很激烈，但她只是轻轻扬起眉毛。“嗯？”她漫不经心地问。

这使他更恼火了，愤怒开始在他胸中翻腾。她为什么要这样？“我们不谈谈昨晚的事吗？”

“谈什么？”她像刚才那样轻飘飘地问道。

他发出了不可置信的声音。她不可能不记得。她在玩什么游戏，而他已经厌倦了。他已经要应付布雷斯和他的内疚感。他不需要这个了。“你为什么要这样？你也在场。抛开别的不说，昨晚我们接吻了。”

“哦，原来是这样吗？”她问，他知道他已经打破了虚饰，因为她的声音里透着一丝恶毒。很好。至少她现在能告诉他，她到底有什么问题了。“因为，”她继续说，“我以为我们只是喝醉了，而我，你知道，让你乱性了。”

他沉默了。他认出了自己的话，意识到她听到了他之前对布雷斯说的话。他的第一反应是道歉，告诉她他不是故意把整件事说得这么……随便。他刚才被布雷斯搞得心烦意乱，就这么脱口而出了——

但是 _不行_ ，他无情地想，将道歉咽了回去。他为什么要道歉？今天早上他已经向布雷斯道过歉了，他没说过一句假话。他们喝醉了，她让他乱了性。如果她不想让他实话实说，她一开始就不该那么做，不是吗？

“是的，你说得对，事情就是这样。”他说，声音中透着恶意和自以为是。

她盯着他看了很久，坚硬的棕色对上冰冷的灰色，他只是扬起眉毛，以为她会愤怒地叫嚷。但那不是他的金妮，他应该知道的。当她真的生气时，她——

她冷笑了一声，他的内心畏缩了，但是表情依然无动于衷。“很好，”她说，“那就没什么好谈的了，是吗？”

她转身走进公共休息室，但就在最后一秒钟，她转身看向他，克制着怒火说：“你对布雷斯做的事真差劲。你应该告诉我他仍然喜欢我。”

“我的工作又不是替他料理他的爱情生活。”他冷冷地回答。

她没有回答，只是摇了摇头，然后走了进去。

德拉科独自站在走廊里，真希望她能大发脾气。一场尖叫比赛会让他感觉不这么空虚。

他打起精神来。她真是不讲道理，他这次没错。也许等她想明白了，不再这么戏剧化，他们就能好好谈谈了。

* * *

_两个半星期后_

“两分钟后你不是有调查行动组的任务吗？”芙洛拉说，朝钟点了点头。

金妮顺着她的目光看去，叹了口气，合上她那本关于魁地奇的书，把它装进书包里。“是的，”她回答，检查确认银色的“I”字徽章仍然别在衣领上。

“这不是这个星期的第三次了吗？”蕾切尔问。

“对，你最近有很多任务。”布丽奇特说，从笔记本封面内页的涂鸦上抬起头来。学期快结束了，几乎没人在用功了。除了调查行动组，金妮嘲讽地想，起身把魔杖放进口袋。

“你知道，”布丽奇特继续说，调皮地笑了笑，“如果你有一桩秘密情事，你可以告诉我们。”

“尤其是如果它能解开你和性爱之神的秘密的话。”蕾切尔插嘴说。

金妮哼了一声。现在，大家都知道她、布雷斯和德拉科闹翻了，也引起了很多猜测。他们三个不再出现在平时占据的沙发上，他们几乎不说话了，这引发了各种各样的传言，但是没有一个得到他们一丁点的证实或否认。

金妮有时间就跟她的室友们待在一起，这只助长了流言蜚语，但是她不在乎。她无法忘记德拉科的冷言冷语，她的骄傲也不允许她原谅他。她知道与布雷斯疏远有失公平，但他和德拉科似乎总在一起，哪怕他们只是沉默地干坐着，所以她也无能为力。

“相信我，这跟扎比尼或马尔福没关系。”她最终答道。“乌姆里奇相信，学期末是一年中最容易违反校规的时候。”

“可能是真的。”赫斯提娅说。“你听说那些赫奇帕奇的五年级学生在最后一门O.W.L.考试结束后，对二楼的级长盥洗室做了什么吗？”

金妮没有等着听他们搞了什么恶作剧。她一步两级地跑到宿舍，将书包扔到床上，然后下楼进入了地牢。

她经过大礼堂时，看了一眼手表。该死，她要迟到了，她现在没心情应付帕金森的冷嘲热讽。

“真高兴你加入我们，韦斯莱。”她到达他们的碰面地点后，潘西一如往常地说。克拉布和高尔站在一边，布尔斯特罗德在不远处，将头发扎成了一个高马尾，德拉科和布雷斯靠在后面的墙上。

“好了，”金妮不耐烦地说，故意不去看马尔福。“我不是来了吗。”

他们七个人开始在走廊里按照平时的路线巡逻。克拉布和高尔几乎立刻就为了期末打包时丢失的一根刻字击球棒争吵起来。他们笨拙地互相辱骂了大约十五分钟，接着，克拉布打了高尔的胳膊，高尔举起拳头想要反击。

“你们俩能不能别像五岁小孩似的？梅林。”德拉科呵斥道。他冷冷地瞪着他们。

克拉布低声咕哝了几句，但他们安静了下来，之后就没人说话了。

他们抓住了两个赫奇帕奇在扫帚橱里亲吻，还有一群咯咯傻笑的拉文克劳新生，好像正要点燃一幅画。布雷斯似乎与德拉科一样心情不佳，他无情地给他们扣了分。

“梅林，你们三个都心情不好，不是吗？”他们转过拐角，走进通往乌姆里奇办公室的走廊时，潘西说。“不管是什么事破坏了你们的小梦之队，都让这次巡逻非常不舒服。”她又说道，她的语气表明，她其实觉得整个情况有趣极了。“你知道，”她继续说道，“你们真应该让流言平息下来。其中一些可不会让人感到荣幸。”她停下来想了想，然后转向金妮。“尤其是对你，韦斯莱。就在昨天，我听一个三年级说你和扎比尼——”

她突然停了下来，看向乌姆里奇办公室的方向。他们都听到了，他们在走廊中间停了下来：乌姆里奇办公室的门下传出一个男性的低语声，很快就被忙乱的嘘声盖住了。

金妮立刻知道那是哈利。还有谁会愚蠢和鲁莽到做出这样的事？这当然意味着罗恩和赫敏也在里面。该死，哈利！她告诉过他，他们经常在这片区域巡逻！

“高尔。”潘西低声说，声音中充满了不加掩饰的喜悦。她的手指已经握紧了魔杖。“去找乌姆里奇。我们在这里等你。快点。”

高尔露出开心的笑容，转身要走。

“等等！”金妮还没来得及思考，话就脱口而出。潘西慢慢地扬起眉毛。“你想说什么，韦斯莱？”她挑衅道，眼睛闪闪发亮，好像看她有没有胆量回答。

她呼了口气，飞快地转着脑子。她想不出令人信服的理由，不让他们去找乌姆里奇。显然有学生闯进了办公室，她不能明说她不想让哈利·波特陷入麻烦。那只会更加刺激其他人。最后，她摇了摇头，手指在身体两侧紧紧攥成拳头。

“我想也是。”潘西高傲地说，高尔沿着走廊跑开了。“米里森和扎比尼，”她低声说，“去检查那个拐角。”她朝走廊的另一端点头示意。“我敢说他们肯定有把风的。”

乌姆里奇很快就到了。她绕过拐角进入走廊，短粗的双腿迈着快步，魔杖已经高高举在手里，她咧开嘴，露出了可怕的笑容。她走向他们，嘴里发出咯咯笑声。“可以了吗？”她假笑着说，然后用魔杖将门打开了。

情况比金妮料想的还要糟糕。

门用力撞到墙上，哈利猛地站了起来——他显然跪在壁炉旁，通过飞路粉跟人说话。罗恩和赫敏站在他旁边，乌姆里奇喊着“除你武器”，得意地在空中抓住他们的魔杖，这时，布尔斯特罗德和布雷斯也回来了，他们用魔杖指着纳威和卢娜，推着他们往前走。

“哎呀，”乌姆里奇得意地叫道，“这是怎么啦？”她走到桌子后面，用魔杖有节奏地拍打着手掌，脸上的笑容更灿烂了。她依次看着哈利、罗恩、赫敏、纳威和卢娜，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像是在打量猎物的狼。金妮畏缩了一下，想起了哈利右手背上的伤疤—— _我不应该说谎。_ 如果乌姆里奇在关禁闭时就做到这种程度，谁知道她现在打算对他们做什么……

她与哈利短暂地对视一眼。他的表情很戒备，但她觉得她从他的表情中看出了一些东西……失望？

“那么，波特先生。”乌姆里奇突然说，他移开了目光。

“看来你对违反纪律的爱好和对制度化权威的缺乏尊重毫无底线，”她继续说道。她的灿烂笑容使金妮颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。“很明显，你一直在用我的壁炉和城堡外面的人联系。我想知道他们的名字，波特先生。马上。”

“他不可能告诉你任何事！”罗恩叫道。

乌姆里奇的笑容有一瞬间的动摇。“我们拭目以待，好吗？”她攥紧魔杖，轻轻地笑了。“嗯，波特先生？”

哈利连眼睛都没眨一下。“就像罗恩说的，”他憎恶地说，“我什么都不会告诉你。”

这次，乌姆里奇不禁皱起了眉头。“我会给你最后一次机会，”她说。“告诉我你一直在联系谁，否则我将不得不使用更……更有说服力的方式从你身上获取信息。”

哈利哼了一声。“无可奉告。”

“好吧，”她简单地说。她转向德拉科，笑容看上去十分勉强。“德拉科，请你把斯内普教授找来。”

一时之间，金妮以为她要让斯内普给哈利施摄神取念，但是教授来了以后，她要求他对哈利使用吐真剂。

“很不幸，多洛雷斯，”斯内普冷冷地说，“在之前的……审讯中……你不必要地用光了一整瓶，明明只要三滴就够了。再熬制需要一个月。”他皱起嘴唇，轻轻笑了笑。“我现在可以开始了吗？”

乌姆里奇大发雷霆。他平静地走出了房间，她对他破口大骂，威胁着他，门在他身后关上后，她转向哈利，举起魔杖，眼中闪着疯狂的光芒。“好吧，”她说，“钻心咒应该能让你松口。”

金妮惊恐地睁大了眼睛，她听见自己和赫敏同时喊道：“等等！”

“金妮……”德拉科低声警告道，但乌姆里奇似乎没听见她的话。她眯起眼睛看向赫敏。

“那是违法的！”赫敏说。“这是不可饶恕咒！你不能用在学生身上！部长绝对不会——”

“部长有兴趣查明波特先生在和谁联系——”

“她说得对，教授。”金妮插嘴说，努力保持着声音冷静。她不能像赫敏那样歇斯底里。她需要听上去有理有据……才能说服乌姆里奇……

“金妮……”德拉科又说道，但她没有停下。

“部长一定会知道的，教授，”她说，“而且这可能会使他说的话无效，所以——”

“波特先生和我就说真话的重要性进行过几次谈话，”乌姆里奇转向哈利说，“我认为部长不会为波特先生舒不舒服这种小事而烦恼。”她咬牙切齿地说出最后一句话，然后举起魔杖，轻轻抖了抖。她露出微笑，嘶嘶地说：“钻心——”

金妮还没反应过来自己在做什么，就举起了魔杖。“昏昏倒地！”

乌姆里奇飞到墙边，把她的几只小猫盘子撞到地上，摔成了碎片。“你在干什么，韦斯莱！”布尔斯特罗德喊道，冲到乌姆里奇身边。

“你这个小——”潘西讥笑道，转向金妮，举起魔杖。但是金妮早就准备好了，肾上腺素涌了上来，加快了她的本能反应。

“除你武器！”她在半空中抓住了潘西的魔杖。

她用余光看到德拉科和布雷斯一动不动，目瞪口呆地看着她。也可能是在犹豫。她看不出来。她没有时间多想，因为克拉布已经攥紧了魔杖，她警告地看着他的眼睛，头也不回地说：“哈利？”

“嗯？”他说，听起来好像不太相信正在发生的事情。

“拿上你们的魔杖，快走。马上。”

“走吧。”他说，她听见他们走到乌姆里奇倒下的身体旁，不顾布尔斯特罗德的抗议，捡起了他们的魔杖。

他们穿过房间时，哈利捏了捏她的肩膀。“谢谢。”他说，然后跑开了。

* * *

_几个小时后_

那个神色惊恐的一年级新生来到宿舍，告诉她哈利在地牢里时，金妮就知道出事了。

哈利和其他人离开后，她头也不回地离开了乌姆里奇的办公室，她知道，潘西和其他人把校长送到校医院后，庞弗雷夫人根本懒得复苏她。乌姆里奇遭人鄙视，这可能意味着最早要到明天早上，金妮才必须面对她的行为所带来的后果。

她坐在她的四柱床上，坐在黑暗中，她施了她所能想到的最强力的防闯入咒语。她知道尝试睡觉是没有用的，所以她就坐在那里，思考着她会怎么样。

潘西对她的所有怀疑都得到了证实，她知道另一个女孩会抓紧时间把这个故事告诉所有愿意听的斯莱特林。她用她的魔杖公开捍卫了哈利·波特。她成了叛徒吗？另一方面，很少有斯莱特林尊敬乌姆里奇，在乎是否有人对她施咒。金妮的名声处在刀尖上，现在她不知道它会倒向哪边。

她跟着这个一年级走下楼梯，穿过公共休息室，走进了地牢。

她立刻被用力推到了墙上，她的后背紧紧贴着冰冷的石头。她已经从后兜里拿出魔杖，这才意识到压在她身上的人是哈利。

“你在干什么，波特？”她问道，将他从身上推开了。

“你知道吗？”他喊道，他的声音让她吓了一跳。她看着他的眼睛，发现其中闪着怒火。而在愤怒之下——是悲伤。她的胃沉了下来。“你和他们住在一起！你知道吗？”他又问道。

“知道什么？”她低声说，害怕听到答案。

“他们会在那里等着？”

“什么？”

“那是一个该死的陷阱？”

“哈利，我不知道你在说什么！”她沮丧地回答。

“该死的卢修斯·马尔福和六个食死徒在神秘事务司等着我们？”

“神秘事务司？你去了——”

他踉踉跄跄地靠在对面的墙上，然后滑倒在地，用手捂住脸，喘着粗气，就像突然窒息了。“他们杀了西里斯。”他费力地说，她觉得胸口发紧。她不知道细节，但她知道西里斯·布莱克是哈利的教父，他们很亲密。她想起了第三个项目之后，来到哈利身边的那个衣衫褴褛的男人，在塞德里克死后，他答应要把凤凰社集合起来。她突然明白了。哈利用乌姆里奇的壁炉想要联系的人是他，所以哈利才拒绝透露他的名字——因为西里斯是一个逃犯。可是神秘事务司……她打起精神，在他身边坐了下来。

“我不知道，哈利。”她喃喃道。“我不知道。我不知道……”

她说了一遍又一遍，但他没有回应。他的脸上没有泪水，但他似乎喘不上气来。他只是一直抽噎着，看到他这样更让她难受。

“我不知道。”她低声说。“我不知道。”

半小时后，哈利振作起来，回到了格兰芬多塔楼。金妮在冰冷的石头上又坐了几分钟，盯着对面的墙壁，却没有想到西里斯·布莱克，而是莫名想起了塞德里克。

最后，她站起身来，因为长时间保持同一个姿势而关节疼痛，她开始朝公共休息室走去。

“金妮。”德拉科拦住她时，她吓了一跳，心脏怦怦直跳。

他就站在她前面，让她没法从他身边挤过去。她决定看向他的眼睛。“我发现偷听仍然是你的爱好。”她嘲笑地说。

“你今年夏天不能和我待在一起了。”他干脆利落地回答，听上去几乎有些轻蔑。

这句话来得如此突然，如此出乎意料，几乎使她喘不过气来。她知道他在生她的气，就像她在生他的气一样，但她没想到他会这么冷酷无情，让她无处可去。

她回过神来，露出了讥笑。“你真是个混蛋，你知道吗？”

“也许吧，”他冷冷地回答，“但是我家不安全。我母亲写信说，从现在起，贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯将和我们住在一起。我父亲要坐牢了。发生了一场战斗——在神秘事务司。”他停顿了一下，表情古怪地扭曲着。“但是你已经知道了。”

她不知道该说什么。她绞尽脑汁地想说出一句反驳或安慰之类的话，但是他没有给她说话的机会。“你和扎比尼待在一起。就这么定了。”

接着，他转身走进了公共休息室，将她一个人留在空荡荡的地牢走廊的暗绿色光线中。


	27. Chapter 27

**第二十六章 哈利和布雷斯**

金妮坐在角落里，看着窗外飞速掠过的乡野景色。德拉科僵硬地坐在她身边，一本打开的书放在他的腿上，布雷斯躺在对面。他闭着眼睛，但金妮从他微弱的呼吸得知，他没有睡着。

沉默压得人喘不过气来。

克拉布和高尔去了其他车厢，金妮真希望她没有攻击帕金森，将她们对彼此毫不掩饰的鄙视转变成彻底的敌意。那样的话，潘西和达芙妮也会在这节车厢里，哈哈大笑，讲着无聊的故事，让他们不必为残酷的现实而心烦意乱，忘记他们的小三人组在短短时间内就搞得一塌糊涂。

一切都变得一塌糊涂。

她看向头顶的行李架，今天早上的《预言家日报》就放在她的旅行袋里。她从哈利那里听说了神秘事务司事件的零碎信息，但是在白纸黑字的报纸上读到这个——尽管缺乏细节——完全是另一回事。所有人终于知道汤姆回来了——现在无可否认了——哈利又成了英雄，卢修斯·马尔福进了监狱，等待审判，还有——

她看向德拉科。他正在面无表情地读书，但看起来冷冰冰的……她移开了目光，沉默突然让她觉得难以忍受，她站了起来，一言不发地拉开车厢门，进入了走廊。

她的呼吸现在更加轻松了，她走向火车后部，希望能找到一个空车厢。走廊上最后一个车厢的帘子放了下来，她冒失地敲了敲门。没人回应，她往里面看去。太好了——空的。

她疲惫地坐了下来，门刚在她身后关上，就有人说话了。

“金妮。”

她吓得半死，接着，哈利脱掉了隐形斗篷，看起来有些难为情。

“该死，哈利！”

“对不起，”他说，笑着举起了双手，她喘着粗气。看到她瞪起的眼睛，他笑得更厉害了。“对不起，对不起，”他说。“我以为你可能决定不进来了……然后我又想，如果我什么都不说，就让你坐在那里，以为只有你一个人，那就太糟糕了——”笑声。“很抱歉我在笑……但是你刚才的表情……”

她翻了个白眼，嘴角露出笑容。“你差点把我吓出心脏病！你想——哦，你想一个人待着，是吗？那我就——”

“不用，没事，”他立刻说。“我只是在躲罗恩和赫敏。”他承认道，又露出了难为情的表情。“他们像秃鹰一样围着我。我想他们是担心我还没有……因为西里斯而崩溃。”他冷静下来，然后轻轻耸了耸肩，移开了目光。“他们显然不知道，我已经崩溃过了。”

金妮想起了他身体颤抖地蜷缩在地牢的墙边。她呼了口气，所有笑意都荡然无存，但是她没有回答。

他突然抬起头来。“对不起，我甚至没想到你可能想独处。我可以回去——其实是应该回去了——他们会担心我自杀的。”他苦笑着说。

“不用，”她说，“我不必独处……只是想避开……”她含糊地做着手势，然后摇了摇头。“无论如何，你应该留下……如果你愿意的话。”

他好奇地看着她，但是没有追问，她感激地笑了笑。他把手伸进口袋里。“巧克力蛙？”他问，轻快的语调不算勉强。

她露出了灿烂的笑容。“分着吃？”

他打开包装，给她掰了一块。

“这已经成为一种传统了，不是吗？在火车上偶遇，你给我巧克力蛙。”

他咬了一口巧克力蛙。“这个传统很不错。”

“嗯。”她赞同道，品尝着巧克力。没什么能与巧克力蛙相比，自从二年级和摄魂怪之后，她就更爱它们了。她若有所思地停了下来。“你和卢平教授还保持联系吗？我想知道他怎么样了。”

“他很好，”他回答，“不过现在可能不太好，因为西里斯……”他补充道。“他们在学校时就是朋友。”

“哦。”她回答。“我不知道。”

“好的一面是，”他继续说，“因为乌姆里奇在魔法部名誉尽失，她的反狼人法案可能也要接受审查。”

“哦，”她说。“我不知道她起草了反狼人……”她想起了卢修斯·马尔福去年的派对上，乌姆里奇咯咯笑着说，他们以前的防御课教授都是多么不合格。“不过这是她能干出来的事，”她最终嘟囔道，咬了一大口巧克力。“她真是个贱人。”

“人们总是这样想他们的上司。”哈利调侃道，眼睛闪闪发亮，她笑了起来。

“一针见血。”

他把他的巧克力蛙递给她。“我们从魔法部回来后，我在校医院里见到她了，”他说。“我认为庞弗雷给她喝了什么药，让她昏昏沉沉的。她根本不知道发生了什么事……但她还是像疯子一样胡乱咆哮。”

金妮笑了起来。现在邓布利多复职了，那些曾经反抗——或攻击——前任校长的学生都不会受到惩罚，所以她可以对这件事满不在乎。“像疯子一样胡乱咆哮？我要再说一遍，这是她能干出来的事。”

他露出了笑容。

* * *

一个半小时后，他们还在同一个车厢里友好地说笑。他们又从小推车上买了些糖果，金妮正从车厢那头把比比多味豆扔进哈利张开的嘴里。

他低头想接住一个，却差了一英寸。“你还说你是追球手呢！”他顽皮地笑道，她把下一个瞄准了他的眼睛。

“你应该感谢我。我很肯定那是鼻屎味的。”

“或者青苹果。”

“你要冒这个险吗？”

“现在你永远不会知道了，对吗？”

她坏笑起来，靠着墙壁，把双腿搭在坐垫上。“你知道吗，”她看了看表说，“我很惊讶，你们三人组的另外两个人还没来找你。”

“我也可以对你说同样的话。”他扬起眉毛回答。

“嗯，我的另外两个人可不害怕我会自杀。”

他慢慢地点了点头，看向窗外。很久之后，他突然看向她的眼睛，表情严肃起来。“如果我说些什么，你能保证不气冲冲地离开吗？”

她扬起了眉毛。“我想这取决于你说的内容……”

他轻轻笑了笑，然后说：“你应该试着解决……和你的家人之间的问题。”

“哈利——”

“不，听我说完。我讨厌在这里打孤儿牌——”他孩子气地笑了，她不禁也露出了笑容。“——但是一个星期以前，西里斯就像是我的家人。”他继续说道。“当然，你的父母对我好极了，可他们永远首先是罗恩的家人，你知道吗？而不是我的。”

他看着她的眼睛，想知道她是否明白，她点了点头。

“不管怎样，西里斯就像是我的家人，而现在……他走了，我只是觉得——”他停下来，吸了一口气。“我知道你们最近有许多不快，但是家庭不是理所当然的，你已经有很好的家庭了，金妮。”

她不知道该说什么，过了一会儿，他耸了耸肩。“我只是觉得应该有人对你说这个。马尔福和扎比尼……”他做了个鬼脸，她差点笑出来。“他们的家庭生活不怎么样，对吗？所以我觉得你不会从他们那里听到这些话。”

她想起了卢修斯和纳西莎。他们以自己的方式爱着他们的儿子，但哈利是对的。马尔福家不同于她从小长大的陋居——温暖、舒适、温馨。“关于德拉科，你说得对。”她回答。“我不知道布雷斯家什么样，不过他妈妈看起来不太……有母性。今年夏天过后我再告诉你。”

他惊讶地抬起了头。“你要住在扎比尼家？”

“对。”

他看上去很好奇，但他没有说话，只是慢慢点了点头。“至少更安全。”他最后说道。

“而且是中立的。”她补充道，意味深长地看着他的眼睛。

“你知道，你最终必须做出选择。”他说。

她翻了个白眼，他笑了起来。“你已经听过这话了，是吗？但这是事实。你是一个斯莱特林。”

她对他做了个鬼脸。“斯莱特林也可以中立。”

“如果他们也是韦斯莱就不能了。”

她咽了口唾沫。这场对话比她想象的要严肃得多。“我不想让你觉得……我是说，我意识到这听起来很可怕——偏偏和你谈论保持中立。但是这对我来说很难，因为……”她的声音越来越低，但他点了点头，好像他明白了，尽管她很肯定他并不明白。她突然觉得她挺喜欢他。

“我明白，金妮。”他说。“但你最后还是要选边站队。尤其是现在，一切都公开了。”他停顿了一下，然后露出灿烂的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我不会假装我没有偏见……”

她哈哈大笑。

就在这时，火车开始减速驶入国王十字车站。火车停下来后，他们平分了剩下的糖，金妮站起身来，把她的糖装进了长袍口袋里。“这样真好。”她说，他高兴地笑了笑。

“祝你夏天过得愉快，好吗？”他说，拉开了车厢门。学生们正在走廊里穿行，慢慢朝出口走去。“还有，注意安全。”

“哈利。”她说，在门口拉住了他。他转过身来，看着她的眼睛。“给我写信，好吗？”

他的笑容更灿烂了。“当然。我在姨妈姨父家无聊得要命，所以你最好给我回信。”

她终于回到火车前部时，扎比尼靠在车厢门口，微微扬起眉毛，胳膊随意地抱在胸前。

“怎么了？”她问，从他身边走过，在行李架上拿过她的旅行袋，尽管她很清楚他为什么那样看着她。

“没什么。”他淡淡地答道。

她环顾着车厢，发现里面没人了。“马尔福呢？”

“已经离开了。”

“哦。”她觉得很失望，这让她感到惊讶。她真的以为他会等着和她道别吗？她打起精神，将包背在肩上。

“走吧。”他说。“飞路那里可能已经排队了。”

他们在站台上见到了布雷斯的家养小精灵普丽西拉，她让金妮强烈地想起了杰拉尔德。普丽西拉卸下他们的行李箱，护送他们去飞路。布雷斯家的壁炉不像德拉科家那样通到门厅里，他们来到了与房子相连的露天大亭子里。

“母亲在吗？”布雷斯转身问普丽西拉，她点了点头。

“她在小客厅里。”

“和谁？”他追问道。

“温斯洛先生。”

他似乎并不惊讶，只是点了点头，吩咐普丽西拉把他们的东西搬到楼上去。“这边走。”他说，示意金妮跟着他进去。

她从来没进过扎比尼庄园——他们在后面的花园里为布雷斯的继父举行葬礼——她意识到，她一直以为扎比尼庄园会和马尔福庄园很像。

不是的。

布雷斯的家更加舒适，也更吸引人。他们穿过门厅，这里铺着棕色石头，木桌上摆放着雅致的插花，走入通往客厅的走廊。门微微开着，金妮听见阿拉迪亚的清脆笑声从里面传了出来。

“妈妈？”布雷斯说，轻轻敲了敲门，然后打开门走了进去。

“布雷斯，宝贝！”

房间里全是暖色调——华丽的紫红色地毯、天鹅绒沙发、桃花心木——阿拉迪亚与这个房间很协调，她起身抱了抱她的儿子。

当然，去年夏天马尔福家的几次派对和上次的葬礼上，金妮见过她。在那些场合，她以为是这个女人的高挑身材和完美的沙漏身材吸引了全场的目光，但是，通过此刻近距离的观察，她意识到事实不仅如此。傍晚的金色阳光透过窗户照进来，阿拉迪亚的皮肤似乎在发光。她乌黑的长卷发看似随意地披在身后，丰满的嘴唇上总是带着笑容。

她漂亮极了，而且似乎迷人又平易近人。不知为什么，金妮还以为阿拉迪亚是一个冷美人，飞扬跋扈，冷若冰霜。但她现在意识到，她比那要危险得多。

“这是泽维尔·温斯洛。”她指着对面沙发上庄重优雅的男人说。

“我们见过面，”布雷斯说，笑着伸出了一只手。金妮看着他，突然明白他的魅力从哪学来的了。“去年夏天，在卢修斯·马尔福的一个派对上。”

“好了，好了，”温斯洛笑眯眯地说，握了握布雷斯的手，“我们也许最好忘记与卢修斯·马尔福有过任何联系，我的孩子。”

“当然。”布雷斯回答，严肃地点了点头，这其中冰冷的政治让金妮打了个哆嗦。去年夏天，卢修斯派对的邀请函像世界杯门票一样抢手。但是，他现在身败名裂，所有人都要假装他们和他不熟。

“对了，妈妈，这是金妮·韦斯莱。”

“啊，是的。”阿拉迪亚说，转向了金妮。她在微笑，但是有那么一瞬间，金妮看到了她眼中的冷漠和疏离——某种算计，不过很快就消失了。“我听说过很多关于你的事。”

“谢谢你让我夏天待在这里。”金妮说。“你家真漂亮。”

阿拉迪亚笑了起来。“感激和赞美，”她说。“一种动人的称赞，尤其是对男人而言。”她挑逗地看了一眼温斯洛，后者开心地红了脸。“亲爱的，这在法国会对你很有帮助。”

“法国，妈妈？”布雷斯说，问出了金妮的疑惑。

“哦，泽维尔非常慷慨，邀请我们去他在海边的城堡度过夏天。那里美极了。”感激和赞美，金妮讽刺地想。“所以你最好别打开行李。”阿拉迪亚继续说。“我们明天动身。我跟布雷斯说了一年了，我很想离开英国一段时间，不是吗，布雷斯？”

布雷斯点了点头。

“尤其是现在，情况变得这么复杂……”她含糊地指了指红酒杯旁边的《预言家日报》。

金妮的思绪飘到了远方。去法国过夏天？布雷斯赞同地笑着，但她看得出来，事情的转变让他和她一样感到惊讶。她认为这不会有什么坏处，两个月的时间远离所有事情也会是一种解脱……但她不禁觉得遗憾，她整个夏天都见不到德拉科了。

半小时后，他们离开了客厅时，布雷斯轻声笑了。“我很想离开英国一段时间……情况变得这么复杂……”他喃喃道，笑着摇了摇头。

“什么？”她问。

“我妈妈，”他回答。“自从关于黑魔王的流言再次出现以来，她一直想拿出一些钱在欧洲大陆投资。让她去找一个在海边有城堡的人。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“如果她打算在欧洲大陆投资，为什么不自己拿钱去？为什么要等温斯洛和他的城堡？”

他转向她。“不同类型的投资。”他坏笑着说，他的脸上没有了过去几周那种愤怒、郁闷或尴尬的表情，看起来又像平常的他了，她忍不住也朝他笑了。

* * *

第二天晚上，她刚把行李箱推进她在温斯洛城堡的卧室里的步入式衣帽间，正在穿睡衣时，有人敲了敲门。

“谁呀？”她叫道，系上了上衣的最后一颗纽扣。

“是我，”布雷斯回答，她穿过房间去开门。“我来看看你安顿得怎么样了。”他走了进来，用脚跟把门关上，然后靠在了上面。

她坐在床上，盘起双腿。“很好。这栋房子很漂亮。”

布雷斯不置可否地耸了耸肩，她笑了起来。“我看出来了，你不是那么容易被打动的。”

“我见过更好的，”他说。“不过这个小镇不错，至少我是这样听说的。”

她考虑了一下，然后说：“我们明天要去看看吗？”她不知道他会给出什么回答。她和布雷斯确实没有理由不和——他们都在生德拉科的气，而不是对方的气——但他们的友情还是变得紧张起来，她不知道是否——

“去，”他看着她的眼睛，坚定地说，“除非你想烂在这栋房子里。”

她露出了灿烂的微笑。

“我来的路上，在图书室看到了一个棋盘，”他说。“你知道，如果你想输得很惨的话。”

“哦呼！”她大笑道。“你这是在说大话，扎比尼。”

“才没有。我这就去拿棋盘。”

他转身要离开，但她突然有种说些什么的冲动……只是想痛痛快快地说出来。“你本来可以告诉我的，”她说，他握着门把手停了下来。“也许会给我们省去很多麻烦。”

他慢慢地转过身来，露出了介于苦笑和鬼脸之间的表情。“你知道吗，我一直在想这件事，”他冷静地说，“实际上，我认为那会引起更多麻烦。”

她皱起了眉头。“什么意思？”

他耸了耸肩，过了一会儿，他抬头笑着说：“那么，让我们去做不可避免的事吧，好吗？”

* * *

不知为何，德拉科以为庄园会感觉不一样了。它的主人名誉扫地——看在梅林的份上，他的父亲进了阿兹卡班——他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯和她的丈夫住在这里……他以为这栋房子会反映出所有的变化。但是，他通过飞路进入门厅时，感觉一切都大致相同。

杰拉尔德深深地鞠躬。“欢迎回家，德拉科主人。”他说。“你母亲想和你谈谈。她跟莱斯特兰奇夫妇在图书室里。”

德拉科的表情冷了下来。他本来希望把与贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯见面的时间至少推迟到晚上。他们让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，不过，这也许是因为他母亲上次带他去阿兹卡班看他们时留下的记忆。他打了个寒颤，想到他父亲现在的处境，他觉得很难受。

他别无选择，只好强打起精神，穿过门厅，呼了口气，然后敲了敲图书馆的门，走了进去。

“德拉科，”他妈妈说。“太好了，我都开始担心了。”纳西莎依然光彩照人，穿着白色长袖连衣裙，头发梳得整整齐齐，不过他仔细一看，发现了她妆容之下的黑眼圈。

“妈妈，”他说，也抱了抱她。他想问起父亲的情况，审判日期是否确定了，但贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯敏锐地观察着他，他不想在他们面前讨论这件事。

“跟你的姨妈姨父打个招呼，德拉科。”他母亲严厉地说。

“请原谅我，”他僵硬地笑着说。“我的礼貌呢？”

“礼貌毫无用处，”贝拉特里克斯哼了一声说。她转向她的妹妹。“你丈夫现在有很多礼貌，西茜。”

纳西莎警告地瞪了她一眼，但贝拉特里克斯只是轻声笑了笑。“别不高兴了，西茜，”她说，似乎妹妹的不舒服让她很高兴。“不过就像我说的，在缺乏忠诚和献身精神的情况下，礼貌不是很重要。”

德拉科觉得很愤怒，他注意到罗道夫斯正坐在卢修斯常坐的那把扶手椅上，一边随意喝着苏格兰威士忌，一边同妻子一道哈哈大笑。他忍住了想皱眉的冲动。“我不知道你这么轻视我父亲。”他厉声说道。

“孩子，”——罗道夫斯的用词让德拉科畏缩了一下——“所有人都轻视你父亲。”男人面露笑意，懒洋洋地又喝了一口琥珀色的液体。

“所有值得拥有魔杖的人。”贝拉特里克斯说。她看着他的眼睛，扬起了细细的黑眉毛。“我们这些真正忠于黑魔王的人，都是为了信念而去阿兹卡班的。你父亲以最站不住脚的借口放弃了他的黑魔标记，十多年来继续积累财富和影响力。他在魔法部被抓是一种报应。不忠会得到应有的惩罚。”

德拉科攥紧了身后的桌子边缘。“如果真正的忠诚需要多年来毫无用处地烂在监狱里，而不是努力控制资源和权力，”他冷冷地回答，“那么我认为黑魔王可以多用一些不忠诚的追随者，不是吗？”

贝拉特里克斯露出了冷酷的眼神，德拉科强迫自己不要退缩。“你养了一个小叛徒，是吗，西茜？”她转向纳西莎问道。“还是马尔福的血液里流淌着不忠？”

“你似乎又把忠诚和愚蠢混淆了。”德拉科回答。

她与他对视许久，然后做了一件出乎意料的事。她大声笑了起来。“至少他不是懦夫。”她若有所思地说。奇怪的是，她听起来很惊奇。“不过，”她停了下来，抬起头打量着他，仿佛她第一次看他似的，然后继续说道，“德拉科，如果你不想被贴上叛徒的标签，就应该注意你说的话……还有你和谁交往。”

“什么？”他说，最后那句话使他措手不及。他意识到，她一定是在说金妮，但她怎么会知道他的社交生活？他的朋友们？

看到他脸上的表情，她又笑了起来，然后回答了他没问出口的问题。“如果你认为黑魔王在邓布利多的学校里没有耳目的话，也许你没那么聪明。”

他努力思考着那个人是谁——可能是任何斯莱特林……也许是斯内普？

“和亚瑟·韦斯莱的女儿这样是最好的结果，孩子。”罗道夫斯说。

梅林，德拉科想，这个人传递了最新的信息。这意味着斯内普可以排除了——那么是一个学生……他冷静了下来。这不是重要的问题。不，那个人是谁并不重要，重要的是黑魔王为什么在乎他和金妮·韦斯莱的关系。

他意识到，他们都在等着他的回应。他理了理长袍，然后直视着罗道夫斯的眼睛。“别那样叫我，”他斩钉截铁地说。“我不是你的孩子。”说完，他大步走出了房间。

* * *

_两个月后_

德拉科坐在低矮的石凳上，警惕地看向门口那两个裹着黑衣的摄魂怪。他打了个哆嗦，把斗篷裹得更紧了。他已经能感觉到身体里的热量被吸走了。

铁链碰撞的声音响起，他抬头望去，看见父亲在对面的长椅上坐了下来。透过分隔他们的铁栅栏，他能看到卢修斯看起来很糟糕……德拉科没想到，仅仅两个月，他会沦落到如此地步。他的脸很憔悴；眼睛下面有着深深的黑眼袋，平时白皙的皮肤变得蜡黄了。

但是，当他开口说话时，他的声音仍然透着通常的傲慢。“德拉科。”他说，把一缕金发掖到耳后。“我以为你会早点来看我。”他指责地瞪着他的儿子。

“对不起，父亲。”德拉科回答。“我一直忙着见你的律师，还有几笔债务要处理。”他嘲讽地笑了笑。“似乎你的很多朋友突然想起你欠他们的债，想要你立刻还清。”

卢修斯阴森地笑了。“是的，我敢肯定，他们想在断绝联系之前结清所有业务往来。”

“没错。我已经处理好了一切，不过有几笔索款我想让你核对一下。”他从口袋里掏出一张简短的清单。

卢修斯扫了一眼，然后把它递了回去。“除了最后一个，其他都没问题。”他说。“告诉达利奇，我没有理由赔偿他因为自己的愚蠢所造成的损失。”

德拉科将那张纸重新折起来，放进了口袋。他们沉默了一会儿，他观察着他的父亲，发现他穿着灰色囚服，看起来瘦多了。他突然觉得十分怜悯。“爸爸，”他说，将手伸进栅栏之间，想安慰地握紧他的手。“你在这里还好吗？”

卢修斯猛地避开了他，德拉科僵硬地把手放回膝盖上。“多愁善感对你没有好处，德拉科。”他严厉地说。“你最好抑制住这种冲动，否则在我被监禁的情况下，我们家族的声誉将无法幸免。”

“我认为是你的监禁现在对我们家族名誉造成了最大的损害，父亲，”德拉科反驳道，“而不是我的多愁善感。”

“注意你的语气。”卢修斯回答，眼中闪着怒火。他停顿了一下。“不，”过了一会儿，他又说道，“我们还能补救。我们的选择更加有限了。我们不能再指望做两面派。我们必须全力支持黑魔王，希望他能获胜。”

德拉科想到贝拉特里克斯曾提及他父亲的忠诚，不禁怀疑他父亲是不是在自欺欺人，以为他们还有选择。

但卢修斯还在说话，他的眼神里突然透出强烈的绝望。“德拉科，”他说，“我没能从魔法部拿到预言球，一定会受到惩罚的。”

“预言？”他问。他父亲在魔法部被捕这个戏剧性事件中，德拉科从来没有停下来想过，卢修斯当时在那里做什么。

但是卢修斯的声音盖过了他。“我不知道后果会怎样，但是我的失败，加上你二年级时的功绩……”德拉科咽下了一句反驳。“无论黑魔王要你做什么，德拉科，”卢修斯继续说道，“你必须去做。只有这样，我们家族才能在这场战争中完好无损地幸存下来。”

* * *

“杰拉尔德，”他说，站着拂去裤腿上的烟灰，“给我拿块巧克力。现在。”

杰拉尔德深深地鞠了一躬，然后走开了，留下德拉科独自待在门厅里。他重重地呼了口气，试图摆脱摄魂怪挥之不去的影响，尽管他知道，今晚他都不会好受了。他抬头看向高高的窗户。外面已经黑了。他在阿兹卡班的时间一定比他想象的要长。

家养小精灵拿着巧克力回来了，他咬了一口，感觉身体微微放松了。他不由自主地想起了金妮，在她二年级时，摄魂怪一直守卫着城堡，她每天都在口袋里揣一块巧克力蛙。他打起了精神。他现在最不需要的就是想到金妮，想到他们整个夏天都没有说话或通信。

他开始朝楼梯走去，然后突然停住了脚步。餐厅里传出了说话声，低语声听起来很不寻常。他走近了一些，直到他能听清里面的人说的话。

“——她的忠诚，主人？”

德拉科僵住了。是贝拉特里克斯，她一定在和——

“邓布利多在搞什么阴谋……”是黑魔王。“……鬼鬼祟祟，打探与他无关的事……”德拉科努力地偷听，但黑魔王的声音很低，他只能听到只言片语。“……我想要掩埋起来的过去。”

“那……”听起来像是罗道夫斯。“……和她有什么关系？”

德拉科又凑近了些，距离通向餐厅的双扇门只有几英尺远。他从门缝中看到了一点房间里面的景象，但贝拉特里克斯就站在前面不远处，她的后背挡住了他的视线。

一声不耐烦的长叹。“邓布利多最后会把他的计划告诉波特……他总是这样。到时候，我们需要这个男孩身边的人将信息传递给我们……”又是德拉科听不清的低语。“……波特的朋友们不会背叛他，也没有别人……”

“德拉科主人。”

德拉科吓了一跳。他转过身来，看见杰拉尔德站在他身后，细长的手指拿着一个信封。德拉科快步离开门口，朝楼梯走去。“怎么了？”他恼火地问。

“您刚刚来了一封信，先生。”杰拉尔德说，他的声音里没有流露出任何感情。德拉科不知道是不是贝拉特里克斯或罗道夫斯命令家养小精灵不让别人偷听。这正是杰拉尔德喜欢的那种工作。不过，无论黑魔王、贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯在计划什么，也许他最好不知道。

他皱起眉头，几乎从杰拉尔德手里抢过信封，然后上楼回到了他的房间。他把信扔在床上，就去洗澡了。他需要洗掉在阿兹卡班时渗透进皮肤里的恐惧感。

半个小时后，他穿着睡衣躺在床上，撕开了信封。

_马尔福，_

_好久没联系了。很抱歉我没给你写信——我和韦斯莱在法国南部，跟我妈妈和她的新情人在一起。你父亲怎么样，你呢？_

_布雷斯_

这封信简短而亲切，表明了态度。布雷斯伸出了橄榄枝。要么是他忘掉韦斯莱了，要么是他们已经在一起，正在法国南部的某个地方疯狂接吻。第二种可能让他心里涌起了无端怒火。

他用力把信扔到床头柜上，挥动魔杖熄灭灯光。但是，他明早第一件事就是回信。无论欧洲大陆上正在发生什么，德拉科都很感激布雷斯给他写了信。

他仰头望着施了魔法的床顶上明亮的星星。整个夏天，他都在努力不去想韦斯莱，由于他父亲进了监狱，贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯住在庄园里，还有要解决的财政问题，使得这件事并不如他想象的那么困难。

但是，布雷斯的信让他无法回避这个问题了，因为这清楚地表明，金妮没有给他写信。两个月都没有。看在梅林的份上，这是她被分到斯莱特林之后，他们最长时间一次没有说话。

他不知道那天早上她想让他对布雷斯说什么。当然，也许他应该更加委婉一些，可是如果他反其道行之，宣称对她至死不渝的爱，那会对他们的友谊造成什么影响？至少他很真诚，金妮·韦斯莱什么时候开始需要他来粉饰太平了？

他发出了沮丧的声音。如果她想因为一个愚蠢的夜晚和几句无心之言就毁了他们的友谊，那就随她去吧。夏初的时候，他不愿意乞求她的原谅，他现在也不会这样做。

但是，尽管他自以为是地下定决心，却感到一股空虚感，比摄魂怪带给他的感觉更强烈。

他们的友谊一开始就不太可能，脆弱得不可思议，所以他想，它因为看似微不足道的事情而崩塌，他也不应该感到惊讶。

但是该死。他真想她。

尤其是现在，一切都糟透了。

他想着今晚偷听到的那几句话，猜测着黑魔王在计划什么。关于邓布利多挖掘他的过去、哈利和他身边的人……

他还没想明白，就已经睡着了。

* * *

_几个星期后_

金妮的房间乱糟糟的。今天是开学的前一天，明天清早，他们就要幻影移形回到伦敦，然后从幻影移形点飞路到国王十字车站，去乘火车。她已经把衣橱里的东西都拿了出来，正将它们放回行李箱里。

“波特到底有多少空闲时间？”布雷斯不可置信地问，举起了一沓用麻线捆起来的信。“他给你写的信得用了半棵树。”

“你敢。”布雷斯想打开一封信时，金妮瞪着他说。“你没听过什么叫隐私吗？”

他夸张地叹了口气，把那沓信扔回她的箱子里。“这是什么？”他问，举起另一个看起来更加正式的信封，上面盖着霍格沃茨的印章。“啊，对了，”他说，用信敲着她的床柱，“你的级长信。为什么我所有的朋友都有这么大的纪律惩戒权？”

她笑了起来。“你说得对，队长。”她回答。

他们在两个星期前的同一天收到了信——斯内普任命她为级长，布雷斯为魁地奇队长。厄克特一直吹嘘自己会是一个多么厉害的队长，他们嘲笑了一通他听到这个消息会作何反应。

布雷斯看了一眼手表。“该死，我忘记时间了。得走了。”

她正在叠衣服，抬头看向他。“去哪儿？”她好奇地问。

他露出了坏笑。“刚才你怎么说隐私来着？”

“好吧，保持神秘吧，”她回答，笑着翻了个白眼。“看看我是否在乎。”

他笑着离开了房间。

一小时后，她刚刚收拾好行李，温斯洛的一个家养小精灵轻轻地敲了敲门。“晚餐准备好了，韦斯莱小姐。”

“谢谢。”她回答。“你告诉扎比尼先生了吗？”

“还没有，小姐。他没在他的房间。我正要去客厅看看。”

“没关系。我去找他。”她主动请缨。客厅在去餐厅的路上，而且她很好奇他去了哪里。

她快步走下楼梯，进入客厅，赤裸的脚在实木地板上无声地移动。“布雷斯？”她叫道，环顾着房间。她没有看见他，于是耸了耸肩。也许他在——

她听到了声音——像是笑声？——从客厅尽头的门后传来，那扇门通往另一个房间。她走过去，却没有听到别的声音了，她拉开了门。

她看到了皮带解开的布雷斯，一个金妮不认识的女孩靠在墙上，裙子掀到了臀部。

“该死。”她咒骂道。“对不起。”她用力关上门，以最快速度离开了房间。

* * *

那天晚上，她在昏暗的床头灯光下读书时，布雷斯轻轻敲了敲她的门框。

“刚才大饱眼福了吧？”他厚脸皮地问道，在她旁边坐了下来。

金妮把书放在床头柜上，瞪了他一眼。“才没有，但我用漂白剂洗了洗眼珠子，我现在感觉好多了。”

他笑了起来，将脚踝搭在一起，向后靠在床头板上。他转头看向她，她注意到，他们的脸离得很近。

“那么，”过了一会儿，她说，强迫自己不要躲开他，“女朋友？”她发现自己正在低语，好像他们在谈论什么秘密。

“我可没意识到。”他密谋似的低声答道，她也笑了。

“嗯，不出所料。多久……”

“也许是三个星期？”

她发出一声沉闷的笑声。“谢谢你告诉我，”她干巴巴地说，声音又恢复了正常音量。她愣住了。她本想轻松地揶揄他一句，可是话一出口，她就意识到，有之前发生的事情做前提，她听起来就像是在指责他。

布雷斯扬起眉毛，笑容消失了。过了一会儿，他看向她的眼睛。“你不会以为我还痴恋着你吧？”他有些尖锐地问道。

“不，没有。”她立刻说，“那不是我——”

尽管她在反对，但她还是意识到，也许她是有点失望的。她不喜欢他，但是她在三年级时喜欢过他。至少她曾经无穷尽地幻想过与他接吻。

距离他说他喜欢她，想邀请她去霍格莫德，才过去了三个月，而且他们今年夏天在一起待了那么长时间……这么快就被他放下，她那不理智和自私的一面感到很失望。

他似乎看出了她眼中的犹豫。他抓住她的下巴，让她抬头看着他。有那么疯狂的一瞬间，她以为他也许会吻她。

但是，随后他开口了。“我喜欢你，金妮。甚至爱慕你。”他说，声音突然变得十分严肃，她的呼吸有些急促。“你风趣、坚强、性感得要命。”

听到这句话，她翻了个白眼，他的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。

“但是这个夏天我想了很多，”他继续说，“问题是，我不会做任何人的备胎。”

她皱起了眉头。“我不会这样要求你。”她温柔地说。

他凝视着她的眼睛，深黑色对上棕色。

“不，”他回答，“你会的。如果你不清楚这一点，那你和马尔福比我想象的还要盲目。”


	28. Chapter 28

**第二十七章 传闻与领悟**

金妮扫视着车厢，漫不经心地听着新女学生会主席一条条地念着级长章程。

她已经读完了斯内普在暑假寄给她的邮包里的所有内容。布雷斯毫不留情地取笑了她，但她想到塞德里克坐在陋居附近的树下，从头到尾地读着章程，她就不能不去读它。这段回忆让她苦笑起来。

“……巡逻安排。如果你这周没有时间，可以来找我或者……”

她回过神来，继续在车厢里张望。

罗恩坐在对面，看起来无聊透顶。她走进来时，他大吃一惊，但是他还没有机会对她说些什么，会议就开始了。赫敏在他旁边正襟危坐，在一张羊皮纸上做着整洁的笔记。金妮不知道还能有什么新内容——毕竟，这是赫敏第二年当级长了。

除了斯莱特林，她不太认识其他学生，当然，这个车厢里的斯莱特林们都坐在她这边。

她看了一眼德拉科。前几个小时里，他们与布雷斯、克拉布和高尔坐在同一个车厢里。幸好高尔在希腊过暑假，有他那些无聊的故事，还有布雷斯和克拉布连续不断的评论，她和德拉科根本用不着说话。

现在，他靠在座位上，右脚踝搭在左膝上，脸上带着往常那种漫不经心、高高在上的表情。

不过，她能从他绷紧的下巴和僵硬的后背看得出来，这只是表象。尽管他们几个月没说过话，可她太了解他了，根本不会被他愚弄。

他很疲惫……而且不开心。她觉得胸口很闷。

火车颠簸了一下，然后开始减速了。“好了，我想我们要结束了。”女学生会主席说，清了清喉咙，把手里的羊皮纸折了起来。“别忘了，宴会结束后，你们要护送一年级新生到公共休息室去。”

“我们的下一次会议在一周之后，”列车彻底停稳时，男学生会主席补充道。“我们要讨论霍格莫德周末。”

德拉科没看她一眼，就立刻离开了车厢。她又觉得胸口闷闷的，随之而来的是一股莫名其妙的恼火。真该死——如果他们继续这样，今年就完了。就算出于实际考虑，她也必须做点什么。

她叹了口气，将旅行袋背在肩上。感谢梅林，她带着包来开会了。外面的走廊里挤满了学生；回到车厢去拿它要花足足十五分钟。

她终于下了火车，走进夜色之中。年纪大一些的学生们慢慢地朝马车走去。

“韦斯莱！”她转过身，看见布雷斯正向她走来，克拉布和高尔也和他在一起。“梅林，会议可真长。他们干了什么——把所有章程都给你们读了一遍吗？”

她翻了个白眼。“差不多吧。”

“马尔福在哪儿？”他问，看向她身后。

她冷淡地耸了耸肩。“不知道，可能回车厢了。”

“好吧。”他淡淡地说，回头看了看仍然涌出火车的学生。“这个该死的家伙要花很久才能出来。”他笑着说，随意地搂住了她的肩膀，“所以我们还是舒服点吧。”

她露出笑容，张开嘴准备回答。

“哎呀呀。”身后传来一个声音，打断了他们。金妮转过身来，看见厄克特昂首阔步地走了过来，双臂环抱在胸前，特伦斯·希格斯跟在他身边。

她扬起了眉毛。

“看来韦斯莱终于选中了她的男人。”厄克特坏笑着说，在他们前停了下来。“抛弃了马尔福，韦斯莱？合适的时机。他的星光减弱了。”

金妮翻了个白眼，从布雷斯的怀里走了出来。“星光不会减弱，你这个白痴，”她面无表情地说。布雷斯哼了一声。“讽刺的是，”她又说道，“这不是你刚才说的最难以理解的话。”

厄克特的坏笑没有消失。不像弗林特那么容易被击败，她想。

“我只是说出了所有人的想法，”他回答。他嘲弄地挑起几乎连在一起的眉毛，指着周围。她看了看左右。人们停止了交谈，正看着他们，显然感觉到了即将发生的冲突。

“我真的不知道你在说什么，厄克特。”她说，尽管她十分清楚。

“我说的是上学期末所有人都在说的话——你无法决定要把他们中的哪一个拴在你的皮带上……”他夸张地停顿了一下，笑着露出一口歪牙。“……所以你试用了他们两个。”

周围的人都倒吸了一口气，金妮的表情冷了下来。

她的反应让他得意地笑了，他看向扎比尼。“看来我们有赢家了。考虑到大家怎样说他的母亲，这并不奇怪。”金妮听见布雷斯在她身边伸手去拿魔杖，但厄克特仍然泰然自若。“也许是他唯一擅长的——”

啊，原来如此。就是为了这回事。金妮哈哈大笑。厄克特眯起眼睛停了下来。“怎么了？”他气恼地问。她打断了他的精彩演出，他显然很生气。

她轻轻笑了笑。“如果你因为扎比尼当上魁地奇队长而生气，”她说，“你为什么不直接说出来呢？”

周围传来一阵窃笑，厄克特满脸通红。

“我没有——”他烦躁地说。他突然皱着眉头停了下来，想恢复冷静。“我说的不是斯内普挑选魁地奇队长的愚蠢借口。”他厉声说道。“我说的是我们都低估了你，韦斯莱。”

“也许你应该从错误中吸取教训。”她说。

更多的笑声，她看得出来，厄克特现在真的很懊丧。她得意地笑了。

“我们都以为那顶帽子老糊涂了，”他说，“把你这种人放进我们学院。但是事实证明，你心狠手辣。我很佩服。”他讥讽地说，嘲弄地笑了笑。“我还佩服你能毫无困难地向每一个人张开你的双腿——”

所有人都倒吸了一口气，金妮感觉胸中的怒火爆发了。她伸手去拿魔杖。“小心点，厄克特。”有人打断了他的话。

金妮转过身，看见德拉科站在布雷斯身边，表情冰冷，魔杖轻轻敲着他的腿。

“不要。”她看着德拉科的眼睛说。她不会让任何人得到这种满足感。她又转向笑容满面的厄克特。“让我来。”说完，她迅速抽出魔杖——对他施了咒。

蝙蝠开始从厄克特的鼻子里飞出来，他发出大声尖叫，倒在了地上，疯狂地想用手捂住脸。

金妮把魔杖放进口袋，大步走了过去。“接着说啊，”她大声说道，让他能在自己的喊叫和周围人群震惊的笑声中听见她的话，“这样它们就不会从你的鼻子里飞出来了。”

“ **梅林的胡子啊，这里发生了什么事？** ”

该死。

她越过厄克特扭动的身体看去，以为会看到麦格或宾斯。不远处站着一个金妮不认识的男人，双手捧着突出的肚子。但他显然是一位新教授。该死。

“对不起，教授。我——”她开口说。

他的举动令人出乎意料。他哈哈大笑。“这道咒语真不错……”

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛。也许他不是教授……她又看了看他。他又矮又胖胖——亮紫色背心上的闪亮金色纽扣看起来要被崩掉了。他的脑袋都秃了，所有头发似乎都迁移到了他的脸上，在他的上唇上方形成了浓密的海象胡须。好吧，他肯定不是学生，但如果——

她意识到他正期待地看着她。“韦斯莱。”她说。

他喜笑颜开，令胡须都颤动起来。“韦斯莱小姐，”他说，“你为什么不先解决你同学的苦恼呢，然后我想我们应该稍微聊一聊。”

所以他是一位教授了。她叹了口气，挥了挥魔杖。厄克特止住了呻吟。

她跟着新教授离开了人群。

“霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩。”他伸出一只手，快活地说。她握住他的手，尽量不让自己显得很困惑。

“金妮。”

“你是斯莱特林吧？”他指了指她那条银绿条纹的领带说。

她点了点头。“五年级。”

“既然我回来当魔药课教授了，”他说，“我并不想偏心。”说完，他又笑了起来。这么说他是一位教授了，她想。但是魔药？斯内普呢？“不过我承认，金妮，”斯拉格霍恩密谋似的压低声音，继续说道，“看到我以前学院的学生能有这种咒语水平，我感到非常自豪。”

金妮根本不清楚这是怎么回事。“对不起，什么？”她脱口而出。

斯拉格霍恩又笑了起来。他拍了拍她的肩膀。“别担心，我不会因为你刚才的小小表演而惩罚你，不过我建议你用一些不那么……暴力的方式来解决争端。你的咒语让我印象深刻。自从我担任斯莱特林的院长以来，我还没见过这么有效力的咒语——”

“金妮？我一直在到处找——”

她转过身来，发现哈利站在不远处。

“哦，斯拉格霍恩教授！”他说，困惑地看了金妮一眼。“对不起，呃……打扰了。”

“啊，哈利，我的孩子！没关系，没关系！”教授爽朗地回答。“告诉我，你还喜欢午餐吗？布丁不太稀吧？我很怕它会稀。”

“不，不，教授……布丁很好吃。”哈利回答，又看了一眼金妮。她现在彻底糊涂了。

“你和金妮认识吗？”斯拉格霍恩问。

“是的。”金妮回答。“我们认识。”

他停顿了一下。“啊，对。”过了一会儿，他说道，眼睛里闪着古怪的光芒。“我现在想起来了，我记得从我的一位好朋友那里听到过一些传言，他是《预言家日报》的高级编辑。”他热情地拍着哈利的后背。“我早该知道她会是一个出色的女巫，我的孩子。”

现在哈利看上去和她一样困惑了。“对不起，教授，但我真的不知道——”

“我正要邀请金妮加入我的小俱乐部。”斯拉格霍恩继续说道。他又转向金妮。“几周后我有一个小聚会——只有我和其他几个学生——非常随意。哈利可以告诉你一切。如果你能来，我会非常高兴。”

“我——”金妮结结巴巴地说。“我觉得听起来不错。”

“太好了！好吧，我就不打扰你们了，对吧？”他说，眼睛里又出现了那种古怪的光芒。他又笑了一声，然后走开了。

她转向哈利，他哼了一声，用捋着头发。“这到底是怎么回事？”她有些震惊地问道。

“那是斯拉格霍恩教授。”他笑着回答。“新来的魔药课教授。”

“斯内普呢？”

“邓布利多终于让他担任黑魔法防御术教授了。”他严肃地说，做了个鬼脸。

他的表情让她笑了起来。“谁都比乌姆里奇强，对吧？”

“如果是一个月前，我会同意你的观点。”他抱怨道。

“这个‘小俱乐部’到底是什么？”她问。

他又耸了耸肩。“斯拉格霍恩用来认识他认为将来会……有影响力的学生的方式。扎比尼今天也参加了午餐。”她跟随着他的目光，看到布雷斯和德拉科正在车厢附近交谈。哈利转过身来，对她扬起了眉毛。“所以你干了什么让他印象深刻的事？”

她放声大笑。“对厄克特施咒。”她停顿了一下。“你肯定他不是疯子？”

哈利笑了起来。“他可能不太正常吧。”他若有所思地说。“不过，对那个混蛋施咒肯定足以让你被邀请参加我的派对了。”

金妮咧嘴笑了。“很高兴见到你，波特。”过了一会儿，她又说道。“我想问问你暑假过得怎么样，”她的笑容更灿烂了，“但是你的信几乎是一份详细报道，所以……”

“别跟我来这套，韦斯莱。”他瞪了她一眼，假装受到了冒犯。“你的信也一样长。而且不那么令人兴奋。”她推搡他时，他笑了起来。“我们也许该去城堡了。”他看着她的眼睛。“如果你愿意的话，我们的马车里还有一个空位。”

此时，大多数学生都散去了，但她看见罗恩和赫敏在不远处等着。

她看向仍然在深入交谈的布雷斯和德拉科，意识到跟哈利一起走很有吸引力。这样她就不用再听高尔那些愚蠢的故事，也不用假装她和德拉科之间的尴尬不会让她想把头发扯掉。而且，她想，反正一辆马车里只能坐四个人，如果加上克拉布和高尔，那就太挤了。

这时，她想起了她先前的决心——对德拉科做点什么——她叹了口气。现在正是最佳时机。“嗯，好的，”她最后说道。“但是让我……”

她含糊地做了个手势，但哈利似乎明白她在说什么，并点了点头。她走向了布雷斯和德拉科。

“你和波特谈完心了？”她走过去时，布雷斯扬起眉毛问道。

“还没有。”她回答。“实际上，我要和他一起去城堡。我们晚宴上见吧。”

她没有理会布雷斯的眼神，而是坚定地转向德拉科。“我们能谈谈吗？”

他的眉毛微微扬起，但他耸了耸肩。“好的。”

他们走远了一点，她转过身来面对着他。“马尔福，我——”

“我没有意识到你和波特这么亲密了。”他突然说道。他的声音带着嘲弄，她突然觉得很恼火。

“我们暑假里写了很多信，”她不耐烦地回答。“事情改变了。”

“对。”他冷嘲热讽地说。“不过显然没往好处发展。”

“对，”她反驳道，“有时候你需要一个好朋友。”

这句反驳很低级，她也知道。她看到他的表情冷了下来。“你看，”他还没来得及回答，她就立刻说道，“我很抱歉。没必要这样。”她叹了口气。“我们至少礼貌一点好吗？如果我们不公开敌对，事情会简单很多。”

“如果你认为这就是公开敌对的话，那你显然没见过多少公开敌对。”他冷冷地说。

“你让这件事变得很难。”她说。

“我没有这么做。”

她发出了气恼的声音。“算了。”她疲倦地说，转过身去。

她才走了三步，就听到：“好吧。”

她停了下来。“什么？”

“我们试着礼貌一点吧。”他说，她觉得她看见了他唇角掠过的苦笑。

她又抬起眼睛看向他，布雷斯昨晚对她说的话突然出现在她的脑海里。

 _我不会做任何人的备胎，_ 他这样说。当她反驳她没有要求他……

_不，你会的。如果你不清楚这一点，那你和马尔福比我所想的还要盲目。_

她打起精神来，咽了口唾沫。德拉科正期待地看着她。“好的，”她慢慢地说，把一缕头发掖到耳后。“那就……回头见吧。”

他停顿了很久，然后点了点头。

“好吧。”她没必要地说。

他们沉默地站在那里，四目相对。她不知道他们在等什么。他想让她说些什么吗？她想让他说些什么吗？她不知道。

最后，她强迫自己移开目光，然后转过身去。她呼了口气，走向哈利、罗恩和赫敏等她的地方，脑海里一团乱麻。

她得到了她想要的，简单来说——某种休战协议，保证他们在接下来的九个月里不会不愉快地沉默。但是……

不知为何，她觉得空虚。觉得失望。

就好像他们还有许多话应该说。

布雷斯的话在她的脑海里打转。

她禁不住想起了她那天早上醒来时的第一个想法。她意识到他们已经改变了一切——做了不可逆转的事情。她意识到，他们不会满足于单纯的友谊，再也不会了。有那么一瞬间，她曾经想过，也许他们可以不仅做朋友。

但是，他们用了所有自控力才达成了简单的停火协议。想那些又有什么用——

她振作起来。想这种事没有任何用处，她坚定地想。

不过，当她走向等候的马车时，她几乎能感觉到他的目光在追随着她，她忍不住想，不管这有没有用，他们早就应该想想了。他们现在就应该考虑这件事。她钻进马车，坐到座位上，尽量装作若无其事的样子。她心里疑惑，为什么休战协议会让人觉得像是逃跑。

也许是因为她又回到了她那张围着绿色帘子的四柱床上，也许是因为所有人都在谈论汤姆的归来，也许是因为又见到了德拉科。那天晚上，她这几个月以来第一次做噩梦了。她颤抖着醒来，她的骄傲制止了她想去男生宿舍的冲动，可是那种感觉几乎让她窒息。

* * *

_几天后_

德拉科从杯子上方观察着金妮，将她的黑眼圈和凌乱的马尾辫尽收眼底。他真想知道她为什么睡不好。

现在是星期六早晨，他们下楼来吃早餐。扎比尼还没到大礼堂，所以只有他们两个面对面地吃饭。他们达成了休战协议，但德拉科觉得情况几乎更糟了——现在他们只剩下礼貌的闲聊、生硬的问题和一个字的回答了。

“下周是魁地奇选拔赛。”她盯着鸡蛋说。

“扎比尼甚至没有让我们参加选拔。”他回答。

“真的吗？”她问，对他扬起了眉毛。

他看着她的眼睛。“得了吧，你真的很惊讶吗？”

她哼了一声。“公正的表演都没有了？”

“他知道我们是最好的。”他坏笑着回答。

“嗯……好吧，我们有什么资格去质疑队长呢，对吧？”她开着玩笑，他露出了笑容。

“你知道我们多尊重权威。”

她笑着摇了摇头。有那么一瞬间，他们仿佛又恢复了正常。他决定趁热打铁。

“你看起来很累。”他淡淡地说。

她僵住了，思考了许久才回答他。“我一直在做噩梦，”她看着他的眼睛说，“最近几个晚上。”

“啊。”他不知道该如何回答。这对他们俩来说是一个沉重的话题。“好吧，至少——”

“韦斯莱！”

一个响亮的声音打断了他的话，他抬起头，正好看见布雷斯大步走到她身边，把一张半折起来的报纸用力放到了她的盘子旁边。

“从你冷静的样子来看，我想你还没看到这个。”他说。

“你也早上好，扎比尼，”她放下叉子，笑着说。“没看到什么？”

布雷斯将一条腿跨过长凳，坐了下来。他调整了一下报纸，把它塞到她的眼皮底下。“这个。”

德拉科向前凑去，想看得更清楚些。是《预言家日报》，第六版的标题是：“救世主找到真爱：丽塔·斯基特揭秘哈利·波特夏日恋情的所有细节！”

下面是两张照片：一张是波特——看起来还像个傻瓜，德拉科冷冷地想——而另一张是……他的眉毛扬到了发际线。金妮。

“哦，该死……”她咒骂道。“那个笨蛋记者怎么会知道我们的信？”

“国际邮件必须通过魔法部海关。”布雷斯回答，将手指滑到第二栏的底部。“有个邮递员在信封上看到波特的名字，把这事告诉了斯基特，然后……”

“她的速记羽毛笔完成了余下的工作。”她翻着白眼说。

布雷斯笑了起来。“没错。”

“所以这是真的吗？”德拉科还没来得及细想，话就脱口而出。

“当然不是。”金妮简短地说。她几乎没有抬头——她正忙着浏览剩下的文章——但布雷斯奇怪地看着他。

“准备要走了吗，金妮？”

他抬起头，发现波特站在不远处。

“准备去哪儿？”布雷斯嘲讽地问。

“我们要去图书馆。”波特还没来得及反驳，金妮就回答道。“波特，你看到这个了吗？”她把报纸递给他。

他皱着眉头接过报纸。“哦，该死。”他红着脸嘟哝道。

“我也是这么说的。”

“那头母牛！我很抱歉，金妮。”他郑重其事地说，仍然在看报纸。德拉科翻了个白眼，和布雷斯交换了一个意味深长的眼神。金妮似乎没有注意到。

“不要太抱歉，波特。”她突然笑着回答。“你可以更糟糕。”

波特大声笑了起来。“对，因为——斯拉格霍恩怎么说的？你是一个出色的女巫。”

“正是。走吧。”她继续说道，起身将书包背在肩上。“我们走吧。就算我们是《预言家日报》最热门的新情侣，也不代表我们可以不做家庭作业。”

“如果每次有人在八卦专栏写关于我的谎言时，我都能不写作业，那我就永远不必……”

“回头见，朋友们。”他们离开时，她回头说道。

他们走出听力范围后，布雷斯将另一条腿也跨过长凳。“波特真让我火大。”他说，但是他脸上的笑容表明他觉得这件事很好笑。

“韦斯莱喜欢他。”德拉科说。

“不像斯基特认为的那么喜欢。”

德拉科朝波特和金妮看去，他们正穿过高高的双扇门，波特说了什么，金妮仰头笑了起来。“你确定吗？”他问。

布雷斯看着他的眼神过于锐利，德拉科喝了一大口南瓜汁，避开了他的目光。“不提波特了。”他说，用力放下杯子。“你考虑让谁当守门员？”

* * *

_大约三个月后，十一月末_

“韦斯莱？”

金妮醒了过来。公共休息室里空无一人，只有旁边的炉火噼啪作响，闪着微弱的光。

“哦，该死，几点了？”她问，用手掌揉了揉脸。她转过身来，眯眼看向壁炉上方的钟。

“七点。”布雷斯回答，在她身边坐了下来。“大家都在吃晚餐。”

她放松下来，背靠着他，将头搭在他的肩上。“太好了，”她打着哈欠说，“我还有十分钟。我还担心我睡过头了呢。”

“睡过头什么？”他问。他挥动魔杖，召唤来一份《预言家日报》，那是有人留在附近一张桌子上的。

“哈利和我要去飞行。”她回答。

她感觉到他在摇头，于是抬头看向他。“你知道，”他说，怀疑地扬起眉毛，“你没做任何事情来平息这些流言。”他将报纸翻到某一页，特意挥舞着它。她浏览着标题。

“我看到了，还是老一套。”她翻了个白眼。从这学期开始，斯基特就一直在写她和哈利的“夏日激情变成了成熟的恋情”的文章，看来她短期内不会停手。“她一定非常渴望得到好的素材，”她说，“我几乎觉得我们应该把这个当成对她的施舍。”

“你可真是乐善好施。”布雷斯坏笑着回答。

“你知道我多么关心那些白痴。”她又看了一眼钟，然后站起身来。“我该走了。”

“好吧，但是如果你从扫帚上掉下来，摔坏了哪里，我会让波特下个星期都醒不过来。”

“出奇的贴心，扎比尼。”她扬起眉毛说。

“我不担心你。我担心的是我们二月份与拉文克劳的比赛。如果你摔断身上的每根骨头，我就只能用厄克特了。”

“这才是我熟悉和喜爱的布雷斯。”她干巴巴地说，绕过沙发，熟稔地揉了揉他的头发，然后蹦蹦跳跳地上楼去拿她的横扫七星。

* * *

“就像——就像——”

“皮肤爆裂开来，对吗？”

“是的。”哈利点点头，与她对视了一会儿。“这是我经历过最痛苦的事情。”

“对我来说也是一样。不过至少在那之后，他就不在我的脑袋里了。”

一个半小时后，他们并排坐在球场上，背靠着看台底部。金妮仰起头，用余光看着哈利的侧影。他若有所思地将头靠在看台上。

“没错。”他最后答道。“如果丽塔·斯基特知道我们俩都被伏地魔附身过，你觉得她会怎么说？”

她哼了一声。“按照她的套路吗？这可能意味着我们命中注定要在一起。我都能想到标题——‘被黑魔王选中的灵魂伴侣’。”

“他挺像丘比特，不是吗？”

她大笑起来。“他只需要一对翅膀。”

“别忘了迷你弓箭。”

他们沉默了很久，接着，金妮平躺在地上，将脚踝搭在一起，指尖心不在焉地拨弄着草茎。没过多久，她听见哈利也在她身边躺了下来。

一阵冷风吹过他们，她把手缩进宽大毛衣的袖子里。“你有没有想过……离开？”她最终问道。

“什么意思？”

她轻轻笑了起来。“只是去一个幻影移形点，或者乘坐一辆麻瓜火车之类的，把这一切——汤姆、食死徒、魔法部和《预言家日报》，所有的一切——都抛在身后？”

“你是说逃跑？”

这让她露出了笑容。他当然会这么想。“没错。”

他沉默的时间比她预想的要久。毕竟，他可是哈利·波特，非凡的英雄。她还以为会等来一段关于高尚和格兰芬多勇气的说教。她将头偏转九十度，让脸颊贴在凉爽的草地上，朝他看去。他似乎真的在考虑她的问题。

“我不能这样做。”他最终说道，转头看向她。

“为什么？”

他没有回答，但是也没有移开目光。

“因为汤姆吗？”

“是的，”他回答，“因为汤姆。”他说出那个名字时，声音里透出一丝笑意。她明白原因。这个简单的音节，一个如此普通、毫无威胁的名字，似乎不太适合伏地魔。

“该死，哈利，”她说，“你知道，他不是你一个人的责任。你已经面对过他，多少——五次了吧？我认为你已经尽到责任了。”

他摇了摇头。“我没有，金妮。”他说，他的眼睛如同黑暗中的常春藤，其中的神色让她脊背打颤。“我没法解释清楚，”他继续说道，“但请相信我。我必须完成这件事，在那之前我不能离开。”

她考虑追问这个问题。他为什么不能解释清楚？他为什么看起来那么阴郁，好像正在面对死亡？但是她问不出来，紧张的片刻之后，她轻轻吹了一声口哨。“梅林，我们需要喝点火焰威士忌。”

哈利笑了起来，用手捋了捋前额已经乱糟糟的头发。“太严峻了？”

她笑着点了点头。“太严峻了。”

“我换个话题好吗？”

“求之不得。”

他想了一会儿。“麦克拉根上星期在鼻涕虫俱乐部晚宴上说了那些讨人厌的话，我们为什么不吹毛求疵一番呢？”

她笑着将一缕头发掖到耳后。“我喜欢这个活动。”

* * *

_一个月后，12月20日_

“别担心，伙计，”布雷斯笑着说。“我会给你带块蛋糕什么的。”

“滚开。”德拉科回答，从沙发上抓起一个垫子扔了过去。布雷斯灵活地躲开了，咧着嘴在他身边坐了下来。

“你的领带歪了。”德拉科说。

布雷斯低头看了一眼。“没有啊。”

“歪了。”

“没歪。”他坚持道。

“随便你。”

“反正我只是开玩笑，”布雷斯继续说。“我觉得这个该死的圣诞派对唯一的可取之处，就是可以喝到斯拉格霍恩收藏的葡萄酒。”

“如果你想给我拿回来一瓶那个……”

布雷斯笑了起来。“我看看吧。你晚上打算做什么？”

德拉科耸了耸肩。“看书？下棋打败克拉布？如果我心情特别不好，我可能会多来几次级长巡逻，打断一些扫帚橱里的亲吻。”

“可怜啊，”布雷斯无趣地答道。“你是我认识的最老古板的十六岁男孩。”

“并不是我们所有人都能参加由八十岁教授所举办的激动人心的派对。”

“言之有理。你知道，如果你真的想抓住要接吻的人，我可以告诉你该去哪个扫帚橱——”

布雷斯说到一半停了下来。“怎么了？”德拉科问。他没有回应。“扎比尼？怎——”

他顺着他的目光，看向女生宿舍的楼梯，他的话也停了下来。金妮刚刚走下楼梯，鞋跟落在了脚下的地毯上。她站在地毯上时，德拉科看着她和她身上的深绿色连衣裙。尽管他极力克制自己，但他的目光仍然不禁流连在她身上，连衣裙有着深V领口，紧紧包裹着她的上身和臀部，飘逸地垂在大腿中部。她的头发挽成松散的发髻，铜色卷发随意地垂在脸旁。

他感到呼吸有些急促。她为这个该死的鼻涕虫俱乐部圣诞派对付出的努力比他想象的要多。

“……巡逻……”布雷斯心不在焉地说完了他的话。

她笑着走向他们的沙发。“你看起来很精神，扎比尼，”她说。“可是你的领带歪了。”

要不是德拉科心事重重，他一定会笑出来。

“你这么艳光四射，有什么特殊原因吗，韦斯莱？”扎比尼替他问了出来。

她翻了个白眼。“你知道，我有时候喜欢打扮打扮。”她冷冷地说。

他们都怀疑地看了她一眼。

她夸张地叹了口气。“好吧。如果你们一定要知道，哈利邀请我参加今晚的派对。”

德拉科觉得胸口收紧了，他尽量不去理会。

“别用那种眼神看我，”她瞪着布雷斯说，他的眉毛已经快消失在发际线里了。“只是作为朋友。”她的语气十分坚定，德拉科一听就知道她在复述，仿佛她几个星期以来一直在这样说服自己。事实上，他看得出来，她对这种说法也是半信半疑。

刹那之间，她看了一眼他的眼睛。但是事情发生得太快了，他觉得那可能是他的幻觉。

他的胸口又收紧了。该死——

“好了，我得走了，”她说。“他可能在外面等着。再见，”她对扎比尼说。她转过身，坚定地迎着他的目光。“晚安。”

“晚安。”他如鲠在喉，勉强说道。

她离开后，他就靠在沙发垫子上，用力搓着自己的脸。他必须控制自己。

“能解释一下你到底在干什么吗？”布雷斯突然问道。

他猛地抬起头。“什么？”

“你真是一个白痴。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“你说——”

“你看，马尔福。”他说，往前坐了坐，直视着他的眼睛。他的怒视使德拉科不得不逼自己不要畏缩。“如果我退出是为了她能跟该死的波特在一起，那么我向梅林发誓，在接下来的五个月里，我会把高尔的头发偷偷放进你喝的每一杯饮料里，这样你下个学期就会名副其实，看起来像个十足的蠢货。”

德拉科睁大了眼睛。“扎比尼，我真的不知道你在说什么。”

布雷斯翻了个白眼。“那你为什么不能趁我不在的时候好好想想？”他恼火地说，站起身来拿过外套，将它搭在肩上，意味深长地看了德拉科最后一眼，然后大步走出了房间。

布雷斯离开后的很长一段时间里，德拉科目瞪口呆，一动不动地坐在原处。

_能解释一下你到底在干什么吗？如果我退出是为了她能跟该死的波特在一起……_

他回想起过去几个月里，布雷斯对他露出的每一个意味深长的眼神。学期开始时他就看出来了，布雷斯和金妮在暑假里并没有尽情亲吻。他断定她一定回绝了他，这让他松了口气——同时还有一丝得意。布雷斯的人生中从来没有“退出”，当然也不会为了别人的利益。他不是那种人。德拉科显然低估了他。

他显然也低估了波特。他知道那个混蛋喜欢韦斯莱——现在大家都知道了。但是他心里的某一部分——现在看来是荒谬至极的一部分——认为他不敢约她出去。毕竟，她是金妮·韦斯莱。她是一个斯莱特林，他以为这一点就足以打消波特的念头了。但是她也有耀眼的美貌和尖刻的嘲讽能力，她还有点脾气，当她要做她不应该做的事时，她的眼睛里会闪着光芒……

波特根本不可能应付得了她。

该死，他甚至不了解她。他也许觉得他了解她，可能以为几次大脑封闭术课程和深夜的谈话就足够了。但是不够。

德拉科的脑海里浮现出几个场景：他们从密室出来那晚，他给她读书，直到她睡着……西里斯·布莱克闯进城堡那晚，她的手伸进了他的手里……魁地奇世界杯上，他在惊慌失措的人群中寻找她……圣诞舞会上的吻……她睡在他床上的那些夜晚，她温暖的身体贴着他……她的嘴唇紧贴他的脖子，他亲吻她之前，她的眼神……

接着，他想起他每次看见她和波特在一起时，胸口都会感到憋闷。他想起他看到她和艾夫斯在一起的时候……他当时也有同样的感觉，同样不可避免的嫉妒。

他的大脑飞速转动，他从沙发上爬起来，穿过公共休息室。他大步走进地牢，加快脚步冲上楼梯——他一次迈上两级台阶，绕过拐角，穿过另一条走廊。等他来到正确的楼层，近到能在走廊里听见派对的声音时，他已经快跑起来了。

金妮不属于波特，就像她不属于艾夫斯，也不属于布雷斯一样。但是不仅如此。她不属于其他任何人。

她属于他。


	29. Chapter 29

**第二十八章 属于**

他们到达时，派对正进行得如火如荼。斯拉格霍恩的办公室里悬挂着厚重的深色帷幔，仿佛他们一起离开城堡，走进了某个华丽的帐篷。十几个家养小精灵在房间里穿梭，端着装有餐前点心、香槟酒杯和浅粉色潘趣酒的大托盘，一个角落里放着一张长桌，上面陈列着斯拉格霍恩最好的葡萄酒。

她的目光扫过人群。她看见了几个鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，包括站在角落里的芙洛拉和赫斯提娅。她打算一会儿要去和她们聊聊天。还有几个教授——她看见特里劳妮教授醉醺醺地晃动着酒杯，想跟恼火的斯内普教授说话——但其他都是金妮不认识的成年人。

哈利转向她，扬起了眉毛。“这真是——”他开口说。

“哈利，我的孩子！还有可爱的金妮！”斯拉格霍恩洪亮的声音穿过房间，他径直朝门口走来，挤到他们中间，搂住了他们的肩膀。“有些非常有趣的人，我想让你们见见。”

金妮看向哈利，他好笑又警惕地看了她一眼。她不得不忍住笑声，他也咧开嘴笑了。

斯拉格霍恩领着他们朝三个人走去。“哈利，金妮，这是埃尔德雷德·沃普尔，我以前的学生，他现在是一位才华横溢的作家，我想大家都会赞同的。”

沃普尔露出笑容，和他们握了握手。金妮注意到，他握住哈利的手时格外用力。“波特先生，见到你真是太高兴了！”他说，激动得几乎热泪盈眶，“我一直在构思一本新书，一本传记，我在想——”

“好了，好了，埃尔德雷德，”斯拉格霍恩打断了他，像是对小孩说话一样摇着头，“等我介绍完你再说吧，好吗？”

沃普尔显得有些尴尬，斯拉格霍恩继续说道：“这是埃尔德雷德的好朋友——圣圭尼，对吧？”

沃普尔旁边那个瘦高男人微微低下了头，但他一直盯着金妮。她皱起了眉头。他握住她的手，慢慢放到自己的唇边。“很高兴见到你。”他说。他的声音很圆滑，但是有一种她说不上来的奇怪语调。“请允许我说，”他接着说道，“你今晚看上去可爱极了。”他笑了笑，露出了尖利的犬齿，金妮觉得脊背发麻——一个吸血鬼。

沃普尔紧张地笑了起来，把旁边盘子里的馅饼塞到了他朋友手里。“亲爱的，你必须原谅圣圭尼，”他说。“他似乎对你很感兴趣。”他飞快地瞟了一眼哈利，好像担心他会醋意大发。

“她有着如此美妙无瑕的白皙皮肤。”圣圭尼辩解道，听上去几乎在闹脾气。

金妮差点笑出来。“你的皮肤也很好，先生。”她笑着回答。在她身边，哈利哼了一声。

“还有这位，”斯拉格霍恩得意地说，指了指第三个男人——一个矮胖男人，戴着一副略大的眼镜，“波洛尼厄斯·庞德，我跟你提过的《预言家日报》编辑。他一直在负责关于你们俩的令人愉快的系列文章，让我们都欣喜若狂！”

哈利差点噎住，他大声咳嗽起来，想掩饰过去。金妮强忍着笑声，伸出手来。“很高兴认识你，庞德先生。”她亲切地说。

“这是我的荣幸，韦斯莱小姐。”庞德笑容满面地说。

“好了，你们熟悉一下吧。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说。他走开了，哈利恢复冷静，也朝庞德伸出了手。

“我相信斯基特小姐的文章让你们大为惊叹吧？”男人说。“很少人能这么擅长遣词造句。”他笑了起来。“不过话说回来，对于这类文章来说，她已经过时了。”

“她确实是一个老东西了。”金妮说。

哈利笑了起来，庞德看上去很困惑。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”她仍然笑着说。

庞德又放松了下来。“如我刚才所说，我相信她完美的写作风格让你们大为惊叹吧？”

“是的，”哈利说，严肃地点了点头，“还有她的准确性。她一定有十几个调查员和事实核查员……之类的吧？”

庞德仍然在微笑，但他不安地动了动。“哦，是的，很多。”

“我们都等不及他们发现我们的最新消息了。”金妮说。

哈利看向她，但她一直盯着庞德，心满意足地看着他期待地睁大眼睛的样子。

“会是什么呢？”他问道，将手指伸向胸前的口袋，那里显然装着一个笔记本。

“我们可不想破坏这个惊喜，对吧，金妮？”哈利立刻接道。她对他笑了笑，很高兴他这么快就明白了她的小诡计。

她挽住他的胳膊，夸张地叹了口气。“这似乎很可惜，”她若有所思地说。“也许能卖出成千上万份报纸呢。”

庞德现在都快流口水了。他舔了舔嘴唇。她又等了一会儿，然后再次叹了口气。“我想你是对的。”她说。

她停顿了一下，然后露出灿烂的笑容。“好吧，很高兴认识你们！”

接着，她和哈利走开了，波洛尼厄斯·庞德看上去好像他们刚刚取消了圣诞节。

他们走到那些人听不见的地方后，就笑作一团。

“这太棒了！”哈利说。他从经过的托盘上拿过两杯潘趣酒，递给她一杯。

“不过你知道，他会派斯基特来挖我们的大秘密，要是她找不到……”

“她会编造一个。”金妮翻着白眼说。“我知道。”她笑了笑，喝了一大口饮料。“不过也值了——看看他的表情。反正我很期待她能想出什么来。”

哈利笑着摇了摇头。“你真了不起，金妮·韦斯莱。”他喝光了他的酒。

她突然有了一个想法，她笑得更开心了。“想打个赌吗？”

“关于什么？”他扬起眉毛问道。

“当然是她会写什么。”

他又笑了起来，然后若有所思地看着她的眼睛。“我同意。”他最终说道。

她摇了摇头。“怀孕。或者更加不堪的东西。”

哈利哼了一声，然后厚脸皮地朝她笑了。“我认为你不是那种女孩，韦斯莱。”他取笑道。

“所以才会那么不堪。”她笑着回答。

“波特先生！波特先生！”

他们转过身。“哦，该死。”哈利抱怨道。埃尔德雷德·沃普尔穿过人群朝他们走来，他挥舞着胳膊，想引起哈利的注意。

“可能想得到你的允许写那本传记。”金妮笑着说。她又喝了一大口潘趣酒。

“哦，好吧，你就笑吧，韦斯莱。”哈利嘟囔道。“你应该知道，如果我接下来半个小时里都要拒绝他的写作提议，你也要跟我待在一起。”

现在，沃普尔已经快走到他们身边了。哈利抓住她的手。“快来。”他绕过几群客人，把她拽走了。“低下头。”他说。

金妮笑了起来。“你真是一塌糊涂。”她取笑道。他的怒视只使她笑得更厉害了。“你知道吗，”哈利试图从一个穿着肥大长袍的胖女人和墙壁之间挤过去时，她继续说道，“你的隐形斗篷显然成了一根真正的拐杖。没有它，你都没法躲起来过日子了。”

“嘘。”哈利强忍着笑说。他拽着她绕过另一群人，回头看了一眼，确定沃普尔没有看到他们，就把她拉出了房间。他带着她来到走廊尽头的一个小壁龛前，然后松开了她的手。“好了。他现在找不到我们了，对吧？”

她不置可否地耸了耸肩，嘴角略带笑意。

他翻了个白眼。“就这点儿信任。”

“我们的饮料怎么办？”她问道，旋转着杯子里剩下的粉色液体。

“只能浇花了。”他面无表情地说，她大声笑了起来。

他们沉默了一会儿，金妮靠在右边的石头窗沿上，将胳膊肘撑在身后。她微微仰起头，叹了口气。突然，她听见哈利朝她走了一步，感觉到他拿走了她手指间的香槟酒杯。

他把它放在窗台上，他自己的杯子旁边，她疑惑地看着他的眼睛。“怎么了？”她问，微微挺直了身体。

他坚定地呼了口气。“我喜欢你，金妮……非常喜欢。”他比刚才离得更近了，表情也更加严肃，她的心开始怦怦直跳。她知道接下来会发生什么，突如其来的惊慌涌上她的喉咙，接着，他凑过来……亲吻了她。

他很擅长。她立刻就知道了，她真想知道他是从哪学来的。他没有和她提过任何女孩，他们的关系不错，他本应该告诉她的，不是吗？可他是哈利·波特——哈利·波特，她意识到。总有十几个女孩对他垂涎三尺。

她的胃沉了下去。那些女孩中的任何一个都会想站在这里，被哈利·波特亲吻，他友好又风趣，而且非常擅长接吻。

但她的心里全是他的手指应该纠缠着她耳后的发丝。他的另一只手应该紧贴着她的后腰，他应该更高一些，瘦一些。他尝起来应该有点薄荷的味道……

他微微松开她，她迎上了他的眼睛——深绿色的眼睛，其中的神情让她恨自己不是那十几个女孩中的一个。她咽了口唾沫。

“对不起，哈利。”她轻声说。“我——”

突然，哈利从她身边被猛地拽开了，她只瞥到一头金发和一件深色衬衫，一只拳头就撞上了他的下巴。

“德拉科！”她冲上前叫道。“你在——”

哈利踉踉跄跄地撞到了墙上，但是眨眼之间，他就拿着魔杖直起身来。

“哈利，等等。”金妮立刻说道，转身看向德拉科。“你在干什么？”她质问道，推着他的肩膀，将他和哈利拉开一些距离。

他顺从地往后退去，喘着粗气。他的眼中闪着怒火，但是那双眼睛正牢牢地盯着她。“金，”他直截了当地说，“我们需要谈谈。”

他说话的样子让她犹豫了一下，但是接下来，她的心中充满了懊恼。“是的，我们需要谈谈。”她厉声说。“关于你到底认为自己在做什么。但不是现在，因为现在我必须确保你没有用暴力行为打碎哈利的下巴。”

“他没有。”哈利在她身后阴沉地说。

德拉科的目光涌动，但他一直看着她的眼睛。“我们需要谈谈，好吗？”他咬牙重复道。

“好吧，”她说，她听出了自己声音中的尖锐。他没有动。“德拉科，我向梅林发誓——”

他的目光掠过她，看向哈利，然后朝她看去，接着，转身消失在走廊里。她一直等到他绕过拐角，才转向哈利。她的心在胸膛中跳得飞快。

“该死，哈利。”她说。“真的很对不起。”

他把魔杖放进口袋，试探地用手掌揉着下巴。他皱起了眉头。“你应该让我对他念咒。”他生气地嘟哝道。

“别担心，我之后会收拾他的。”她回答。

他露出一丝笑意，但是立刻又冷静下来。“今晚和我想象的不太一样。”他说，她知道他不仅在说德拉科的拳头。

她想起那个吻，畏缩了一下。“那件事我也很抱歉，”她说。“我知道一定是我让你那么想了，不然——”

“我还以为大家关于你和马尔福的议论都是谣言。”他说，她听出了他声音里的指责。梅林啊，他以为……

“我不会和他在一起！”她立刻说道。“不会的，与他无关。是因为——”

她想起了德拉科的手指伸进她的发丝，他的手放在她的后背，他尝起来是薄荷的味道……

“——别的原因。”她结结巴巴地说。

“好吧。”哈利皱着眉头说。他用手捋了捋头发，打起精神，然后转过身来，表情严肃地看着她。她觉得他好像看穿了她的内心，她不得不强迫自己与他对视。“金妮，”他最后说道，“你——”

“哈利，你在这啊！”他吓了一跳，她转过身，看见赫敏朝他们走来，看起来很疲惫。“我一直在找——梅林，发生了什么？”

她跑了过来，鞋跟响亮地敲打着地板，她把哈利的头歪到一边，仔细看着他淤青的下巴。

“马尔福干的。”他说。“哦！该死，赫敏。”

“马尔福？”她将他的手拍到一边，继续从不同角度查看着淤伤。

“我得走了。”金妮说。

哈利把手放在赫敏的肩膀上，让她不要再大惊小怪了。“好的，金妮。”他看着她的眼睛说。“我们以后再谈，好吗？”

她点点头，勉强笑了笑。“嗯，好的。”

她转身沿着走廊离开了。她要先找另一个人谈谈——如果她能如愿的话，还要收拾他一顿。

* * *

德拉科用力搓了搓脸，然后紧紧抓住壁炉台，指关节都泛白了。他把脑袋靠在伸出来的胳膊上，全身肌肉都绷紧了，他发现自己站不住了。他沮丧地用手拍打着木头。

他来到斯拉格霍恩办公室外面的走廊里，听到了波特的声音，看见他吻了她……他就彻底失控了。过了这么久，他终于意识到韦斯莱应该属于他，却在最后一刻将她输给了波特——

“马尔福，你怎么了？”达芙妮好奇地问，她与潘西、克拉布和高尔坐在附近的一圈沙发上。

“你看起来好像中风了。”潘西说，关心地看了他一眼，他凭经验知道这完全是胡说。

“你不知道什么是中风，对吧，帕金森？”他厉声说。

她涨红了脸，张开嘴想要反驳，却被有人冲进公共休息室走廊的声音打断了。

金妮出现在拐角处。她的发髻散开了，身后墙壁上的烛台发出暗淡的光线，使铜色卷发在她脖子上闪闪发亮。她闪着怒火的眼睛立刻找到了他。“你怎么回事，马尔福？”她大声说。

公共休息室里所有人都来回看着他们。她朝他走去，但是他更快地穿过房间，抓住了她的胳膊。“你和波特在一起了吗？”他嘶嘶地说。

她瞪了他一眼。“没有。”她厉声说。“你疯了吗？”

他觉得如释重负，但是，她用力从他手中挣脱出来，让他回过了神。他绷紧了下巴。“对。”他阴沉地说，又抓住她的胳膊，拽着她走向入口。“对，我想我疯了。”

他不顾她的反抗，半拖着她走出公共休息室，爬上地牢的楼梯，穿过几条走廊。说真的，他不知道他们要去哪里。他只知道他们需要谈谈——在一个不会被打扰的地方。

最后，在六楼，也许是七楼，一条空无一人的走廊中间，她受够了。她停了下来，从他手里挣脱出来。“你到底是怎么回事，马尔福？”她叫道。

他的心在耳中怦怦直跳，浑身肌肉都紧绷起来。他不记得自己什么时候这么激动，这么焦躁不安。

“你凭什么认为，”她质问道，“你可以走上前，给我的约会对象脸上一拳？”

听到这个词，德拉科觉得很恼火。“你不属于他。”他干脆地说。

她没想到他会这样说。她咽下嘴里的话，盯着他看了看，刚才想要冲他咆哮的冲动都烟消云散了。

突然，她翻了个白眼，仰头发出一声沉闷的笑声。“哦，梅林，你一定在跟我开玩笑，”她抱怨道。"我受够了你一直监视我了，好像我照顾不了自己。别装得像我哥哥一样，你就——”

现在轮到他大笑了。“相信我，金妮。我不想做你的哥哥。”

这让她又沉默了，这次，他看到她似乎露出了了然的表情。他激动地用手揉了揉脸，脱口而出道：“我们为什么不在一起，金？”

“你在说什么？”她不耐烦地问，指着他们两个。他看得出来，她在拖延时间。“我们在一起啊。”

“不是，是好好在一起。”他坚持道。

“也许是因为我们已经六个月没说过话了。”她反驳道。

“别告诉我，你没有也为此感到痛苦。”

“没错，”她回答说。“糟糕透顶。但是这也改变不了事实，发生了那件事之后，你是一个糟糕的朋友，德拉科。”

他发出了沮丧的声音。“你知道吗？”他说，手指攥成了拳头，“你说得对。我是一个糟糕的朋友，我很抱歉。我慌了，我以为如果我表现得好像这没什么大不了的，我们就可以做回普通朋友，不会有任何后果。我以为我们可以挽救我们的友谊。但你知道我意识到了什么吗，金妮？就在刚才？”

他直视着她的眼睛。“什么？”她问道。她将胳膊抱在胸前，好像还在生气，但她的声音嘶哑了。

“我们从来不只是朋友，我们两个，”他继续说道。“我们曾经是敌人，然后是盟友，然后你进了那个该死的密室，不知不觉中，我开始对你无话不谈，然后我甚至不用告诉你，因为你已经知道了。”

他喘着粗气停了下来，又用手揉了揉脸。他意识到，他看上去一定像是疯了，但是他无法去在意。

他看着她的眼睛，发现她畏缩了，他知道他所感受到的激烈情绪一定也表现在了他的眼睛里。“金，没有一个词——甚至一个庸俗陈腐的词——可以描述你对我的意义。我真是个傻瓜，竟然以为我们可以毁掉我们的友谊，因为你不能毁掉不存在的东西，你当然也不能挽救它。”

她慢慢地呼了一口气。“德拉科，”她轻声说，并没有移开目光，“事情没那么简单……”

他觉得想笑。“感谢梅林，”他打断了她的话。“如果这很简单，你就会是一个甘普，或者一个格林格拉斯，或者一个帕金森。幸好你不是。所以，如果我的父母恨你，而这种感觉是相互的呢？当你发现我们有什么，你就必须接受暗示，停止寻找。”

他沉默下来，仍然喘着粗气，等待着她的回答。他口干舌燥，能听到耳边响亮的心跳声。

最后，仿佛过了很长时间之后，她的嘴角掠过一丝笑意。“我们从来不擅长接受暗示，对吗？”她轻声说。

他呼了一口气，胸膛里充满了温暖的东西——也许是轻松，也许还有别的。“对。”他笑着赞同道。他两大步缩短了他们之间的距离，伸出双手捧住她的脸，看着她的眼睛。“不再寻找。”他说，然后低下头吻了她。

* * *

“来。”他粗哑地说。他短暂地松开她，想了想他们需要什么，然后推开了有求必应室的门。他们跌跌撞撞地跨过门槛时，她又吻上了他的嘴唇。

伴随着关门落锁声，他把她推到门上，紧紧贴着她的身体，使她倒抽了一口气。下一刻，她将舌头探入他的嘴里，他尝到了酸酸甜甜的味道，像水果一样，不由呻吟起来。他将手指伸进她脑后的发丝里，另一只手掌放在她的后背，把她拉近了。她贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来。

“怎么了？”他气喘吁吁地问。

“别担心，马尔福。”她喘着粗气回答，即使房间昏暗，只有壁炉里闪烁的火光，他也能分辨出她眼睛里挑衅的光芒。他轻轻笑了笑，再次俘获了她的嘴唇。

她将手伸到他们中间，去解他的衬衫纽扣，他从喉咙深处发出呻吟，她的指尖开始轻轻拂过他的皮肤，越来越往下，直到扣子最后全部解开，她将衬衫褪下他的肩膀。他将衣服脱掉，嘴唇一直没有离开过她，衬衫轻轻地落到了地上。

他之前感受到的那种半疯狂的激动正在变成另一种东西。他觉得非常温暖，一种令人眩晕的热量聚集在他胃里。他的整个身体因为渴望而嗡嗡作响——渴望不断品尝她，触摸她，感受她与他皮肤相贴——

他隔着裙子的丝绸布料，用手抓住她的臀部，然后——就算他想，也无法控制自己的身体了——他将她抵在墙边，下身顶了顶她。这种压力使他眼前发白，她微微仰起头，呻吟起来。

他继续顶弄着她，将托着她后脑勺的手掌拿出来，支撑着她头顶上的木门，另一只手滑下她的后背，摸索着裙子的拉链。

她的嘴唇找到他脖子上的脉搏点时，他发出了嘶嘶声。她的手指划过他赤裸的后背，抚摸着他的身体两侧和胸膛，现在正玩弄他的皮带扣，他转过身来，带着她走向床边。

“金妮。”他轻声说，将她的裙子拉链拉下一半。他的语气中带着疑问，但是梅林啊，他想要她，如果她现在让他停下来——

她望着他的眼睛，棕色与灰色相对，她故意一边盯着他的眼睛，一边解开了他的皮带。他屏住呼吸，感到一股欲望贯穿了他的身体。

他将拉链全部拉下来，双手向上抚摸着她的身侧，布料在他手中打了褶，接着，他将裙子从她的肩上褪下来，绿色缎子落到了地上。

“金妮……”他轻声说。

但是他没有说完他的想法，因为她热情地吻着他的嘴唇。她在摸索他的裤子纽扣，然后将它拽了下来，突然之间，他觉得浑身发热，将她压倒在床上。他紧贴着她的身体，布料少了，摩擦多了，美妙得几乎让人难以忍受，而且——

“梅林，德拉科，求求你。”她呻吟道，天啊，他从来没有像现在这样想要她。

她脱掉他的内裤，他也将她的内裤顺着她的腿脱了下来，当他终于进入她时，他攥紧了床单，贴着她的脖子大声呻吟。“操，金……”

他用尽所有自制力，才能忍住不动，直到她那急促断续的呼吸逐渐慢下来，恢复正常，她轻声说他应该继续了。不久之后，当她喘息着让他不要停下来，并亲吻他的嘴唇时，他知道，就算他想，他也停不下来了。她的手掌抚摸着他绷紧的后背，她在他耳边一遍遍地轻声叫着他的名字，他很快就忍受不住，他紧贴着她的颈窝，呻吟着“金妮”和一连串胡话，发狂地撞入她体内，越过了边缘。

* * *

几个小时过去了；他不知道到底过了多久。在经历了疯狂的第一次后，他们又做了一次，这一次，他确保她得到了同他一样的快乐。接着，他们开始轻松地聊天，笑着说起过去六个月里他们错过的一切。梅林，他真想念就这么和她聊天。

现在，他们一起蜷缩在床单之下，脸贴得很近。

他的指尖轻轻划过她的肩膀，从她的手臂直到手肘，然后顺着她的身侧来到臀部的曲线；他的目光追随着手指的路线，他觉得很惊奇，在透过被单的闪烁火光中，她几乎在闪闪发光。

“德拉科？”她低声说。

“嗯？”他用手掌抚摸着她的身体，她赤裸的皮肤温暖又光滑，令他着迷。

“我们该怎么办？”

他看着她的眼睛，扬起了眉毛。“当然是在一起了，”他回答，好像这是世界上最明显的事。“梅林，女人，”他翻了个白眼，撑起身子，将胳膊肘拄在她的脑袋两侧，“我还得再来一遍那该死的演讲吗？”

她轻轻推了他一下。“滚开，”她笑着说。“我在给你台阶下，你这个混蛋。”

“我不想要台阶。”他回答。“我爱——”

“我已经长大了，你知道的，”她打断了他的话，怀疑地看着他。“你不必因为我们——”

“天啊，金。”他恼火地笑着说。“你想要一个台阶吗？”

她咽了口唾沫，然后摇了摇头。“不要。一点也不想要。”她的声音又低了下来。他笑着摇了摇头。

“太好了，”他也放低声音答道。“我也不要，所以别再给我台阶了。”他把手指伸进她的发丝里，让她转过头来，这样他就可以直视她的眼睛。

“我爱你。”他轻声说。

她呼了一口气，他真想知道她是不是一直在屏着呼吸，接着，她露出笑容，将他的脸捧在手心。她把他拉过来，在他们的嘴唇相碰之前，她轻声对他说了四个字。“我也爱你。”


	30. Chapter 30

**第二十九章 选边站队**

金妮慢慢醒了过来。阳光透过她昨晚没注意到的一扇窗户照进来，使房间沐浴在微弱的冬日阳光里。昨晚她没怎么注意房间里的任何东西，她嘲讽地想。她脸红了。她当时有点……注意力不集中。

她侧身躺着，将头靠在德拉科温暖的胸前。他的左臂搂着她，指尖缠绕着她松散的发丝。她能感觉到他的心脏在她脸颊下缓慢而稳定地跳动着。

她眨了眨眼睛，感觉到她的睫毛末端拂过他的皮肤。他们睡了，更重要的是，还说了那些关于在一起和相爱的话。她等待着，以为这件事会让她的胸中涌起恐慌。或者至少对这件事的疯狂鲁莽有一些犹豫和后悔。

但是她没有这种感觉。她竟然觉得……很正常。除了德拉科浑身赤裸地紧贴着她之外，今天早晨和他让她偷偷溜到他床上的那些早晨一样。他这么做已经很久了。梅林，他说得对，不是吗？他们从来不只是朋友。

奇怪的是，这个想法令她觉得安慰，甚至有点好笑。她发现自己露出了笑容。

在她身边，德拉科动了动。她抬起头，看见他眨着睡眼，然后迎上了她的目光。他的嘴角掠过一丝笑意，他转身面向她，张开嘴想说些什么。可是他的动作掀动了毯子，涌入他们之间的冷空气使她瑟瑟发抖。

“该死，冻死了！”他咒骂道，打破了沉默。“你会以为这个该死的房间能一直燃着炉火呢，”他简短地补充了一句。“毕竟它叫有求必应室。”

金妮忍不住了。她笑了起来。确实很冷，炉栅里的火也熄灭了，但是……天啊，有些事情从未改变，不是吗？想到这里，她觉得格外高兴。他还是德拉科，她还是金妮，他们还是以前那种“不只是朋友”的关系。

她翻身将脸贴在他身上，盖住了自己的笑声。

“怎么了？”他问。这只让她笑得更厉害了。“别动了，韦斯莱。你让情况变得更糟糕了！”更多的冷空气涌进来时，他又说道。

“典型。”她喘着气说。“典型的马尔福。”

他发出恼火的声音，过了一会儿，他坐起身来，朝床边伸出手。在她的咯咯笑声中，她听见他在地板上一堆皱巴巴的衣服里摸索着魔杖。他低声念着咒语，让炉火又燃了起来，然后将魔杖扔回地上，把毯子拉到下巴。

“好了，”他说，侧身面对着她，抬起她的下巴。她强忍住另一波笑声，看着他的眼睛。他极力想装出一副严肃的样子，但是他的嘴角扬了起来，她能听出他声音中的笑意。“请你告诉我，不愿意冻死怎么就典型的马尔福了？”他用右臂搂住她，期待地扬起眉毛。

她清了清喉咙，仍然努力不再疯狂大笑。“在一个浪漫的事后清晨，你的第一句话就是房间不够好，不是吗？”

“好吧，”他说。“总得有人指出这种事。”他漫不经心地将她散落的几缕头发绕在手指上。

“你确实有指出不足之处的天赋。”她翻着白眼打趣道。

“没错。”他把她的头发掖到耳后，又抓住她的下巴，靠近了她。他邪恶地笑了。“我已经忍受你四年了，熟能生巧嘛。”

她震惊地笑了起来。“嘿！滚开！”她回敬道，用力打了一下他的胳膊。

他瞪起了眼睛。“毫无礼貌，”他摇着头回答，然后凑得更近了。“典型的韦斯莱。”

她笑了笑，张开嘴想要反驳，但是他缩短了他们的距离，吻上了她的笑容。

她怎么也想不起来她刚才要说什么了。

* * *

他们下午才从床上爬起来，穿上衣服。有求必应室外面的走廊里空无一人，但是，当他们走下楼梯时，走廊里的人越来越多了。不少学生聚集在壁龛和墙边。她听到一群人在谈论假期计划，另一群人在提前交换圣诞礼物。

她都忘了明天早晨特快列车就会把大家送回家过节。她已经登记要留下来，但她知道德拉科和布雷斯都要离开。实际上，她一直很期待能避开一段时间德拉科的冷漠，但是现在……

德拉科将手放在她的后背上，凑到她的耳边。“你应该对这条裙子多花点心思，”他低声笑着说。“我认为它没有引起足够的关注。”

她看了看四周。他说得对——他们经过时，人们都转过身来，低声议论——金妮意识到，她的绿色鸡尾酒会礼服十分惹眼。稍微有点脑子的人都会知道，她昨晚去了斯拉格霍恩的派对，之后就没有回地牢。

她哼了一声。“好吧，我尽力了，”她回答。“但是我的霓虹粉色毛衣——你知道上面写着‘我整晚风流快活没回宿舍’的那件吗？它洗了。”

他轻声笑了起来。“真可惜。我想让所有人都知道我们的性爱令人快活。”

“别太自满，”她回答道，厚脸皮地朝他笑了笑。“我们也许不得不把我的奉承归结为缺乏经验。我没什么能拿来比较。”

“我也是，”他笑着说。“但是相信我，韦斯莱，我不需要有经验就能知道。”他伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀，自然地亲了亲她的头发。“快活极了。”

与斯莱特林公共休息室里的死寂相比，走廊里的窃窃私语根本算不了什么。将近四十名学生坐在楼下的沙发上，兴致勃勃地聊天，但是他们刚一出现在入口走廊尽头，所有谈话都戛然而止。金妮立刻就知道，他们昨晚的冲突已经像野火一样传遍了整个学院。

但她只是绷紧下巴，挑衅地将双臂环抱在胸前。她微微眯起眼睛，好像要看看谁敢发表意见。几个月前，她对厄克特施了蝙蝠精咒，但她知道，所有人都对他那扭动的身体记忆犹新。

又一阵寂静之后，她发现布雷斯像往常一样坐在沙发上，和一个她不太熟悉的四年级女生聊天。她走了过去，德拉科跟在她身边。他们走近时，布雷斯挥手让女孩离开了，他们在她的位置上坐了下来。

“所以，”周围的聊天又开始了，他若无其事地说。“打了还是睡了？”

金妮扬起眉毛。“什么？”

他看她的眼神清楚地表明她有点迟钝。“你们是整晚互殴还是做爱？”他说。

德拉科哼了一声。“后者。”

“后者。”金妮赞同道。她耸了耸肩。“不过差点就打起来了。”

接下来，他们坐在那里，谁也没再说什么，她的脑海里突然闪一个有点疯狂的想法，也许布雷斯不会顺利地接受这件事。

但是他翻了个白眼。“终于。”他说，疲惫地摇了摇头。金妮看到他微微扬起嘴角，顿时觉得非常喜爱他。“我还考虑把你们锁在扫帚橱里呢。我永远不知道你们是怎么当上级长的，因为你们显然是不折不扣的傻瓜。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“非常感谢，伙计。”她知道他在嘲讽，但是，她从他的语气和他投向布雷斯的眼神里发现了一些别的东西，这使她不禁猜想……

“不用谢。”布雷斯说，现在她可以肯定他的话里还有别的含义了——德拉科真的在感谢他。她想知道原因，她想问一下，但是又改变了主意。

“哦，趁我还没忘记……”布雷斯说。他伸手在书包里掏了一会儿，拿出一个信封。他隔着她，把它扔给了德拉科。“这是早餐时寄给你的。”

“阿瑞斯把我的邮件给了你？”他皱着眉头问道。

“他不仅仅是给了我——他是强迫我收下。”布雷斯回答。“他发现你不在，就不停地啄我的袖子，直到我将它收下。”

金妮看见上面用细长的黑色字迹写着德拉科的名字。不过只有这些。看不出谁是寄信人或信是从哪里寄来的。他把它翻了过去。封口开了。

“所以最明显要做的就是打开它？”德拉科问，笑着朝布雷斯挑了挑眉毛。

“我当然打开了。”他实事求是地答道。“有什么事这么重要，让阿瑞斯宁可把信交给我，也不愿等到你明天回家？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。

“不过，这是浪费时间，”布雷斯继续说道，“上面施了保密咒语，这当然只让我更感兴趣了。”金妮扬起了眉毛。德拉科打开信封，拿出里面的羊皮纸。他展开了它。在金妮看来，它是空白的，但德拉科的手指不断往下滑，读着那些被施了魔法的字——只有他才能看到的字。

布雷斯还在说话。“我昨天晚上真的很担心韦斯莱会杀了你，我再也没有机会知道——”

他停了下来。德拉科脸色煞白。

“德拉科……怎么了？”金妮问。

他没有回应。“德拉科。”她更刺耳地说道。她把手放在他的胳膊上。“谁——”

德拉科抓住她的胳膊，把她从沙发上拽了起来。“宿舍里有人吗？”他问布雷斯。他的语气和刚才不一样了，生硬而尖锐。

“什么？”

“宿舍里有人吗？”他厉声重复道。

“没有。”布雷斯回答。“马尔福，怎么——”

“我得和金妮单独谈谈。”德拉科打断了他的话。“我之后再解释。”

仿佛出于本能，金妮觉得心脏开始在胸膛里剧烈跳动。今天早上那种轻松的满足感瞬间就消失了。“怎么了？”她低声问道，突然非常害怕答案。

她知道一定出了非常严重的问题，所以当他拽着她爬上男生宿舍的楼梯，走进他那空荡荡的宿舍时，她没有再反抗。门在他们身后关上后，他施了一道无声咒语，转过身来面对着她。

“怎么回事？”她轻声说。

“是贝拉特里克斯的信。”他说。“黑魔王……”他犹豫了。

她觉得五脏六腑都结了冰。“汤姆想见你？”她替他说道。

他看着她的眼睛，她能看出他眼神之中的恐惧。“不是我，金。”他说。“他想见你。”

* * *

这就像是她噩梦中的一幕。

长长的餐桌不见了，餐厅比之前更加空荡冰冷。金妮还以为这是不可能的。除了天花板上挂着的枝形吊灯和在画框里不怀好意地看着她的马尔福先人，房间里什么也没有。

纳西莎·马尔福低着头站在远处的角落里。她旁边站着两个粗壮的男人，都长着一双明亮的小眼睛。金妮在报纸上见过其中一个：罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。她不知道另一个是谁。

贝拉特里克斯离她更近一些，站在桌首原来所在的位置附近。她与金妮想象中不太一样。她的笑容与黑眼睛里冰冷算计的光芒格外不协调，这是《预言家日报》的照片所没有捕捉到的。

汤姆站在她身边，他裹着黑色长袍，用细长苍白的手指随意地拿着魔杖。一条又长又粗的蛇盘踞在几英尺之外，她和德拉科进去时，两对爬行动物的眼睛立刻看向他们。金妮的胃恐惧地翻腾着。她握紧拳头，指甲深深陷入了手掌。

但是最糟糕的，最使她如鲠在喉的，是瘫倒在汤姆脚下的那个男人。他的四肢弯曲成不自然的角度——他的右膝盖可怕地支了出来。他的衣服到处都是裂口，还有他周围的瓷砖……金妮紧紧闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫，想让自己镇定下来。他周围的瓷砖沾满了血迹。

有很多血……沾满了一块又一块瓷砖……她知道他——不管他是谁——一定已经死了。

“啊，终于来了。”汤姆打破了沉默，她强迫自己看向他那双红眼睛。短暂的停顿之后，他的薄唇露出一丝笑意。她知道他阅读了她的思想。他是一个极有天赋的摄神取念者，就算斯内普和哈利用尽全力，也比不上他分毫。想到这里，她的胃又开始翻腾起来，她更用力地攥紧了拳头。“弗拉迪米尔·哈默，韦斯莱小姐，”他说，“如你所见……”

他轻轻挥了挥魔杖，哈默的四肢抽搐着。那人发出一声低沉可怕的呻吟。金妮瑟缩了一下。

“……实际上，他没有死。”汤姆若有所思地打量着那个人。“这真的非常有趣，”他继续说道。“身体……”他停顿了一下，将手指粗略摆成那人四肢的姿势，“……在经受极度痛苦的时候，能扭曲成最惊人的姿势。”

男人的呻吟变成了一种咯咯声，就好像他想尖叫，却无法把声音透过液体传出来……金妮突然觉得想吐，但就在这时，德拉科微微走近她，将手指伸进他们离开城堡之前，她穿上的那件毛衣的长袖子里，轻轻触碰着她的手腕。她闭着眼睛，将注意力集中在他温暖的皮肤上，然后呼了口气。

当她再次睁开眼睛时，她的目光落到了罗道夫斯身上，他正敏锐地注视着他们。他的目光从德拉科的脸移到他们相碰的地方，然后又移了回来，她看到他脸上掠过一抹笑容。

但她没有时间去想他的表情是什么意思，因为汤姆终于放下魔杖，咯咯声也停止了。他将猩红色的双眼转向她。

“我开始还以为你是故意无视我的召唤，”他说。“但是没关系。我们有很多事要谈。”他停了下来，打量着她，然后继续说道。“你帮了我一个大忙，韦斯莱小姐，你攻击了那个过于心急的贪婪女人……”他含糊地打着手势。

“乌姆里奇，主人。”贝拉特里克斯提醒道。“多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇。”

汤姆没有理会她。“如果不是你除掉她，波特根本无法参加我们在魔法部的小……聚会。”

事情发生的那晚，金妮就想到了。如果她没有攻击乌姆里奇，哈利根本就不会离开城堡。乌姆里奇会对他施钻心咒……他会很痛苦，也许最终会供出西里斯的名字……但是西里斯还会活着。

汤姆又说话了。“自从两年前的夏天，在卢修斯的魔法部小聚会上，我们被介绍认识后，我一直在想怎样才能更好地利用你。”

金妮觉得很轻蔑，她咬紧了牙关。“我没有意识到我……还能被利用。”她说。

汤姆笑了笑。“四年前你在我的日记上写字时，当然能被利用，”他回答。“我想我不需要提醒你那时为我服务得多差劲。”

“对，不需要。”她嘲讽地赞同道。“我记得。”

“我决定宽容一些，韦斯莱小姐。我是在给你一个赎罪的机会。”

“你真是……太慷慨了。”

汤姆又笑了。显然，她那毫不掩饰的讽刺逗乐了他。“那就谈正事吧。”过了一会儿，他突然疾言厉色地说。“几个月来，阿不思·邓布利多一直在打探我的过去，翻出了一些我不愿让人知道的事情。自从霍格沃茨开学以来，他和哈利·波特一直私下会面，讨论这些问题。我的信息来源告诉我，这些会面在过去四个月里至少进行了三次。”他停顿了一下，当他再次开口时，他说得更慢了，好像要确保她能听懂每一个字。“我需要知道邓布利多到底告诉了那个男孩什么信息。我需要知道他为什么要告诉他。我需要知道他们打算做什么。这就是你要帮忙的地方，韦斯莱小姐。你和波特……”——他又露出了诡异的笑容——“……很亲密。”

德拉科在她身边突然僵住了。他一定知道事情发展的方向了。金妮真希望他们能知道对方的想法。

汤姆对她扬起了眉毛。“对吗？”

“主人。”德拉科插嘴道。汤姆眯起眼睛看向他。“邓布利多总是为了无关紧要的事把波特叫到他的办公室。”对其他人来说，他的声音一定很冷静。但是金妮能听出其中潜藏的绝望，她的脑子开始转动起来。他意识到了什么？“我们没有理由相信这些会面有任何不同——”

“闭嘴。”汤姆嘶嘶地说。他的声音很尖锐，金妮看见他把魔杖握得更紧了。德拉科立刻停了下来。“我有理由相信它们不一样，我的理由不用你操心，”他危险地低声说。“如果你再打断我的话，你会后悔。”他慢慢地转向金妮。“回答我的问题。你和波特很亲密，对吗？”

金妮突然明白了。她的心沉了下去。

“回答。”汤姆厉声重复道。

她犹豫了。她不能这样做，但是如果她不这样的话，她——

“我……”她开口道。“这……”

“没关系，主人。”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地插嘴说。“事实是波特男孩希望与她亲近。”

“没错，”汤姆若有所思地说。“你要从波特那里找出他和邓布利多在讨论什么，然后报告他们的计划。”

金妮强迫自己理清头绪。她必须想办法脱身，说服他自己不是这个任务的合适人选。但是他直视着她的眼睛……如果她说谎，他马上就会知道。“哈利非常小心。”她最后说道。“他不会告诉我。我们还没亲密到让他分享——”

贝拉特里克斯的笑声打断了她。“别装纯了，亲爱的，”她说。“如果你们不够亲密，那就再亲密点。如果有必要，和他上床。这个男孩对爱和亲密有着幼稚的见解——这无疑是邓布利多的杰作。他不可能对跟他上床的女孩保守秘密。”

金妮脸红了。她没想到他们会让她——

贝拉特里克斯又笑了起来。“脸红了？真古怪。就好像你没有用过你的……女性魅力似的……”她上下打量着金妮，露出了讥笑。“……虽然可能很少。只有这样才能解释我外甥和你的关系。”

“够了，贝拉。”汤姆不耐烦地说。“剩下的就是让韦斯莱小姐接受这个……莫大的荣幸。”

金妮知道，如果她不接受，汤姆可能会折磨她直到她接受。他可能现在就杀了她。不，她必须同意。但他马上就会知道，她这样做只是为了能离开这个房间，躲开他，好想清楚该怎么办。这样她和德拉科就可以讨论——

“韦斯莱小姐？”他问道。

她的心怦怦直跳。她必须答应，并希望他不要看出她心中的犹豫。“我接受。”她喃喃地说。

弗拉迪米尔·哈默突然发出一声低沉的呻吟，身体剧烈扭动着，后背拱向天花板。汤姆心烦意乱地转过身去。“贝拉？”他恼火地说，拔出了魔杖。

贝拉特里克斯眯起眼睛，凝视着她。

这就是她的可取之处。她知道她骗不了汤姆，但是贝拉特里克斯……贝拉特里克斯并不是一个高明的摄神取念者。金妮清空思想，回忆着她与斯内普以及哈利的每一次练习，集中精力清空所有感情。贝拉特里克斯挥动魔杖，接着，金妮感觉到她进入了她的思想。她比哈利好多了，但是不如斯内普，更比不上汤姆。她粗鲁又笨拙……现在，金妮专心致志地想着她刚才说的话——我接受，我接受，我接受……

又过了一会儿，贝拉特里克斯退了出来。“她说的是实话，主人。”

金妮松了口气。

“很好。”

哈默还在抽搐。他的呻吟变成了微弱的咯咯声。“求求你……”他呜咽着说。“求求你……”

汤姆恼火地咂了咂舌头。他转动着魔杖。“阿瓦达索命。”他漫不经心地说，哈默的动作突然停止了。金妮用力咬着嘴唇内侧，甚至能尝到鲜血的金属味道。

汤姆又转向金妮。“你要马上开始，我每周都会召唤你，来向我们汇报你的……项目进展情况。你一接到召唤，就要立刻过来。明白了吗？”

“明白。”金妮说。

“明白，主人。”贝拉特里克斯补充道。

金妮没有回答，她看到伏地魔的下巴不高兴地抽动着。

“你们可以离开了，”他说。“你们两个。虫尾巴。”他又说道，指了指哈默的尸体。“清理一下。”

第二个小眼睛男人急忙走上前来，但金妮没有等着看他处理尸体。她转过身，以最快速度走了出去。

他们刚跨过门槛，德拉科就抓住她的肩膀，让她转过身来面对自己。“你在干什么？”他气恼地低声说。

“你以为我在干什么？”她回答。“我们必须想清楚我该怎么办——”

她听到了脚步声，朝他身后看去。罗道夫斯跟着他们出了房间，正抱着胳膊站在门口，脸上露出敏锐的表情。

“你不能这样做，金妮。”德拉科说。他压低了声音，但金妮知道，罗道夫斯能听清每一个字。“昨晚的事算什么？”他停顿了一下，咬紧牙关。“你不能这样做，金。”他重复道。

她咽了口唾沫。“看起来我没什么选择的余地，对吗？”她从容不迫地说，强迫自己不要看向他的姨父。她抓住他的手腕，拽着他穿过走廊，走向厨房。她听见罗道夫斯跟了上来。该死。

“所以你要去……”——他攥紧了拳头——“……诱骗波特给你信息？”他恼火地说。“如果有必要，你要和他上床吗？”

金妮畏缩了一下。罗道夫斯还在看着他们，偷听他们说话。梅林，在他们离开视听范围，好好谈论这件事之前，德拉科真需要闭上嘴。“你姨妈是这么说的，不是吗？”她强迫自己答道。他往后缩了缩，好像她打了他似的。

她把他拖进厨房，但她刚要把门关上，德拉科用力将胳膊从她手中拽了出来。她看着他的眼睛，不由有些瑟缩——他十分愤怒。

“德拉科。”她低声说。她能用余光看到罗道夫斯。她真希望德拉科也能转过身来注意到他。“我们能等一下再说——”

他用一声冷笑打断了她，他再次看向她的眼睛时，表情冷冰冰的。“显然没什么好说的了。”他冷冷地说，然后转身走出了房间。

金妮知道她应该去追他。他们回到霍格沃茨后，就可以谈论这一切了。但是她突然觉得头晕目眩，她捧着脑袋，倒在了一张矮木凳上。

她该怎么办？

* * *

德拉科愤怒地冲进门厅，血液在耳朵里咚咚作响。他气得喉咙发紧；他快要窒息了。她怎么能考虑——

“你知道吗，你不是第一个。”

他抬起头，看见罗道夫斯漫不经心地靠在最近的栏杆上。他现在不想和任何人说话。他甚至不确定他能不能说话。他有一种无法控制的冲动，想把玻璃制品扔到墙上，看着它变成碎片。

他大步走向壁炉。

罗道夫斯的动作比德拉科想象的要快，他抓住了他的肩膀。“你不是第一个必须为大业牺牲……”——他厌恶地皱起上唇——“……一段关系的人。但你很快就会明白，你对一个女孩的爱根本比不上你对黑魔王的爱。这都是为了血统纯洁。”

“这是经验之谈吗，罗道夫斯？”德拉科叫道。

“我曾经也是一个天真的霍格沃茨小学生，你知道吗。我们因为爱情而结婚。”

德拉科刻薄地笑了。“如果你以为贝拉特里克斯姨妈像她爱汤姆·里德尔那样爱过你，那你就太傻了。”他说。“金妮也不是她。”

罗道夫斯的表情冷了下来。“也许吧，”他厉声说，“但结果会是一样的。一个星期之内，她就会跟波特上床，而你必须……适应。”

德拉科强忍怒火，从他手中挣脱出来。“再见，姨父。”他咬牙切齿地说，朝壁炉走去。他将飞路粉扔进去，喊出目的地，在绿色火焰中离开了庄园。

* * *

她仿佛在肖像画洞口前站了好几个小时，哈利才终于从里面出现了。

“金妮？”他打着招呼。

她已经做了决定，直接来到这里，在心里组织着语言。但是现在时机到了，她却发现她的喉咙卡住了。

哈利走近她，关切地皱着眉头。他将一只手放在她的胳膊上。“金妮，一切还好吗？”

她咽了口唾沫，慢慢地呼了口气。

接着，她看向他的眼睛。“汤姆给了我一项任务。”她平静地说，很惊讶她的声音这么冷静。“我不能这么做。我想……如果我不做的话，他会杀了我。如果我去找邓布利多和我的父母……你认为他们能保护我吗？”

哈利陷入震惊的沉默，在那里站了许久。她知道他在思考她的请求和这件事的意义。

她也知道这意味着什么——她在选边站队。她彻底地选择了哈利，而不是汤姆。她去找邓布利多和她父母之后，就再也没有回头路了。

但她没有别的办法。她坐在厨房里，苦思冥想了很久。她意识到，也许她一直都在自欺欺人。她总是说她要保持中立。她说服自己这是可能的。但汤姆最后还是要向她提出了要求。

他曾经控制她，夺走她的一切，毁掉她，差点杀了她。他杀了塞德里克，把他当成垃圾处理掉了。她不能帮他也杀了哈利。还有德拉科。 _昨晚的事算什么？_ 他说。 _你不能这样做，金。_ 他说得对。她不能这样做。

她不会这样做。

“他们能保护你。”哈利最终答道，把她从思绪中拉了出来。她再次看向他的眼睛，他正在微笑。她这才意识到，尽管他能理解，但是在最重要的战斗中，如果他最好的朋友之一不能支持他的话，他一定很伤心。他将她的脸捧在手中，轻轻地吻了吻她的额头。“跟我来。”


	31. Chapter 31

**第三十章 陋居圣诞节**

金妮坐在房间中间的一把椅子上，僵硬地挺直后背，手指攥着木头扶手的末端。在她周围，所有人都在争论，他们提高声音，疯狂地打着手势。她看向墙上的肖像画。他们也在争论，瞪着她，朝她指指点点。她咬着牙呼了口气，觉得她好像坐在风暴中心。

她上次来这间办公室时，还是邓布利多让她在三强争霸赛中做塞德里克的诱饵。她记得自己突然醒来，呼吸到第一口清新的空气，隆隆的声音宣布塞德里克赢得了第二个项目，那种难以置信的感觉。这段回忆让她扬起了嘴角，然后是突如其来的悲伤和愤怒。

她现在来到这里是正确的选择。

“我们没有任何理由相信她，阿不思。”那个穿着华丽长袍、名叫金斯莱的黑皮肤男人在喧哗中大声说道。所有人都安静下来，金妮在座位上微微转过身，面对着他。她理解他的怀疑。如果她处在他的位置，她也会有同样的感觉。

她的母亲走上前来，把一只手放在椅背上。金妮的胸口忐忑地收紧了。

哈利把她带到这里，她把她对哈利说过的话告诉了邓布利多——汤姆给了她一个任务，她不能完成。他考虑了许久，然后走到壁炉前，叫来了她的父母、比尔、卢平教授和另外两个人：金斯莱和那个穿着亮粉色冬装夹克、名叫唐克斯的棕色头发年轻女孩。在他们到达的混乱之中，她还没有时间跟她的父母或比尔说话。她不知道他们是怎么想的……

“她是我们的女儿。”莫丽辩解道，金妮顿时觉得很感动。

“我理解你现在的感受，莫丽。”金斯莱慢慢地回答，“但是你也必须明白，我们没有理由相信她，因为她没有给我们理由。”

“她本来可以不站出来。”哈利说。“她可以随波逐流，做伏地魔让她做的任何事。”

“也许她就是这么做的，哈利。”唐克斯冷冷地回答。金妮皱起了眉头。这个女人沮丧的表情和声音里疲惫的超然与她那泡泡糖似的的粉红色外套很不协调。“你有没有想过，神秘人可能让她来对我们撒谎？来侦查我们？”

“我了解她。”哈利生硬地说。“她不会那么做的。”

“她在斯莱特林，而且你也说过，她总是跟着那两个人——马尔福和另一个男孩。”

“我没说她总是跟着他们。”哈利厉声说。“我说他们是朋友。”

“这就是问题所在，哈利。”唐克斯回答。“她——”

“吐真剂怎么样？”金妮插嘴道。唐克斯沉默了，所有人都转过头来看着她。她清了清喉咙。“吐真剂怎么样？”她又问道，声音在房间里听上去很响亮。

一阵沉默。

唐克斯目瞪口呆地看着她。金妮盯着她的眼睛，她拒绝先移开目光。

“好吧，”邓布利多最后说道，“如果这能让大家都满意的话……尼法朵拉，如果你愿意的话，斯内普教授手头应该有库存。我相信你还记得去地牢的路吧？”

唐克斯点点头，转身离开了房间。其他人都保持着紧张的沉默，等待她回来。金妮抬起头，正好迎上了比尔的目光。他对她露出了鼓励的微笑。

几分钟后，办公室的门开了。唐克斯进来时，靴子被绊了一下，她踉跄着跨过门槛，手里的两个玻璃瓶差点掉在地上。她站稳身子，脸红到了头发根。卢平教授发出了被逗乐的声响，金妮看向他，发现他脸上有一种奇怪的表情。但她还没来得及进一步分析，唐克斯已经穿过房间，把玻璃瓶递给了邓布利多。邓布利多绕过桌子朝她走过来，把一个瓶子递给了她。

金妮的心开始怦怦直跳。她从来没有服用过吐真剂。她知道这是无害的，她也没什么好隐瞒的，但是——

在失去勇气之前，她接过瓶子，拔出瓶塞，把几滴清澈的液体倒进了喉咙。

起初，什么都没有发生。但是接下来，她的视线慢慢变得模糊起来。房间里的线条都柔和了，她仿佛是在透过模糊的镜头看东西。她眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得头昏眼花。

“韦斯莱小姐？”是邓布利多的声音。她发现他的声音听起来比平常更加低沉，但不知怎么回事，她无法去在意。

“你的全名是什么？”他说。

“吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱。”她听见一个声音说，发现是她自己的嘴唇说出了这些话。

“你在哪个学院？”

她突然感到一种强烈的抗拒。她是大脑封闭师。她可以做出抵抗，摆脱这种迷蒙……她只需要集中注意力。但是不行。她咽了口唾沫，逼自己的身体放松下来。她不想反抗。她没什么要隐瞒的，她必须让他们相信她说的是实话。

“斯莱特林。”她回答，肌肉放松下来后，那种朦胧感又回来了。

她听到了模糊的声音，接着，邓布利多问：“你今晚为什么去格兰芬多塔楼？”

“和哈利说话。”

“你想从他那里得到什么？”

“保护。”

一阵停顿，接着，“你为什么需要保护？”

“汤姆发现我没有完成我的任务时，他会杀了我。”

“伏地魔什么时候给了你这个任务？”

“今晚。”

“这个任务是什么？请完整地说出来。”

金妮知道，她应该感到些许犹豫。她先去找邓布利多，他又把其他人叫了过来，在这一片混乱之中，她还没告诉任何人她被要求做什么。但她已经开口说话了。“找出你为什么一直挖掘汤姆的过去。找出你和哈利在私下会面时都谈了些什么。”

“你为什么决定不去完成这个任务？”

她感到许多话同时涌到了她的嘴边，她不得不把它们咽下去，在朦胧之中，克制着想回答的冲动，尽量组织思绪。她只能含糊地说出半句话。“他杀了塞德里克……”她听见自己说道，“……想让我不计一切代价……让哈利相信我……”——她听见哈利听明白后，猛地吸了口气——“我不能那样对哈利……对德拉科……”

“对德拉科？”邓布利多追问道。

“我不能那样对他们。”她说。

她说完之后，房间里沉默了一会儿，接着，邓布利多终于把第二个瓶子放进她的手里，让她送到嘴边。她顺从地喝下液体，感觉迷雾渐渐消散了。

她振作起来，想挺直身体，却还是瘫倒在椅子上。

“满意了？”邓布利多说。

“如果你还记得的话，阿不思，”金斯莱警惕地说，“西弗勒斯给了她愚弄我们的能力。大脑封闭术可以克制吐真剂的作用。”

比尔生气了。“如果她已经通过了，你还不相信她，那为什么还要测试她？”

金斯莱眼中闪动着怒火，正要开口回答，但卢平先说话了。“我认为这无关紧要，”他冷静地说。“对吧，阿不思？”他看向邓布利多。“你把我们找来之前就已经决定了，不是吗？”

邓布利多慢慢地点了点头。

“其他相信她的人都被与她的关系蒙蔽了双眼。”唐克斯坚持道。“对不起，莫丽，亚瑟，但这是实话。恕我直言，校长，就因为你相信她，并不意味着——”

“我也相信她。”卢平插嘴说。唐克斯生气地绷紧了下巴，但她似乎强忍着不去看他。金妮看了看他们俩。“我教了她一年，”他继续说，“如果所有了解她的人都愿意相信她——如果阿不思相信她——我认为这就足够了。”

金斯莱重重地叹了口气。“好吧。”他说。他严厉地盯着金妮。“我真诚地希望你不要给我们后悔的理由，韦斯莱小姐。”

“我不会的。”她坚定地回答。

他点了点头，一言不发地走向壁炉，消失在一团绿色火焰中。卢平也跟了上去。他将手悬在唐克斯的后背上，笨拙地停留了一会儿，然后插进了外套口袋。她走进壁炉里，似乎没有注意到。“教授。”金妮急忙说道。他转过身来。“谢谢你。”他笑着点了点头，然后扔下一把飞路粉，消失了。

现在只剩下金妮、校长、哈利、她的父母和比尔了。

她母亲用手指轻轻抚摸着金妮的头顶。“你会回家过圣诞节吗？”她轻声问。她的声音有些颤抖，金妮感到胸口一阵剧痛。

她看着母亲，又看了看邓布利多。“我报了名要留校，但是……”

“今晚收拾东西吧，韦斯莱小姐。”邓布利多和蔼地笑着说。他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“明天早上你可以和其他学生一起乘火车回家。”

* * *

德拉科大步走下城堡的台阶，来到外面。他的身体就像一根裸露的电线——他的心脏在胸膛里咚咚作响，每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，几乎因为愤怒和沮丧在颤抖。

十二月的寒风在他耳边呼啸而过，吹透了他的羊毛外套和衬衫，寒冷刺骨。他咬紧牙关，耸起肩膀，继续在魁地奇球场上大步前行。此刻，太阳正沉入地平线，眼前禁林的轮廓已经漆黑一片。

他刚才回到宿舍，躲在厕所里，打开水龙头，试图避开问题。但是高尔愚蠢的唠叨还是透过紧闭的门传了进来，他知道布雷斯正在等着他出来，刚才他的目光就一直追随着他。只不过才三分钟，他就觉得城堡让他透不过气来了。

于是他又穿上外套，冲到空旷的室外，在那里他可以——他发出一声冷笑——平静地发怒。

她怎么能考虑这件事？不到24小时之前，他们才弄清楚他们之间的事，她却接下了这个该死的任务。甚至没有任何犹豫。

他发出沮丧的声音，恼火地用手捋着头发。

他更加理性、不那么感性的部分知道，他是不公平的。他真的以为她能拒绝黑魔王吗？他们都看到了黑魔王脚下那个在他自己血泊中挣扎的男人。面对那种情况，除了应承下来，他以为她还能怎么办？可是一想到她和波特——

他握紧了拳头，把这些想法深埋在愤怒之下。

他刻薄地想，她有多少次因为某些愚蠢而不可动摇的信念做过傻事？在他被那头鹰头马身有翼兽袭击后，她在校医院里挑战了他的父母。为了保护波特和他那群格兰芬多，她甚至攻击了乌姆里奇，用魔杖指着调查行动组的其他成员，天啊！所以即使他不能指望任何理性的人拒绝，可金妮……金妮是不一样的。

他已经来到了禁林边缘，他突然停下脚步，忍住了那种想径直走进黑暗中的鲁莽而沮丧的冲动。禁林里漆黑一片——黑得令人难以置信。越过第一排树，他只能看见十二英尺之外的地方，可怕的声音从——

“你不是想进去吧？”

他转过身来,看见金妮站在不远处，穿着一件对她来说过大的针织套衫。他认出这是他的，也可能是布雷斯的——她总是偷他们的衣服穿。他迎上了她的目光。她嘴角噙着笑意，他觉得很恼火。她做的事情一点都不好笑。

他把拳头深深插进外套口袋里，咬紧了下巴。

“布雷斯认为你会在这里，”她继续说道，“但我没想到会发现你要走进禁林。”她笑了笑。“有点戏剧性，你不觉得吗？”

他刺耳地笑了起来。“我认为波特的推理能力不怎么样，但如果他发现我们的深夜小会面，也会起疑心的，你不觉得吗？”他毫不客气地反驳道。

她翻了个白眼。“我没那么做，你这个傻瓜。”

她说得那么漫不经心，那么实事求是，他一时还以为自己听错了。“什么？”他说。

“我没那么做，”她又说了一遍。这一次，她坚定地看着他的眼睛。“我……”她的声音在颤抖，她咽了口唾沫，让自己镇定下来。他本能地走上前，把手放在她的肩上。“我去找了邓布利多。我把一切都告诉他了。”

“为什么？”他多余地问，感觉几秒钟前沸腾的、无法控制的愤怒逐渐消失了。

“我做不到。”她简单地回答。她叹了口气。“因为塞德里克、哈利、我的家人……还有你。”她对他扬起了眉毛。“你这个傻瓜。”

他重重地呼了口气，把她拉过来，在她额头上吻了一下。“该死，金。你可不能再这样对我了。”

她推开他，将胳膊抱在胸前，瞪起眼睛看着他。“你的观察能力跟独眼巨怪差不多，你知道吗？”她生气地说。“你那该死的姨父就站在你身后，什么都能听到。如果你能再等五秒钟，我们就可以好好谈谈了，省去这些……”她对他打着手势。

他翻了个白眼，但还是咧嘴笑了。“夸张行为？”他提议道。

“夸张，”她赞同道，对他摇了摇头。“你真是太夸张了。”

“是吗？好吧，让我们看看，如果我同意去诱惑——”他努力搜寻着可怕的人选，然后露出厌恶的表情——“格兰杰。你肯定会发疯。”

金妮哼了一声。“赫敏？她会把你生吞活剥了，马尔福。不过那就帮了我们所有人的忙……”

德拉科放声大笑。他把一缕头发掖到她的耳后。“金？”

她抬头看向他。“嗯？”

他用双手捧着她的脸颊。“闭嘴好吗？”他轻声说，吻了吻她。

但是十五分钟后，他们穿过场地朝城堡走去时，德拉科的胸膛里开始涌起一种不舒服的感觉。从某种残酷而扭曲的角度来看，金妮要和他在一起，就必须选择波特而不是黑魔王。他们现在立场不同。他们以为自己能处在对立面多久？波特和黑魔王总有一个人最后会胜利，到那时候——

他搂着她肩膀的胳膊僵住了。她抬头看了他一眼。“怎么了？”她皱着眉头问。

他咽了口唾沫。他想让她拒绝这个任务。似乎很久之前，他告诉过她，她应该去找她的父母，而不是任由他父亲摆布。不，他想，现在都无关紧要了。已经结束了。

他强迫自己露出笑容，轻轻吻了吻她的头发。“没什么。”他回答。

* * *

_第二天早晨_

车厢门开了，布雷斯走了进来，用一只胳膊挡着眼睛。“安全吗？”他笑着问。

“当然安全，你这个混蛋。”金妮抬头答道，翻了个白眼。

“很抱歉我不想看到你们两个在干什么，”布雷斯说。“要不然我就得洗眼睛，而且世界上没有足够的漂白剂。”

“滚开。”德拉科面无表情地说。他躺在金妮的腿上，右脚踝搭在左膝上。

“我们不在任何人都可能闯进来的公共场合亲热。”金妮说。她意味深长地看了布雷斯一眼，厚脸皮地笑了。“不像我认识的某些人。”

他笑着倒在对面的座位上。“那是你的损失。”

“说到世界上漂白剂不够用，”德拉科说，“你看见你哥哥了吗？”

“哪个？”布雷斯替她答道。“她有好几十个呢。”

金妮翻了个白眼，他坏笑起来。

“傻大头。”

“都六年了，这仍然是你能想到的最好的绰号。”金妮悲叹道，假装失望地摇着头。“他这次又干了什么？”

“他和布朗在整个城堡里疯狂接吻。”他夸张地打了个哆嗦。“他的技术……很恶心。一大堆口水——”

她厌恶地打断了他，布雷斯大声笑了起来。“我们能不能别讨论我哥哥的技术了？”她说，用胳膊肘推了推他的脑袋。

“这是为了他好，韦斯莱。”布雷斯说。“如果你不告诉他，他的亲吻就像一只疯狂的嗅嗅在布朗喉咙里寻找金子，那还有谁会告诉他呢？”

“也许格兰杰会帮我们大家的忙。”德拉科若有所思地说。“还记得两周前的晚餐吗？她看上去比其他人还要恶心。”

金妮没有看到，但布雷斯赞同地耸了耸肩。“也许她会帮我们一个更大的忙，把他勒死。”德拉科哼了一声。

他们身下传来隆隆的声音，火车开始减速了。金妮转向窗口，发现他们终于进入了国王十字车站。她感到有些遗憾。很长时间以来，这是他们三个第一次感觉这么……正常……轻松……她讨厌这一刻必须结束。

德拉科站起身来，理了理外套。

金妮打起精神，也站了起来，把头发扎成凌乱的马尾辫，伸手从行李架上拿过她的旅行包。假期过后，他们还有很多时间气死对方，她嘲讽地想。现在，她必须把注意力集中在手头的事情上。

她跟着布雷斯和德拉科走出车厢，下了火车。德拉科吻了吻她的太阳穴，作为道别，布雷斯作势想要吻她的嘴唇时，她不得不用力打了一下他的胳膊，他哈哈大笑，只是亲密地揉了揉她的头发。

他们离开后，她环顾着站台。她在大约三十英尺远处找到了他们：她的父母、罗恩和哈利。他们也在找她。哈利第一个看到了她，并挥手叫她过去。

她的心在胸膛里跳得很快。这是她两年以来第一次回家。

* * *

金妮站在她的卧室中间，慢慢地转了个圈。她咽了口唾沫，觉得喉咙很不舒服。

她知道，自从她离开后，一切都没有改变。墙壁还是她一直讨厌的浅粉色，格韦诺格·琼斯和古怪姐妹的海报仍然贴在她的床边。然而，这个房间却让她感到陌生……她真想知道，这是不是人们被修改记忆之后的感觉。

她走到床边坐了下来，心不在焉地抚摸着被子。

有人轻轻敲了敲她的门框，她抬起头，看见父亲站在门口。“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”她轻快地说，尽量不让声音透露出她所感受到的谨慎。

他走进房间，轻轻关上房门，然后坐在她的椅子上。他身体前倾，将手肘搭在膝盖上，十指交叉。

“你妈妈正在做你最爱吃的晚餐。”他笑着说。

她也笑了笑。“烤宽面条？”

他点了点头。他们又陷入了沉默，他低头盯着他交握的双手。金妮趁机观察着他。他看上去老了——他的头发比她记忆中更加稀疏，眼角和嘴角都有着疲惫的皱纹。但她认为，被毒蛇咬伤，面对汤姆的崛起，都会让人变老。

他重重地呼了口气。“金金……你回家了……”他说。听到这个称呼，她突然觉得很怀念。从来没有别人这样叫过她。

但是，亚瑟看向她的眼睛时，他的表情很严肃——她从没见过他这么严肃。“你能向我保证，昨天在阿不思的办公室，你已经把所有事情都告诉我们了吗？”他严肃地问道。

她咽了口唾沫，强迫自己不要移开目光，并点了点头。

“你和我一样清楚，我无法判断这是不是真的。”他说。

她又点了点头。“我知道。”她说，“但是——”

他摇了摇头。“没关系，金妮。”他继续说道，语气温和了一些。“你母亲、比尔和我昨天为你辩护是因为我们相信你。你不必再为自己辩解了……至少不必对我解释。”

他又叹了口气，清了清喉咙。“我们相信我们把你教养得很好，”他停顿了一下，继续说道。“不够完美，”他苦笑着补充道，“但我们很清楚你的为人。”

她不知道该如何回答，但他似乎并不想要她回答。“所以我们一直相信，如果真的要在对与错之间做出选择，你会回到我们身边的。你和珀西在医院给我留下那张纸条后，我就更加确信了。”他笑着补充道。“现在你已经做到了。”

“但我想让你知道，金金……”他说，再次严厉地盯着她。他说得很慢，好像有很多话要说，但又不知道怎么说。“……如果你还隐瞒了其他事情……如果金斯莱和唐克斯对你动机的判断是正确的……你母亲会伤心的。”

尽管他刚才那样说，但金妮突然很想为自己辩解。“爸爸，我没有——”

“她是一个坚强的女人，金妮。”亚瑟说，举手让她安静下来。“但是珀西离开后，她的两个孩子都走了，而且……”他没有说完，金妮觉得心里很难受。

“我明白，爸爸。”她说。

“我不这样认为，金妮。”他责备地说。“你不会明白，因为你没有孩子。现在你回家了，你妈妈在尽她所能地保持现状。你真该听听她是怎么警告罗恩和双胞胎的，她不许他们挖苦你。”

“我能想象。”她说，他轻声笑了。

“我相信你也注意到了，她没有提起德拉科·马尔福或者我们以前……有分歧的事情。”

这是事实。金妮还以为她回到家后，她妈妈又会因为德拉科、斯莱特林和转院的事与她争论。但是她没有。她像往常一样唠唠叨叨，大惊小怪，但她对这些事只字未提。

金妮原本怀疑莫丽只是在等待时机，但她现在意识到，根本不是这样。她妈妈害怕她会再次离开。她突然觉得十分羞愧。

亚瑟在敏锐地观察着她，她怀疑他知道她在想什么。

“她在努力，金妮。”他轻声说。他清了清喉咙，好像还想说些什么，却又停了下来。过了一会儿，他站起身来，俯身吻了吻她的额头。“好了，你收拾东西吧。不管怎么说，我很高兴你回家了，金金。”他说。

她露出了笑容。“我也是。”

他在门口又转过身来。“我想你吃了烤宽面条后会更高兴的。”他笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后下楼了。

* * *

几天后的晚上十一点，金妮盘腿坐在床上，心不在焉地翻看她的O.W.L.等级防御术课本，突然，她听见上面传来一声巨响，然后是一声尖叫和一阵笑声。

她首先想到的是双胞胎，她没有理会，而是将手指滑过一张魔杖防御常用动作的图解——

她的手指停了下来。双胞胎已经不住在这里了。他们来陋居过圣诞节，然后又匆匆赶回了商店。他们高兴地说，这是他们一年中最忙的时候。不，肯定不是双胞胎，那就是说声音一定是从顶楼罗恩的房间里发出来的。她思考的时候，又传来了一声巨响。

她把书放在一边，从床头柜上拿起魔杖，然后一步并作两步地爬上楼梯。罗恩的门缝里透出了光线，当她来到楼梯平台上时，又一声巨响，里面有人哈哈大笑。

她敲了敲门。“里面没事吧？”她问。

传来一声闷笑，听起来像是哈利的声音，然后是罗恩生硬的叫声。“没事。”

“进来吧。”哈利说，她好像听见了罗恩的反对声，但她推开门时，他立刻住嘴了。

罗恩靠坐在床头板上，膝盖贴在胸前，魔杖放在他的膝盖上。他面前的床单上放着一个闪闪发亮的东西。哈利用胳膊肘撑着身子，躺在他自己的被子上，旁边放着一本打开但没人看的魁地奇杂志。

哈利对她笑了笑，在狭窄的行军床上尽量为她让出地方。她看了一眼罗恩。在过去的几天里，他一直保持冷漠礼貌的态度，除了圣诞节那天，他们俩同时取笑了斯克林杰——他在没能说服哈利成为魔法部的海报男孩后，刚刚和珀西离开了。罗恩哈哈大笑了几秒钟，才意识到自己在做什么，他立刻假装他的笑声是在咳嗽。

现在，一想到她要加入他们，他显得有些矛盾，但他没说什么，于是她坐了下来。“你们两个要与弗治一决高下吗？”

“我们希望我们也能那么成功。”哈利回答。“罗恩只是想毁掉——”

罗恩红了脸。“你不会要告诉她——”

“——那个。”哈利说，指着罗恩左脚旁边那个闪闪发亮的东西。

罗恩瞪了他一眼，哈利耸了耸肩。“好吧，让我们看看。”金妮笑着说，朝她哥哥扬起了眉毛。

罗恩大声叹了口气，又瞪了哈利一眼。他用一根手指拎起叮当作响的链子，厌恶地撅起了嘴。

金妮大声笑了起来，罗恩对她拉下了脸。“对不起。”她说。如果换作别人，她会毫不留情地嘲笑他们，但她在努力和罗恩改善关系，而他一直是一个敏感的大傻瓜。“这是……”

这是一条项链。一个吊坠——用粗粗的金色字母写着“我的甜心”——挂在一条笨重金链的末端。

她实在想不出一句称赞的话。在她身边，哈利看到她的表情，笑得前仰后合，把脸埋在了毯子里。她艰难地咽下笑声，呼了一口气，尽量不要露出任何表情。“……真漂亮。”她最后说道。“精致。”她补充道。哈利哼了一声。

“哦，得了吧！”罗恩嚷道，把项链扔到一边。“这太可怕了！”他厌恶和怀疑地打量着它，好像它会长出四肢来攻击他。

“你说得对。”金妮笑着说。“我刚才在撒谎。这太可怕了。”

他发出沮丧的声音，倒在床上，用枕头蒙住了脸。“我摆脱不了它了！”他说。

“事实证明，没法毁掉它。”哈利解释道，眼睛里闪着笑意。

“她可能对它施了魔法！”罗恩在枕头中说。

“她就是那位可爱的拉文德·布朗小姐吗？”金妮问。

罗恩坐直身体，对她眯起眼睛。“你怎么知道她的？”

她想把德拉科和布雷斯在火车上说的话告诉他，但觉得他不会高兴的。“你一点也不含蓄。”她说。

他翻了个白眼，又倒在床上。“我必须戴上它。”他对着天花板凄惨地说。“否则她会指责我讨厌它——”

“你确实讨厌它。”哈利说。

罗恩没有理他。“——西莫会笑话个没完，还有赫敏！哦，梅林，我都能想象到她的表情。她会是最糟糕的……很烦人，评头论足……你知道她会怎么样，哈利。”

金妮朝哈利扬起了眉毛。她哥哥什么时候开始这么公开地批评赫敏了？哈利翻了个白眼，微微摇了摇头，避开了她的问题。

罗恩还在说话。“我要提醒她，她带着那个蠢货麦克拉根去了鼻涕虫的派对。这样她会对别人的爱情生活闭嘴了。”

金妮抱怨了一声。“麦克拉根……”她与哈利交换了一个意味深长的眼神，开心地想起了他们一起取笑麦克拉根在鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会上说的那些讨人厌的话。“甚至赫敏都应该比他更好。”

罗恩突然又坐起身来，瞪了她一眼。“甚至赫敏？你什么意思——甚至赫敏？赫敏聪明极了。她当然能比麦克拉根更好——不用‘甚至’。”

金妮的眉毛扬到了发际线。“你刚才说了什么？”她说。她假装困惑地转向哈利。“我不太记得了……”

“我想……”哈利附和道，“我想他的原话是……很烦人，评头论足……最糟糕的……”

罗恩皱起眉头，把枕头朝他们扔了过去。它飞过他们的头顶，直接落到了地板上。他将胳膊抱在胸前，又侧身躺了下去，背对着他们。“你们两个才是最糟糕的。”他低声嘟囔道。

金妮笑着站了起来。她从地上捡起罗恩的枕头，走到他的床边。“好吧，说到这里，我想我要去睡觉了。”她把枕头放在他旁边，然后停了下来。她不确定他们的关系能否让她……她还没来得及多想，就伸出手来，用她知道他讨厌的那种方式揉了揉他的头发。“晚安，罗恩。”

他发出恼火的声音，拍开了她的手，但是有那么一会儿，他们好像又回来了小时候斗嘴的样子。她笑着转过了身。

“晚安，哈利。”她说。“我也想对你做同样的事，”她补充道，“但你的头发已经够乱的了。”

他开心地笑了。“晚安，金妮。”

她将门在身后关上，沿着熟悉的路回到了她的卧室。


End file.
